


A Demon in Human's Clothing

by sunshinelou



Series: Tales of the Demon's Offering [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Death, Crying, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War, Werewolves, Witches, anyway, bokuto is a bird, familars, im bad at tags, im sick, like i cant believe i wrote that, lol, shit gets real, the fact that major character death is thing..., you'd think id get better but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: Akaashi has won the Hunt and returns with a new friend and in his hand what could be the key to Kuroo's true formNo one excepted a murderous winged man declaring Akaashi as his familiar, however.Akaashi falls deeper in love as he becomes less like himself everydayKuroo learns that being a leader doesn't mean lonelinessBokuto understand his place through the men before him and memories of the pastAnd a war is brewing on the horizon, a demon awakening from a long slumber.The battle will begin high noon. Who will be standing when sunset comes?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, and i mean it - Relationship, like it's fr endgame time
Series: Tales of the Demon's Offering [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547569
Comments: 55
Kudos: 105





	1. XXI: familiar

**Author's Note:**

> you all. author-san is back. and we are the last part of this story. it's been a year since this has been out (or just about) this. is. wild.
> 
> I'm still made overwhelmed but your comments have been fueling me. Thank you for enjoying my story.  
> I think is part will have ten parts. I'm on chapter eight rn so we will find out in about two weeks? Fingers crossed. 
> 
> Also we have finally reached the destined AkaBouKuroo ship (I have no idea if that's how you'd spelt it) i'm excited to see what you all have to say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi isn't good with blood and holds a secret.  
> Bokuto makes a declaration.  
> Hell, even Kuroo joins in on the fun, making one too  
> We begin to peek inside Akaashi's body again  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are at the beginning of the end of this series! It's so wild when this use to be an idea in my head and now it's well over 100k words!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**21** _

Akaashi can’t hear anything. There was just too much blood rushing in his ears to do so. 

For once however, he could see _everything._ His eyes were wild open, watching the massive person declare himself to the room. 

_Bokuto Koutarou._ There was no mistaking the bond he had just forged between himself and the human. There, on Bokuto’s chest, proudly etched over his heart was a symbol, and _x_ right over the man’s bicep. The same one seared itself on the top of Akaashi’s dominant hand, startling red. It seemingly appeared at the moment Bokuto’s promising words left his mouth, without a sound or feeling. 

The next few moments happen in slow motion. He watches as Kenma and Kageyama from each side of him go racing to stand between him and the man— Bokuto. Kenma’s horns have lengthened a considerable amount and Kageyama unsheathes the dagger Sugawara had lent him before they made the trip. The others around them fill in the gaps until Bokuto is completely surrounded. But he doesn’t seem phased in the slightest. He was literally… _massive._ Almost eight feet tall, bulging muscles, s _till nude._ If Akaashi wasn’t so shocked, he’d be blushing. 

Akaashi realizes another thing; he probably couldn’t hear anything because his scream had just begun to die out. His mouth is dry, and trembles stumble upon him on its own, his arms feeling like dead weight beside him. He can feel the blood on his skin, over his clothed. He doesn’t want to look over to the dead body beside him. 

_You caused that. He killed her because_ _you_ _-_ a nasty voice spoke in his head, causing his heart to clench. He… Bokuto killed Fiona for Akaashi, just like that. 

“Master-” Bokuto tries, gold eyes on Akaashi, his hand going to reach for the human. His stare was no longer bored or dark, but open and hopeful. He takes a step closer towards his declared Master but Kenma hisses, sharp teeth bared at the giant man. 

“Back away or I will not hold back in harming you.” Kenma declares. 

Bokuto blinks down but he’s barely looks at the small demon. Good gods, they sheer size difference between the two was astonishing. Kenma just happens to reach Bokuto’s elbow. 

Without a word, Bokuto presses his palms together, lacing his fingers together to make one single fist with his two hands. He raises it over his head then slams down into the marble ground, the floor splitting itself at the sheer power, cracking all around his hand. Instead of Kenma and what should be his severed body, there is just broken tile. Lev had flashed and took his mate steps away from the attack before it could wound him. He could tell this being was not only strong but insanely fast too. 

Bokuto raises his hands and it is without a scratch. “Master-” Bokuto tries again to address Akaashi. 

Lev growls, low and vicious in his throat as he sets his mate down at Akaashi’s feet. Lev then appears right in front of Bokuto’s face and much like he did to Daishou, he takes off Bokuto’s whole arm. Akaashi cannot hold back the scream that comes tumbling out of him when even more blood is thrown at him, closing his eyes as the warm liquid splatters his face. Bokuto dodges the next swing of the vampire to his chest and miraculously, his arm grows back in seconds. He grabs Lev’s fist when he throws his next punch and promptly crushes it. Lev manages to pull back with a tight grimace, but his hand is quick to heal too, the two supernatural evenly met. 

“Not bad for a vampire.” Bokuto offers flippantly. Lev narrows his eyes. His hand completely back to normal. “You cannot keep me away from my Master. I was told that he is my gift and I too am a reward from Silk.” Bokuto offers the first understandable explanation since he’s appeared from the confides of the egg and Akaashi’s widen. 

“Yes, it’s true.” Akaashi says, stepping forward after a moment of confusion, trying to make sense of all that was transpiring. He is slow in his movements, making sure to get over the blood stains. “You all... you mustn’t attack him. This… I was given this egg and told it would give Kuroo his desired power but…” Akaashi looks up tentatively at the duo-haired supernatural. “… he didn’t say exactly _how…”_ Akaashi offered lamely. 

No one speaks for a moment, in completely disbelief over what has taken place in the last few moments. Then, Kuroo makes a move. He steps in; strong, blank faced, proud walks over to Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto finally puts his eyes on someone other than Akaashi and the unbelievable happens. Bokuto… sprouts _wings._ Like an angel, a small (that being compared to the wide span of his back) set of wings come one each side of his shoulder-blade, so quick it feels like it’s magic. His large aura, dominating and of old, old magic, furthers and pours out even more. They, the wings, are a startling white and they flutter against his tan-brown skin beautifully. His eyes grown a bright gold and for the first time, he smiles. 

“Sora?” Bokuto asked, face filling with familiarity and joy. He looks completely different from the stoic and domineering man he was moments again. Kuroo face remains passive, saved for the small furrow of his brow. 

“You must have me mistaken with someone else. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, alpha of Fukurodani.” Kuroo supplies. 

Bokuto’s smile slips off his face just as quick as it came, and it makes Akaashi’s chest ache. He takes in a deep breath, his face tight. 

“Ah, you’re correct. You do not smell like him. You’re an imposter then?” Bokuto asked and before Kuroo could answer, he chokes. His mouth fills with blood and he looks down slowly, Bokuto’s fist impaling his side, the large man’s hand sticking out of Kuroo’s back. “My Sora would not smell of a demon.” Bokuto added out, brutally ripping his hand back out. 

Akaashi’s temples pulses. All the blood, the strange regeneration, Kuroo was hurt. He stumbles back, feeling his head buzz quietly and bile rising. It doesn’t take much for him to kneel, dropping to the floor and slamming down harshly against the cold ground, the blaring in his ears finally dying out.

**_._ **

**_._ **

Kuroo couldn't quite describe the feeling the came over him the moment he laid eyes on Bokuto. There wasn’t a single thing that could explain it. But the same feeling of peace that came over him when he saw Akaashi for the first time was deadly similar to watching this strange man sprout wings. 

The feeling didn’t go away when Bokuto cut the head of Fiona. The feeling didn’t leave when he made the declaration on his mate or when he strikes at his pack members. The feeling of wonder was now alongside anger and attempting to figure out how to stop the being’s rampage. He just addressed him—although he had no idea who this Sora person was— maybe he was willing to talk? 

Kuroo coughs out blood as his hands catch the limb impaling is abdomen. 

Okay, he is not willing to talk. 

He, a Solomon Demon, didn’t even sense Bokuto’s straight blow, let alone prepare himself to take the hit. The wound hurt like shit, it burned more accurately. “My Sora would not smell of a demon.” He says, face blank as he roughly removes his arm, all covered in Kuroo’s blood. 

From behind him, Akaashi turns white as a sheet, covered from head to toe in three different people’s blood. He falls over, Kuroo wincing at the sound made when his head connects with the floor. 

Veins begin to protrude on the sides of Kuroo’s head. He’s tired, irritated, horribly angry. He couldn’t count the sleepless nights he’s endured thinking about where his mate was, if he was fairing or not. He endures the day Kenma slapped his hands away, not looking Kuroo in his eyes. He endured Akaashi’s parents and their pure rage, their bloodlust potent and sour to the taste. 

And then, finding out Akaashi was alive only for him to look at Kuroo with those eyes the vivid green pooling with disgust for the alpha. Akaashi trying to disappear from his life again, Fiona was dead, his mate was passed out on the floor and he had a fucking hole in stomach thanks to this stupid winged man in front of him. 

Kuroo lengthens his claws, striking for Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto dodges easily and swings a fist towards Kuroo’s face. The alphas cut off his wrists and aims to take his feet from under him. It works; Bokuto goes falling down but his wrist grows back at an incredible speech and he reaches with both newly formed hands to grasp Kuroo’s shirt, talking him down too. Kuroo is a moment quicker, his hands going and wrapping around Bokuto’s neck. 

“Go to sleep, damn bird.” Kuroo snaps, instantly snapping Bokuto’s neck. Kuroo for a moment doesn’t think it’ll work but when the man’s eyes begin to roll back, Kuroo nearly cheers. He doesn’t release him until Bokuto’s arms fall limply on the floor. 

The room takes a collective breath out, the intensely of Bokuto’s energy dimming and the pressure of it letting up. Kuroo barely gives himself time to relax, the tension in his bones still rattling at Bokuto’s presence. Something about it feels nostalgic, _familiar_ but this supernatural didn’t ring any bells. His magic felt as old as Lev’s was, if not _older._

“Sugawara,” Kuroo barks, the witch straightening out his hunched form. “Check Akaashi’s vitals for me. He’s been exposed to Forest for months, as well all the beings he’s came in contact with. Let me know if anything seems amiss besides the obvious. For any external wounds, let Kiyoko check for them.” Sugawara nods, nodding towards Sawamura to help get Akaashi off the ground. Kuroo’s mate was pale in the face, and ash grey as sweat clung to his skin, blood still covering him from head to toe. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo calls out. The small demon looks at Kuroo through his bangs, in the arms of his mate, who has a dark look on his face as he stares at the still and unconscious Bokuto. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Fine. Lev stopped him before he did me any damage.” Kenma says. “What the hell is he?” 

“An Inmyeonjo.” Lev and Ushijima offer at the same time. The look at each other, then back to Kuroo. “They’ve been on this Earth since the beginning. Before Demons, vampires. They said that they are created from light itself.” Lev continues in explanation. 

“Shiratorizawa respect them in the manor that we respect our oracles and mystics. Stories suggest that they were created from the Goddess, just as wolves were.” Ushijima adds on, but frowns. “What concerns me however...” His voice drifts off, sounding tight and unsure. 

“What is it?” Kuroo demands 

“In the beginning of the Great War, we know it was started because Crawlers were wreaking havoc, correct?” Ushijima starts. “Inmyeonjo were some of the first supernatural that attempted to kill them off and failed. They were killed by the thousands attempting to protect humans.” Ushijima explains. 

“And when that human summoned a demon to get rid of the Crawlers and they were tricked, they killed off the rest of the Inmyeonjo so it’s quite literally impossible for Bokuto to be such. However, those feathers, those glowing eyes were telltale signs. And they are familiars of any master they deem to be as worth as themselves. So, he isn’t lying but...” Lev, for the first time since Kuroo has meant him, is speechless. No snarky remarks or quite wit, just... in shock. He clutches Kenma closer and the small demon allows it, facing towards his mate’s chest. 

Kuroo groans, his wound taking its sweet time to heal and his headache growing by the moment. “Get someone to clean this up,” He says after a moment of silence. “Kenma, if you would please get Hinata and,” he snaps his head to the newcomer. The centaur had taken a protective stance before Akaashi moments ago. He personally didn’t know many centaurs but had fought alongside them during the War. His mother had a fondness of them. This one seemed very young but by his movement was a skilled fighter. 

“Kageyama, Alpha.” The boy offers. 

“Kageyama, yes. Let Kenma get you all settled in. Ushijima, if you could get a team to survey the border I’d much appreciate it.” 

“I’d prefer to help with that, if you’ll have me.” Kageyama asked. Ushijima nods and the centaur follows after him and Tendou makes small talk with him as they head out. 

Kuroo stretches as the hole finally finished healing, closing up with a darkened scar. He curses at the ugly mark, looking up to the last man in the room. 

“And you,” Kuroo directs towards Tsukishima, who has a dark look on his face. The alpha almost wants to roll his eyes. He was the first that wanted to make a move when he saw Bokuto’s threatening form over Akaashi but didn’t, his nerves getting the best of him. The blonde was already dealing with his inferior complex and not being a proper beta to his Luna. His loyalty made Kuroo’s stomach turn. “Go see how quickly you can bring Akaashi’s parents here. His little friends too. They’ll have my head if they knew I didn’t contact them the moment I set eyes on Akaashi.” Kuroo huffs, looking at the unconscious man on the floor. He ignores how his heart _da-dump_ as he looks at the sleeping face of the inmyeonjo. _What are you?_ Kuroo couldn’t help but think. 

Tsukishima tilts his chin up, a rueful smile on his face. “Scared, King?” He teases and when Kuroo growls, Tsukishima lets out a chuckle. “And what will you do?” The blonde asked. 

“Honestly?” Kuroo asked. “I’m going for a run and hope I don’t find something to kill.” He offers vaguely, leaving with a feral growl. 

**.**

**.**

_Akaashi opens his eyes, the room a pure blue, pale and_ _bright_ _._ _It was blue much lighter than Kageyama’s eyes but brought him a similar comfort_ _._ _There is nothing in the room but himself. He wa_ _lks around aimlessly, until he looks down, a wooden board at his feet. On the side opposite of him is a figure. It takes shape of a man but is purely red, made_ _of some sort of gooey substance. Without prompting, Akaashi_ _sits,_ _mirroring_ _the position of the being before him_ _. He looks down, tiles appearing on the board, one by one._

_“Shogi.” Akaashi says, picking up one of his pieces. He could tell even though he’s never seen them before._ _Their unique shape and the light weight feeling of it in Akaashi’s hands._ _The marks on them made it easy for Akaashi to identify what they were_

_“Would you like to play?” The being asked pleasantly, the voice gruff and_ _distorted_ _, as if there were multiple people speaking in unison. Akaashi looks them at eye-level, still no features_ _made out for Akaashi to identify. It was similar to how Kuroo appeared to him when he was up against the Pride Sin._

_“Are you... the demon that has housed itself inside me?” Akaashi asked instead of answering the being’s question._

_“I am. What of it?” They asked, making the first move on the board._

_“Why me?” Akaashi asked, making his move easily. He_ _learned shogi just like he learned everything else_ _: through touch. It was endless trial and error, but he was good at it. More than sewing or cooking. It was a mind game as much as it was looking and seeing what your opponent is doing._

_“That isn’t for me to answer. That’s a question for the humans who created y_ _ou.” The being answered easily._

_“They’re dead.” Akaashi answers easily. He listened to the clicks of the wooden pieces again the board. Besides that, there was no other sound, not even his own breathing._

_“I know,” they respond back, making their move on the board. “I was there. You were too.” the demon_ _informs_ _. For a moment, Akaashi stills, wooden piece tight between his_ _fingernails._ _He puts his tile down, looking up into the formless body before h_ _im. He could hear through the_ _distorted_ _sound a tilt, teasing tone of the monster._ _Akaashi doesn’t respond, and they resume playing in silence._

_When the last piece goes down, the being chuckles. “You win, Akaashi Keiji.” They say. “But how long will that last?” They asked, voice low and knowing_ _._

_“I’m going to keep winning.” Akaashi declares. “And I will not allow to you to take me over.”_ _He rises_ _, glaring down at both the game and his opponent_

_Though Akaashi couldn’t see anything_ _through the darkness_ _, he felt its eyes on him, smiling back._

**.**

**.**

Akaashi wakes up slow, head pounding as he opens his eyes to an unfamiliar space. The ceiling is a color he can’t name but it seems warm, like an odd red but not pink. It frustrated him to look at. He turns his head to side and is startled by the body laid beside him. A head of bright red greets him, facing down on the bed near his arm. He raises it, slowing placing his palm to give the unruly hair a gentle touch. Instantly, Hinata’s head skyrockets, eyes bleary yet bright as he looks at Akaashi. 

“Hello-” Akaashi starts, his voice soft and raspy. 

Before he could get the rest of his words out, Hinata dashes out of the room behind the curtains. “Tsukishima!” He says in a whisper which was really a whisper at all. “Your Akaashi is up! You told me to tell you when he-! Ow! Whadda do that for?” Hinata returns, a pout on his face and hands holding the spot he was hit at. 

“He’s my Luna, you idiot. Don’t address him so casually.” In tow with Hinata was Tsukishima, who stood with nothing but poise and grace. He is... truly like nothing Akaashi could have imagined on his own. Which wasn’t much really. 

Akaashi remembers the trip on the way to Fukurodani, how instead of focusing on his nerves, he attempted to guess exactly what people would look like. He had guessed that Tsukishima would sport a dark look like Kageyama. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

The beta before him had frames, glasses on his face, similar to the ones he saw Sugawara sometimes adorned but thicker. They fit his face well. He had a neutral look one his face, but it wasn’t mean or dismissive. His brown eyes were large and lidded and cupping his face was a mop of blonde hair. As he neared the bed, Akaashi offered a small smile. 

“Hello Tsukishima. I hope you’re doing well.” Akaashi starts, laying back so he didn’t break his neck trying to look up at the beta. Tsukishima’s face doesn’t change, but his fist tightens up as he lowers himself. He stops when he’s perched on one knee and even then, he hovers over the bed. He bows deeply, till his forehead touches the back of Akaashi’s palm. The gesture feels familiar but to be able to see it felt even _more_ embarrassed. 

“I am sorry. I had failed to protect and keep you safe, my Luna. I asked for your forgiveness.” He speaks as proper as he always has, if not more. For the first time, he sounds... sad, filled with guilt. It was emotion that felt foreign to be coming from the stoic blonde. 

“Tsukishima-kun, lift your head.” The blonde does and Akaashi offers him another pleasant smile. He is sad that the blonde is sad. It was also a ridiculous notion for Akaashi to be upset with him in the first place. However, Akaashi knows what it feels like to always think you were always at fault, not doing enough. “You were not there when it happened. You were here making sure nothing happened to the people of this land. That was your top priority and you did it well. Kuroo, Lev, Kenma and Tendou were all there and I slipped between their fingers. It was no one’s mistake to burden, alright?” 

Tsukishima nods. 

“I’d like to hear your response, Tsukki.” Akaashi asked, remembering the nickname he often heard Tendou and Kuroo call the blonde. Akaashi almost laughs when he sees a faint blush decorate the beta’s skin. 

“I understand, Luna.” Tsukishima grumbles and Akaashi chuckles. 

“Good! Now smile, please.” Akaashi request and Tsukishima outright frowns in response. “So, you’ve forgotten what I’ve taught you in the time I was gone?” 

“Tsukishima like, never smiles! A baby could be born and all he’d do is be like ‘yeah, so what? It is just a useless baby. Who needs that?’ He’s so scary.” Hinata imitates Tsukishima, his voice deepening and scowl on his face. Akaashi laughs behind his fist and Tsukishima’s warm brown eyes glare daggers Hinata’s way. Tsukishima grins, sharp and feral, looming over Hinata. 

“Oh really? I’ll show you scary.” Hinata squeals at the proposal, jumping up and racing into the other room, Tsukishima on his heels. 

“Seems very lively in here. Glad to see you are awake and well, Luna.” A woman comes in dressed in a white cloak, Kuroo following in after. She had dark features, pitch black hair and dark eyes. She was as beautiful as every person Akaashi got to meet, timeless and relentless. 

“Are you Kiyoko?” Akaashi asked, keeping his eyes on the women, ignoring the pressure of Kuroo’s stare. 

“How did you figure?” She asked, checking his vitals. 

“I remember your voice from our time before. But you... sound just as you look. Very calm and peaceful.” Akaashi offers. She looks at him for a moment and smiles, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. For whatever reason, that act makes him blush. _She’s so cute._ He thinks to himself. 

“Well thank you, Luna. Akaashi, you seemed to be fine beside dehydration and mostly likely shock. I would also think that with the amount of time you spent in a place built from ancient magic, that the swift change took a toll on your body as well. You have no scars or marks on you– which is great– and Sugawara has checked for any magic that might have lingered and found none.” Kiyoko reports and both Kuroo and Akaashi take a sigh of relief. “However, there still is the ominous energy around you, which none of us have figured out completely, though Sugawara and Yachi informed me what went on during your visit to Karasuno, so I assume you know about that well.” 

“Well, I... in my time during the Hunt, I've figured out what is going on... inside of me. Without a doubt. I plan to share that with everyone today.” Akaashi explains. His eyes find Kuroo’s, the alpha’s gaze already on him. “Kuroo.” Akaashi offers, his voice tight. It felt, strange to see him and not _be_ with him. Even only spaces apart yet it felt like there was a great feat between them, a divide neither of them could conquer. It was overwhelming, _strange._

“and what of... Fiona?” Akaashi asked, his voice tight and unsure. Kuroo blinks for a moment as if confused and then nods. 

“She was buried immediately. We hold a service for fallen pack members and she was no different. She is buried in the graveyard with all the others.” 

“Did she have any family?” Akaashi asked, gripping tightly to his bed sheets. 

“No.” Kuroo asked. Akaashi nods firmly, his heart heavy. Obviously, he did not have the best relationship with the girl. Truly he did not have a relationship with her at all nor did he want one. He did however, wanted them to be on good terms and somehow, Akaashi felt like they had more in common than she might have thought. They each had their weird and awkward relationship to the alpha of this pack. They were in a position they both love and hated. And regardless of the clear hate she had for him, Akaashi had never wish a death like that on Fiona. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo says, thick with fever and Akaashi couldn’t look away. Not when he was trying to ingrain that way the alpha said his name into the very marrow of his body. How his lips hugged the word like a lifeline. “I am glad you are well. There’s a bath and meal prepared you, as it is night of the next day. You were out for nearly a day or so.” Kuroo begins, voice quick and low. “I have contacted your parents. They have matter in which they have to deal with but will come to you as soon as they are released from their duties.” At the mere mention of his parents, Akaashi’s heart expands, his eyes shimmering. No longer is the faded white but a saturated, thrilling _green_ on display. Kuroo’s breath caught at the very sight. 

“Are they alright?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo sighs, scratching the back of his neck. 

_Kuroo enters the threshold of his home, worn down and irritated. It was another dead mission. There was no sighting, no trace, not even a single piece of hair to signal where the_ _hell Akaashi is. It's been a month and it was like he had up and vanished._

_They knew he had entered the Hunt, obviously. The human had r_ _un_ _into the sphere of magic without de_ _tect_ _ing it. But that wasn't even the problem; by now he should has lost and_ _been_ _released._ _So,_ _where is he? He had no_ _t turned up and as time went on, Kuroo’s thoughts fell to the worst and darkest outcomes._

_“Alpha.” Kenma appears beside him_ _soundlessly,_ _dashing to keep up with the alpha’s long strides. “There is-”_

_“I want you to get a team to search once again after dinner tonight.” Kuroo_ _interrupts_ _the smaller demon, eyes set before him_ _as his thoughts ran._

_“Yes Alpha._ _” Kenma agreed easily. “_ _There is another matter_ _however that_ _-”_

_“And have Ushijima contact Karasuno to do the same. I have heard any_ _mindlinks_ _from the group I sent out earlier this week.”_

_“I can get that done Alpha,_ _but there is a problem-_ _”_

_“Where the hell is your alpha?_ _!”_ _A voice shatters the silence of the house, the feral sound of anger resonating instead. Kuroo looks at Kenma, who has an annoyed look on his face._ _“I won’t ask again!” Kuroo hears Touma says specifically, voice laced with_ _venom_

_“Akaashi’s parents are here. After you’ve been ignoring their calls.” Kenma says_ _dryly_ _and Kuroo swears, making way to the voice he heard._

_“We are trying everything we can to find our Luna and return h_ _im_ _-” Kuroo could hear Tsukishima attempting to_ _pacify the two fathers that were standing in his face, their presence overwhelming and intimidating. Kuroo wasn’t worried that Tsukishima was in any danger. But he was worried about the beta’s ego._ _He dedicated his life to his alpha and even more than that, his Luna. When Kuroo, Kenma and Tendou came through those doors, bloodied, soaked to the bone in_ _rainwater_ _, absent of Akaashi, Ku_ _roo saw it. It was for a moment, less than a second but it was there. Fear, sorrow, grief._

_“H_ _is_ _scent is_ _nowhere_ _to be found. And just three days ago, the bond we created with h_ _im_ _vanished, as if it snapped in two!” Beta_ _Yuto snapped. “He isn’t your Luna if you could carelessly put him in_ _danger!” He snaps and Tsukishima flinches at his words._

_“Where is your alpha?” Beta Touma asked again, his voice tight_ _and flat._

_“I am here, Beta Yuto, Beta Touma. What can I do for you-?” Kuroo begins but Touma seems that he isn’t in the mood to speak. He is quicker than the alpha thought, slide right below Kuroo and_ _upper cutting him. The force knocks_ _Kuroo’s_ _head back and his definitely hears his jaw creak in protest. Pain sparks like a fire but subsides fairly quickly. He snaps his jaw back into place, drinking up the blood in his mouth and swallowing it back. “Pleasure to be back in your_ _acquaintance,_ _Beta Touma. You seem well."_

_“Touma.” Yuto whispers, placing a comforting had on Touma when he attempts to strike Kuroo again. It makes Touma stop, breathing in deeply before speaking._

_“Where is my son? I_ _cannot_ _feel my bond with him. His presence isn’t here nor is his scent. You are not very_ _amusing_ _Alpha,_ _so I suggest you s_ _peak_ _quick and clearly.” Beta Touma demands and Kuroo growls at the_ _blatant_ _disre_ _spect._

_“Akaashi has been missing for a month."_ _Kuroo starts, looking the beta dead in his eyes. He could see his jaw twitch but Kuroo continues. “W_ _e were attacked by a demon and Akaashi fled_ _, i_ _nto the Forest,_ _i_ _nto the Hunt of Sins. He has not returned since_ _.” Kuroo says plainly standing from his hunched position once the cut in his mouth fully closes._

_For a moment, there is pure silence. He watches Touma and Yuto’s face, watch a whirlwind of emotions cross their face._ _T_ _ouma’s eyes turn to a steel grey._

_“Do you want to fight like men or fight in our furs?” He asks simply. His words_ _j_ _umbled up against the sharp fangs that began to_ _protrude,_ _his nails darkening and lengthening. Yuto was in no bet_ _ter shape but_ _seemed_ _to have more control over his wolf, his body position beside his mate to stop him if need be._

_“I do not w_ _ish_ _to fight you, Beta T_ _ouma. We want the same thing: for Akaashi return safely-”_

_“Why the hell was he in that kind of danger in the first place?_ _You are his mate! You should be dead to show how much you want to protect him! Need to protect him!” Yuto snapped, gripping tightly to his mate,_ _to keep either himself or Touma_ _from rushing towards Kuroo. “For your lack of care, you are useless mate!”_

_At that, Kuroo growls, loud and thundering. The whole room seems like it’s shaking. His eyes are a feral_ _red, slits and seemingly on first. The roar was one no one could ignore. It was a sound only a true king could produce,_ _the_ _demon_ _in him bright,_ _the wolf_ _in him_ _on fire. Kuroo look like a flame ready to burst. The fo_ _ur men all bow to the alpha, more th_ _eir_ _bodies than their own personal will, u_ _nable to deny the power before them._

_Kuroo didn’t feel any better watching the men bow before him. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt hurt, he felt lonely. His mate was in a world he couldn’t access. The state of his mate was a_ _matter he couldn’t access. He longed for Akaashi after he lost him. What good was that?_

_“I am sorry.” Kuroo says. Everyone heard, raising their heads in shock. Kenma—his disgust for Kuroo not having changed since the fated date— saw Kuroo as he saw him almos_ _t five hundred years ago. A young, young boy, soft and not yet scarred from battle. He stood proud but there was a_ _nativity_ _, fear that still clung from him. Kenma never thought he’d see_ _Kuroo in the form ever again. “I am sorry. It does not mean anything but. I will find him. You have my word.”_

_“I do not need your useless word.”_ _T_ _ouma says, rising to his feet and pulling his mate up wit_ _h_ _him. His eyes_ _haven’t return to their normal state, still a chilling grey. “Because if Akaashi dies, I will have to come back to kill you. This is my threat.” And with that, the two men leave, adding to a fear that graced Kuroo every_ _night in his dreams._

**.**

**.**

“My fathers... they said that?” Akaashi said after Kuroo summarizes the meeting of Akaashi’s parents. “Ah, they have always been like that. I’m sorry-” 

“Do not apologize.” Kuroo says. “They were right. Their anger was, is... most certainly justified. And I indeed failed to keep you safe.” As the conversation turned, Kiyoko bowed, silently seeing herself out. 

Akaashi’s mouth twitched downwards. “You are not my keeper, Kuroo.” He says and Kuroo presses his mouth inside a thin line. “You owe me nothing anymore.” Akaashi says evenly and Kuroo holds in his flinch.

“I know. But I am your mate.” He says and Akaashi cuts his eyes to him quickly, cheeks flushing. 

“Don’t say that so causally if you know what’s good for you.” Akaashi throws off the sheets, standing to his feet. He stumbles but Kuroo is quick to catch him. The look at each other for a moment, Kuroo holding him by the elbows. Akaashi drops his hand, side stepping him. 

“Where are the others? I would like to greet them. And Bokuto...?” Akaashi said, realizing he didn’t know the state of the massive man. 

“I’ll take you there.” Kuroo offers, ignoring mention of the winged man and Akaashi nods.

.

. 

The two of them walk in awkward silence, Kuroo leading and Akaashi pressed against the wall as he followed. Out of habit, he runs his hand against the wall, feeling as keeps his eyes open for items that would help him remember the way. Every once in while he’ll lay eyes on a color or object he couldn’t easily name and try to store it away to asked Sugawara or Kageyama about it later. 

“Akaashi!” Tendou cries out, her thin arms slinging them around Akaashi’s neck. The Luna smiles, hugging back enthusiastically. In the kitchen, everyone was scattered about, small talk building with the presence of the heavily missed Luna. 

“Are you feeling better Keiji?” Sugawara greets, kissing both of Akaashi’s cheeks, which he enjoyed so. Again, Sugawara glowed effortlessly, his skin pale and bright, brown eyes shining as he held on gently to Akaashi’s hand. 

“Yes I am. I was told you did another examination. Thank you for that, Koushi. I had some updates of my own that I'd like to say, as I mentioned to you before. I’d like to eat first however.” Akaashi explains and Sugawara laughs, agreeing. 

“Akaashi-san.” Kageyama calls and Akaashi turned, greeted by the centaur hovering over him. In his hands was Akaashi’s staff, the centaur looking sheepish. “I had taken this from you when we first met. I think it’s time I return it. You’ve been given your sight, but I thought... it might bring comfort... for you.” Kageyama mumbles, looking uncomfortable as he stumbled to find the right words. He was quite tall, Akaashi realized. Another giant added to the supernatural group surrounding Akaashi. 

“Bend your head, Kageyama.” The centaur does so, until his face is near Akaashi’s. The human takes his cane and leans it, planting a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s cheeks. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you.” 

“Kageyama’s whole face turns a dusty pink and his lip trembles into a ditzy smile. 

“You are welcome, L-Luna.” Must like Tsukishima, Kageyama’s stoic expression fades and his face turns to be much more boyish and younger.

Akaashi shakes his head fondly. “I am not your Luna; I am your friend. Call me Keiji.” If possible, Kageyama gets even redder as he bows. 

“Yes uh. Yes Keiji.” He says soft and unsurely. Hinata flies in, about the size of a small rabbit, furious and in Akaashi’s face. 

“Wait! I am your friend too! Why does Bakayama get to call you Keiji? I wanna call you Keiji too! You can call me Shouyou if you want!” Hinata offers, pressing his small body to the cheek of the Luna. Sugawara and Akaashi look at each other both laughing. 

“What did I say about getting too familiar with the Luna?” Tsukishima growls, slamming his fist on top Kageyama’s head and flicked the small elf. Hinata whines and Kageyama glares up at the blonde. 

“What, horse?” Tsukishima prompts. 

“I’m a centaur, tree bark.” Kageyama snaps back and Hinata snorts at the insults. They two turn to him, their glare menacing. 

“Shut up, dwarf!” They snap at the exact snap time and Hinata morphs to his full size, absolutely livid. 

“I’m an elf!” The three begins to argue, their energy bouncing off of one another. It was loud and overwhelming but as Akaashi’s took a seat, he couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t realize how much he missed this noise, all of the people he cared about surrounding him, endless smiles on their faces. The face that he was able to see their faces; to match their voices to their expressions, it felt wonderful, magical even. If he had already enjoyed their company before, if was even better after all the time spent away and one his own. 

He remembered feeling bad for Kageyama as he found out the reason why Silk had casted him away. Without the centaur, he wouldn’t have been able to win against the Pride Sin. He was the ringing Akaashi had heard in the back of his mind, what stopped him from “killing Kuroo” which would have really killed Akaashi instead. He was grateful for the centaur but was worried what he was going to do out in the outside world after being an Aid in the Hunt for so long. But the fact that his missing somebody was Hinata of all people was astounding. It was like Silk had it all planned out. Akaashi wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

“Children” Sawamura said from grit teeth, his strong hands coming down and pressing on Hinata’s and Kageyama’s shoulders. “Let us settle down and prepare to eat, shall we?” Akaashi chuckles as the two listen to the Karasuno alpha without fight. For a usually happy fellow, Daichi could be quite menacing in his own right 

Kenma refused for Akaashi to help with cooking, which the Luna pouted out. Ushijima and Tendou kept him company instead, Ushijima updating Akaashi one how sparring had been and Tendou promising she would bring Akaashi to the baby center. Every once in a while, Akaashi would find his eyes trailing towards Kuroo, who was currently helping Kenma with the food. Lev hovered, poking fun at the alpha whenever he messed up. Kuroo would grumble out an insult but his mouth stayed in a smile. It was soft, almost unnoticeable but Akaashi felt his heart sped up at the sight of it, having to look away and invest his attention back to Tendou. 

Akaashi was still angry. He could feel it settle right next to the adoration he felt. It was complicated and frustrating. He can’t remember at time before this, being unable to name how he was feeling. He knows for sure he has never been this infatuated with anyone. Sure, there were village boys he liked paying with, some he remembers making sweets for. Hell, there was even a time he was sure he was gonna marry Iwaizumi. But this, it felt never-ending. Even though his mind should be preoccupied with a thousand other things, he always went back to Kuroo. 

Kuroo looked... like the demons described to him in children's books. His skin had a grey-bluish tint, scales decorating his arms and the sides of his face. His hair was terrible, Akaashi thought. It was a mess and angled weirdly but it strangely fit him. He wasn’t... ugly. If anything, he was as strong as Akaashi had thought he’d by looking at him. After all of the things Akaashi has been through, there were scarier things than the way Kuroo appeared. 

Speaking of scary... “Where is Bokuto?” Akaashi calls out as plates begin to be set. For a split moment, everyone stops, as if they were holding their breaths. 

“We attempted to get answers from him but he was in a fighting mood, upset that he wasn’t able to see his master.” Ushijima informs, rubbing his jaw in reminder of where Bokuto stung him when he woke up. 

“So we had to keep him wrapped up. I supposed we could let him out now that you are awake. Sugawara?” Lev calls out and the witch nods. Sugawara says a small spell under his breath and suddenly a small box appears in his hands. He sets it down on the ground and it begins to grow larger. With a single snap of his fingers, the bounds of the box break and there Bokuto sat. Akaashi gasps when he gets his eyes on him. 

He is cuffed by the legs, hands and mouth, a cage like device over it. Akaashi rushes out of his seat and towards his companion. “Is this a bit excessive?” Akaashi says, going towards the latches and pulling the item off of Bokuto’s face. 

“He was fighting everyone who wasn’t you. And to be honest, it’s kind of hard to believe he has your best interest in mind.” Kuroo speaks up and Akaashi glares at him. 

“That’s a bit hypocritical coming from, don’t you think?” Akaashi says, turning around before Kuroo could answer. Lev leans in, whispering _ooooooh_ and dodging Kuroo batting hands. 

“Bokuto-san, are you alright?” Akaashi says softly, looking at the marks that were left on his joints. 

“I am alright. Are you alright? Do I need to kill these people?” Bokuto asked simply and Akaashi blanches at his straightforward manner. The people behind him all take protective stances; Daichi standing before Sugawara and the pregnant’s Luna’s hand filled with magic. Tsukishima’s claws were out, and Lev’s eyes were a shining green. Akaashi sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“Bokuto, I am going to command something of you. Everyone at this table, you cannot harm as of right now. They are all important people to me. I would be very saddened if anything happens to them. You cannot kill them like you killed Fiona, understand?” 

Bokuto eyes dart to something behind Akaashi but his gaze returns as he bows. “As you wish, Master.” 

“Good.” Akaashi says, clapping his hands, turning away from the newest member. “That goes for you all. I believe in Bokuto’s words, so I’d like for you to be courteous to him.” The table agrees begrudgingly and Akaashi gives a soft smile. “Now, let us each and discuss something, shall we? Could someone get an extra chair for Bokuto?” 

Dinner begins, albeit awkwardly, settled into its usually flow and banter as it always did. Kageyama and Hinata each like six men and Tsukishima and Tendou can’t help but watch in disgust. Sawamura responds by trying to put more food on their plates, as well as Kenma’s. Bokuto test all the food for poison before letting Akaashi’s eat it, which makes Kenma glare daggers at the winged man. 

“Ah, you all.” Akaashi says, waving his folk to gain the table’s attention. He immediately squirms, uncomfortable with the attention he can now see being placed on him. “I... would like to explain what had happened within Hunt. It isn’t much, but I think it could ease some of the confusion that we’ve all been dealing with.” There isn’t any protest to his words so he breaths deeply before continuing. 

“Well, each sin has its own-” Before he could speak, his mouth suddenly gets tongued tied, and he suddenly couldn’t form any of the words he was about to say. He blanches, confused. He knew exactly what he was going to say but it was as if it was stuck. He attempts again but nothing comes out of his mouth. He looks at Kageyama, who nods. 

“I believe this what Silk meant. He said you wouldn’t be able to retell your time within the Hunt for anyone who has not been inside themselves.” Kageyama offers and realization dawns on Akaashi, Silk’s words coming back to him. It was like a spell was casted on his very lips. 

“Well isn’t that convenient?” Lev cheers sarcastically. 

“Okay uh, let’s see.” Akaashi thinks. “Well I guess you do not need to know what happened step by step. The last sin to greet me was Silk, the Wrath Sin. He is who gave me my prize after I requested it, the egg which turned to... Bokuto.” Akaashi says, making vague gestures at Bokuto’s form. “And he also told me things about myself as a constellation prize. One is that there is for sure, an entombed demon dwelling inside me. It has taken over three-fourths of my body and with each day, it seems to expand.” Akaashi tries not to keep his voice settle but fails, fear rattling inside of him. He jerks when he feels a hand pressed to his back but relaxes shortly after, Bokuto’s palm large, warm and comforting. 

“Are you dying?” Hinata immediately asked and Kageyama hits him in the shoulder. 

“Does he look like his dying, Boke?” Kageyama hissed. Hinata glares harshly back. 

“Don’t touch me. And it’s a reasonable question!” 

“You two, quiet.” Tsukishima snaps and the two do as he says. 

“He is not dying, Shouyou.” Sugawara offers. “I remember looking through those archives with you, and if I remember correctly, this is not decomposition. It is total possession. With how long the demon has been dwelling inside of you, it would have killed Akaashi earlier if it wanted to. I believe it’s trying to build Akaashi’s tolerance before he completely controls him. The demon seems to find merit in haven’t Akaashi as a host in particular. Keiji, does that mean since you will not die from possession, we could possibly... expel the demon out?” 

“How does that work?” Ushijima asked. 

“Because Keiji will fall into his subconscious right?” Sugawara asked and Akaashi nods. “But what is taking this demon so long I wonder.” Sugawara explains, theories running through his head. 

“I think I have an answer to that. Witches and Fairies have compatible energies because they are of the same origin, right? Like you and Hinata?” Akaashi asked and Sugawara nods. “Mages and wizards. Blacksmiths and soldiers have compatible energy. Silk told me after that I am in-fact not human. Or at least completely. There is an energy within that is not compatible with the demon with in me. Or energy that the demon wasn’t to profit off of. However, he didn’t specify what exactly I am.” Akaashi recites and another sigh of relief rushes through the table. 

“So whatever energy you have is giving you time, which is good. And we can suppose that energy is some supernatural race, right?” Tendou questions. 

“I would think so.” Lev agrees but his expression still looks troubled. “Though I wonder what race could not only mimic that of a human or just lack an energy wave to be untraceable and fight against an ancient demon’s possession. I've seen miraculous things but nothing like this.” 

“I agree. Demons fed off of sorrow, grief, negative feelings and humans do not have enough control to hold out against a demon. Especially for 26 years.” Kuroo adds. 

“But remember when we dealt with his Traumas? There was no blackness surrounding Akaashi as a child. Not until his second Trauma. Which was about seven or eight years of age. Something happened then but... what Sugawara and I saw wasn’t a demon.” Hinata rebuts and the table falls silence once more, buzzing with nervous energy and possible solutions to this impossible situation. 

“So, someone chose to lock that demon inside of Akaashi? Like his parents?” Bokuto speaks for the first time, all eyes on him. 

“I... I have adoptive parents-” 

“Parents of a different blood?” He asked and Akaashi nods. 

“Yes. I doubt that they would...” Akaashi trails off, his head suddenly pounding. He presses a finger to his temples, massaging them. 

_I know. I was there, you were too_. Akaashi thinks back to the demon’s words, his teeth tightening together as the pain subsides. 

“Shouyou, the second Trauma... were my parents’... blood parents, killed?” Akaashi asked, panting. The ginger’s eyes widen, and he looks at Sugawara helplessly. The silver-haired looks startled by the question. 

“Akaashi, do you... do you remember that?” Sugawara asked tentatively. 

“No. I personally have no recollection... it's just a hunch. And I assume that just like Kuroo mentioned his mother and the demon being passed down to him, won’t my parents have to die for it to be passed to me?” Akaashi said and Kuroo and Lev made eye contact, faces a dark grey. 

“Demon possession doesn’t happen often.” Lev starts. “the only demons that can possession other races—usually humans— and not kill them are the 72 Demons of Solomon. Very rarely will a human be strong enough or a demon respect a human enough to be destroyed when a Demon enters. Out of 72 demons, Paimon, Kuroo’s mother demon and five others have been recorded to have successful possessions.” 

“And if that’s were the case, not only would the demon have had to accept your parents, the demon would need to accept you too. And with that comes a ritual.” Kuroo adds on. 

“Akaashi,” Lev begins, “would your parents happened to have the last names or know the race of your real parents?” Lev asked. 

“My birth parents.” Akaashi corrects. “My real parents are Yuto and Touma. And I wouldn’t think so, being that they have told me I am human since I was a child.” 

Akaashi head pluses again, less intense than the first time but still painful. 

“Was there any other information this Silk person gave you?” Kuroo asked. “Did he mention a name or an emblem of the demon?” 

_The demon is the same one that killed your lover’s mother_. Silk’s voice runs in Akaashi’s head, filling him with dread. He looks up, meeting the eyes of everyone in front of him. He shakes his head, smiling weakly. 

“No, that was all. Sorry if I ended up making things more difficult.” Akaashi adds sheepishly. There is a flutter of whispers that bloom into full conversations, those around the table voicing their concerns and theories out loud, all of them circling Akaashi’s wellbeing. It makes his heart ache. 

He is suddenly so tired, as if he’s been awake for days. He jerks, turning around and feeling Bokuto’s eyes on him. He looks ridiculously massive in the regular size chair. He is as passive as he’s always been, if not a little concern. 

Akaashi suddenly yelps as he is picked up, arms holding him by the knees and back. Bokuto is cradling him to his chest, looking down at Kenma. 

“Little demon, show me my master’s room.” 

Kenma’s eyes flash to golden slits and he smiles wryly. “Call me that again and I will rip your wings out in your sleep.” He snaps, but rises and leading the way to Akaashi’s room anyway. 

“Ugh, how romantic!” Sugawara cries out. Sawamura nudges him playing, mindful of Sugawara’s ever-growing stomach. “What?” Sugawara asked. His mate motions to Kuroo and slivered looks over at the Fukurodani alpha, a coy look on his face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Kuroo.” He says innocently and Kuroo bares his teeth at him in annoyance. Kuroo eyes loom over the hall Bokuto took Akaashi down, his chest tight. His emotions were an absolute mess, nothing made sense and he felt scatterbrained. He tore his eyes away from the hall, eating the food he had no appetite for. 

_**.** _

_**.** _

Akaashi has to fight tooth and nail to get Bokuto hands off of his clothes and command Bokuto to not bathe him or bathe with him. Akaashi sighed as the heated water poured down his back, washing the day’s stress away. 

Another pressing issue was the massive man ready to lay in bed with him. The only other man who has been in bed with Kuroo. And more times than not... they weren’t sleeping. The thought alone made Akaashi’s face burn scarlet. 

Akaashi comes out when his hand began to prune. He is dressed in a silk gown, colored a soft honey, as described by Kenma when he handed it over to Akaashi. There weren’t many candles in the room, the lighting soft and comforting. The walls were deep brown with warm undertones as were the bedding. Everything in the room was colored richly and a similar palette of colors all around. On the bed laid a shirtless Bokuto under the covers, looking out to the open window. It was full moon tonight. The white light large and brightening up his face. The moon looks close and massive, the gray specs visible. 

“Inmyeonjo bow to the moon too. She comforts us; She protects us; she guides the lost.” Bokuto speaks, still looking towards the windows. 

“Is that what you are, an inmyeonjo?” Akaashi asked softly as he nears the bed. 

“Yes, that is what you call my people. Human face bird.” Bokuto translates, his eyes sliding over to gaze at Akaashi. “You look very beautiful.” Bokuto says instantly, not even a second after they meet eyes. The look on his face makes Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat. It looks like his irises were glowing, burning as bright as the flames on the table. His face was free of the earlier tension that decorated his features. He still looked regal and demanding but there was softness about, a softness towards Akaashi. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi murmurs, getting into bed with Bokuto. “Tomorrow, I want to explore the forest and gardens. Will you come with me?” Akaashi asked. The two were facing each other, chest to chest. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his master, his words vibrating within Akaashi. 

“As you wish. I will be with you when you wake.” Bokuto promises. 

And Akaashi believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did we learn from this chapter?
> 
> Akaashi's parent protection squad and the newly founded one by Bokuto  
> Everyone adores Kiyoko  
> Hinata has a really good Tsukishima impression


	2. XXII: partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata haven't spoken in over forty years.  
> Their skin buzzes in memory.  
> They speak their grief to the two people who will listen  
> In the forest of Crows, there was a fae and his centaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi again. author-san here. I'm legit crying over the sweetness of your comments. you all deserve another chapter so here it is. I think this would be considered a filler. It's about my sweet boys kagehina and their past. Pls leave some more comments/questions/reaction i truly adore them all.
> 
> also for whatever reason the italics are all wonky and a lot of my edits just... disappeared so i went back over chapter 21 and fixed it up. sorry first readers. sigh, the technically burdens of a non beta read fic. forgive me. hopefully this is smoother read

###  **INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:**

There are three main forest that fall under the Fairy Royalty and their Council of 10, otherwise know as the High Order: 

* side note, I use elves and Fairies interchangeable because the are only genetically different by their wings. Elves don't have them, fairies do. They appearciate to be differentiated but will call themselves "fae folk" as a whole.

**Forest of the Hidden:** This land is most south and is very wet and swampy because of the Mist and thick fogs that roam about. Many dark elves, nympths and water elemental fae dwell here. They planets has amazing healing properties and their trees are tall and thing, which are great for small fae to build little homes high up.

**Land of Hills:** The area in in between Hidden and Crow, south west and is know for its wild  terrain of hills and strangely shaped rivers. Maybe blacksmith enjoy the minerals and other things found in the soil. The population is much smaller because they share the land with dangerous wild life, so they tend to make themselves scared. But it is great trading grounds so fae are often seen moving quick in and out.

**Crow Forest;** it might seem like an odd pairing, but crows are the familiars are faes. Where faes are clumsy and too trusting, crows are calculating and caution. The Crow Forest is directed west and has the biggest population of fae folk because of its abundance of good weather and crops. This is where Hinata was born and later brought Kageyama

_** . ** _

_** . ** _

_** 22 ** _

100 years ago 

_“I’m headed to do trade northeast... about three days from here.” Kageyama calls out_ _as he’s farewel_ _l,_ _fixing the satchel over his shoulders as he presses towards the door._

_There is a series of crashes from above that instinctively make him duck, covering his head protectively. Hinata comes_ _barreling_ _through, his eyes watery and endlessly bright._

_“hah? Why are you leaving so early? Can I come with you? Come on, come on, come on!” Hinata’s wings flutter as he descends on Kageyama’s backside, perched ont_ _o the centaur as he clings to Kageyama’s neck._

_“No._ _There was no order put in for_ _the two of_ _us to_ _stop bandits. I need a new bow and you need magic items to_ _control_ _your shitty magic._ _It would be pointless for both us to go_ _” Kageyama insults but he does shake off Hinata’s warm hands. It was like being followed around by a_ _tiny sun, always bright,_ _heat bound_ _._

_“It’s not shitty!” Hinata cries out, circling the centaur and pouting right in his face, brows bent in anger. “You always trying to leave me behind, that’s all.” Hinata mutters, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“Am not!” Kageyama argues back but Hinata continues pouring._ _“Why are you so insistent on coming along?”_

_“_ _I like being around you, dummy.” Hinata declares and a soft blush flutters over_ _the dark-haired’s cheek_ _s_ _._ _Kageyama grimaces, an uncomfortable silence following Hinata’s words._

_“You’re my partner.” Kageyama grumbles. “I’ll never leave you. I’ll be back before you know it_ _.” Kageyama nears the_ _fairy_ _elf, kissing him soundly on the lips. Kageyama blushes and Hinata is a pink as a peach, muttering_ baka, baka, baka _as he clutches his cheeks and_ _scrambling_ _upst_ _airs._

_Kageyama shakes his head fondly,_ _opening the door and headed out on his journey._ _Unbeknownst to him, it was the last time_ _he’d see his fairy lover._

**.**

**.**

Kageyama wakes up slowing to the memory, blinking away the sleep as he rises from his laid position. Ushijima had helped him created a nest of furs on the floor of his bedroom, versus having to just up onto the mattress in his bedroom. It was strange, his need for sleep and food since being here on Earth. In the realm of the Hunt, he did not require such things, sustained by the boundless energy the Sins could expel to hold the realm together. Most of it belong to Silk, the being as nearly as old as time. Since he’s been one Earth, He forgot how much he adored meat, sleeping in. 

It was also strange no longer having an agenda. Everyday moment of the last forty years was spent reciting the same rules, returning humans who won—which wasn’t often in his time there— and returning humans when the Sins were feeling merciful—which wasn’t often. Routine was Kageyama’s style, he like order, liked patterns. He had to as it was his job. 

_But what was his role now_ , he wondered to himself 

He wouldn’t admit this in the presence of others, for it was too embarrassing, but he cared for Akaashi very much. Before—before the Hunt and even before Hinata— when he was young, Kageyama had lost his whole family. His parents and an older brother, Ru. Akaashi, his poise and softness, resilience reminded Kageyama of his brother. But it seemed that everyone here had an agenda to care and keep Akaashi safe as well. 

_Hinata_... Kageyama thought as he rose to all fours. Silk was true to his given name, Fate, as he always seemed to make things happened as he wished. It has been a wonder everyday how Hinata literally came stumbling back in his life. It was too much of coincidence that he was there at the right place, right time 

The bathroom was smaller than he’d like, and the showers weren’t exactly built for centaur but Kageyama indulged in the heated water. 

Kageyama glances at the windows before he steps through threshold of the door, the sun barely blinking awake itself. He gallops quietly down the marble steps, finding the door. He wanted, needed to go on a run. He hadn’t in years. 

_I’ll race you! I bet my wings are faster than your legs!_ Hinata’s voice bleeds into Kageyama’s head as he races through the woods, dodging low swooping trees and jumping over fallen trunks. The greenery was a sight amongst the sunrise sky. All the plants breathing life in unison and animals rising from sleep, others resting from a nocturnal night. Autumn had already begun to season the leaves, everyday resulting in the gentle scatter of dozens of leaves. September had always been Kageyama's favorite mouth; it was never too warm or cold, just right. It all flashed past Kageyama in a blurry haze as he pushed on, pumping his legs to move faster. 

_I think summers my favorite season! Like, my born day is the summer and the Sun is out for so, so long. And I have met you during Summer’s Eve, correct_ _?_ _What a day that was._ Hinata’s shining face comes to Kageyama’s full force, the centaur coming to an abrupt stop. 

He is crying before he could help it, wiping away the tears with his palms only for more to come spilling out. He’s smiling though, shaky breaths breaking up the laughs into a song of grief. A sorrow that has grown and taken refuge in Kageyama’s heart of hearts, massive from forty years of unrest. 

“I am so g-glad.” Kageyama sobs, face red and blotchy, matching the season around him. “I’m g-glad you are alive for me to see you.”

**.**

**.**

“Good morning Suga! Did you sleep well?” Hinata cries out as he sees Sugawara waddle down the stairs. He immediately goes to grab the pregnant witch’s arm, helping him down the rest of the way. 

“Good morning to you as well. I slept just fine, a bit of foot pain though. Daichi is taking care of me just fine though.” Sugawara replies, taking Hinata’s hand as the walk towards the smell of honey and spices, his other hand resting on the bump of his stomach. 

It had been about five days since they arrived with Akaashi in tow, his return filling their lives with massive relief. After that, Nishinoya and others came between two trips, delivering the rest of their belongings for they stay. Daichi had went back to Karasuno with the soliders to give the news to his beta and the rest of their pack of the distant stay of their alpha and luna. Asahi turned white as sheet with the news, to which both Sugawara and Sawamura had to talk him into bucking up and take charge. Worked like a charm. 

Now the three Karasuno members were growing acquainted with the functions of Fukurodani, which was very different. For one, it was nearly three times bigger than Karasuno, and separated into three parts: the alpha and his closest confidants, the pack members filled with nurses, soldiers, and trackers and lastly, the non-fighters, refugees fleeing violence and becoming merchants. Whereas at Karasuno, anyone could assume a role saved for Alpha and Luna. It was more community centered and tight knit. 

“Ohh, I think Akaashi is cooking today!” Hinata cheered and Sugawara nods, smiling softly. 

“You enjoy his cooking don’t you? More than mine?” Sugawara teases and Hinata looked conflicted. 

“It’s like... it’s not the same! You cook _a lot_ of the food and I’m always so full by the end but Akaashi just... he makes things so sweet and the flavor is like _woah_! I always want extra but there’s more people eating with us” Hinata explains and Sugawara nods along, looking down at the ginger. 

“Kageyama-kun eats as much as you, doesn’t he?” Sugawara says softly and Hinata stiffens. The luna almost wishes he could take back what he said, not wanting to ruin the little elf’s mood. 

“Yes, we used to eat all our meals together.” Hinata says and his mouth twitches into a small frown. Sugawara doesn’t respond, not wanting to stop Hinata to quiet himself. “We used to fight over the last piece all the time. It was fun.” Hinata says, a look passing over his face that Sugawara has never seen. 

“Hinata, will talking about it make up feel better. I never... you do not tend to mention your pass often, but it might make you feel better. And it doesn’t seem Kageyama isn’t going to anywhere... you will have to discuss it sooner or later.” 

Hinata looks up at the witch, delivering a sad smile and Sugawara’s heart clenches. “Sure, after lunch! And practicing spells too!” Hinata declares. 

“Sure thing.” Sugawara agrees. 

Breakfast and lunch were a tiring and rewarding affair, as every meal seemed to become. The table has beckoned five newcomers. Bokuto clung to Akaashi and at least began to exchanged pleasantries with others after Akaashi’s scowling—which also resulted in something Akaashi’s never expected to see: Bokuto’s pout. Ushijima had also allowed Akaashi to begin his training as he was now fully healed, which resulted in Bokuto attempting to fight Ushijima for even daring to suggest _that you want to fight my master?_ Which again Akaashi had to stop another fight from starting up and _again_ scowling Bokuto. 

Lev was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes always wandering to Kuroo. This then man Kenma’s eyes wandering to his mate, narrowed and calculated. Sugawara was much aware and he’d find the gaze of Akaashi on him, which spooked him more than he’d like to admit. 

There was no doubt that whatever Akaashi had been through during the Hunt, it had changed him. It’d be silly to think otherwise even without knowing the details. There was magic there that was greater than anyone at the table combined. A mere human wouldn’t be able come out of that unaffected. But that in itself was an issue that must be jarring to learn; Akaashi _not being human_

Though Sugawara adored the fellow Luna with all of him, he could not ignore that instincts he had when near him. The energy Sugawara felt grew stronger day by day, more sinister with every passing moment. The contrast of Akaashi pure hearted nature and the demon attempting to take him over gave the with whiplash. 

Akaashi always wasn’t stupid. He knew where he stood, how to move, how to take. Akaashi was a natural leader; compassionate, understanding and strategic. Sugawara saw it in the way he was able to kick Kuroo off his high horse, controlling Bokuto and even bringing Kenma out of his shell. 

Sugawara believed he deserve his life where his body was his and Sugawara will be damned if he didn’t try to save Akaashi. 

But while they search for such a crucial answer, why not cause a bit of mischief along the way? 

“Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, Akaashi, would you lot aid me in searching through my articles of findings?” Sugawara says as he begins to clean up his plates. Sawamura wordlessly helps him, holding a hand out to his mate. Sugawara takes if a smile, rising to kiss the alpha on the cheek. 

“Of course. Though I do not know if can be of any service.” Kageyama says. 

Hinata instantly narrows his eyes, looking annoyed. “You won’t be.” He hissed. 

“Shouyou.” Akaashi and Sugawara both snip at the same time. The ginger jumps in his seat, sucking his head. 

“Sorry.” He mutters and the Lunas look at one another, as if thinking the same thing. 

“If any of you need us, we’ll be in the study on the east wing.” Akaashi offers and Bokuto stands with him. “Bokuto-san, you do not need to accompany if you would to occupy you time with something else.” Akaashi offers as he collects dishes with maid. Bokuto tilts his head, eerily similar to an owl. 

“What else would I do without you?” Bokuto asked sincerely and Akaashi looks up at the large man incredulously. His face then blooms into a smile; soft and endeared by Bokuto’s sincerity. 

“How could I say no to that? Then join me will you?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto nods, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

“As you wish.” Bokuto says, following at the man. He is a whole head and then some taller than Akaashi, yet all Sugawara can see was a dutiful dog following after their owner. It was an adorable sight. Kageyama follows the row of them silently until their footsteps were no more. 

“As you wish.” Kuroo mutters but Sugawara and Tsukishima— who were the nearest to the alpha caught it— their eyes filled with mirth. 

“Oi! What is that I hear?” Tsukishima stares, teeth bright a sharp as he readies himself to snarl out a rude comment 

“I think that would be… jealously?” Sugawara questions rhetorically, leaning it next to the fuming alpha. “I mean Bokuto is very kind, a gentlemen. Not to mention good looking.” He lists, watching Kuroo’s veins bulge on the sides of his face. 

“The perfect familiar.” Tsukishima continues on. “Much better than someone-” 

“Enough.” Kuroo says, face tight as he looks up at his beta. The blonde doesn’t looked fearful but does quiet down, a smug look on his face regardless. Sugawara opens his mouth but a hand comes down on his shoulder. 

“I’ll have to agree with him, Suga.” Sawamura says from behind him, his voice light and kind. He probably found Kuroo’s circumstance a bit ridiculous as well but was saving him mate from Kuroo raking out his anger on him. “I have some words for him too. I’ll get him where it hurts.” He promises in Sugawara’s ear and the Luna laughs. His mate could be just as mischievous as he was. 

“Very well,” Sugawara resigns, turning around and looking at Hinata expectantly. He pinched his cheek, much to Hinata’s dismay, teasing him. “And you’ll play nice, won’t you?” 

“Yes, Suga.” Shouyou grumbles and Sugawara smiles, the two heading down to the study. 

Akaashi had decided to work outside with Kageyama. The wind was low and there was enough as space for the centaur to trot around without becoming anxious without the lack of moving room. But as they left the room, Sugawara caught Akaashi’s eye, an expectant look in his eyes. He motions towards busy-body Hinata and just like that; he vanished. 

_What a clever one,_ Sugawara though, opening one of the man books he’s brought along, silence ensuing.He thought to himself how he’d try to ease the elf into the conversation. He knew no matter what, the ginger was going to get work up. At least before they started talking, they should get some work done. 

But knowing Hinata, it wouldn’t last- 

“I just! Hate him so much but I _so do not,_ you know what I mean?” Hinata cries out in the midst of the silence. He ruffles his hair, clearly in distress about his conflicting feels. “You understand what I mean?” Hinata asked again. 

So much for quiet. 

You mean Kageyama-kun? Are you two together?” Sugawara asks, his eyes still trained on the list of spells and their material components. 

“Yes! I mean, no! I hate him! Well I hate him right now but back then, years ago I was his… his-!” His frantic speech slows until his is a babble of cries, his large eyes tearing up. “I was his p-partner all those years ago. I thought, I thought _he was dead."_

“Oh, little one.” Sugawara coos, abandoning his book to take Hinata into a comforting home on the plush seats. “You’ve missed him, haven’t you?” Sugawara has comforted the little fae time and time again. Often after an experiment doesn't go as he plans or when Sawamura scowls the boy too harshly. However, Hinata was never too gloomy for long, always able to pick himself up and look to the future optimistic.

But the grief that came off of him burned Sugawara's nose. The energy was bitter and souring, overpowering the small space between them as Hinata outright sobbed.

"O-Our bond," He whines into Sugawara's chest, a low grumble into his Luna's blouse. "I never brought it because it never snapped. Even when I thought he was dead. I-I... maybe he'd come back. And n-now's he's here, right in f-front of me.

"You miss him?" Sugawara asks again, low and loving.

“I still _dooooo._ ” Is Hinata’s muffled response. “Everyday I do. Even though he’s right there.” 

**.**

**.**

_“Kageyama is returning home to me, home to me, me, me, me.” Hinata hums to himself as he dresses_ _._ _It was a t_ _oo large tunic_ _that belonged to the centaur, navy blue and made of spider silk, giving it a beautiful shine. Though it belong to centaur, he said he preferred in Hinata._

_“I want to ravish you whenever you dress yourself in my garments.” Kageyama had said absentmindedly once when he was in charge of making dinner. Hinata throws_ _do_ _zens of steel_ _pots_ _and pans in Kageyama in embarrassment, the centaur unaware of the weight of his words. They've been together for years but he just couldn't get used to the centaur's bluntness_

_“Let’s hope he keeps true or his word, then.” Hinata says to himself_ _, a flush settling on his cheeks._

_Suddenly, the ground rumbles, as if stuck by lightening. Hinata stumbles, falling into the wall and holding on to the edge of the dresser. The rumbles are massive, the house_ _feeling as if it was being unrooted._

_“Is it an earthquake?” Hinata asked allowed. That couldn’t be right. There were countless ear_ _th fairies. The would have made and announce as soon as they sense it, which would have been seven days in advance, at the latest._

_Hinata stumbled on of his house, a small place within a large nook of a tree. The Forest was their living, breathing home. They feed and took care of_ _Forest of Crows and it in return gave them energy and support._

_Outside was chaos, dozens of elves, faes and centaurs dashing about as the tremors subsided._

_“You monsters! How dare you?” A_ _fae_ _calls out. She was an elemental—fire by here bright red hair and matching eyes_ _— who was dark with energy. Hinata’s eyes widen as he sees the dead body of another_ _fairy in her arms, covering in blood._

_“He killed seven of ours!” A centaur cries out, his dark black mane shining… with more blood._

_Hinata’s ears were ringing. His wings spouted of his back instinctively, immediately taking flight to go and look_ _for his parents, for Natsu._

_As he flew, dodging trees and other frantic fairies, his mind raise._

_Fairies have lived in the Crow Forest for years. It wasn’t until recently_ _—as_ _in_ _twenty years ago when Hinata was forty_ _in human years— that centaurs were invited to share the land with fairies after having loss their nation to evil forces. Just months after the treaty, Hinata found Kageyama. They were the same age and have together for 21 years come summer._

_Kageyama... the thought of him almost made Hinata want to turn back and look for him. Was he still on the road back or has he reached? Is he looking for me?_

What if he is against you? 

_The sliver and doubt e_ _ntered Hinata’s thoughts without warning, Hinata startled by it._

No, he wouldn’t. He’d never betray me. _Hinata thought. Mid flight, he changed course narrowly missing an arrow aimed his way. He looked down, seeing that two centaurs had their arrows drawn, aiming at his floating form. Hinata looked down at him confusingly before dashing in the direction of his old home._

_“Ma!” He called out as he entered the home. Being that his whole family were elves, they living in the high nooks of trees versus his ground level home because of Kageyama and his lack of wings._

_“Shouyou? Oh, I’m glad you’re safe?” His mother came rushing out of the room, face full of relief. “We were worried something happened to you!”_

_“Are you alright? Where is pa and Natsu?” He asked, returning his mother’s embrace._

_“Your father… he is off to fight. Natsu_ _, she was out bringing sunshine and was stuck by and arrow.” His mother’s face turned Hinata’s stomach, both their expression grim and grey._

_“We need to get her out of here. Now.” Hinata grits out, expression now dark and cold_ _. Hinata pressed into the back room, his mother following after him._

_His little sister is laid out on the cot, and breathing_ _loud and shaky. Her pink shirt is torn at the back and her wound extends from her left should_ _er to her midriff. Her eyes are a hazy brown as she looks to her older brother._

_“_ _Nii-Chan_ _,” she cries out, her voices ridiculously small. “I’m scared.” She whimpers, clenching her eyes close in pain as she attempts to reach for him._

_Hinata’s eyes water as he tries to bear his best smile, grasping her tiny hands. She just turn ten but looked barely seven in the state she was currently in. Their kind tended to change size to dismissed or mend external wounds and for the most part it worked; closing up the wound or_ _numbing the pain._

_“Natsu, imma gonna sit you_ _up and I’ll need you to get a little smaller, almost like a baby okay?” Hinata instructs, voice soft. For newer elves, it was ha_ _rder to control their magic. They always end up using too much for simple task. And when wounded, their magic lessened._

_However, Natsu managed to shrink with only a whimper of complain. Hinata takes another cloth and wraps it around her once more, leaving a small hole_ _for breathing._

_“Got everything you need, Ma?” Hinata calls out as he steps out of the room. His mother_ _gathers the last of the valuables in the house, along with extra clothes and whatever else could fit in her wool bag. She nods and the_ _family of three rush out into the chaos._

_Hinata is technically a fairy-elf mix. The difference between them is wings. Fairies have them, sets of two, four and even the rare number of six, elves do not have any. However, elves and fairies are from the same descendants. Hinata’s parents were both elves and yet him and Natsu were is a fairies_

_Hinata descend from the high-rise home, his wings flickering out and shining brightly as the dive to lower heights. He held his mother in his arms and she held the swaddled Natsu in hers_

_It was only seconds later that arrows began to shot towards them, both weaving away f_ _rom the_ _the spears as they came. Hinata built burst of magic from his pa_ _ms, carefully to not harm the centaur but to burn their arrows and aim for their bows._

_“Why are they doing this? What could have happened?” His mother calls out over all the noise. Hinata keeps flying wordlessly, wondering the same thing_

. 

.

Kageyama learned to read many languages at a young age from his master. 

He didn’t know the name of his master. It was after his lost his family and he wandered the world for days. Only 15 winters old, the centaur was a body of fear, loneliness, and had no one left in who knew his name. 

On the day he knew he’d surely die, a man approach him. Looking back, his master surely wasn’t human. But back then it hadn’t mattered. He wanted someone who would clean his home and organize his books in return he’d give them food. Kageyama was on the brink of death. He’d be an idiot to say no. 

His master was not kind but honestly, neither was Kageyama. He found his master to be too reckless, getting in bar fights and altercations often. He was sloppy and couldn’t cook for himself and littered everywhere he went. On the other hand, his master often hit him over the head when Kageyama got snappy or made careless mistakes. Kageyama was sickly for many years because he didn’t heed his Master's warnings. 

Two years of a rocky interactions and they two found common ground in something indisputable: knowledge. They spent hours reading books, decoding scrolls and piecing together theories. It was the only time the two hot heated beings were calm and at peace. 

His master did spells. He got by creating teas, potions and salve for the members of the village. They called him doctor for they too didn’t know his name. They often rewarded him with clothing and food since the town didn’t have much. He accepted without complaint. 

Kageyama wasn’t good at anything naturally. Everything he knew how was endless trial and error. For the five years he spent with his master, he picked up seven languages, archery, weaving, cooking, swordplay, fishing and preparing meat. He did so poorly in his first years and it drove his Master mad. Though Kageyama was grateful that man never walked away from him. With these skills, he was able to earn money, in which he bought more books, more food and save coins for rainy days. 

“Tobio-kun?” Kageyama jumps up hearing his name, eyes falling on Akaashi would was looking at him with concern.

“Yes, Akaashi?” 

“I had asked you if you were alright? I was speaking but it didn’t not seem like my words had reached you.” Akaashi explains. 

“Ah,” Kageyama starts, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was preoccupied with old memories. These books are familiar because my master owned ones similar to them.” 

“Was your master also a witch?” 

“I do not know. He is different from Sugawara but he definitely practice the art. I knew him for a long time but did not know any personal information about him. His was very vague with himself.” Kageyama explains.

“That must be where you get it from then.” Akaashi says easily, smiling. 

“How do you mean?” Kageyama says and Akaashi chuckles.

“Well, I know you because you were my Aid. I now know that you had a master, who taught you ways of thinking perhaps. And I know you were in the Hunt to find something, presumably Hinata-kun. But that is all I know.” Akaashi lists off. “You are a very vague person I would say.” 

“Oh.” Kageyama says, looking down at the text in front of him. He didn’t have much about himself he thought was worth mentioning. He was son of a blacksmith and seamstress. He had a brother. Those three were long dead. He had a master who was long dead. He had a forest of friends and neighbors who were long dead. 

And the one person he thought was long gone appeared before his eyes, shining like a star that couldn’t die. 

“Centaurs don’t have mates.” Kageyama finds himself saying, pulling at the grass before him, the silk blades tickling his palms. “But elves, fairies do. Though I believe it’s rare. As rare as the six-winged fairies are. The summer Hinata grew his three set of wings, he found me and told me I was his mate.” 

**.**

**.**

_“And what do we have here?” One man snarls with a smile as he looms over the woman, his eyes dark and cruel. “Who knew such a rich little_ _lady would come by here? Why don’t I take you home with me?” Four men surrounded a young woman outside of a tavern. The sun has just rested though the small town does not have many lights to glow the streets, the night coloring t_ _he town blue._

_“I mustn’t_ _!” She cries out, trying to find away out between the massive bodies around her. “I_ _simply took a trip to return-!” The women stampers_ _through her explanation_ _yelping as the man slams his fist against_ _his own palm, silencing her_ _._

_“We wasn’t really asking for you opinion.” A_ _nother man interrupts. “_ _Now, I don’t want to get rough-”_

_“Can you get out of my way_ _?” Kageyama says and the group turns to him. He is leading_ _a_ _cart_ _of firewood and other goods_ _behind him, expression bored as he stares down at the_ _men._

_“Get the hell around us then!” A third man slurs, clearly drunk. Kageyama does not falter._

_“I would but as you see, I require more space to pull my cart through. Will you let me pass?” He asked._

_“To hell with your cart, horse boy!” One man says and Kageyama’s eye twitches, his mouth curling up into a sinister smile._

_“I am a centaur, idiot.” He says as he raises up his front hooves, letting them descend down on the man._

_In that moment, a dash of orange light comes, pulling the innocent woman out of harms away as the man who insulted the centaur is pressed down into the ground my his hooves, a sickening crack coming from h_ _is_ _shoulder. Kageyama reaches behind him and pulls out his arrow, aimed at the three remaining men. Before he can pull his bow however, an orange blob beats him t_ _o_ _it._

_The tiny man looks harmless but_ _he’s f_ _ast. In just seconds, his sends shots of magic at the men before they could even dodge, all of them laid out and unconscious in just moments. It was as if Kageyama blinked and everything was over._

_“We’re you trying to kill her? You could have easily stepped on her with your huge, mighty legs!” Suddenly, the man is in front of him, floating and hanging over Kageyama’s face as he scowls him._

_“_ _Oh no_ _, it’s quite alright_ _!” The women cries, rushing towards them and bowing_ _,_ _grateful. “I am very thankful for your assistance. Without you two, who knows what would have become of me!” She bows again_ _with a smile_ _and dashed off, when neither respond leaving the two strangers their devices._

_“I wasn’t trying to save her. I need these men to move out of my way. Who the hell are you anyway?” Kageyama says, pulling his cart in his desired direction._

_“Don’t walk away from me! You could have seriously-!” Hinata flies back and into Kageyama’s face. This time, the wind blows and pushes away the centaur’s fringe, his dark eyes visible and staring back at Hinata’s. For a moment, the elf feels as though he is being doused with cold water, the feeling tense but_ _exhilarating. His blood is rushing so loudly in his ears, the night itself seems still. Kageyama looks back him, eyes wide in response to the shift in the elf. He no longer seems upset but… mesmerized?_

_“Uh, are you done?” Kageyama asked, feeling the weight of the_ _ginger’s eyes on him. They were bright brown even in the low lighter, large and searching. It wasn’t a bad gaze, though it made Kageyama feel… vulnerable, exposed even._

_“Your my mate.”_ _Hinata_ _said, his face blooming into a smile_ _and Kageyama was shocked by the jump his heart makes. “You’re like, inexcusably my mate and I have to take you to my parents, now!”_ _Hinata croons._

_“Your what?_ _” Kageyama says dumbly back._

“He said that to you? Right then and there?” Akaashi asked, laughing behind his hand as Kageyama recites the story. Kageyama cheeks were dusted pink at the fond memory, still embarrassed by the ginger’s straightforwardness. 

“Yeah. And I said no.” 

“Kageyama,” Akaashi said, sighing as if unsurprised by his answer. 

“What? Who would trust a stranger they just met to tell them that?” 

“I was sacrificed on a pole to Kuroo-San and woke up in his castle after I pass out. I relate more than you’d imagine.” Akaashi supplied with an easygoing smile. 

Kageyama scratched his cheek at that. “Ah, I do remember you mentioning such. Well I said no regardless and when he insisted I punched him and fled.” Akaashi’s jaw drops and Kageyama rubs his face. “Akaashi, it was eighty years ago. Please do not make me relieve this shame.” 

Akaashi smiles, waving him off. “I suppose if you’re regretful, I’ll let it go.” He offers lightly. “And I can also assumed it worked out for the better?” 

“It did. I do believe almost a year later, I was mated to him. Elves, they hold a whole ceremony, similar to humans and their weddings. It was very memorable. I was the bride.” Kageyama says, a faint blush on his cheeks. “We were six months apart in age; Hinata had just turned 21 summers I believe. I was still of 20 winters. We were together for another 20 years.” Kageyama’s eyes were otherworldly at the moment; pools of sparkling night water. The air around him shifted, remaining fond but colder, somber. 

“What happened?” Akaashi says in a low voice. He had been slowly inching his way towards the centaur as he, the two them now sitting in the grass knee to knee. Akaashi puts a comforting hand over Kageyama’a and centaur’s ears burn, though he doesn’t push him away. 

“I… it was mid spring I believe. I had gone for on a trip to retrieve some items. It wasn’t long. When I return, the whole Forest was up in flames. They— the faes and elves and centaurs were killing each other. A war had broke out in a matter of hours.” Akaashi tensed feeling the air around the man thicken, his eyes gardening and his hands balling into fists. 

“I… I couldn’t think of anything else but Hinata. I raced to our home to find him but he was gone. I barely managed to get anything out of their before our home burned down too. It was the only belongings I’ve held on for years. Four books, Hinata’s journal, and our summer rings.” Kageyama listed off. 

“Do you still have them?” Akaashi asked. “I bet he’d love to know that you’ve kept them safe.” Kageyama looks at Akaashi wordlessly, then back at the grass. 

“The last time I saw Hinata, the rest of the elves that survived were fleeing into a portal. He was with his mother and his sister was in his arms. For just a moment,” Kageyama’a voice cracked and he silenced himself for a moment, taking a deep breath from his nose. “I… I had caught an arrow in my shoulder just as I tried to reach him. I was so close but not fast enough. But, something, they way he had looked at me was what made me halt. I’ve never seen his eyes like that. They… I knew then he had thought what had happened was my fault. He blamed the centaurs for this. Nothing was going to change his mind. He hated me. And then he disappeared from my life. 

“What had happened still confuses me. The highest elders of both races had got to a council meeting with neighboring Forests. These meetings happened often as far as I knew. When they returned, the small war hard already broke out and took many lives. They elders had realized that their was dark magic that had influenced a group of centaurs and elves to fight against each other; compulsion if you will.” Kageyama explains. “They didn’t know if it was the work of dark elves or something stronger. But they had attempted to restore the Forest to what it once was. Those who had stayed were comforted by the truthand helped buried the dead. Hinata’s father was apart of that mass burial.” The centaur informs, face ash grey and still. They stay in silence for a moment, Kageyama’s hands flexing in and out. 

It was interesting for Akaashi to see the centaur talk this much about himself. He was so used to the brief and quick answers he gave. Akaashi wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get Kageyama to delve into his past life, let alone have him relive it like this. It made his heart ache for centaur. Those he was many years older than Akaashi, he couldn’t help but feel like he was watching a kid go through so much. 

“What hurt more was that the Crow Forest did not what the remaining survivors living within anymore. The has suffered the worst by the fires and dead animals that were consumed by the violence. So survivors went on their own ways, separating. I… I had no one. My master had passed five years after Hinata and I mated. All I had was everything he taught me and his blessing. I was all by my self for about a year or so. I had… been found by some elves that lived in the Crow Forest. They were malicious and angry at centaurs. The were a group of four and they had beaten me near death.” Akaashi grips tightly to Kageyama’s hand and the centaur squeezing back, eyes still down casted. 

“I had thought to myself, _maybe this is what I deserved. For not saving hinata. For not being there for my mate_. Even though he looked at me like that, he never broke our bond. Even after all these years, he didn’t.” Kageyama smiled ruefully, mother twisted in a tight smile. “I could have died happy at the thought alone.” Kageyama declares. 

“But you didn’t.” Akaashi finishes. 

“I didn’t.” Kageyama agrees. “Silk found me. He said he heard my thoughts and would offer me my way to Hinata if I serviced him. I was already ready to die, so it seemed even better that I’d find my partner again.Though it seems he still wants nothing to do with with me.” Kageyama concludes. 

“It might be because he doesn’t have the full story.” Akaashi explains. “You understand why Hinata feels they way he does, correct? If you had be there with him, he would have known you had no parts of what took place. But the circumstances painted a different picture. And he had lost his father as well…” Akaashi trails off, trying to find the right words. “It seems to me that it truly is a misunderstanding that is creating a gap between the two of you.” He finishes. 

“That may be but, wouldn’t he just come to speak with me about it?” Kageyama says and Akaashi lets out a light laugh. 

“You two are as stubborn as it gets. Why don’t you speak to him first?” Akaashi says and Kageyama pulls a face, making the human chuckle more. “Exactly. Neither of you have thought to make the first move.” Akaashi states and though he looks put out, Kageyama nods. 

“Let us return inside, it’s getting chilly and we haven’t done much work. We can resume after lunch, yes?” Akaashi offers and Kageyama agrees, rising to all fours. He helps the human up and they take their leave. 

Kageyama looks back, the sun still as bright as it was all those years ago. He thinks about the halo it created around a head of wildfire hair, the sunset of his boy’s eyes, a warmth that never died. That feeling is what has kept him alive, keep him with purpose through the Hunt. He strived everyday with the intention of one day being able to hold that warmth again. 

“It might rain later tonight.” Kageyama states and Akaashi nods. 

“Yes. I can smell it in the wind.”

**.**

**.**

Lunch happened in waves; Akaashi and Kageyama creating the meal and get first servings out to Ushijima and Tendou. Later, Kenma and Lev appear, followed by Hinata and Sugawara, both looking haggard and red cheeked. Tsukishima appears with Kuroo and Sawamura in tow, the two discussing plans of guarding the territory and what that will look like in the days to come. 

As they eat and discuss over warm bread and tea, Bokuto is no where to be found. He remembers the man keeping me company but couldn't pinpoint the moment he vanished. Akaashi keeps this to himself though, not wanting to alarm the table with his findings. He didn’t think anyone at this table trusted Bokuto as far as they could throw him. Akaashi could see it in their eyes how they looked at him, all of they on edge whenever he came around. 

Akaashi did not share the same sentiments. Though he was aware of Bokuto’s power and intimidation factor, he was not scared or feared that Bokuto would harm him. Yes, Bokuto has swore to him and moved to his every word but even if he wasn’t the winged-man’s master, he couldn’t imagine that he’d shed blood with reason. 

“I will be in the gardens if you need me.” Akaashi announced, bowing as he moved from the table and down the hall without a glance back. He felt his fingers twitch instinctually, itching for the weight of his cane in his hands. Most times he stilled went about using it, walking as he would if he didn’t not have sight. It felt comforting and familiar in the large space. It made him feel normal. 

Seeing was… different. The most frustrating thing about it all way something appearing in front of him that he didn’t know the name or color of. Colors were frustrating. Kenma had taught him that there was six colors—red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple— and that everything else was variants and mixtures of those colors. Pink was a mixture of red and white. Teal was an in between and blue and green. Red and blue mixed of made purple. It was too much to think about. And of course Kenma had a book for it, one that the human went through everyday, learning the names of new colors. 

Language was another overwhelming thing. In the past five days, Kenma had managed to teach Akaashi the kanji of his own name, which nearly brought the human to tears. He had never though it possible. His handwriting wasn’t very good, shaking bad unsure but it was _there, in ink._ It felt… liberating. 

Cooking had strangely gotten harder for Akaashi. The measurements existed by feeling, not by sight. Looking and holding things were no the same and somehow doing both at the same time was overwhelming. Akaashi looked down at his hands, tiny scars and burns littering his palms. He’s never had this much trouble before, not even when he was first learning. He often times felt himself closing his eyes, soothed by the familiarity of darkness. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi calls out when he reached the mouth of the gardens. In his hands was another book that Kenma had gifted him, a book of flowers, their purpose and terminology. He was brimming with excitement to see what grew in the massive gardens here. 

Much like he excepted, Bokuto’s head shot up from over a hedge, his gold eyes quick to find his master. He had his hair pulled up in a high pony tail— “Bokuto-San, here’s a string to hold up your hair so it isn’t bothering you by being all over the place”— and the black fringe was stuck up and frayed in the front. Lev has joked that he looked much like some horned owl. Akaashi would have to get familiar with that animal later to seem the similarity. The styling of his hair made him look even more regal and Akaashi found himself blushing at the handsome man. 

“Master,” Bokuto offers, standing at his full height. On his arms and shoulders stood dozens of doves, hummingbirds and sparrows, all nuzzling and singing a tone as they fluttering and perch themselves onto the man. The sight pulled a surprise sound out of Akaashi, his hand over his mouth as he giggled. “Something that matter?” Bokuto asked with a tick of his head. 

“Nothing. Though it seems the birds here adore you.” Akaashi says as he sits down on a wooden bench. Booth follows, the birds hovering over until he is settled, then they settle with him. 

“I am able to talk and command birds of any species. Much like lupin could with dogs and wolves.” Bokuto offers. “The birds say they enjoy their time here on this land. Many have lost their way and were told to come here for refuge.” A brown sparrow chirps in Bokuto’s hair and the man quiets, listening. “This one says you and the tiny demon feed them well.” 

“Bokuto-san, he’s name is Kenma. Please call him such.” Akaashi reminds, smiling a bit. He knows the inmyeonjo means no harm by his words but Kenma always looks a moment from bursting a blood vessel whenever he calls him that. Bokuto nods, bowing his head to Akaashi’s request. 

“You do not need address me with an honorific. I am your servant. Your body and shield.” Bokuto says.“You can call me Koutarou… if you see fit. ” Bokuto says, almost as if he’s… pouting? It makes Akaashi smile, watching as his attention falls on the bird that lands on his forefinger. The small animal ticks, open its beak to chirp and sing at Bokuto. The man makes a small ticking sound of his own and the bird responds enthusiastically. 

“Who you like that I call you that? Koutarou,” Akaashi tries. “It’s a lovely name, Koutarou.” He compliments, leaning in close to the man. Akaasahi watches as his head dips into a small nod. 

Bokuto blinks owlishly as Akaashi’s speaks, as if taking it in. I’d prefer it.” He says, his voice slow. 

“As you wish.” Akaashi coos, repeating the words Bokuto has said to him time and time again. They made Bokuto’s heart pound. Without much though, Akaashi kisses Bokuto on the cheek, near the corner of Bokuto’s mouth, wet and soft. He holds there, the moment sweet and suspended in air. A bird between them chirps and Akaashi stands from the bench, head turned so Bokuto cannot view the look on his face. 

_Why did I do that? What force had compelled me to do such a thing?_ A voice screamed in Akaashi’s head, his face tinted pink. 

“Let’s go view that flowers, shall we?” Akaashi says without a look back, disappearing behind the tall row of rose bushes. 

Bokuto sits for a moment, the litter of birds still flicking around him as he takes in the past moments. He cannot deny nor understand the flutter of his chest, the way he yearns for the heat of his master back beside him. This want is strangely familiar but too faint for him to name. He stands, the birds rising with him as he heads after his beautiful master. 


	3. XXIII: summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto shows off his summoning spell.  
> Silk loves taking in circles. What else could be excepted, from Fate's first vessel?  
> Kuroo learns something through a man's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Back with another update. I feel like this was also a filler chapter but.... developments happen? Idk. i'm probably not gonna update for a while, i'm in summer courses. hopefully these three chapters keep y'all full.
> 
> Also! i had someone ask me what my writing style/process was on twitter, so I thought I'd answer it here as well:
> 
> So as you probably notice from my two full length fics, I like the supernatural and open relationships lol. I'm into suspend building/angst and tension. I also like writing in metaphors, and not saying things plainly. Lol
> 
> As for my process, i basically get a random idea and write it down and i ask myself two things: does it fit into this modern world or do i have to create my own world? i usually choose the latter because it's a lot more fun and i get to world-building, it's a lot a work but i don't have to listen to rules so it's cool. i make a skeleton for my story (i.e. chapter one plot, chapter two plot, chapter plot... etc" and once i get pass ten, i actually start writing. i set goals (ex. main character goes through noticeable emotional shift)Idk if it makes any sense, it's honestly messy but whateva
> 
> also was asked who's my fav haikyuu character and like... can't you tell? Guess in the comments and I'll let yall know when I put up the next chapter.
> 
> Okay, lastly, NSFW at the end. Enjoy, author-san :)

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**23**_

_The air_ _th_ _at_ _slid_ _over the Eastern Mountains were crisp and c_ _ool._ _Sora woke every morning with a deep breath in an_ _d a_ _smile out. Who da_ _res witness to such a sight?_

_Bokuto Koutarou would dare. He was viewing the rose pink_ _morning_ _with th_ _at_ _image in mind._

_Bokuto perched himself on the balcony of the modest_ _two-story_ _home. Between him and the sleeping man was nothing but a window and cream curtains. Within was a plain room with simple_ _necessities: a bed, a desk and chair, a chest of clothes and nothing more._ _That man in question lived a simple life. It was much like him._

_Like clock_ _work, the sun began its ascension from behind the horizon and as the massive yellow star rose, so did Sora._

_He had the worst bed head Bokuto ever seen. The long dark hair ruffled all across his back and shoulders, the fringe covering his face_ _hauntingly. The look pulled the same laugh it did out of Bokuto every morning, the crackling catching Sora’s attention._

_The human was a bashful on_ _e, meek and easy to make fun of, much to Bokuto’s delight. His cheeks tinted a soft pink as he moved out of bed and neared the window. He opens the clasps, pulling the door and in and looking at the angelic man before him._

_“What have I told you about watching me sleep?” He asked, voice thick with slumber. It made Bokuto grin wider._

_“Good morning to you_ _too_ _, darling!”_ _Bokuto coos and if possible, shines even brighter, his wings spread out and fluttering_ _behind him._

_Sora’s embarrasse_ _d_ _scowl s_ _oftens,_ _and he leans in, kissing Bokuto in the lips.“Good morning, K_ _outarou._ _Do you have a preference_ _in breakfast items today?”_

_“Surprise me.” He offers cheekily and Sora takes both of his hands, pushing the larger man off the ledge, rolling his eyes and turning around to head downstairs. Bokuto wings catch him, but it doesn’t stop whining as_ _races down to the front door to po_ _ut at_ _Sora._

Bokuto’s eyes flashes open and he instinctively reaches out for the hand caressing him, squeezing tightly. Akaashi is hovering above him, eyes widen in concern as Bokuto grips his wrist. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry to have bothered you but you were muttering and breathing heavy in your sleep. I thought it was best to wake up.” Akaashi offers the explanation, his hand still pressed to Bokuto’s naked chest. 

“Oh,” Bokuto offers quietly, sitting up and releasing the human’s hand. “Sorry to grab you so roughly. And thank you for waking me.” 

“It is alright. I am not harmed.” Akaashi says, the two falling into a moment of silence. “Was... were you having a nightmare?” He asked. 

Bokuto looks away, the sun rising slowly, surrounded by purple clouds. “No. It was a memory.” He offers and leaves it at that. The images in his head were bittersweet, memories of a simpler time. And now, Silk had placed him in a much different world than the one he remembers; with a demon who took on Sora’s face and a Master he couldn’t keep out of his thoughts. He needed answers. 

“Who you like to speak to Silk?” Bokuto says when he turns around to face Akaashi again, his master’s eyes already on him. The green hue of them was dark and pretty. Bokuto found him staring at him for moments at a time, until Akaashi would notice and asked Bokuto to look away with flushed cheeks. It made Bokuto’s heart ache with nostalgia. “I think he can give us clarification on our current circumstance.” Bokuto says and Akaashi’s eyes light up. 

“You can contact him? That’d be extremely helpful.” Akaashi cheers with a clap of his hands, seeming pleased. It made Bokuto feel accomplished that he caused that. “I am curious as to how you exactly play in as an answer to Kuroo and why he had you declare yourself as my familiar.” 

“What exactly is that demon to you?” Bokuto asked bluntly. For a moment, Akaashi opens his mouth to answer but closes it soon after, looking conflicted. He takes a deep breath, getting out of bed and stretching. He was wearing a silk gown; a soft champagne color and it fell down to his ankles. He arms were bare and a strap felt off over the shoulders. He turns to face Bokuto again, eyes down casted to the floor. 

“Kuroo-san is my destined mate. However, we do not see eye-to-eye on the matter. There seems to be another way to lift his curse and it seems to involve me directly, but he refuses to do so. I've... figured it out more or less. I had won the Hunt and you were the key to lifting his curse. Though I do not how. I had thought the egg contain a potion or spell of some sort. Not… you.” Akaashi finishes and Bokuto’s mouth trembles until his teeth bare, sharp as he barks out a laugh. The sound is so loud in the room that it startles Akaashi for a moment, wide eyed as he watched Bokuto chuckle into the air. The sight warms Akaashi belly. He had realized he had yet to see the inmyeonjo laugh… ever. 

“Hey, hey hey!" Bokuto croons. "No wonder everyone had looked half dead when I appeared!" No one had been expecting me.” Bokuto says after calming down but a smile still on his face. Akaashi huffs out a laugh too.

"Not at all. You are every bit of eccentric since you entrance." Akaashi compliments.

“What is his curse then?” He asked. 

“Well, I don’t know the specifics, but he is a lupin correct? Which means he’s half man and wolf. Yet there is a demon that possesses him. The curse makes him unable to be those three things completely, which limits his power. His appearance also seems to be a side effect of the curse.” Akaashi explains and Bokuto nods seriously. 

“Indeed. He is a horrid sight to look at.” Bokuto says and Akaashi slaps a hand over his mouth, giggles peeling out of him at Bokuto’s words. 

“You take that back!” Akaashi says, slapping the man’s shoulder playing. “He is not… ugly.” Akaashi offers and Bokuto looks unimpressed with his choice of words. Akaashi laughs, heading to the closet for a charge of clothes. 

“He choked me out and sealed me in a box.” Bokuto says, standing from the bed as well. 

“Just because he has an ill temper doesn’t mean he’s completely ugly. And wasn't that after you gauged a hole into his stomach?” Akaashi asked rhetorically. Bokuto muttered under his breath and Akaashi delivered a look as if to say, _thought so._ Slipping into a matching tunic and pants, Akaashi looks in the mirror. His hair is down part his shoulders now, as curly as ever. Every time he thinks to cut it, something takes his attention off of it. He looked better too, healthier. The hunt had taken a toll on him because of duration of time he spent around all the magic. He was finally begun to look like himself. 

Bokuto appeared behind him, literally towering over Akaashi. It was almost comically how his head neared the ceiling of the room. He met Akaashi’s eyes in the mirror. His arms wrapping around Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“I have a strong sense of scent. And whenever you hear that demon speak, your scent grows sad.” Bokuto examples, keeping eye contact even as Akaashi’s breath seizes at his words. “It’s wet, the scent of grief.” He finishes, silence pulling behind his words. 

Akaashi looks on through the mirror, chest right. “It is because I am sad. That I cannot make him look at me the way I do him.” He says, pulling Bokuto’s arms away as he walks towards the door. Beside it, he grabs his cane, looking over his shoulder. 

“Come. We’ll eat then contact Silk, yes?” Akaashi says. And for once Bokuto wanted to deny him. He wanted to say no, he wanted to hold Akaashi close, to lick his sadness away. It didn’t smell as acidic as it did before, but is lingered, like a bitter ghost. Bokuto’s heart did a funny thing, annoyed and overwhelmed that he couldn’t think of a way to fix it. 

As much as he wanted to deny him, of course he wouldn't. Bokuto follows after Akaashi, as always. “As you wish.” 

.

.

Breakfast was an uneventful affair, full of small talk and too heavy glances. Kageyama and Hinata shared heated glances all throughout the meal, Tsukishima left to seat stiffly in between them, face filled with annoyance. This caused Sugawara to look towards Akaashi and vice versa, a mutual _we’ll have to talk later_ understood in their glance. Sawamura had his eyes on his mate, knowing he was up to no good and Sugawara tried to form his mouth in a firm line to keep from looking suspicious. 

Strangely, Bokuto had his sights trained on Kuroo. His large gold eyes sharpen as the lay steady on the alpha. Akaashi looked on worryingly between the two but Bokuto did not move or shift, remaining constant in his looking. He didn’t seem annoyed or anger, curious if anything. If Kuroo noticed, he kept his face neutral, seemingly unbothered. But it didn’t stop his gaze from falling on his mate, the distance between them beyond the measure of a wooden table. 

Bokuto clears his throat as everyone begins to finish their meals. He stands up, tall and proud, his eyes directly on Kuroo. “Today, we’ll be connecting with Silk. To ask him questions.” Bokuto declares, his voice bellowing through the room. 

“You can do that?” Kenma and Hinata, the two of them along with the rest of the table looking at Bokuto disbelievingly. Bokuto nods. 

“That’s amazing!” Hinata calls out. “But ahh, whose Silk? 

“Have you not been listening, dumbass? He’s the Wrath Sin!” Kageyama snapped. 

“Don’t call me a dumbass, stupidyama!” Hinata snapped back. “Anyway Bokuto, can you really do it?” Hinata asked, directly his attention back to inmyeonjo. Bokuto goes to answer but was interrupted. 

“Better question is why hasn’t he done it sooner?” Kuroo asked after, tone annoyed. 

“Because my master just gave me permission to do so this morn.” Bokuto answers easily. 

“If Akaashi told you to rip your wings out, would you?” Kuroo fired back, standing from his chair as well. "Do you not possess a mind of your own?"

_“If I asked you to rip your wings out for me, would you?”_

_“of course. Anything for you.”_

The familiar words rang in Bokuto’s chest, rocking him stunned. His face flashes darkly for a moment but falls neutral, the inmyeonjo falling silent. Akaashi rises as well, eyes on Kuroo, mouth lined in a frown. 

“Kuroo.” the human hissed. “Bokuto-san is trying to be helpful. He can probably access more answers than the lot of us can.” Akaashi’s eyes move up towards Bokuto, his expression softening. “Are you alright? You seem tense.” 

Bokuto nods. “Is there a place good for an incantation?” He asked, changing the conversation

“There’s probably enough space in the study Kuroo has offered Hinata and I. You simply need flat ground, correct?” Sugawara asked and the inmyeonjo nods. “do you know spells Bokuto? Is your kind known to be magic beings?” Sugawara asked as he leads Bokuto towards the study, Akaashi, Hinata and Kageyama following closely behind. Kenma pulls Lev’s ear to help him clean up and Tendou and Ushijima offer their help. 

“I know some spells but I myself am not a magical being. Though I can translate magic through my body. That's why inmyeonjo are good familiars to magic beings.” Bokuto responds. 

“That’s like, the first step in doing magic. You’re like halfway there!” Hinata praises. 

“Is that right, fairy? And what is your magic?” Bokuto’s voice fades out as he continues to engage with Sugawara and Hinata, the witch and fairy firing dozens of questions his way. 

“Goddess, that midget hasn’t stop talking since he’s gotten here.” Tsukishima says as he massages his temples.

“And once Sugawara starts, it’s impossible for him to quit.” Sawamura says fondly as he watches after his mate retreating form. 

“Sawamura-san, your love is sickly sweet. Please stop.” Tsukishima says seriously as he fixes his glasses. “Or maybe Kuroo-san can learn something from you. He’s got the jealously part down just fine.” The corner of the blonde’s mouth curls up in a cruel smile paired with Lev’s and Tendou’s bountiful laugh at the jab. Even Ushijima’s mouth curls up and Sawamura comes to pat Kuroo on his shoulder supportively. 

The alpha’s eyebrow twitches as he stands from his seat. “Paws off.” Kuroo growls, shoving the Karasuno alpha as he walks bristly towards the study, trying and failing to keep that stupid bird man and his pretty human mate out of his head. 

.

.

When everyone arrives and is settle, Bokuto squats in the middle of the room, his nails sharpening. The group has found themselves in this position before, after Sugawara and Hinata’s deadly mission inside of Akaashi’s body. The news was grim and seemingly impossible at the time. Right now, no one spoke, but they all felt the familiar energy as they sat, waiting. 

Bokuto’s nails began to scratch quietly at the wooden floors, drawing lines and circles into the group. Kenma jumps up, expression annoyed. 

“Why must you ruin the floors? We could have gotten you sheet or scroll.” He asked. 

Bokuto’s hand do not stop his work but he looks up to Akaashi’s, eyes questioning. “I thought this little demon was a part of the pack.” 

Akaashi frowns, confused by the question. “He is?” 

“Then why does he nag about mess like a maid?” Bokuto asked and the room makes an assortment of sounds. Sugawara lets out surprised laughter, followed by Kageyama and Hinata. Akaashi’s mouth drops and both Ushijima and Tsukishima avert the harden gaze they knew Kenma adorned. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Kenma says plainly and Lev pulls him back by his blouse, pulling him close and comforting him. 

“Bokuto, don’t be rude.” Akaashi says and Bokuto nods. Before he could give a verbal response, he’s finished seal glows a bright red, growing more saturated by the moment. Smoke begins to appear from the lines in the seal, the gas taking solid form as it grew, as if growing out of the floorboards. Soon, a large man appears standing in the middle of the room, hovering over Bokuto’s crotched form. He has six sets of arms, the four sticking out from the sides of his chest and he is slightly translucent. His hair is as gorgeous as he remembers, rivers of red hair pulled up and held by a shining gold piece of jewelry. They were adorned in these gold pieces, as arm bands, rings and earrings. Silk gave a smile to Bokuto as the inmyeonjo rises, greeting him with a flick of the forehead the moment he rose to full height. They were evenly matched, staring each other in the eyes. 

“Ow.” Bokuto says, somewhat childishly as he rubbed the sore spot. Silk lets out a grand laugh as he hands hold on to his hips, his smile sharp. 

“Silk!” Akaashi says at the exact same time as Kageyama, the two standing from their chairs and heading towards Bokuto’s side. Akaashi and Kageyama bow, looking up and smiling at the Wrath sin. 

“Akaashi-kun! I see that you are doing well back here. And Kageyama,” Silk voice grows with mischief as his eyes find Hinata’s, the elf jumping and hiding behind Sugawara. “Find what you’ve been searching for?” He asked and Kageyama nods, bowing again. 

“Yes, thank you Silk-san.” 

“And Akaashi, have you enjoyed my gift?” Silk returns his attention back on the human. 

“That is actually what I had asked Bokuto to contact you about. I am grateful, for I have never had a familiar before but it terms of my request...” Akaashi trailed off, unsure of his words. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for what was given to him but when he had first arrived, he had made such a grand statement of giving Kuroo what he most desired. And now it seemed like he had only brought more trouble and confusion. “We seemed to be unaware of how Bokuto plays into that request.” 

Silk did not answer Akaashi. Instead, his eyes for Kuroo, venom green and chilling. Akaashi backed away from the Sin, turning to the rest of his companions. “You all, this is Silk. He happens to be the Wrath Sin I encountered.” 

“This is wrath... you beat _him?_ _How?”_ Lev asked in disbelief and Akaashi nods. 

“yes. I beat him in-” a hand goes to cover his mouth before he could finish. 

“the spell I placed on your tongue will not work when I am in your presence. I see that you folks are all curious, as I saw your attempt to speak about your time in the Hunt earlier in the past days.” Silk spoke, his voice smooth and slow. “Akaashi beat me fair and square. Our little secret~” he answered, and Lev deflates in his seat at the vague answer. 

“Glad you could have this little reunion of yours, but don’t you think it’s time to answer our questions?” Kuroo speaks up, his head resting on his fist, looking bored, like he’d wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“if you are so adamant on reserving an answer, why not ask me yourself, child of the Kohaku and the Moon Goddess?" Silk invites and Kuroo stiffens at the mention of those names, eyes darkening. 

“Well, if you insist, why give my mate a familiar and say it’s the answer to my condition when he’s proven to be useless me and another mouth to feed?” Kuroo asked bluntly. 

Bokuto has not been very reactive in his time here. He moves with all of his intentions directed towards pleasing his master. But in the moment, he bristles, a scratchy sound buzzing in the back of his throat. It always almost like a wounded sound wrapped in anger, simmering before his skin. Akaashi attempts to soothe, him, rubbing a comforting hand on Bokuto's forearm. 

“Well I think you’ve answered a part of your own question. This tiny human entered my Hunt accidentally. And yet, continued on his journey with only you in mind. All of his heart’s thoughts were governed by you.” Silk explains, his words causing Akaashi’s cheeks to turn cherry pink. “And his request was equally selfless. But I like to imagine that I am wise, I could _taste it._ Would you like to know what I tasted when Akaashi made his request to me?” Silk prompts. “ _Yearning_. What you fail to both see and quenched. Bokuto is just as much satisfaction for your mate as he is unlocking your truth potential-” 

Kuroo’s form is before Silk within seconds, his hand adorned with sharpened nails aimed for the iIn’s face. He is so quick that he managed a diagonal mark across Silk’s face, four deep lines printing themselves on the being’s face, gushing blood. Bokuto has already pulled Akaashi out of the way and to safety , the human watching the exchange in horror. 

"Kuroo!" Sawamura rises, along with Ushijima. Even Tsukishima sits up in his seat but Silk through a pleasant smile over his shoulder, shaking his head. 

"I know he is your friend alpha, but do not come to his aim. He's a big boy, ay? Besides, I won't hurt him." Silk says and those the men are warily, the attempt to settle back in their seats. Silk returns his gaze back to Kuroo, looking down at the alpha intently. Goddess said you wouldn’t be so pleased with our decision.” Silk says as he catches Kuroo’s other hand, easily towering over him. Kuroo doesn’t back down, eyes blazing as he looks up to Silk. 

“You two are some shitty-made pair, huh?” 

“Like siblings really. My nee-nee, I call her.” Silk says conversationally. As he spoke, the wounds on his face heal up, leaving not a single mark behind. “Now Kuroo, I’ll indulge you right now: _You_ are what is getting in the way of becoming one of the most powerful beings in this realm." For once, Silk's smile drops from his face and he becomes deadly serious. "Your first chance was sitting right in from of you and yo u refused because of your disgusting pride. And now the Goddess and I have chosen to double down on you." Silk releases Kuroo and the alpha holds his bruised wrist. _So much for not hurting him,_ everyone in the room collectively thought.

"Let me asked you something; you don't think this curse is a joke? Unnecessary even?" Kuroo said. His voice was softer, almost a plea for Silk to agree with him.

Silk sighs, almost as if he's impatient. "You're too focus on the matter of the curse—delivered by the Mystic—even then the Goddess _still_ gave you a chance. You should be more concerned about that if there was no curse, you wouldn't be able to be in our full form, ever." Silk stresses. You are a door refusing the many keys being offered to you. Your selfishness will kill you.” Silk promises as he moves away from Kuroo, who is stiff, his head drop down and dejected. 

“Ah, crushing spirits remains a thrill of mine.” Silk says, looking very pleased with himself as he dusts his hands. 

“Bokuto-san, do you feel fulfilled in the promise I made with you?” Silk brings up and for a moment, Bokuto looks confused, his head tilted. But when the words register, Bokuto’s mouth thins, his arms flexing. 

“I think you are terrible at jokes, is what I believe.” Bokuto says cryptically and Silk throws his head back laughter. 

“But that’s the thing, Bokuto. I am not joking. And you know I do not lie. So?” Silk asked again, closely, his eyes slits of joy as he looks at Bokuto intently. Bokuto sends a glance his way, face shifting towards and emotion Akaashi hasn’t seen. It looks somewhat... sad, almost pained. 

Akaashi couldn’t focus on it for too long, the energy in the room suddenly shifting towards something deadly. Pressure began to fill, a dark feeling crawling up Akaashi’s spine. It was strangely familiar, the human gripping his chest as he looked towards the Wrath Sin. 

“Silk, your bloodlust is pouring out.” Kageyama offered, his voice strange, as he was affected as well, even if it wasn’t much. Silk stood up straighter, his eyes returning to their bright greens and the pressure instantly dropped. Everyone in the room took a sigh of relief, though Bokuto looked the least affected by Silk’s overwhelming presence. 

“Ah, sorry children. I was reminded of the sparring Bokuto and I used to have. We were evenly matched, wouldn’t you say Bokuto?” 

“Yes, you are a great warrior.” Bokuto answers and Silk pats the inmyeonjo’s back roughly. 

“Well I must be going now. Hope I was able to help.” Akaashi~” Silk sing-songs as he returns to the center of the marking Bokuto created. “Have you indulged your little crew of what I’ve informed you?” Silk asked and Akaashi nods. 

“Yes, it’s the first thing I let them know.” 

“Everything?” He pushes, his voice light and coy. Akaashi stiffened, a cold sweat building as he stands in from of the Wrath Sin. Silk already knew the answer to that before Akaashi could even try to form an answer. Silk leans in close to the human’s ear, laughter in his voice. “You might be able to hide it now, but you will be found out. Be wise with the information you have.” And like that, bright red lights flare and Silk is gone without a trace. 

For a moment, there is nothing but silence in the study until Lev sags in his seat, holding tightly to an equally exhausted Kenma 

“I haven’t had the slightest clue as to how you three managed to stand that close to him, let alone speak to him. I felt like my chest was going to cave in with all his magic.” Lev whines as he gestures to Kageyama, Akaashi and Bokuto, who looked the least affected overall. 

“If I hadn’t put my spell, we would have been on our knees.” Sugawara agrees, motioning to translucent shield-like figure hovering over him, his mate and Hinata. 

“He must be ancient. Especially since he’s so buddy-buddy with the Moon Goddess of all beings.” Tendou exclaims. 

“I haven’t felt that much fear in ages.” Tsukishima says and Ushijima silently agrees, looking moderately spooked. 

“Silk is very nice though.” Akaashi defends, shrinking back when he gets multiple looks of disbelief. “For the most part. He’s just... a byproduct of his Sin. Right, Kageyama?” 

“No, he’s a monster.” The centaur says bluntly and Bokuto agrees with him easily. Akaashi sighs, giving up. 

“What do you think, Kuroo” Lev begins, his question direction to the alpha. 

But he was already gone, vanishing in silence. 

. 

. 

A crescent moon fell upon Kuroo’s back as he brought his sword up against the wind, slashing again and again the brute force. The concrete field he practices in was his safe haven, tucked away from the bustling city and members of the community. Memorizes of his childhood sparing with his parents were cemented his mind as his body continue to move with much though. His moves were carried by nostalgia and memorization. 

Again and again he swung, and the moves felt like second nature. Early in the day he had been using his fist but ending up breaking the objects he had to practice with, rendering them useless. He wasn’t much of a sword user. He liked feeling the fight in his body, the impact on his hands, on his skin and the power he put into every punch, every swipe. It wasn't the same feeling through a blade

Really, the last fight he had been in was a full out war. He does not wish for that, the murder, the bloodshed. On bad days, he fought the memories that photographed themselves to his eyes, his thoughts the cries of his fallen men, his parents in their last moments. Those days made him feel like half the man his was, a child unfit to lead the Fukurodani Kingdom. 

And on even worse days, a familiar feeling burrowed itself into the lining of Kuroo’s stomach. A sick, unchained and demonic aura craved that violence— outright slaughter, provoked or not. The desire in him felt full yet wanted more, it kept him up, holes in the bedding, trying to wait for that hunger to ebb away in the middle of the night. He could sense everything; the breathing of everyone in the house and his mind would stray to imagine what would happened if he just… killed everything. The thought brought both drool and bile out of his throat; to think of killing his comrades was everything his unbound demon wanted and his human feared. 

That is why he currently stood alone in this fighting right behind the pack house, trying to keep that demon down, trying to hear _his thoughts_

He felt it flare up the instant Silk was summoned. His magic was something Kuroo could not deny. It was ancient, massive, of the Moon Goddess. He knew the being was more than he let on. 

But as the conversation continue—Silk’s words, Akaashi’s smile, Bokuto’s mere presence—that familiar feeling bubbled in him. His blood was singing to him. Satisfaction slicked his stomach when Silk bleed and disapproval followed soon after the wounds closed. He had to get out of there. 

Kuroo swung his sword higher, quicker as he let out a snarl.

Kuroo might not seem like it, but he didn't _hate_ Bokuto. Some part of him was still pissed off about the hole in his stomach, healed or not. And thought he'd take it to his grave, Tsukishima wasn't wrong about his jealously for Bokuto. It make him gag just thinking about being even _a little bit_ inferior to the winged man, but he had something Kuroo didn't: Akaashi's good graces. He's never seen the human's face bloom so openly before, his newly found green eyes watching Bokuto intently as he spoke. And Kuroo watched them from across the table nearly even morn, noon and night _in envy._

But Kuroo could see Bokuto unending focus on Akaashi and he... he watched that two. He was selfish, yes. How he talk down to the two people his mind thought of everyday. Even when Bokuto first appeared, he had been curious. Lev letter filled him in on how his mother adored inmyeonjo and often fought battles with them. Kuroo was curious and wanted to know more.

The desire he felt was sick, primal, _feral._ It felt dishonest, the weight of it influence his thoughts to stomach darker. It felt like even third minute, he imagined Akaashi's under him, breathless and pliant. Or his face pressed in Bokuto's neck...

He hated it. How could he—Kuroo Testurou, son of Kohaku and Saido—could be so out of control of himself. He was pitiful, less than a monster. 

“You swing that sword beautifully.” A voice called out. Kuroo turns around, letting out a vicious growl towards the intruder, on his hinges. He kept growling, overwhelmed with his own thoughts and in disbelief that he didn’t realize anyone approaching. He growls got even louder when he registered the massive man coming out from behind the shroud of trees, Bokuto appearing under the light of the thin moon. 

“What do you want?” Kuroo says, his voice gruff and slanted together. Bokuto doesn’t respond, continue to grow near. 

“Why do you seem weary of me?” Bokuto asked a question of his own, head cocked. Kuroo blinks, pulling back from his bent position to regard the inmeyonjo. He doesn’t answer so Bokuto presses on. “You are aggressive towards me and I want to know why.” 

“Weary?" Kuroo scoffs. "No one here fear you." He says easily.

"Let me rephrase then; what is your problem with me?" Bokuto asked again.

"Ah well. You are the one the hatch out of an egg and put a hole into my abdomen.” Kuroo reasons. 

“Because you seemed to be a danger to my master. I was to ensure that he’d be safe. Your hate for me seems invalid.” Bokuto reasons, almost as if he’s pouting and Kuroo’s head can’t even begin comprehend this… childlike demeanor the inmyeonjo held at the moment. 

“Are your feelings hurt that we aren’t fucking friends, bird?” Kuroo barks and Bokuto nears him again, his brows pinched down and he was most certainly pouting. Goddess be. 

“Akaashi has made his discomfort for our fighting apparent today and I came to make... amends.” Bokuto seems put out by his own statement, cheeks puff up and eyes averted. Kuroo lets out a snort, the nearly eight-foot man in front of him, the one who could easily take on Kenma and Lev was standing before him like a child. 

“You are an odd one, aren’t you?” Kuroo says, placing his sword in his sheath. His eyes ran over the man, taking him in for the first time since she’s been here, no more than three weeks really. "I do not hate you." Kuroo offers slowly.

"I do not hate you either. But I am not dumb. There is tension between us and I wish to correct it. Had Akaashi not said anything, I would have still come, for I am... not at ease with the looks you give me.

He was in every sense of the word, _massive._ From his height to his arms to those bundles of black and white hair, everything about his was large. Even Kuroo, who stood at nearly seven feet was simply no match for the eight feet giant. Although Kuroo didn’t want to admit it, he was good looking. He had a strong face, tight jaw and sharp eyes, like gilded suns. Kuroo fought himself hard to keep his eyes up. If he'd look any lower he'd probably salivate. He was just a man after all. And Bokuto had _legs_ on him.

"What looks?" Kuroo said.

"Like the one you're giving me now." This makes Kuroo snap his eyes up to Bokuto's face and... he was blushing? 

Kuroo stumbles. "I am not looking at you like anything." He claims.

"Are too. Like you want to devour me. You do it... often." Bokuto says, scratching his cheek with his index finger. Kuroo coughs, hopefully no blush found to crawl up his skin as the inmyeonjo's word.

His gaze was steady and followed Kuroo’s every move as the alpha steps closer. “I'm not. I'm simply assessing you. How about this: let us spar right now. And if you can get me on my back, I will accept making amends. Fair?” 

Bokuto perks up like a light, face shining and Kuroo’s heart races without his control. The imeyonjo tears off his blouse and rolls up the bottom of his pants, his feet already bare. Akaashi reminds him to wear some sort of foot cover but it seemed to be the only thing he dared not listen to. There are all sorts of scars the litter Bokuto's body, old and faded scar tissue, battle wounds no doubt. He jumped on the balls of his feet before finding solid ground. He takes his stance, a position that was a bit foreign to the alpha but intrigued him, nonetheless, the alpha choosing his stance as well. 

For a moment, no one moves. The September breeze swirls and spins around them, calm and cool. 

In seconds, Kuroo flashes close to Bokuto and slams his fist in his cheek. At the same time, Bokuto slams his own fist into Kuroo’s stomach, the exact spot he put a hole in just weeks ago. The impact however doesn’t pierce Kuroo but literally sent him flying multiple feet back. Kuroo rolls on the ground to lessen the brunt of his fall, quick to get into a steady position, his breath still rattling at the attack. Bokuto has not moved from his spot, still position oddly and Kuroo’s nerves were irked. 

Kuroo came back at him and instead of one heavy hit, he began to overwhelm Bokuto would a series of moves, hammering into his sides, arms and chest. Kuroo grins as he could feel the pressure, he was applying beginning to move Bokuto back. 

But suddenly, the imeyonjo slams his forward foot on the ground, once again his fist rushing forward. But it doesn’t make impact with Kuroo. It simply slices through the air, inches away from even being able to touch the alpha. Kuroo grins. Clearly his moves were so affective that the man couldn’t even punch his target. 

As Kuroo moved to resume hitting Kuroo, a force knocks him back again with an even stronger weight that Bokuto’s first hit. He tastes the blood well up in his mouth and he is completely disoriented as he flies around the floor. The bloodied spit splatters on the concrete ground, his vision blurred for a moment. 

“What the hell was that?” Kuroo bellows out, standing sloppily up to his feet. 

“My fight practice is soryu style.” Bokuto explains and Kuroo barks out a laugh before he could continue, his teeth gleaming with blood as he too rips off his shirt with his bare hands, tearing the fabric into two useless pieces. Bokuto’s chest tightens at the magnificent sight, swallowing as he takes in the alpha furious state. Kuroo looked like a warrior, like _him_ so many years ago. 

“Ha! You want me to believe that you know a fighting style that died out nearly 2,000 years ago? It's said to be a myth.” Kuroo informs, slowly walking around Bokuto, watching him and any probable moves. 

“I’m telling you that not only do I know it but I know the men who created it. Not put your hands up, Kuroo.” This time, Bokuto comes rushing towards Kuroo, hailing him with a multitude of hits, each one heavier from the last. 

Bokuto was damn _fast._ And for the moment, he grins, his stone-cold face breaking in a heart-startling smile, a sound akin to swords clashing coming from his mouth as he hailed down punches, quick and precise.

Kuroo holds up well, however. Although he is not versed in this style of fight, he’s read about it. It is generated and perfectly crafted to distributed someone’s strength. 

But it is very tiring. 

It is quite some time before but eventually Bokuto becomes sloppy. To an inexperience fighter, they would be easily overwhelmed and probably wouldn’t notice it. But Kuroo could feel the punches, how they flattened, lack their solidness. 

Kuroo uncurls his fist, making his hand flat as he slammed into Bokuto’s chest, quicker than he could dodge. Bokuto goes down on one knee and Kuroo goes in for another hit. But Bokuto grabs Kuroo’s legs from right from under him, his back slamming into the ground. 

Bokuto hovers over him, eyes wide and panting, sweat collecting at the edges of his white hair. The rest was previously drawn up in a ponytail but was loss during the fight, all the hairs covering his broad shoulders. His form hid the moon from Kuroo’s eyes as he laid on the smooth, cool concrete. 

“I have you on your back.” Bokuto announces and Kuroo is breathless; both at the bodily exertion but really, it’s the sight in front of him. Bokuto is smiling, sharp teeth light up to give a devastating expression. Different from his smile mid-fight, this one was so much softer around the edges. The look takes up his whole face, relentless and unforgiving in the best way. Kuroo finds himself raising up from flat off his back to perched on his hands, nearing the man’s cheeks before he can help it, holding him in place in one hand. 

Bokuto’s laughing slowly ceases and he is left to stare owlishly back down at Kuroo. The alpha lay between Bokuto’s knees, pliant and silent. It’s the calmest expression he’s seen on the alpha since he’s come to his land, his face open and honest. His eyes are lowered lazy like they always are, small hazel pupils intently staring without the need to look away. This moment feels sickly nostalgic. Bokuto swallows and ignores it.

“Remind me what you wanted again?” Kuroo asked softly. 

“To make amends.” Bokuto answers, just as soft. 

“Alright, consider amends to be made." Kuroo says easily and Bokuto chuckles. "Is that all, then?” Kuroo says and Bokuto breath hitches. Without another moment to pass, he kisses Kuroo. And Kuroo kisses back. 

It is vicious really, so much so it could hardly be called a kiss. Both of them are hot, grunting and _mean_. It is much like their fight, impactful, teeth, Kuroo’s blood, and spit. Bokuto stays hovered over Kuroo’s frame, his hand now holding tight to the side of Kuroo’s neck. The alpha’s nails piercing against the skin of the inmyeonjo’s chest, pressing in as their kiss deepened. Bokuto bit into Kuroo’s lip and the alpha hissed, his tongue flickering out to meet Bokuto’s with haste. 

Bokuto pulls back, on his knees as he looks down at Kuroo, licking at the blood staining his lip. He doesn’t wait a moment longer, pulling Kuroo’s trousers down. The Alpha was hard and Bokuto spits into his palm, rubbing the fluids over Kuroo’s cock. The alpha hissed, throwing his head back. 

“You mean to tell me someone as old as you know how to give a hand job?” Kuroo asked, voice filled with mirth. Bokuto scowls, leaning forward to capture the alpha’s lips, diverting from answering. Before long, Bokuto is swallowing all the noises that come spilling out of Kuroo’s mouth, his one hand working Kuroo’s dick and collecting more fluids, the other pinning the alpha's hip down from bucking. Kuroo whimpers, moving his head as Bokuto’s mouth works down his neck, red marks bloom in the wake of his teeth and sucking lips. 

Bokuto releases Kuroo from his hand and the alpha whines at the loss. Bokuto kisses him as an apology, lowering his body until he was facing Kuroo’s dick. Without prompting, his mouth opens to take in Kuroo and the alpha could help but buck. 

“Fuck, Bokuto!” Kuroo cries out and Bokuto preens, happy hearing Kuroo call out his name for once. The inmyeonjo does not stop working his mouth. This movement was familiar, something he’s done before. Pleasure was something given to his people by the moon. It was energy that could be built up, create into one massive thing, just to disperse and disappear in seconds, all to be built up again. "Take it. Take more of me." Kuroo snarls and Bokuto does, loosening his jaw even more and watching Kuroo's pleasure unravel before his eyes

Where his mouth wasn’t, his right hand worked up and down Kuroo’s dick, feeling it slicked up and pulsing. Through his wet lashes he watched what usually was the scowling and tense alpha melt gently, pants and swears stumbling out his mouth as Bokuto loosened his grip on the alpha’s hip, allowing him to buck his hips up into Bokuto’s wet heat of a mouth. He was so much more alive like this, natural and flexible.

“It’s so fucking w-warm.” Kuroo comments, his hand pushing back Bokuto’s fallen strands of hair and away from his forehead, keeping eye contact as his hips worked up in a steady movement. Bokuto would pull away for a moment, sucking only on the head before going back down, enamored by Kuroo’s pinched face and red cheeks. 

“You like my mouth, alpha?” Bokuto asked coyly and Kuroo’s teeth sharpened at the sound. He already sounded so wrecked, raspy and strained. Though his voice was already deep, it had fallen even deeper, scratchy from his current administrations. 

“Like your mouth quite a bit.” Kuroo says and groans when Bokuto takes him deep again, his lips tickled by the hairs on Kuroo’s pelvis. He holds there, breathing loudly through his nose, feeling all of Kuroo, buzzing in the back of his throat. His hands move up, pressing against the King’s chest and brushing his nipples. Kuroo hisses, leaning into the touch, pulling Bokuto up by his hair, which the inmyeonjo coos at. 

“I’m gonna come.” Kuroo growls out and Bokuto smiles. He leans his whole body into Kuroo’s, towering over him as he pulls at his own dick, leaking and colored darkly. 

“Let’s come then.” And with that, Bokuto seizes Kuroo's mouth, taking his large hands to work their dicks at the same time. Kuroo lets out the prettiest cries into Bokuto’s mouth and the inmyeonjo makes sure to take them all. He moves his him slow at first, caught against Kuroo’s mouth by a string of saliva and moves to mark Kuroo’s neck. He is mean about it, nicking the skin and now caring if the wounds bled. His hand was even meaner. He squeeze their cocks and with them both being quite gifted in that area, the pressure was too much. 

“Bokuto,” Kuroo snarls, snapping at the side of Bokuto’s cheeks. “Don’t tease,” he demanded, ducking his head spit on their dicks, making it wetter. 

“Then come already,” Bokuto challenged, his eyes insanely bright as he looked to the alpha. Kuroo’s hands went to grip Bokuto’s back, scarring him as he pulled the inmyeonjo closer. 

“Then work _harder_ for it,” Kuroo snapped back and reconnected their lips, though the kissing was mostly teeth now. 

The smell of Kuroo’s desire was _delicious_ to the inmyeonjo. It was open, unapologetically and spiced. There were flakes of anger, animalistic intent that drove Bokuto closer to Kuroo’s skin. He wanted to break the alpha as much as he wanted to broken into, to be stripped bare by his hazel eyes and his mean grin. 

Finally, Bokuto’s grinding teetered and his hand sped up. He whimpered as his joints tighten and Kuroo’s hands had now begun to rub over the marks he created earlier, hot and soothing on his back. His bucks just a couple more times till the orgasm rushes over, heat coursing through his blood as he releases, come dressing his fist, their dicks and Kuroo’s abdomen. 

Like a chain reaction, Kuroo follows next, throwing his head back as Bokuto’s hand does not slow, working him over into a red-hot release. His eyes blacken for a moment, loud breaths tumbling out of him as he jerks in the inmyeonjo’s arms, Bokuto still peppering his useless mouth with kisses. 

The air starts back up again and forest becomes alive once their orgasms have passed. When he senses return to him, everything looks brighter in Kuroo’s eyes. 

He cannot help but think it’s a little awkward, now that the lust haze was lifted. Bokuto had already stood and moved towards the shed where Kuroo helped prized ornaments and his beloved weapons. He reappears with a cloth, his trousers on and his body clean. Kuroo can’t help but scanned the dozen of blooming marks he left on the inmyeonjo. He feels a strange swell of pride settle in him. 

Kuroo thanks him but Bokuto shakes his head soundlessly, wiping away at Kuroo himself. They sit in silence until Bokuto deems him clean enough and retrieved his discarded shirt before heading back to the shed to return the cleaning items. 

When he comes back again, Kuroo is fully dressed, though he holds his ruined shirt in his hands. He feels a bit unsure of what to do next. Alongside the pleasant feeling he had, he is also… ashamed. His mate had been back for less than a month and Kuroo has now touched another man? Though they were not bonded, they were- _are_ mates. Bokuto was Akaashi’s familiar. This was wrong. 

If Bokuto was thinking anything along the thoughts of Kuroo’s, he didn’t mention it. He didn’t seem the least bit phased. If anything his face titled up towards the sky and he sniffed, suddenly beaming. He looked at Kuroo, eyes wide. 

“We must return, Akaashi has cooked dinner today.” He announced and Kuroo has to repeat those words to himself three times to understand them. 

“He- what?” 

“Akaashi does not cook as spicy as Sugawara-San. And Kenma always served mint tea with dinner if he is cooking. But Akaashi is making meat. I can tell.” Bokuto says, dead seriously. “Let us go so we can get the best pieces.” 

“Bokuto.” Kuroo says as he follows after Bokuto through the woods. The inmyeonjo doesn’t turn around but he makes a noise of acknowledgement. 

“What just took place…” Kuroo starts slowly. “You mustn’t tell anyone. Not even Akaashi.” 

“Why?” Is Bokuto immediate response and Kuroo almost blanches. 

“Because we do not and are not supposed to have that sort of relationship. It is wrong-” 

“Giving and receive pleasure is not wrong.” Bokuto retorts. “We were serving each other. It’s innate.” The inmyeonjo says easily. 

“We are not in a union that makes it appropriate to serve _one_ another.” Kuroo grits out. 

“Wolves believe in marriage unions, like humans?” Bokuto asked rhetorically. “Clearly our politics on the matter differ.” Bokuto says, only infuriating Kuroo more. 

“You will hurt Akaashi if you tell him.” Kuroo says and at that Bokuto stutter steps, looking over his shoulder at Kuroo. 

“If… you knew that this hurt my Master why did you partake? Why did you allow me to continue?” Bokuto says and Kuroo’s eyes widen with how hurt the inmyeonjo sounds. 

Kuroo lets out a hollow laugh, digging at the dirt with his boot clad foot. “I’ve already ruined my relationship with him. It seems all I know how to do is worsen it.” He examples vaguely. It was now Bokuto’s turn to be moved by the look on Kuroo’s face. It was open and vulnerable, clearly a memory had come over him, darkening his expression as he stood in silence. His scent had shifted, grief and shame giving off a bitter order 

" _It is because I am sad. That I cannot make him look at me the way I do him.”_ Bokuto recalls Akaashi’s words that same morning as he tried to figure the expression adorning Kuroo’s face right now. Did he long for Akaashi too? Why had they not reconciled if they were feeing the exact same way about one another? 

It piled another knot onto Bokuto’s stomach. Would his act of passion today further drive a wedge between the two? Would their sadness only expand if Akaashi found out? He only wanted to please his master, not be the reason behind his somberness. 

“Alright then,” Bokuto says after the extended pause. “I will keep this between us, you have my word.” He says, turning away and continuing towards the house. 

Moments later, Kuroo comes beside him. As the pack house appears, they remain in silence, the two’s hands brushing up against one another as they made their way to dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos would be highly appreciated. see y'all soonish


	4. XXIV: halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi dreams and after, Bokuto tells him words he didn't know he needed.  
> Akaashi bears his fists and loves it.  
> Kuroo and Bokuto spin closer and closer together.  
> And family appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. So this chapter has been done for a while but i didn't receive many comments on the last one? I was a little down about that :( Also, the world hella sucks right now, body dysmorphia is kicking my ass and i'm two weeks from finishing summer classes but it feels years away.
> 
> Comments would be amazing and would cheer me up greatly. i'm also gonna take time respond to some comments today
> 
> Getting closer and closer to finishing this story. This is chapter four and I just wrote ten to twelve-ish chapters in the drafts so exciting tingz.
> 
> Last ting, NSFW in da beginning

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**24** _

_Akaashi_ _leans back on his hands, sighing loudly and looking up to the_ _blue_ _sky, blank and endless. It was eerie, haunting almost._

_“Have you given_ _up yet, Akaashi Keiji?” The demon asked with their distorted tone, light and teasing. It had been like this nearly every night that Akaashi c_ _loses his eyes. His dark and quiet slumber lasting mere moments until he is here, in this strange world, with the demon dwelling inside. They do the same thing_ _every time_ _: play shogi. There always_ _one-win_ _lead between th_ _e two of them; right_ _now,_ _the demon has won 71 games, Keiji has won 70_ _._

_“Not yet.” Keiji simply states and sits back up to rearrange the board. “Are you? Ar_ _e you tired?”_ _Keiji asked vaguely, eyes on the board._

_“Of what exactly?”_

_“Well, I’ve been thinking how strange it is for a demon to be in_ _possession_ _of a human for so_ _long but_ _be nearly dormant for 25 of the 26 years the human has been alive. I’ve always been a sickly_ _child, additionally, I am-was blind. And yet you still couldn’t possess me._ _And now you’re sitting here, idly_ _paling_ _shogi with me. I can’t help but think.” Akaashi starts with a small cork of his lips, “Maybe I am too_ _much of a challenge for you_ _?” He finishes arranging the board and looks up, smirking ruefully. "I win." He says, tying their scores again._

_In a flash, the demon’s eyes flash red and it sped over the board, grabbing Akaashi by his throat. The demon’s mouth open, terrifying large and filled wit_ _h drool and sharp teeth. Everything was black and_ _grays,_ _from the gums to the snake-like tongue._

_“Watch your mouth, human!”_

.

.

Akaashi flew up into a sitting position on the bed, panting loudly as one of his hands grabs his throat. He shivered, feeling as if he could still feel the pressure of the demon’s hand on his throat. 

He jumps again when a hand holds onto his wrist. To his left, Bokuto was looking at him with his owlish eyes. Akaashi's hand was pressed down on Bokuto’s chest and Bokuto was holding him, his touch gentle. In that position, Akaashi could feel the inmyeonjo’s heartbeat, the slow and steady bump from below his skin. Akaashi sighs, fear rolling off his skin as he falls back into the bed, not pulling away from Bokuto’s touch. 

They stay in silence, both of them appreciating the sun as it began to build and shine over the horizon, coloring the sky a brighter blue. 

“You seemed to have had a dream that upset you.” Bokuto says slowly, his thick fingers rubbing circles over Akaashi’s hand. The human sighs, indulging in the warm touches. 

“You’re correct,” Akaashi says. “It seems...” Akaashi voice caught, feeling tension building in his body. It has been about a mouth since he’s return, the first day of November come tomorrow. The weather was growing to be unbearable cold, the days growing shorter and the nights brittle. Since he’s return, he believed that the demon has gotten more access with him. Even though Akaashi just egged them on, Akaashi feared that their control was growing each day. Despite his outer appearance and expression, Akaashi was reeling, he was _scared._ The fear of one day losing control shadowing over him like a haunting. 

“I supposed... I’m overwhelmed about the lack of answers regarding my situation.” Akaashi decides says. It wasn’t a lie; it was on the long lists of things Akaashi had to worry about. 

Bokuto stays laying on his back, looking to the ceiling as he holds Akaashi’s hand to his chest. “it is quite concerning. Less so for me however.” Bokuto says and Akaashi turns his head to look at his bedmate. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Bokuto didn’t say anything for a moment and then he sighed. “I’ve known you as my master the moment Silk handed me offer to you, when your hands touched that egg. I felt you. You’re hellish energy. Very chaotic, but extremely... pleasant. You have the sweetest heartbeat I’ve never heard. Nothing compares,” Bokuto declares and Akaashi cheeks colored, going to remove his hand but Bokuto holds tightly in return, not pausing for a moment. 

“I’ve lived on Earth a long time. I had a father; a mother and twelve siblings believe it or not. I had a whole clan, a nation of people. I learned from books. I hated reading however,” Bokuto grimaces at the thought reading and Akaashi can’t help but snicker. “I’ve seen things with my own eyes and learned that way. I have gone to war; I have lost, I’ve loved... once. And even with all that living, I have not found a sound a sweet as yours. You and the others are concerned with this demon, probably because it is strange and terrifying. You all must recognized the change happening. But I’ve only ever knew you like this. You are my master regardless of what state you’re in. I serve you, not matter what flesh you come in.” Bokuto finishes, finally turning to look his master. His eyes are impossibly gold as he looks to Akaashi, whose eyes are shimmering with tears. 

Akaashi can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, swelling with an overwhelming amount of satisfaction. Watching how willing Bokuto always appeared, how he never denied Akaashi anything. Sometimes, Bokuto looked at him like Akaashi hung up the stars and it hurt in the best way. Everyday Akaashi looked forward to the small tidbits that Bokuto had to offer about his life. He bit down a smile when Bokuto remembered even the smallest details about him. 

He was enthralled by Bokuto. He’s ability to always have a presence even in silence. He was so overwhelming, so intimidating but at the same time, caring and gentle with Akaashi. He was Akaashi’s every other thought, what eased his worry and who held him close at night. 

Akaashi leans over, taking Bokuto’s face in his hands and kissing him. Akaashi is hesitant for a moment. In an instant, he recalls Kuroo. He can help but immediately compare. Most times, the alpha would initiate any contact first. He was dominating, powerful and taste of spice. There was a swirl of guilt that filled Akaashi’s stomach.

With Bokuto, there is an undoubtable firmness about him. He held Akaashi by the waist, pulling the human on top of him. Akaashi lets out a soft gasp, he moved gracefully across Bokuto’s abdomen, his night gown riding high on his thighs. Bokuto’s mouth moves slow and sure, his thick fingers holding tightly to the human above him. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi rasped out, both of his hands bracketing the sides of the inmyeonjo’s face. “Can I command something of you?” He asked. The sun has finally pulled back the night sky in place of the sunrise, creating an orange ring around Akaashi. His cheeks pink, hair a mess and those green eyes sharp and focused on his familiar. 

“Anything you want.” Bokuto replies easily. 

“Touch me.” Akaashi says, so soft and painfully beautiful that Bokuto thought _even if I did not want_ _to,_ _how in the world could I ever deny him_ _?_

Bokuto sits up, pulling himself up until he’s sitting up with Akaashi perched on top of him, kissing the human soundly. He works off the straps of the silk gown till the fabric is bunched up at Akaashi’s hips. Bokuto makes his way down to Akaashi’s chin, his collarbones and stops at his nipples, which are already blushing pink and tight. He blows his warm breath over them just to watch the human squirm, feeling him hold on tighter. 

“Don’t tease,” Akaashi demands and Bokuto obeys, wrapping his lips around the swollen nub. Akaashi’s reactions are addicting. From the twitch of his lips to his nails nipping at Bokuto’s arms, the inmyeonjo’s mind was running wild with how many things he could do with his mouth for Akaashi to give him more, more cries, more hushed whispers. 

He pulls back only to get to work on the other neglected nipple, Akaashi letting out another cry as his head falls on top Bokuto’s head of hair. The long strands had loosened in their hold during his sleep, his white and black locks falling over his shoulders and down his back. 

Bokuto bucks, pulling away from Akaashi’s chest when he feels the human’s hand dip into his pants, small hands caressing his sex. Bokuto grips Akaashi’s chin, focusing their eyes to lock, a growl gearing up in his jaw. 

“What? Can I not touch you as well?” Akaashi asked, a coy look on his face as he gets a firm grip on his familiar's cock, making Bokuto hissed. 

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked quietly and Akaashi almost falters, the inmeyonjo’s concern feeling misplaced and heavy. 

“I want you.” Akaashi confirms. “All of you. Do you-?” 

Bokuto kisses him again, allowing Akaashi’s hands to get to work. 

Bokuto was big, Akaashi knew that. So, the human surely should have known that meant _everywhere._ But feeling the sheer weight of Bokuto in his hand, seeing his dick—red, wet and warm to the touch— was a completely different experience. 

Akaashi lifted his gown up, biting on to the hem and shuffling closer to his familiar. His hummed at the feeling of his own dick, pumping gently as his desire grew. His cheeks flared red. It was like his first time all over again, embarrassed and with too little experience. But this time, it was _overwhelming_ with is sight. He could... see _everything._ Regardless of that, he continued on with flushed cheeks and a melting mind. Once his hands were wet enough, he brought their cocks together and began a slow grind of his hips. 

The response was almost instant. Akaashi cried through the silk material clenched between his teeth as Bokuto’s growl rumbled through his very bones. Bokuto began to buck into Akaashi’s hands and the human was mesmerized by the sight of their sex, raw and quick. The smell of it began to bloom through their bedroom. Akaashi couldn't hear a thing saved for his own muffled whimpers and Bokuto’s breath. He looks away from his work and choked back a cry at the new sight. Bokuto’s eyes did not waver. The golden hue remained on Akaashi’s figure and the gaze lit a forest fire within him. Him bit harder on his gown, trying to speak. 

“Just like that, Bokuto.” He begins, grinding down in time with Bokuto’s solid thrusts. “You’re doing so good for me. It feels so good.” Akaashi says and Bokuto does something unexpected— he _keens_ , he moans so high and needy and Akaashi’s hips stutter at the reaction. It takes him a moment to start up again and make sense of what happen but when does, Akaashi grins, pressing his hips down harder with renewed vigor. 

“You’re so big, Bokuto. You enjoy my hands, pet?” Akaashi coos, taking his thumb to brush the inmyeonjo’s tip. 

“Yes,” Bokuto breathes, face darkening at the nickname and Akaashi can’t help but think he’s being a bit wicked. 

“Am I making this good for you?” Akaashi whispers, mouth dangling over Bokuto. The large man quivers, nodding eagerly. 

“Yes, yes, always.” 

“You’re making me feel good t-too.” Akaashi says back, genuinely and Bokuto’s eyes sparkle at the confession. He moves Akaashi’s hand away and spits in his own before holding both of their dicks his his large hand. He movements are faster, rougher and Akaashi’s back bends, his head falling back as he looks towards the ceiling. 

“I’m gonna come.” Akaashi whispers and Bokuto kisses the center of Akaashi’s chest. 

“Please come. Keiji please.” Bokuto pleads and Akaashi would later come to feel shame at how much Bokuto’s voice in the moment set his blood on fire. His vision whites for a moment, the sound of heavy breathing and Bokuto’s pleads leading him to his release. It felt as though it lasted forever, Akaashi clinging to his winged lover as he spasms in silence, mouth agape and skin warm to the touch. 

Bokuto is vibrating by the time Akaashi can form words again. He glances and nearly grows hard again realizing Bokuto is waiting for _his_ word. He peppers kisses all over the man’s face, humming quietly. “Come, my pet. You deserve it.” 

It is a strange mix of a howl and snarl that Bokuto’s makes when he releases. He presses his face in Akaashi’s hair, one hand on the back on his master’s hair, the other on his hip and his teeth clench. Akaashi is so gentle with him he could cry as he desire flees for another day and the rooms falls in the pleasant silence. 

Bokuto falls back into the bed, bringing his master with him. His mouth twisted and a rock slowly forms in his chest. 

“I’m sorry I treated you so roughly.” He says, glancing at the mark visible on Akaashi’s shoulder and waist. There were probably others he couldn’t see, at least not from here. 

Akaashi lifts his head off of Bokuto’s chest and looks at his familiar. His face is open, maybe even a bit amusement. He rises off of Bokuto, the bed and stands up. He dropped his fluid stained dressed to the ground and Bokuto’s eyes widen at the glory of Akaashi. He remembers trying to bath the human to which he adamantly declined. Now Bokuto got to see him in the nude, in a completely different situation. 

Akaashi doesn’t answer him, turning his back as he stocks towards the bathroom. Bokuto holds himself back as he watches the pendulum of Akaashi’s ass, his slim figure, the small marks that litter his flesh. He stops his walk at the mouth of the bathroom door, eyes dark and lidded. 

“Shower with me, won’t you?” And with that, he disappears behind the wooden frame. 

And who is Bokuto to say no to such an invitation? 

.

.

Bokuto feels lost, something he has not felt in quite some time. 

He stands behind Akaashi as the human attempts to fix his hair like he tried every morning. The act was endearing, watching him settle on the same appearance he took on every day. Akaashi’s eyes would always find Bokuto’s through the glass. He’d ducked his head, hiding his tinted cheeks and head out of the room for inmyeonjo to follow after him. But today, he smiles, small and coy and Bokuto’s breath seizes. It is hardly worth anything in comparison, but Bokuto delivers a grin of his own. 

“Let us eat breakfast. Today is a day of combat.” Akaashi declares, grabbing Bokuto’s hand and guiding him out of the room. 

“The small demon-” Bokuto starts. 

“ _Kenma,_ Koutarou. His name is Kenma.” The inmyeonjo could barely register the correction, much more intrigued with his master speaking his given name. The human had promised him before he’d use it more often, but this was the first time since then Bokuto has heard it. 

“Kenma,” Bokuto corrects. “He had mentioned that you were in fact blind before I had met you. How were you able to fight?” 

Akaashi looks over his shoulder, eyes bright. “You’ll have to wait and see, right Koutarou?” Akaashi says and Bokuto nods, a sharp grin on his face at the coyness in his masters voice. Before he could answer however, a crash in the kitchen took their attention. 

“Bakeyama, that beef was _mine.”_ Hinata’s voice can be heard hissing at none other than Kageyama, who was sitting comfortably at the dining table, promptly ignoring the fairy-elf halfling. 

“There more beef at the table, boke.” He says easily but Hinata steams even hotter in anger. He creates a ball of fire in his hand and launches it at Kageyama, who barely manages to dodge it, his face now pinching in annoyance. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing dumbass?” When Kageyama backs away far enough from his plate, Hinata’s wings extend and he dives in, take the piece of meat and devouring it. He attempts to fly off but Kageyama catches him but the ankle. 

“Oi. Didn’t I say no magic inside?” Sugawara says but doesn’t seem all too concerned to stop the two from fighting. Kageyama aims his hands at the fairy’s face but Hinata caught both of his hands, the two at a standstill as their hands are locked together. 

“You’d think they’d be a little more honest with each other after the other day.” Sugawara says when he makes a cup of tea for him and passes the other to Akaashi. 

“I know. It makes me sad that they can’t find a way to speak to one another.” Akaashi says, sipping at his tea. He hums as the sweet flavor blooms in his mouth. “This is delicious.” He murmurs gently 

“Would you like me to stop them?” Bokuto says, cracking his fingers in his palm. Both Sugawara and Akaashi give him wearying glances and his master places a hand on his forearm. 

“Bokuto, I think you’d only make it worse.” Sugawara says as gently as he could, not wanting to offend the inmyeonjo. Bokuto frowns a bit and looks down at Akaashi, his eyes widening a bit and Akaashi curses. For such a giant man, Bokuto was too endearing for his own good. 

“I’m sorry Koutarou but I have to agree.” As soon as the world come out, Bokuto wilts but nods, finding his seat at the table and Akaashi almost wants to take back his words. A hand finds itself on Akaashi’s shoulders then. 

“Did I just hear you say… Koutarou, Keiji-kun?” Sugawara says an awful grin on his face his face as he creeps over Akaashi. Now the human _really_ wishes he could take his words back. “Aren’t you too close, hmm?” 

Akaashi ducks his head, looking at the brown liquid in his hands. “I... It is strange but,” Akaashi smiles and Sugawara’s heart warms for his friend. The look was the most pleasant Akaashi looked since he’s come back, even before, when he first met the human on Karasuno territory. He looked so out of place, afraid of himself. But now, he seemed calm, brighter. “I do feel very close to him.’ 

Sugawara snuggles close to him, their cheeks pressed next to one another. “That’s good, Keiji. You deserve it.” 

Sugawara was sure when Bokuto came crawling out of the massive egg, declaring himself as Akaashi’s he was going to be nothing but trouble. And he was absolutely was. He had no understanding of other’s feelings or empathy (saved for Akaashi); He ate anything he found in the kitchen even if it wasn’t his (except for Akaashi's things). He stepped on people’s toes and challenged the alpha of the pack at every turn. And he certainly was the last thing anyone saw coming. 

And yet as November neared, almost a month since coming here, Bokuto was slowly transforming. He was growing softer, him catering and hanging off of Akaashi’s word was the only constant. He was curious with Sugawara’s magic spells. He often entertained Hinata and for some reason was very intrigued with Tsukishima, much to the blonde’s annoyance. And since the day that Wrath Sin appeared, Sugawara has felt a shift in the rockiest relationship of them all— Kuroo and Bokuto. It was small, hardly noticeable, but Sugawara was sure Kuroo looked at the inmyeonjo with at least half as much disgust as before, maybe none at all. It almost seemed that Kuroo was marbling at him, trying to understand him more with his eyes. Bokuto did the same, those owlish eyes staring back at the alpha, his gaze seemed even more affectionate, almost personal in the way that it made Sugawara want to look away. 

The witch couldn’t wait to see how _that_ developed. 

“If you two wanna fight I told you to take it outside.” Kuroo says, knocking his fists down on both of their foreheads. The two release each other in favor grabbing on to their new sore spots. “I bet you two were fighting over food again, huh?” Kuroo accused. 

“Sorry, Kuroo-san.” The two at lease had the decently to look embarrassed. 

“Just shut up and eat.” Kuroo says, going to take his usually seat

“I told you we should get a kid’s table for these two. It would accommodate them nicely.” Tsukishima said as he made his place. The two glares sharply at the blonde. 

“You’re literally our age.” Kageyama deadpans.

“Yeah, you’re not much older than us!” Hinata tacks on. Tsukishima gives them a grim smirk, making Hinata squeak. 

“Oh? So, you two are older than four hundred fifty autumns?” Tsukishima sneers and the two deflate, both of their face shocked by Tsukishima’s insinuation. “I rest my case then. Ushijima, pass the eggs.” 

The rest of breakfast goes the same as it has been these past few days; full of conversation, buzzing energy and a strange feeling and homeliness. At least to Kuroo, as he sat at the edge of the table, taking in everything before him. Hinata Kageyama instinctively went back and forth as they always did, until they found themselves at the cruel hands of Tsukishima from across the table. Even Ushijima added some smart remarks, letting those who asked know that Tendou decided to sleep in today. Lev and Daichi spoke history and land, Bokuto added in with old facts and anecdotes the confused the other two more than it added to conversation. But they all laugh together. 

Kuroo found himself looking towards the inmyeonjo more often. It has been five nights since they’ve touch and sometimes, he’d find the inmyeonjo’s eyes on him. Last night, the two spent time reading old scrolls that were left with Kuroo from his mother, looking for clues in Akaashi’s conditions. Bokuto’s presence alone comforted him greatly, in was that made him grateful and confused all at once. 

Lastly, his eyes flutter to the last group of three, Sugawara and Kenma pressed close to Akaashi, much quieter than the rest. Right across the table Akaashi’s eyes finds his as Sugawara continues speaking to him. In that moment, all the noise on either side of them dies down. It was only them and it felt like the moment could last centuries. 

Like every time Akaashi look at him, Kuroo offers him a smile, his sharp teeth tight in his mouth. Kuroo used to enjoy how Akaashi was an open book and remembered how foreign Akaashi was when he came back. The book has closed, became strained and unreadable. Kuroo tried and fail to speak to Akaashi and every time Akaashi would evade him, not sparing him the time of day. And Kuroo could him it in himself to demand him time. It didn't help that now Kuroo appeared to him as soon strangely colored, half formed beast

But today, Akaashi did not turn away from him. Instead, he returned the look; a beaming smile Kuroo hadn’t seen in months, much before he lost Akaashi in those woods. In that moment, didn’t feel like they were on the verge of the unknown. Everything seemed as if it were in the right spot, like nothing was lost. 

“Let us train!” Time passed Kuroo before he even realized, his plate only half finished as those around him began to rise to begin their day. Akaashi passes him bending down and near his ear as he holds Kuroo’s shoulder 

“I think we should talk. How about after dinner?” He pulls away, looking down a Kuroo. The alpha nods, swallowing thickly. The place Akaashi’s hand rested was warm and gentle and he absolutely _yearned_ for it. 

“Yes, of course. Anything you want.” He says quickly, his mouth finally catching up with his mind. 

Akaashi smirks, releasing him. “Hmm? Seems like you’re becoming quite obedient, hmm Alpha?” The human walks away before Kuroo could give an answer. He turns in his chair, watching the human glide away, Bokuto following closely after him. 

“Whipped.” A voice whispers says behind him. Sugawara scurries away before Kuroo could yell at him. The alpha groans, stomping his way to his study, ignoring the tips of his redden ears. 

.

.

Akaashi had been worried that things like cooking and sewing, fighting would prove to be different and more difficult because of his newfound sight. 

But this was anything but that. This was _exhilarating._

He won against pack members like Tanaka and his sister in a matter of moments. He was able to do more than dodge hits but actually land heavy hits and render his opponent unable to move. He was ready to fight against Ushijima so quickly that even of Wolf of Arms was shocked but welcomed him into the ring as always. 

His sight paired with the feeling of the ground under his feet was the perfect balance as he evaded Ushijima’s jabs. It seemed to only take mere moments for Akaashi to adjust and once he did, he became alive. 

Now he could _hea_ _r_ the wind and _see_ the power of the wolf’s arms as he swung in his direction. The Wolf of Arms slammed his palm into Akaashi’s chest, sending him flying. Akaashi easily rolled to stop the intensity of the fall, rolling on his side and rises easily. He hardly had to glance as he feet. He _felt_ like he wa s floating , light and even _faster._ He hits actually had effects on Ushijima, his breath more labored than usual, but that didn’t make him any less strong. At the end, Akaashi is subdued, laying on his back and tapping out. But it was the most fulfilled Akaashi has ever felt after sparring. 

Ushijima lends his hand as always and Akaashi accepts it with a smile. Tanaka hands him a towel and Akaashi thanks him, teases the younger wolf about his ruddy cheeks. 

It was just a bit past midday and Akaashi closed his eyes, indulging in the soft heat the sun and the cool air around him. He was all healed up according to Kiyoko and loved the strain he could feel in his bones. He knew he would not be feeling twice as good tomorrow when he wakes but he mourns his future self later. 

“Who's the new guy? He’s creepy as fuck.” Akaashi opens his eyes at Tanaka’s words, no doubt him and his friends were speaking about Bokuto. 

“Yeah… he’s been glaring our way this whole time. Or more like glaring at… the Luna?” Narita adds on. Akaashi looks his way and indeed, Bokuto was staring. It wasn’t harsh per say, but it was definitely not pleasant. He didn’t seem like he blinked either. He stood with his even gaze, arms crossed and taller than all those who walked past him. He’d look away from Akaashi to stare down at them, spooking them into scattering away from him. 

“He’s my familiar.” Akaashi says easily, making Tanaka and his companion look at the Luna in shock. 

“Familiar? But you’re not a witch?” 

“Whadda got a familiar for?” Tanaka snapped and right after, his sister, Saeko, hits him in the back of his head. 

“You can’t talk to the Luna like that, bug brain!” She snapped, ducking his head in bow as she bends down. “My bad Luna, he’s an idiot.” 

“Get off me, hag.” Tanaka grumbles and Akaashi laughs it off, waving his hand. 

“It’s alright. Also, Tanaka, I received Bokuto… as a gift so to speak. Let me tell him to fix his gaze, alright?” 

.

.

Bokuto watched like a hawk as his master moved, muscles turning in fight. He looked like an angel, a lord, _priceless._ Bokuto knew warriors. Hell, he _was_ a warrior. But something about how fluid, how graceful Akaashi swung his arms, jabbed and floated across the concrete was like nothing Bokuto has never seen. He moved like a body of water, rushing and with purp ose. And that was Bokuto only mentioning the fighting style. He could even start on how _gorgeous_ his master look when he stood over his fallen opponent, sweat covered or when his mouth pulled back in a snarl as he was thrown around. How powerful he looked every time he stood back up with a smile blew Bokuto away. If Bokuto didn’t know any better, he’d say Akaashi was a warrior of the Eastern Mountains, just like Sora. 

“Stunning, isn’t he?” A quiet voice came from behind Bokuto, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned slightly to Kuroo who glanced at him before looking behind at Bokuto. No doubt was he both speaking about and looking towards Akaashi. “I never thought I’d come to be impressed by whatever skills a human possessed.” 

“Yes, he is. Devastatingly so.” Bokuto agrees. “Not many humans have much to show for. And if they do, they become bigheaded. But Akaashi…” Bokuto didn’t even have words. Nothing in this world existed that was similar. 

“He is strange.” Kuroo says, crossing his arms. “When he arrived as my Offering-” 

“I’ve heard him be called that but I don’t know what that is.” Bokuto interrupts. 

“Ah. Well,” Kuroo begins, looking up at the sky, “there are alphas, wolves of my blood are destined to have an Offering from the Moon Goddess when she sees fit. But Akaashi, he is my true mate as well.” 

“You’re _alterum verum_?” Bokuto asked and Kuroo nods. 

“I told you… I was not fond of Akaashi. Or less that and more of how he came to me. I was not…” Kuroo stops when he voice strains. “I am not good to him. But he takes things in stride. He talks about _us this, we that._ He hardly ever thinks of himself. Which makes him both a gem and a right menace.” Kuroo insults but there’s no ill behind his words. Instead, it’s a strange, sad fondness. “He’d perfect, so, so perfect.” A forlorn expression adorns Kuroo’s face. 

Now Bokuto was frustrated. These two were so ridiculous! They share looks between each other that could burn down the whole city. They speak as if the other hates them but when they speak to Bokuto, they sound pitiful and stuck in yearning. They way they each have held h, should him their touch makes him know that they aren’t incapable of affection? So why are they stumbling around one another like new born chicks? 

Bokuto huffs, a tendril of hair fluttering away. “Why don’t you tell him that?” 

“Hmm?” Kuroo says, clearing still stuck in his thoughts. 

“You are saying all of these honest things to me and not to that person who needs to hear it. Wolves are a prideful kind but you take the cake. Is all the demon blood clotting your brain?” Bokuto says and Kuroo growls playfully, two which Bokuto chuckles. “Tell you halve how you feel.” 

“Halve?” 

“Yes, it’s another word for mate. Half, our halves.” He informed and Kuroo smiles a bit at that. 

“That sounds like a very kind endearment.” He says, his eyes settling intently on Bokuto’s face. The alpha did not look him often, let alone stand this close to him. From here, he could see the brightness of his gilded eyes, how the compliment his tannish skin. Kuroo’s gaze moved down to his lips, cherry bright and soft from a distance. 

To Bokuto, it was easy to admit the alpha was handsome, Bokuto knew that but it was even more apparent up so this close. His hazel eyes, mouth set in a soft grin. Bokuto tried to fight off the blush eating at his cheeks. 

Akaashi has made his was over to them and stands before the two of them smiling brightly, though he casted a nervous glance between the men. “What you think? You want to spar? How’d I do?” Akaashi. 

“Amazing.” Kuroo says easily. 

“Absolutely incredible.” Bokuto says at the exact same time, both of them looking down at Akaashi intently. Akaashi flushes red, looking down at his bare chest. 

“Well are you two eccentric?” Akaashi mumbles, but a small smile titters on his lips. 

“Akaashi, I actually came to give you something.” Kuroo announced. 

“Oh? Do you think it can wait? Since you’re both here, why don’t we spar? Bokuto, maybe sparring with Kuroo would feel more just than raises a fist to your master?” Akaashi says lightly, remembering how adamant Bokuto was against Akaashi fighting at all, let alone fighting his own familiar. 

Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other, both of them reimagining the last time they spent sparring together; the heat, flesh to flesh, hard grunts and even harder hands coming together brewing in their thoughts— 

They both look away from each other, flushing deeply. “Well,” Bokuto starts awkwardly and Akaashi tilts his head in confusion at their reaction until his eyes widen. 

“You too didn’t.” Akaashi accuses, his eyes narrowed and both men stiffen. “I know you two do not enjoy each other’s company very much, but I told you no fighting, especially physically as a way to solve your differences.” Akaashi chastise and both men couldn’t help but physically relax. 

“Y-yeah. I had asked him to spar after the shitty Wrath Sin pissed me off.” Kuroo informed. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Akaashi said, hands on his hip as he redirected his glare to his familiar. Bokuto jumped and bowed his head as he whined, meek at how he managed to disappoint his master. 

“Is that my boy scowling someone’s ear off? Sure sounds like it!” A familiar voice calls out from behind and Akaashi jerks, eyes widening. 

“Yuto, don’t tease him. He’s the Luna here.” Another voice joins in, calmer but with a laugh in the words. 

Akaashi has tears in his eyes before he even catches sight of them, sidestepping Kuroo and Bokuto and walking towards the voice. 

“Papa? Dad?” Akaashi called out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt sort of filler-ish to me but i think it?? Breath of fresh air. We will definitely need it for the next chapter.
> 
> See yall later. drops some comments and kudos pls, author-san


	5. XXV: reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets the reunion he deserves  
> meeting the last person he thought he'd ever see.  
> Akaashi is held.  
> And lastly, Akaashi makes a double realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm free from summer classes and I passed both psychology and stats! go me! banzai!!
> 
> Also, I'm a goof. So usually I get email updates for kudos and comments. And for whatever reason they weren't coming in. I came to check comments and I literally had SIXTY. Like how did I miss that?! *face-palm. I tried to answer to as many as I could. thank you for the support, y'all. it's been so sweet.
> 
> Also answer who is my fav character: definitely a tie between Akaashi and Kenma. But Hinata is like, my star I just don't right him often. followed very closely by Bokuto

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**MOYA:** Retired Fairy Queen. Overseer of Fairies and Elves alike. Just over 1,000 years old and lead the fae folk in the great Wars alongside her late husband. Grandmother of Akaashi, of his mother's lineage

 **Current Appearance:** short and curvy, plump. Visually older but no more than 50 in human years. Long black hair, sometimes in a bun and stunning green eyes. She always smiles and her eyes are often closed.

 **Known Species:** Fairy of Eight wings

 **Personality:** Responsible and reliable. Very calm and has a soothing aura

 **Other Names:** High Order, Moya-sama, Fairy Queen (former)

  * 靄 - meaning mist



_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**25** _

Too many things were happening. 

Never did Akaashi think he’d find Kuroo smiling at Bokuto, let alone finding the inmyeonjo blushing. And right after, seeing his parents, _really seeing them._

“Papa? Dad?” Akaashi called out. He knew it was them. He had been hearing those voice for nearly two decades. They were the ones that spoke to him gently when waking him up and scowl him for retrieving a pot of tea with no cloth to cover his hands. He had heard them growl as they defended his life and they laughed with him on the roughest days. 

And now he was seeing them. 

Not even the descriptions Oikawa and Iwaizumi had lent him time and time again, or the images he conjured up in his head about his fathers would have matched the two standing before him. 

Yuto was a tall and lanky man, similar to Tsukishima’s build, so much so they might even be the same height. His hair was brown and cut close to his scalp on the sides, while the top was unruly as he ran his hands through them. His eyes were brown and warm as he smiled widely at his son. He dressed in simple blouse and trousers paired with a wool sweater, good for the cooling weather. the bottom of the pants just a bit too short on him, rolled a bit over his ankles and showed off his dark brown shoes nicely. 

Touma stood many inches shorter than his mate with a similar outfit and coat fold over his arms. Although his face wasn’t nearly as kind, he was just as handsome. He had a sharp jaw, a solid build that could be seen as he was held tightly by his clothing. His hair was much light, hay colored and similar to Akaashi in terms of their curl pattern. His eyes were also green, more olive and warmer than Akaashi’s but he always had a bored, closed off look on his face except for the small smile playing on his lips, saved for his son. 

“Their alpha was being a lazy dick. We managed to get them out of the shitload of work. Sorry you had to wait so long.” Kuroo filled in the silence as Akaashi continued to analyze his parents. His eyes fell on Kuroo and the alpha took a sharp breath in. The forest green hue grew in saturation as they lined with his tears. Akaashi reached forward, getting a firm grasp on Kuroo’s arm, a silence _thank you_ translated through touch. Kuroo—overwhelmed by the fact that he hadn’t touched his mate in _months—_ could only nod 

“Akaashi,” Papa greets, the summer wind in his very voice as he calls out to his son. “Come here, little one.” 

Akaashi drops his hand from Kuroo and rushes the rest of the steps towards his parents as he slings his arms around Touma, promptly crying into the man’s shoulder. 

“Hey! I wanna him first.” Yuto pouts but Touma rolls his eyes and pulls the taller man down into the hug, which the beta grins at. He nuzzles his nose into Akaashi’s cheek. “Hey there honey. Count on you to stumble in a Hunt unaware.” He says, unable to hold back his teasing. 

“Dad!” Akaashi cries out. 

“Yuto, don’t tease him.” Touma chastised. “He couldn’t even _see_ where he was going.” He defended but his lip twitched up in a smirk. 

“Papa,” Akaashi whined, cheeks pink at the teasing. 

“Is that a group hug I see?” A voice called out before Akaashi felt the force of another body being added to the embrace. 

“Oi! Didn’t I say wait so they can have a damn moment?” A sharp voice cut in. 

“Iwa-chan! Why you hafta hit me like that?” Oikawa whines, pulling away to hold the spot Iwaizumi hit. 

“Tooru. Hajime.” Akaashi breathes as he pulls away from his parents and nears his friends. Oikawa wasn’t very humble when speaking about his looks, but he wasn’t a liar. His skin was snowy pale. His eyes a pretty brown and he styled his hair perfect. He beauty only grew as he smiled genuinely as Akaashi appeared. 

“You’re stunning.” Akaashi says instantly as Tooru stills, his face bleeding pink as he slaps a hand over his face and turns away. 

“Ah, give me a moment.” He grumbles into his shoulder, clearly taken aback by Akaashi’s blunt honestly. 

‘Pervert shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbles, turning to Akaashi and giving a smile and an easy wave. “Yo.” Iwaizumi stood shorter than Oikawa but like his papa, he had a bigger build. His skin was tan deeply and his hair was jet black and spiky. His eyes were thin lidded, face held up well by his square jaw. 

“Hajime, you are quite handsome too.” Akaashi says honestly and the blush does not escape Hajime either. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He offers with a kind smile. Off in the distance, Kuroo and Bokuto watched the interaction with scowls, grumbling under their breaths. Iwaizumi felt a shiver run up his smile and he shook, unaware of the dark glares being sent his way. _Must be the weather,_ he reasoned.

“Outta the way you two, we’re the ones with the gifts!” Shirofuku comes barreling through, bags of things taking up both of Shirofuku’s hands as she smiles widely. Her reddish eyes were shinning with excitement and matched perfectly with her auburn hair. Akaashi was quick to pull her into a hug, breathing in her familiar scent of pine and old books. “Woah! Now look at those eyes! They’re as bright as gems.” She compliments in her same even, somewhat lazy voice. It warmed Akaashi like it always did regardless. 

“Yukie. Thank you for coming to see me.” He says with a wet laugh and the older woman shakes her head, holding him with all her might. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. We’ve missed you lots.” She says as her eyes slide towards something behind Akaashi, her smile becoming devilishly. “Akaashi, did your Beast become ever _hotter_ since he took you away?” She asked in a low tone, smirking with mirth. 

Akaashi groans, turning her around to face away from Kuroo. “Don’t say that, I’m begging.” 

“What? Is it a crime to stare?” She rebuts. 

“When you’re the one staring, it should be.” Oikawa buts in and Shirofuku gasps, elbowing him in the gut, offended but no real heat behind it. 

“Right around here, there we are.” Another voice said and Akaashi focuses in on Suzumeda’s soft voice. She held her sandy-colored hair in ponytail, her face bright, littered in little freckles. Her features were more muted but just as pretty. 

Akaashi was distracted by the small woman Suzumeda was leading towards them. She was nearly half the size of him, probably stopping below five feet. Her eyes seemed closed as she walked with her hands behind her back, dressed in a traditional kimono littered with pink flowers and accents. Her hair was waves and curls that nearly hit the floor. She has kind look on her face as she approached but there was some sort of stinging feeling that built inside of him. He winced, grabbing at his chest. 

“Akaashi,” Ah, even her voice hurt to hear. It was soft, melodic and wobbling, maybe because of old age. She did appear older; her wrinkles were prominent enough for him to see and her skin sagged as compared to people of younger years. But she still... held a youthful air to her. He knew there no way to he could know this woman, and yet it felt like a wave of nostalgia fell over him just at the call of his name. 

His parents fled towards him in an instant, on either side of him as a physically support. “What’s wrong, child? Are you alright?” His papa asked. 

“Fine, fine, d-don't worry.” Akaashi pants as the feeling fades away. From his periphery he could see Bokuto in a similar condition, Kuroo holding him steady. “Who is she?” Akaashi asked once his breathing is under control. 

“Akaashi... ah, we had a guest who was looking for you actually.” Yuto begins. 

“She claims... or she _is_ the mother of your mother, your grandmother.” Touma finishes. 

Akaashi’s eyes widen just as the women’s eyes opening up, awaiting him was the undoubtable green of her irises, so similar to his it hurt. 

“My... grandmother.” Akaashi repeats and this time the little woman nods, nearly him. She lifts her hand from the sleeves of her kimono. Her fingers are covered in gorgeous rings and stones, held by silver and bronze welding. When her hands touch Akaashi's cheeks, a hold was like being held by cool water. 

“There is something I need to tell you. Many things.” She starts but smiles softly. “But I heard you had quite the journey with the Sins. Let us celebrate reuniting with kin first, understand?” She says and Akaashi nods, looking into her endless eyes. He honestly felt compelled to do anything she said. Akaashi turns, looking over at Kuroo. 

“Let’s have lunch then?” Akaashi questions and Kuroo nods, hesitant for a moment before reaching out and holding on to Akaashi’s hand. 

“Anything you want.” Kuroo offers and Akaashi gifts him a dazzling smile in return. 

.

.

_Tendou has been running circles around Ushijima_ _. She just can’t seem to figure the guy out._

_Ushijima was a force. His energy, his large build, those scars Tendou saw when he rolled up his sleeves or too off his clothes. He didn’t speak often and was the epitome of respect. He was gallant, looked out of place in the sha_ _bby little town. However, when he carried logs upon his shoulders for the elders or allowed mothers to ruffle his hair as though he were a child, he somehow fit right in._

_Tendou watched from afar. She has always_ _heard_ _the whispers and talk about how she looks; cunning, suspicious, evil. She made sure to stay_ _far away_ _those bold enough_ _to say it out loud._ _Like her father, those men who tried to sell her._

_And yet, she could always feel his eyes on her, relentless and full of intent. It turned her flesh to steel while lighting her insides on fire._

_Ushi_ _jima_ _was a sharpen stone,_ _polished_ _and cris_ _p. He was a man of war, valued, necessary._ _And he was outreach. There was no need for a girl who had the stench of demons on her._

_Tendou sighed, being down to fill her bucket with water. She lifts it, allowing the steaming water to fall upon her. She much_ _preferred_ _the showers outside. He_ _aring how alive everything was as she_ _cleanse_ _herself._

_She couldn’t help how her thoughts differed, thinking about how Ushijima cleansed. Where all his scars that massive and risen off the skin? Does the man even remember how he got them_ _, the origin behind each one? What Tendou wouldn’t do to just touch-_

_The wolf’s ears twitched as she whirled around, facing quite literally the last person she wanted to lay eyes on._

_“What do you want?” Tendou asked. Ushijima stood right at the edge of the grass, looking only at Tendou’s face. She fought against the blush begging to crawl on her skin. She wasn't the_ _embarrassed type,_ _but it di_ _dn’t help that he was just thinking of the man._

_“The chief was worried about you and asked that I fetch you for dinner.” Ushijima answers honestly._

_“Well I’m simply showering. As you can see, I am well.” Tendou says, motioning for him to leave. Ushijima doesn’t get the hint, still standin_ _in place. Tendou raises an eye, a slow smirk fixing on her face. “What? Like to stare,_ _boya_ _?” She was sure the warrior was centuries older than_ _her, wishing she could take the words back._

_Ushijima’s eyes do gaze downwards, over Tendou’s chest and her modest breasts. She was startling pale, the color stunning next o her chin-level ruby hair and reddish eyes_ _. When Ushijima’s eyes return to Tendou’s face, it’s beet red._

_“I do.” Ushijima says simply. “I’ll be waiting for you to finish. We shall walk over together."_ _He stats, turning away from Tendou, who stood_ _drenched in water and shock._

Tendou groans as gentle hands shake her awake. She blinks her eyes open, met with the sight of her mate hovering over her. His face was as neutral as it always was, saved for the smallest downward bend of his brow, a look of concern the Wolf of Arms didn’t often sport. 

“Morning. What’s wrong?” Tendou greets, sitting up and stretching her arms upward, sighing loudly as her stiff bones popped and cracked. 

“It’s is the afternoon. You slept in for a very long time. I was worried. At the moment, it seemed like you were having a nightmare.” Ushijima informed, taking one of Tendou’s hands and caressing the top of it gently. 

Tendou stares back at her mate for a moment, before smiling soft and crawling over to him. She places herself in his lap, her large hands settled on his shoulders. She nuzzles closely to Ushijima’s face, feeling his warm breath tickle her cheeks as he lets out a soft sigh. 

“Do you remember how you began to court me?” She asks. Ushijima doesn’t answer for a moment. He then drops his head in Tendou’s shoulder, his answer muffled. 

“I stumbled upon you when you were bathing. I... that was inappropriate.” From her position, through his voice remained the same, she could see the tips of his ears color pink. “My apologies.” He adds and Tendou barks out a laugh. 

“It was bold, unconventional. I liked it. And it worked, didn’t it?” She says as she cards her hands through her mate’s short hair. He makes a grunt of approval at her words. “I was having a dream about that. Seeing you while I showered. A memory.” She explains. 

Ushijima moves his head back, his hazel eyes meeting her red ones. His arms tighten around her waist and he rewards her with a warm smile, large enough for his teeth to show and it makes her heart spin like mad. 

“I love you, Ece” He says easily, and she groans, tackling him in a frenzy and of kisses. 

“Ushi, you know what that killer combo _does_ to my blood pressure!” She snaps playfully as her lips dance across his cheeks, his mouth and nose. The man keeps smiling, keeping his mate pressed close to him. When he can, he reaches up to catch Tendou dashes away again to kiss more available skin. 

The moment stops by a series of yells, something shattering and Sawamura’s strict voice following after, making the two chuckle. 

“They’re lively today aren’t they?” Tendou says and Ushijima nods. 

“Akaashi’s parents and some of his companions have come to visit him today. Along with Moya-sama.” Ushijima explains and Tendou leaps up, her excitement growing even more. 

“ _The_ Fairy Queen is here? And Akaashi’s parents?” Tendou asked as she strips her night garments for a cotton pink blouse and mauve trousers, not minding Ushjima’s eyes on her. She rushes to the bathroom begin to brush her teeth as she paces the room looking for her socks. 

“Former Fairy Queen-” Ushijima corrects. 

“She’s still a fairy and _was_ a queen, Ushi!” She says with a mouth full of toothpaste. She hops back into the bathroom to rinse and wash her mouth, coming back with a dazzling smile. “I have to greet them. Let's go!” Hoping into her shoes, she goes to Ushijima and pulls him off the bed with two hands. He rises easily and allows her to lead him out the room, but not before buttoning up her blouse up to her collarbones. Tendou’s mouth tilts into a grin. 

“Prude.” She teases and Ushijima simply hums, reveling in her large hands in his as they descend downstairs to greet their guests. 

.

.

Before lunch, Akaashi decided to take everyone on a small tour to work up their appetite. Yet somehow, Oikawa suddenly started arguing with Kageyama and they set off on have a contest on who was the better archer, which both Hinata and Iwaizumi followed to watch. Akaashi was quite conflicted because although he knows Oikawa is known for his amazing skills for years, the little he had seen from Kageyama was tough to compete with. 

Shirofuku and Suzumeda brought gifts, including dishes they wanted to finish preparing and setting up in the kitchen, which the maids leads them to. This left Akaashi with his parents. 

After a month Akaashi had re-memorized the layout of the large mansion, moving hall to hall among each floor with ease. Many of their questions were about the Hunt, which Akaashi couldn’t reveal much about because of the spell Silk placed on him. 

They had finally reached Akaashi’s favorite part of the house, the garden. Snow has not come with the month of November though the wind was cold. Most of the best flowers had already turn downwards, watching for spring to bud again. But to Akaashi, it did not take away from the garden’s beauty. He smiled softly as he spun through the open area, always feeling as ease near the flowers. His fathers gazed as him lovingly before sharing a look of their own before taking a seat on one of the many marble benches. 

“Akaashi, come here.” Yuto says, motioning his child forward. He almost reminded his boy to get his cane but stopped himself. It was so strange. He hadn’t thought that there would become a time he’d lay eyes on his son and green would be the color staring back at him. 

But that wasn’t the only difference. There was more confidence, more power in Akaashi's walk. And with that, there was the same tension, same anxious he felt surround his son all the time ago, at Dmitri’s wake, seemed to have amplified. He didn’t know how to explain it. It differed gratefully from the clear joy on Akaashi’s face. It felt as though under that smile, dark energy was ready to spill out. Yuto shook his head, smiling weakly as Akaashi sat in between to two men. 

Seated, Yuto was the tallest, then Akaashi, and lastly Touma. Yuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder while Touma took hold of Akaashi’s left hand, holding tightly. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Touma murmurs, dropping his head on Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi hums, nuzzling his face against his father’s hair. 

“I’m so happy to see you two. And thank you for bringing the others. It pleases me greatly that you’ll get to know the people here as well.” Akaashi says, burrowing deeply in the familiar touch. It baffles him how it was just a month away from being a year since that fated day. Posted on the pole, coming here to capital, away from home for that long. Everything had followed after that all happened in a year, but it seemed that it all happened in seconds. 

“Are you well? Are you happy here?” Touma asked. “Sometimes... on the phone I could tell you were lying.” The beta reveals and gets confirmation in the way Akaashi stiffens in their hold. “Some days you sounded so wounded, sad. I wanted to march up here and take you back home with me. But... Kuroo had told us you are his _alterum verum_. I wanted to trust him, that he’ll take care of you.” 

“And we wanted you to be independent. To actually allow you to be on your own. We coddle you too much and-” 

“No.” Akaashi interrupts firmly. “I never... I never thought it was too much. I know you two are not my parents, but you _chose_ to be.” He says. “You care for me so well and when I got here...” Akaashi chuckles dryly gripping tightly to Touma’s hand. “Kuroo has not recognized me as his _alterum verum_ yet. Only as an offering.” Akaashi reveals. The silence the swipes over the three was deafening. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Yuto declares as he attempts to stand but Akaashi is quite to pull at the back of his blouse. Touma was getting up himself, his eyes that signature killing grey. Akaashi groans, holding onto the back of both of them as he stays seated. 

“Daddy, Papa, please sit.” 

“That dirty, pigheaded mutt!” Yuto snaps, veins protruding from the sides of his neck. “He thinks because he’s the Moon Goddess’s chosen one; he can treat my little star like that? I, will, _end him._ ” 

“It will be quick,” Touma adds in a much quiet tone, but not less sinister. “Painless, I cannot guarantee that, but it’ll be so fast you-” 

“Can you two please calm down-?” Akaashi pleaded but he request fell on closed ears. Yuto suddenly turned to his son, bending down so they were eye to eye. 

“Did you two have sex?” He asked bluntly and Akaashi’s mouth dropped as he flushed pink and not due to the cold. Again, three beats of silence followed before Yuto dropped his knees, face in his palm as he mourned. 

“My innocent son. He... he took advantage of your inexperience and kindness!” Yuto cried out. 

“I’m going to castrate him.” Touma declared. 

(From inside his study, a shiver ran up Kuroo’s spine as he sneezed. Both Lev and Bokuto who sat with him looked up from their scrolls to glance at the alpha. Bokuto ticked his head as he addressed Kuroo. 

“Do you have a cold?” He asked, to which Kuroo shook his head. 

“No, it seemed like a chill.” He got another one, subconsciously looking over his shoulder. Lev snickered. 

“Oh! Maybe someone is speaking of you.” He offers. Kuroo waves him off with a lazy hand, the three submerged back into silence as they continue reading through the dozens of documents scattered on Kuroo’s desk.) 

“Please don’t.” Akaashi says as he managed to keep the two settled beside him. “It... I’ve decided that once we figure out how to make him gain control of his full form, I would leave. I was thinking of moving to Karasuno. I enjoy the company of the Luna and Hinata there greatly. Would you let me do so?” He asked. 

Touma answers first. “My dear, we are okay with whatever you choose-” 

“You technically are the Luna of this territory, however.” Yuto adds. 

“I don’t think I can serve as a Luna here.” Akaashi begins, clenching his fists over his thighs. “I am only his mate in name. We have not bonded. He does not see me fit to be by him. He is...” Akaashi says as a slow smile adorns his face. “He is smart, a leader. He’s nothing short of magnificent and I am... Akaashi. And I... I've come to learn that I deserve that with someone. What you two have.” He looks up, his eyes lining with tears. “I am not useless. I just need to find a place where I can be useful.” He nods, as if trying to convince himself, lip trembling as he holds back the urge to outright sob. 

Alongside their anger was the soft emotion of protection, the two men looking at one another, holding the silent conversation they had with their eyes. They neared their son, Touma going to take Akaashi’s face into his hands. “You love him don’t you, my boy?” He whispers. Akaashi’s heart swells and he nods in admittance. 

Yuto’s lands his chin atop of Akaashi’s head of hair, circling around the two stars of his life, his heart heavy with his son’s grief. 

“I love him so much,” Akaashi chokes out. “My brain is telling me to leave. To treat him l-like he had treated me.” Akaashi explains. “But my heart begs for him. As so do my hands. I want to be near him. When h-he is out of my sight I wait for him to return.” Akaashi clutches his parents closer, face wet with tears. 

“I don’t know if this brings you comfort,” Yuto begins, “but if you are feeling this, he is feeling this a tenfold. Regardless of how he denies it, instinct is instinct. He will lose the most important person he has because of his pride. And anyone with a good head on his shoulders can't help but fall in love with you. And all that you are.” 

"I am proud of you." Yuto continues. "That you are loving without apology. That you are not afraid to express your love. Do not stop your loving, even when it is not reciprocated. it is necessary whether you see it as such or not."

“And,” Touma added, nudging Akaashi’s head up to look him in the eyes, the captivating green still a lovely shock compared to the white fog he was used to. “ _You_ are just as magnificent as you describe him. Just as grand. So, so enamoring. Look at us two,” Touma says as he looks at his mate, “we fell in love with you the moment we laid eyes on you. Just a little babe with ‘Akaashi’ stitched in your blanket. There was no way we could let you go.” 

“Stole our hearts at first glance.” Yuto says with a wink. 

Akaashi babbles out a laugh, smiling shyly at the two. “Thank you, Papa, Dad.” He whispers, voice a tad bit horse from crying. 

As the three hold each other, the wind shifts as loud claps sound from above them. In mere seconds, Bokuto descends onto them, his white, massive wings flapping loudly, almost like small claps of thunder. When he lands, the concrete actually splits below him. His eyes are wild and gold as he nears the three. Akaashi rises first, reaching Bokuto and giving a look of concern. “Bokuto, are you-?” 

Bokuto takes a big breath in and begins sniffling around Akaashi. “Are _you_ okay, Master? I could feel your distress and flew over as quick as I could.” 

“I am fine, Bokuto. We were just catching up.” Akaashi explains. Bokuto leans over, looking at the two men from behind his master, narrowing his eyes.

“Was it them?” He hissed out. Akaashi hits the inmyeonjo’s chest, looking at him in shock. 

“Bokuto! They’re my parents.” Akaashi offers 

“So?” Bokuto chirps back. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi exclaims. 

"What?" Bokuto asked genuinely. Akaashi sighs.

"You cannot _threaten_ my parents." Akaashi insist.

“Well that was terrifying.” Yuto says, referring to the massive man descending with equally gigantic wings. 

“Master?” Touma questioned. Akaashi turns to his parents, gesturing to Bokuto. 

“This is Bokuto. He's an inmyeonjo and my familiar. I... won him during the Hunt?” Akaashi says awkwardly, wincing at the odd phasing. 

“You have a familiar?” Touma said. 

“An inmyeonjo?! A man bird?” Yuto cried out. Bokuto huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Human face bird.” He corrects with a pout. Akaashi rubs his face, sighing loudly again. 

“Lunch should be done by now, right? Let’s go.” Akaashi declares, making his way out of the garden, Bokuto following closely behind him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Akaashi?” He asked, his voice low. Akaashi sighs out loud, his breath creating a small puff of white smoke. It felt good to speak out about his feelings. He had returned and made the declaration but that had been it. He had discussed his thoughts since, let alone with Kuroo. It seemed like the air around them was softening, but not enough to address one another.

_That you love without apology._

But he felt affirmed by his parents, felt stronger alongside his nervousness for the future. He turned his head a bit to look at Bokuto. His open expression, bright eyes, chisel face.

"Master?" Bokuto calls again, his red lips hugging the words so carefully. He looks so earnest it hurts. He has been nothing but at Akaashi's beck and call. Akaashi didn't even have to speak and Bokuto still move with only Akaashi's best intentions in mind.

_Do not stop your loving._

_i love him._ A voice inside says and this time, the feeling does not becoming a crushing weight. It is air-light, a moment of clarity. It warms him from the inside out and Akaashi smiles at the feeling, heart warm at the concern the inmyeonjo had for him, among the many other things he was feeling.

_It is necessary whether you see it as such or not._

“Yes. Even better now, Bokuto.” He says, linking their arms together as they headed inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Akaashi's dads. they are my best ocs to date.
> 
> kudos and comments fuel me. hopefully we'll get another update before the summer ends. 
> 
> Also this fic and part to the operation WILL be finished this year. 
> 
> And the summer marks a NEW multi-fic. Can you guess what relationship i'm highlighting. I give you a hint, it exist in both of my multi-fics currently. comment below *winks.
> 
> See y'all later- also I want to call my readers a cute name but I can't think of anything but peaches (bc I call ppl peaches in real life. if you have an idea, tell me!)
> 
> okay by forreal <3


	6. XXVI: retelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moya-san tells us a story.  
> Pieces sew together, the thread covered in blood.  
> Kuroo's world comes crashing down as the truth rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey-o! How are my peaches? (I think I will call my readers peaches, bc you all are sooo sweet hehe) another update, we are creeping into the middle of the end of this fic! Sooooo wild to me.
> 
> I am cooking up my other mutli fic and I'm going to post the first two chapters tomorrow (the 25th bc it's past midnight my time). if someone can guess what haikyuu pair i'm writing, i'll post THREE chapters! I'll give you a hint; it's not polygamous like my other fics :))
> 
> also i need to realize that not every idea I get NEEDS to be a 15+ chapter, 80k word fic but here I am, still writing them :))))

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**26** _

It seemed that all this group learned to do together is eat meals and gather for haunting information. 

Once again, members of Kuroo’s team—Tsukishima, Ushijima, Tendou, Kenma and Lev—with members of Karasuno—Sawamura, Sugawara, Hinata— and the recently added Kageyama, found space in the study. Akaashi sat in a charge alongside his parents and his newly found grandmother, making fourteen of them in total. 

The first thing the older women did was regard both Kuroo and Lev with the slightest nod. “King of Fukurodani, Sliver Moon and the Butcher. Heavens could have only known I'd see champions of the Great Wars. Let alone the King mated to my grandson.” 

“Missus Moya,” Lev and Ushijima greet at the same time, often her praise and bowing to her. “You haven’t aged a day.” Lev says playfully and Ushijima nods along seriously. 

Kuroo nods towards her but doesn’t give her a verbal response. 

“High Order, Moya-san.” Hinata says with surprised in his voice when he enters the room, bowed at the hip. Kageyama’s eyes widen at this and he bows as well. The old women’s stoic face breaks with joy and surprise. “It’s a p-pleasure!” Hinata stammers in surprise. 

“Shouyou, Tobio! What a lovely thing to see you two today. Lift yourselves.” She says and they obey. “Tobio, we had thought...” She starts, somber almost and he nods. 

“I... I was in a tough place. I’ve been an Aid in the Hunt since then. But I’ve returned” He supplies vaguely, and Moya takes his answer with a nod and smile. 

“Ah, I see. Is everyone you called here then?” She asked aloud and as Tsukishima was the last to enter, he nods as he shuts the door. 

Iwaizumi and Tooru didn’t feel the need to heart what was going on, neither did Shirofuku and Suzumeda. 

_“We are simply here to see you. We’ll wait for you all to have dinner and talk after, okay?” Oikawa said, clapping Akaashi’s back._

He had smile then and nodded at his friend’s words. But as the silence grew and unease began to settle over them, it didn’t seem like anything positive was going to come from this. 

“Akaashi,” The older women says and Akaashi jumps, stiffen in his seat. She sits across the human, in between Tendou and Sugawara. She is dwarfed by everyone in the room, even Kenma and Hinata who were usually the smallest of the group. “At ease. I am not going to do anything to you.” 

“I know that. I’m just...” Akaashi begins, unsure how to explain yourself. 

“Her energy is making you feel uneasy, right Keiji?” Sugawara asked and Akaashi nods. “As you can probably tell, you are one of the many elders in this space. Your magic is affecting Akaashi, probably for the worst.” The witch says apologetically. 

Yuto’s face twists. “Akaashi is human. How would he be affected... this badly from someone else’s aura.

"He’s never responded any sort of way to ours.” Touma adds on.

“It’s been like this since I've accepted him as an offering.” Kuroo supplies. 

“And well I am his grandmother. He is of me, so we know he isn’t human, as I was the fairy Queen. Though I am hurt to here he responds negatively to my magic. As it is what I needed to confirm and why I am here today.” She declares. 

“Akaashi is the fairy queen’s grandson.” Hinata says in awe and Lev who sat beside him nods along. 

“Definitely not what I excepted or could have guessed myself.” He says and Kenma shakes his head. 

“Definitely did not see that coming.” Kenma agrees. 

“I don't mean to sound rude but... why didn’t you know about Akaashi earlier?” Sugawara asked. “T been nearly two decades, but you suddenly noticed him... while he was in another realm.” The witch asked and the room’s attention came back to Moya. 

“I am not offended, little witch." Moya assures. She takes a deep breath in, looking around the room. "Because when Akaashi entered this realm again, my crow alerted me that my daughter’s presence was here again.” 

“Your crow?” 

“Yes. Crows are great companions to fae folk. My crow was perplexed because the energy came from two places, Akaashi's actual essence as well as the revived pairing attached to his parents, as they marked his as their pup. I rushed to where I could find him because it meant my daughter might be there... alive even.” 

“So, you didn’t know that your daughter died until a few weeks ago?” Sugawara asked. 

“Well, a mother should have hope that her daughter didn’t die until she sees her for herself, right?” She says with a chuckle so sad the room does not response but mourns for her. “I guess I should explain. I was a queen, the monarch of all fairies. We had three forest we dwell in. They land I governed directly was the forest of Hidden, for its thick fog. The other was land of the Hills as it had a terrain of hills and rivers. And lastly was the Crow Forest; home to the crows who we often become familiar with. It was Shouyou’s and Tobio’s home until about forty years ago.” She adds on and both boys make a pained expression. 

“After the Great Wars were over, many of the fairies have fought and die, leaving the fairy race smaller and more vulnerable. It became hard for me being that I fought on the front lines and for my husband, who had stayed and protected the home. I was worried if my powers would stand long enough. And even though the two biggest threats—demons and Crawlers— were gone, we had natural enemies, many who wanted to enslave and steal our powers. And in our weaken state, they could. We couldn’t ask for help; everyone was coming home from war and didn’t want to join another so quickly.” Moya said with a humorless laugh. “But as my worries grew, our enemies lessened until they were virtually no more. We loss hardly any of our people, and I was left speechless. 

“But unfortunately, my love, the fairy king secretly went into dark magic. He stole it, apparently having given only half of his soul as compared to the whole thing and in turn it made him stronger, able to defend his nation. He was able to fend off evil, but I was furious. Selling souls is what got our whole world turned upside down, how could he possibly think that was a good idea?” She asked rhetorically. 

“And half his soul was actually accepted?” Kuroo asked. Moya shook her head, becoming emotional. 

“When he confessed to me, I demanded he beg forgiveness and wrote him a purification spell. It would not get the rest of his soul back, but it would release him from the evil powers. You know as supernaturals, everything is a contract, a promise. He received powers so he couldn’t have wanted he offered back.” 

“Did... did the demon accept?” Akaashi asked. 

Moya face twisted. “Yes and no. His powers returned to normal and he was purified as elves should be but... but he was slowly changing into something evil himself. He willingly attempted fights with folks on the other side of our borders. He would train our foot soldiers into the ground. He was paranoid all the time and he... he had even attempted to attack me in my sleep.” She listed, the room listening quietly to the horrors she described. 

“I was with child and was worried if the de- what he called upon could come back and take from us. Though nothing happened throughout my pregnancy and during my labor. But... My child was born, a beautiful girl, she came out with one eye fully blackened, the other resembled mine, a bright green. It concerned us intensely, but other than that, it seemed as though nothing was wrong with the child. And soon after, it the blackness fled completely. This was your mother, Akaashi. Her cheeks were so damn pink when she was born, I named her Sakura.” Moya said, a fond look on her wrinkled face. It made a small smile grew on Akaashi’s face as well. Yet it couldn't clear the growing unease the rest of the room was experiencing. 

“When you regarded your child, did she had no additional magic, saved for the magic around her?” Lev asked. 

“Yes. I had several people, from warlocks to witches, come and perform cleansing but she was cleared save for the natural magic in her veins.” 

“So, the purification made it so that evil energy ended with your husband.” Sugawara concluded. 

Moya didn’t respond, continuing with her story. “15 years passed and one night, in his sleep, my love passes away. Although he had become deadly pale, tired and almost... sucked of life, there was no other way to explain his death. He had a warrior’s body but otherwise he was healthy. The kingdom mourned him, and I began to groom my daughter to become queen on her 18th sun. 

“Sakura was a genius. No other words could explain it. She was quick in learning fairy spells and potions, faster than any child or elder. She was gentle and kind yet also ridiculously strong and ferocious in battle, using moves I’ve has never seen and pure brute strength to take down her opponents. She was sly, strong and regal. It was unnerving and I worried for my daughter. Some of her behaviors was similar to that of my late husband, but I... I had no proof. I barely had an understanding of the magic he took in the first place, for he never told me. All he assumed me that it wasn't possession, simply sacrifice. And it couldn’t be that happening to Sakura... he was released from negative energy in death.” 

“You don’t seem sure.” Kuroo cuts in. “How could you be sure he was if you barely knew what magic it was?” Kuroo questions. “Do you even know who or what it belonged to? Or maybe where he got it from?” The alpha seemed irritated and he most certainly looks so. But the back of his throat was stung with fear, the inevitable dread growing as the fairy continued her story. 

“He revealed that it was a tomb but... he seemed stiff, sort of scared every time I brought it up, so I chose to leave it as long as he kept his word and did his purification-” 

“And if he didn’t?!” Kuroo roared, standing from his chair. The chair wobbles, almost falling over at the force. “he was willing to hide this from you in the first place. Beings of all kinds are greedy. Who is to say he didn’t keep the power until he croaked? Or if the purification failed? Or if the power refused to leave its vessel? His word means shit!” Kuroo snapped, his growl breaking up his words terribly. His eyes were dangerous yellow with frustration and the room vibrated with his energy. 

“Kuroo,” Akaashi called out soothingly. “We must let her finished. She might not have the answers, but we can surely piece something together. But we can only do that if she can get through everything, okay?” Akaashi reached over from across Bokuto’s lap, holding Kuroo’s hand. The alpha could feel the human’s warm hand. He smiles at Kuroo, but he could fell human shaking. Kuroo squeezes back and growls didn’t stop but he quieted down enough for Moya to sigh, continuing her story. 

“My girl’s 18th sun approaches and I became increasingly more and more concerned for her daughter’s well being. But finally, the day had come. The coronation started. Sakura did everything was she was taught, recited the word of her people, promising her loyalty and love for her nation. She was to be bathe and cleansed in the Lemongrass Tree Oil, a purification that all fairies in power must go through to prove their worth to the gods. She would pass and become our Queen.” 

Moya’s green eyes turn dark with her tears, as if she was seeing something before her. “I remember as if it were yesterday.” 

_Two women stood_ _and_ _h_ _eld Sakura, leaving up the stairs a_ _nd carrying her into the water. Almost as soon as she was placed in the cool water_ _... Sakura let out a scream_ _the queen would_ _never forget. It was the worst thing_ _she had_ _ever heard. The angels must have cried that day._ _The sky itself had dark_ _ened_ _at the sound. I_ _n seconds,_ _thick black miasma pulling out_ _Sakura’s_ _body. Her people screamed, backing away as the cloud devoured her. The winds ripped against the trees, shaking the branches off._ _Moya watched as w_ _here there once a beautiful young woman, l_ _ittle Sakura,_ _stood a tall,_ _mighty_ _beast made of blackened smoke. Her child’s face hard darkened, one eye black and the other a startling g_ _reen. In_ _that moment, she_ _knew then what it was. A demon_ _had been burned by the pure oils and came spilling out,_ _ge_ _tting_ _hold of her daughter._

_E_ _verything else sound of faded away._ _Moya_ _remember_ _ed_ _them putting_ _talesmen_ _on_ _her_ _child,_ _but_ _she_ _c_ _ould hardly hear a thing._ _Well beside this singing. It was also as if the world’s noise was tuned out by the melodies her heard._ _She was sobbing_ _alongside the music_ _. For the first time, the Fairy Queen didn’t_ _have_ _a plan. She was stunned_ _useless. The_ _purifying spells burning the monster’s skin_ _, making_ _it growl in anger. It slammed the ground, bring down the tall trees that got in its way. Soldiers begin to line up, spell casters muttered under their breath, hitting her with all their magic._

_But as Moya watched, the_ _beast did not fight back. If anything, it_ _keeps_ _shielding their eyes, that one green eye. It kept it_ _s_ _sharp hands away from any of the fairies the flew up to fight it. She was… protecting herself, protecting her people._ _Sakura was p_ _rotecting them from herself._

_“Stop!” The queen flew up,_ _her chosen weapons appearing in her hands. She raises_ _her spear up_ _in_ _the air_ _and twirls the twin blades on each end t_ _o deflect all of the attacks. She turned to the beast, moving close but wielding her spear behind her._

_“My darling…” She said softly. “Is that you?”_

_The beast didn’t lower her hands, but she looked like she was nodding. “Mam- M-Mama.” The sticky, hoarse voice cried out and the Queen was seized with a tight emotion in her chest. “I… I will g-go!” And with that, the beast stretches and expand and quicker than light, it speeds out of the forest, the queen left to call out to her fleeing child, losing a bit of her heart again._

“And so, it was clear that a demon had possessed my daughter, so much so that she could barely speak. She fled and it was the last time I had seen her in person.” Moya murmurs, her voice strained but still sweet and calm. “My daughter became an enemy of the fae community. There was a bounty on her head. Technically I could have been charged with treason for maintaining communication with her.” 

“How’d you do it? With your crows?” Youma asked from beside Akaashi. Moya sighed. 

“Yes. Or at least, my daughter’s crow would come and drop a note. It was from my daughter. Every time, I would ried to have my crow follow to find her location, but it seems her crow is spellbound, for my crow always returns empty-handed." Moya explains. "It was clear she had retained some of her consciousness... enough for her to write me. She made me aware that she was trying to find a cure, to unbind herself to the demon. She told me when she met her man, your father.” Moya said, looking directly at Akaashi. “She told me when she was pregnant with you.” 

“So... did the demon really affect her? It seemed sort of... muted in comparison to how it showed in your husband. Or the day of her coronation." Tendou spoke for the first time, asking the unspoken question among the group. 

“Ah, well.” Moya said. “This war ended 500 years ago, right? What big events of destruction have happened in that time?” She asked. For a moment, there was silence. Until Yuto spoke up. 

“There was a small city in Seijoh Empire that was decimated. That happened when I was a child, about three hundred years ago. Like not a single soul survived. And it remained unexplained.” 

“Shirotorizawa had a similar incident.” Ushijima’s deep voice rumbled. Akaashi felt goosebumps dressed his skin. Ushijima voice brimmed with emotion, tense and full of dread. “Satori and I are the only survivors.” 

“And the Crow Forest!” Hinata called out. “We... we were told it dark magic that made fae and centaurs fight each other off but we couldn't figure who, since it wasn’t the work of dark fae, witches or demons. 

“People turned on each other in Shirotorizawa too!” Tendou cried out. “We were helping a group of merchants and, they killed our people in their sleep. They turned to smaller demons. I-” Tendou snaps her mouth close and Ushijima grips her shoulder, whispering something to her. “It was awful.” She ends plainly. 

“These were all the work of my daughter. Or better yet, the demon inside her.” Moya explained, startling everyone in the room. “It requires... thirteen misfortunes to happen to take on its raw form. And that started with the possession of my daughter...” 

“But why is that imp-?” Hinata begins but Lev stands from his seat, eyes wide. 

“You know his name, don’t you?” Lev asked immediately, his mind going haywire as Moya spoke. The significance of thirteen, the aversion to Lemongrass, that _form_ _and music_ was all too similar. Lev's voice for once was not joking, but actually sounded frantic. _It couldn’t be._ If possible, if what he was thinking was happening, Lev’s dead heart would beat. His skin was scaled with sweat and his mouth dried as if craving blood to sate his nerves. And for as long as Kenma has been his mate, he was never scared, never nervous. But now, his stiff figure, eyes wide, he looked... terrified. 

The elder's eyes addressed the vampire, the greens paling. She almost seemed... hesitant, as if she didn’t want to speak. Lev didn’t care. He stood up, marching over her. 

“The demon! That form belongs to a demon and _you know what_. Did your daughter wear any jewelry?” 

Moya sighs, it’s sounds the weight of thousand rainstorms. “Y-Yes. Sakura wore a pure sliver ring from her childhood. It was from her father-" 

“Do you know who the name of the demon your Husband stole that jewel from?!” He yelled, the older women flinching, realization fall over that it was more than just a simple gift. 

“In... in my husband’s findings, I searched for... My husband summoned the stone from...” She began but stopped her. “I cannot speak his name aloud-” 

“Then _write it, fae.”_ Lev demanded. The whole room watched as she raised her hand and wrote a symbol in the air. It seemed that only Lev understood it, for he swore and slapped a hand over his face. 

From his seat, Akaashi squirmed. Like that time before in the hospital bed, when Kuroo and Lev brought up a demon and their name was on Akaashi’s tongue, he has the same feeling again. He didn’t know how but he knew that symbol. He knows that name. 

_The demon within you killed the mother of your lover. Have you told them? Everything? Soon the truth will come out…_ Akaashi heard Silk’s words run wild in his mind as he pursued his lips, tittering in his seat. He couldn’t even focus on the gentle hands the held his shoulder, most likely Bokuto feeling his anxious energy. 

On the other side of the room, Kuroo and Kenma watched Moya’s hand and caught each other’s eyes, neither familiar with the name symbol. Out of the 72 demons, good or bad, _Beleth_ did not come to mind at all. Kuroo stood and walk over to open one of his drawers, taking out two worn out seals, handing one over to Kenma. In silence, the rest of the room watches as they two run their eyes over the documents, searching for the name that would not show. Lev's back was faces all of them, his face dark as he stared out the window. 

“There is no demon by the name Lev-” Kenma started but cuts himself off, the aura that brims out of him mate suddenly to overwhelming. It was filled with dread, so thick it made Kenma’s eyes water. “Lev?” Kenma asked in question, voice tight and unsure. The whole room tensed up as dark, unmistakable energy poured out from Lev as he turned to face the rest of the group, his face deadly grim. 

“Kuroo... what is the name of the demon that inhabits you?” Lev asked lowly. 

“It still belongs to my mother-” 

“Doesn’t matter. What is his name?” 

“Paimon, the great king.” Kuroo answers. 

“He is one of the only demons that followers Lucifer directly. He only answers to him. He is said to be the made from Lucifer himself. And guess who is the other?” Lev lead with the question, Kuroo face blank with confusion until his eyes turned a vibrant gold in shock. 

Kuroo’s breath catches in his throat, the rest of the room caught in confusion. “But... he was entombed... no, _killed_ that... that’s _not possible._ Beleth was killed, d-dismembered and _killed_ by my mother! _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a lotttttt of info so pls ask questions. kudos and comments give me serotonin :) follow me on twitter at killuaxlevi I'd love more mutuals pls. and i'll see at my new mutli fic ;)
> 
> sending sweetness, author-san


	7. XXVII: unveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn just what the darkness inside Akaashi looks like  
> and how on Earth he got there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all. another update for you, as bit short but important.  
> also, i got back to old chapters and notice the format gets really wonky, especially with the italics. it doesn't look like that when I'm editing though. So leave a comment so i can fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> And, this chapter is specifically for Carmen, who left a really kind comment that made my day. it's been a weird weak and it's only Tuesdsay so ty!!!

**INFORMATION FOR THE PUBLIC:**

**_DEMONIC POSSESSION:_ **

Demons (at any level, Dukes to imps) can possess another species, excluding vampires for their dead state. There are three different types of possession, all beginning with a contract agreeing to an exchange.

**Savior Possession** : This technically isn't possession but when a demon is ask to come and aid their caller. It can be any task. This is what the unnamed human had done when asking a demon to defeat the Crawlers. For the 72 Demons of Solomon, there are specific materials needed for each particular demon for them to summoned. As seen before in the previous chapter, Beleth was conjured through that sliver ring, among many other things. Lower demons simple need their name chanted three times to appear, and can't hold their form for long on Earth. Solomon's demon, once they appear, have nearly no restrictions. This is why lowly demons want to hold onto a host for as long as possible and why the practice isn't common in higher demons

**Bodily Possession** : this is what we see taking place with Akaashi. First, his grandfather had summoned a demon and offering half his body in return for power. And since the purification spell didn't work to rid the demon because it wasn't an average one, it was passed on to his offspring, Sakura. In this chapter, we find out just how Beleth attached himself to Akaashi. This possession, although intention at first, is like an infection spreading through the body, making the host less and less like themselves and more a space for the demon. The last stage is when the demon will devour the host's soul, either inhabiting the body or just consuming the soul and discarding the body

**Vessel Possession:** this is what is taking place in Kuroo's situation. Paimon has agreed to be demon with Kuroo's mother _without_ taking her over, like a bodily possession would normally consist of. And when Kuroo's mother passes away, Paimon has agreed to be delivered in Kuroo as the next vessel. This is the least common practice, as Demon very rarely find any species worthy of their time. However, because Kuroo's mother is sealed away, the contract is unfulfilled, leveling disharmony. Without a contact, with Kuroo gave into the biology as a half-demon, he'd turn into a mindless imp.

.

.

.

_**27** _

At Kuroo’s outburst, the sound of the demon’s name begin spoken, Akaashi felt his whole body stiffen up, like a bucket of cold water had just doused him. He outright growls and the whole room’s eyes fall on him. It was as if a dam inside had finally given in. His teeth extended, becoming conical in shape. He blinks and his whole eye reddens, even the whites of them. His nails redden as well as they grow. The energy that spills out of him is enough to affect everyone in the room, the power dark and twisted. Sugawara couldn’t even put a shield up fast enough. Everyone groaned as they one by one dropped to their knees from the pressure of the new aura rolling off of Akaashi. Even his familiar fell to his knees, unaware of power that his master possessed; in shock by the sheer amount 

The only ones that stood standing were Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev. Vampires did not fall prey to the summoning of demons, as they were technically dead. And although the contract wasn’t complete, Kuroo was still of demon blood. Kenma wasn’t kneeling but surely was struggling to withstand the pure power of the demon. And with Bokuto having been around Silk for countless years, the massive amount of energy wasn't anything new, although it was startling to see it come from his master.

Akaashi cracks his neck with a sickening sound before staring at his mate who stood back over Lev’s shoulder, watching the hue of his blue skin darken, his eyes bright yellow and turned to slits. His was transforming before Akaashi’s eyes in reaction to the demon inside. And Akaashi couldn’t the bile that rose in the his throat, but he smiled. It was like he was looking through someone else’s eyes, and not his own. He was still aware of his body, but he felt so far away from the surface. He submerged underwater, still able to see the shine of the sun. He wanted to comfort his mate but _couldn’t._ His body couldn’t move. He was paralyzed by fear, the _truth_ h e knew, what he chose to keep to himself _only_ _for Kuroo to end up finding out anyway_

“... It is... unfortunately what I suspected.” Moya strained from the floor. “My crow... felt the demon wake from his slumber. I don’t k-know how my daughter had managed to keep him hidden but something has caused-” 

“Shut your mouth, fae.” The words came out of Akaashi’s mouth before he could help it. “I was hoping to make a surprise resurrection and yet you had to flap your lips about me.” The voice coming out Akaashi sounded like him, but it _wasn’t._ It was mean, coarse, dark. 

“We already knew about you demon.” Kenma hissed and Beleth smirked his way. 

“Oh sure, this human told you but kept _who_ I was a secret. Supposed he didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Beleth says with fake comfort as he glances at Kuroo briefly.

"You look just like your mother. That little-"

"Don't you _dare."_ Lev snarled out before Beleth could finished his words. The demon's eyes then flutter back up to Lev and he felt his mouth curl into a smile. “Ah, Lev Haiba, the Headful Butcher. It’s been quite a while. Miss me?” Beleth greets kindly, sickly sweet and making Akaashi’s own skin crawl. 

Staring back at him was Lev’s glaring expression, his posture stiff and protective before Kuroo and Kenma. The smaller demon pressed himself into the wall, behind his two companions, overwhelmed by the power coming from Akaashi’s form 

“A bit pitiful to be dwelling in a human body and take this long just to rise, now isn’t it?” Lev insults, flicking his wrist and long stiletto-like nails appearing. “Wouldn’t a tomb be more comfortable?” He asked. 

Akaashi, or Beleth smiles, walking about the room. “Ah well. This wasn’t my first vessel. You little mate’s soul was delicious,” Beleth says, pointing at Moya, “and I was _very_ eager to see what your daughter had to offer. But she was such a stubborn little shit. I barely got to raise chaos-” 

“You killed dozens!” Moya stumbled upwards under the pressure, her eyes wildly green and blazing in anger. “For five hundred years you tormented my d-daughter and-and _used_ her for your heinous acts! You killed her!” Moya snapped, using the arm of the chair to hoisted herself upright. 

Beleth raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “And? Would you like to me to apologize? It is my nature, fairy queen. As for your daughter? I wouldn’t be stupid enough to kill her when it would have benefited me more to cultivate a divine soul like that. As you can imagine, this halfing body” Beleth pauses to refer to Akaashi’s form “has proven to come with many limitations.” He says easily. 

“Do not _lie-“_

“Lying is for lowly imps and succubi. Watch your mouth fae.” Beleth smile drops at the insinuation, snarling in Moya’s direction. He closes his ruby-bled eyes and exhales loudly, that smile coming once again. “Would you like to hear my account of that day so many years ago? Nearly twenty years come this December I believe! My, I feel as thought it was just yesterday-“ 

“Keep that to yourself demon.” Sugawara’s voice wobbles as he dares to make eye contact with the demon. Sawamura had to keep his mouth close not to hush his mate but kept an intimidating stance alongside his mate. Beleth cast Sugawara a smile, a row of vicious sharp teeth on display. 

“You’re that pretty little witch who went creeping in this human’s conscious aren’t you?” Beleth asked. Although it was Akaashi’s body, his voice, it wasn’t right. It was not the friend Sugawara had come to respect, to care for. Beleth stared Sugawara straight on and the witched steadied his nerves. Beleth’s nails trailed Sugawara’s cheeks, down his neck and rested right over the bump of his stomach. 

“I could smell that mutt forming in you when you can in lurking around this body.” Beleth snarled lowly, causing Sugawara to whimper at the dark energy and Sawamura to snarl beside his mate. Beleth turned suddenly, eyes barely addressing the have of the room that remained, the half of the room whose lives he had completely ruined with his insatiable bloodlust. Hinata was thin-lipped and wide-eyed, staring down the demonic being, attempting to still his erratic heart for attempting. He was raging but he wasn't stupid; it was the demon speak but this was still Akaashi's body. The ginger did not want to bring any harm to the human, despite the urge dwelling inside. He barely notice how tightly Kageyama was gripping his hand, his anger clouding his senses. He could feel Kageyama was the same was without even having to look at the centaur.

Ushijima was Tendou's anchor in this moment. She was trying to stay present, blinking away the flashbacks the crept in her mind. Ushijima pressed close, both comforting and protective enough to defend Tendou if need be. Never did the Wolf of Arms think he'd reunite with the demon who destroyed his everything in a situation like this. While Ushijima focused on Tendou, Tsukishima sat on the other side of her, keeping an eye on the demon's movements.

Bokuto was at a standstill with his thoughts.

Everything screamed inside of him to protect Akaashi. The bond forged between then was so faint, so bleak as if Akaashi was getting swallowed by the demon's aura. It frightening Bokuto, fear not a common emotion for him to experience. His throat was dry, his heart feel as if it was being clenched within someone's fist. He wasn't to tear the demon's throat, demand him to stop using his master's voice, command it out of Akaashi's body. But he couldn't be careless. He'd die before he raised a hand to Akaashi.

Despite everyone's thundering thoughts, Beleth moved without a care for any of them, focused now on Akaashi’s parents. 

“Not only to do I have that witch as a witness, I have the two men who stumbled upon the phenomenon right here!” Beleth cheered hovering over him. “How does it feel to know your beloved son is a demon?” He asked pleasantly. 

“He’s not a demon. He just has a sick one using his body like a dwelling.” Youma snapped. 

“On that day,” Beleth begins, ask if he didn’t hear what the man said. “Akaashi parents came to visit you both. You were very hesitant of them. No doubt they looked exactly like the son you found alone in the forest, so of course they were his blood. But you two were un-trusting of parents who left their child to fend for themselves in the first place.” Beleth explains. 

“They offered a compromise. That you would keep Akaashi as your son, and they would stop by to visit as they pleased, just to say hello. You agreed. Akaashi was elated with the idea of having two sets of parents, and spent that day with them.” Beleth snake-like tongue flickered out as he paced the room, looking as though he didn’t have a care in the world. All of the others were on edge, seated in ways to protect themselves and the ones around him if he attempted to strike. Although his some of his aura waned, it was still dark and dense, making the situation even more terrifying. 

“Your son-in-law,” Beleth spoke to Moya with venom in his voice “that annoying human was a doctor. He and Sakura tried many ways to get rid of me without killing here. Neither were strong enough to entomb me and with the… acts that she committed, she had no one to turn to. Except a binding. Trauma binding to be specific.” Beleth said, his lip twitching in annoyance at the mere thought. 

Lev spoke. “So Sakura was the one who bond you to Akaashi’s traumas?” 

“Yes. The boy has only had one by that age, his birth. And the likelihood of another wouldn’t hardly be enough to give me control. I was going to stay dormant in a human body for however long he lived. And it was going to drain my energy into nothing.” Beleth grew angrier with every word he spoke, teeth gritting so louder is hurt or hear. “I wanted nothing more than to reach out and kill the boy, using Sakura's very hands.” He confessed and Kuroo snarls. Beleth waves his hand dismissively. Looking at Kuroo with a bored expression. 

“No need to bare your teeth at me mutt. Your mate's alive isn’t he?” Beleth says and Kuroo continues a quiet snarl. He couldn’t stop shaking. He had no idea what to do. The demon in this state wasn’t enough to overpower Akaashi but he couldn’t do anything without thought. One move and the demon could do much worse to Akaashi. He always thought he’d have more time but reality was it was now too late His mind was completely blank on how to stop Beleth, on how to get Akaashi back to them, _whole and human._

“Even after so long however, many remained on a hunt for your daughter’s head,” Beleth continues, addressing Moya again. “ I assumed it to be because fae folk tend to live for long. And somehow, a hunter had tracked her down to that village. He had came ready to kill,” Beleth smile grew big and chilling again. “And I ceased my opportunity to combat that trauma binding. I kill-” 

“Please!” Sugawara cried out. “If you speak this trauma into existence, Akaashi will-!" 

“Are all those hormones melting your brain, witch?” Beleth hissed. “That’s the point!" The demon says with a shrill laugh I’m unleashing what should have already been broken. And I can’t just leave you all on the edge of your seats!” 

“Beleth-“ Lev starts. 

“Shut up and listen!” Beleth snaps. “When Sakura began made the exchange, the Hunter pounced. Her husband tried to keep him busy while she worked. In the briefest moments of my freedom before going with this body, I killed Akaashi’s mother. And that triggered his trauma.” Beleth confessed. He shook with excitement as the whole room listened in horror. “I killed her and something triggered in that boy. Grief, sadness, confusion, shame. And with me, he raged on. He killed his father next and left the hunter last, without my help! Oh how he ripped them apart. The savagery from such a small body. Oh! It gives me goosebumps just thinking about." Beleth's smile widen, his head tilted back as he laughed and laugh, disgusted looks curling on everyone's face as they watched him marvel in the joy of the memory. "But of course all good things much come to an end. He was still very human and the binding had taken effect. I had little power and your know magic, it comes at a cost. That was Akaashi’s sight. But I held hope. 

That one day I’d get to feel that raw, vile bloodlust again. Even his mother enjoyed it at times. And her father before. The will to live at the cost of someone else’s life.” With every word, Beleth sounded more and more deranged, his voice tittering and deeply into sinister register “And that lust comes more often than I’d ever imagine. Everyday this body becomes more and more in my name. Soon Akaashi won’t exist to be named-“ 

Beleth’s rambling was stopped when Kuroo stepped forward, grabbing the arm of his mate, looking at the demon with bright gold eyes. His sharp blue-black nails dig into Akaashi’s flesh as he snarled. He was glowing blue, so filled with rage and protection. His mate was _right_ there. But as those red eyes stared back at him, there wasn’t a single trace of Akaashi to be found. 

“My dove,” were all the words that could come out of Kuroo’s mouth, heavy and awkward. He was shocked, overwhelmed. Here was the demon who killed his mother, dwelling with his true mate’s body. It was a hell he couldn’t get out of, that keep on his heels. 

Beleth tilts his head, feigning innocence. “Is that what you call that sweet Akaashi? He can not hear you. He is sleeping within the depths of me, unaware of this world.” Beleth says. 

But it was far from the true. Akaashi stared back at Kuroo’s wounded face and wanted to cry. It was as if there was a clear wall between them, they could see each other but couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel one another. 

“Kuroo! My love! My love!” Akaashi screamed from within, reaching out for the impossible. His heart crushed. At the sight of his parents, Sugawara, Moya, the fear on everyone’s faces. He caused that. He _scared them._

Beleth smacked his teeth. “Be quiet you.” He hissed, flexing his fingers. It was the longest he’d presented outside of Akaashi’s body but it didn’t seem like it would last much longer. The human’s intent and consciousness were resilient. 

Kuroo’s grip tightened, a dark aura of his own building off of him. “Akaashi, listen to me. To my voice-“ 

Beleth attempted to swipe his free hand at Kuroo’s face but the alpha caught him. In terms of strength, Kuroo won because even his current half state was more than Akaashi’s possessed state. “Come back to me Akaashi.” 

“What do the words of that man who rejected him matter?” Beleth said, desperately trying to fight against the feel of Akaashi’s rising out of his unconscious. “As if he could ever believe your words again!” Beleth snapped. 

“I need you, Akaashi. As you are. Come back. I’m… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Kuroo’s voice cracked as his hand shook hold on to Akaashi, staring into the red deep of his eyes. “My _alterum verum_.” 

Like a bow ready for release, the string snapped forward and Akaashi took in a deep breath and on the exhale, the reds of his eyes were washed away, bringing back the whites of his eyes. Suddenly, the heavy aura drops from the room and everyone takes a collective gasp. Akaashi falls to his knees but Kuroo is there to hold in his arms, crushing the human close or his chest. 

“Akaashi. Akaashi.” He repeats and Akaashi’s eyes are full of tears as he grips Kuroo back just as tightly. He felt gross, displaced, full of shame and fear as he shook in the arms of the alpha. 

“You can’t take t-that back. You can’t… I heard you and-“ Akaashi pants, so overcome with emotion and pure exhaustion. 

“Good” Kuroo interrupts. “I’m glad you hear it. I’ll say it again and again. Forever if I have it. You're my _alterum verum_. My mate. My soul.” Kuroo lets out a wet grunt through his teeth. “My half. I’m yours. I’m yours. Please have me-" 

Akaashi pulls him impossibly close, sobbing harder in response. 


	8. XXVIII: connect / communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair or two find each other, speaking with their hearts,  
> finding closure.  
> We learn about past lives  
> And in the same breath  
> new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. Sorry I’ve been a literal ghost I’m in my final year applying for grad school. Also my motivation has plunged. I feel like I’m just getting things done to get by. Also there’s been a drop in interaction w my stories so it’s definitely made me a bit sad and unmotivated. I still have plans to finish my two stories by the end of this year so let’s hope that all works out.

**INFORMATION FOR THE PUBLIC**

So we know that demons can form a contract with any species saved for other contracting forming beings (The Goddess, Mystics and Angels) as well as Vampires (the Undead) and Crawlers (the first dark forms of life). The story contract made are those that sacrifice life force (so blood or the literal body)

So what category do The Seven Deadly Sins fall under?   
  


Well as explained in the Sacrificed Becomes the Hunter, the Sins used to be one form: Fate. Each is its own being that makes a contract with humans who have fell prey to their sin. Their contract is over when that person is truly freed from their sin (I.e Akaashi freeing Ryoko of her Sin of Gluttony) the body less being that Gluttony is will finding another (which was Kentarou)

We learn in this chapter, who has formed a contract with Silk, the Wrath Sin and what the cost is if not bodily inhabitation (possession)

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_28_**

Everything was tensed in the days following Beleth’s appearance.

Everyone cared deeply for Akaashi. There was no one who faulted him or blamed him for what happened. But, the demon inside him was linked to the riff created between Kageyama and Hinata, was reason Ushijima and Tendou has no town to go back to, was the reason why Kuroo’s parents were dead, why Akaashi’s parents were dead. Those were things that couldn’t be erase. It was hard not to see Akaashi in the same light even those they weren’t _his_ crimes. Every time they blink, in that small moment of darkness, Akaashi turned formed appeared to haunt them.

And so, everyone was on edge, was trying to navigate through what seemed like a fog that couldn’t lift.

.

.

Hinata sticks another nail between his teeth as he leans back against the wall, trying his best to keep from fidgeting. His eyes flutter all over the large space, trying to find interest in anything but the centaur in front of him. He’s even bigger than he last remembers him nearly sixty years ago and it’s honestly isn’t fair how devastatingly attractive his gotten. His face is fuller, sturdy and sharpen. He still has bangs that hang over his face but a part in the middle. His eyes that midnight blue. The first thing Hinata saw and fell in love with.

_Oh, it’s been so long,_ a voice hums, airy and full of yearning. Hinata felt both at a lost but still as if no time has passed between the two. That the centaur was still grumpy and air-headed and _his._

Kageyama was no better. His hurt was different. His father didn’t die. He has lost homes before, twice before he loss the forest. He was used to being alone. But how his thoughts haunted him thinking he loss Hinata too didn’t compare. And bow, the ginger before him was still about to make Kageyama’s brain melt and heart speed up

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna open your mouth and say something?” Kageyama snapped, pulling Hinata out of his thoughts and making him glare.

“Don’t be rude.” Hinata pouts, sitting back on the desk beside him 

“Don’t be weird staring at me like that then.” He fires back.

“What? I can’t stare at my husband anymore?” Hinata says and a Kageyama sputters in shock, making Hinata grin watching him finally lose his composure.

Kageyama collects him, eyes leveling with the ginger. “You… you still.” Kageyama tensed, fists tightening at his sides. “Do you want…?”

Hinata rolls his eyes, looking down at his feet as he swung them back and forth. “I never saw you as anything but mine, Bakeyama.” Hinata dug in his shirt, pulling out and revealing a simple chain of gold around his nail, showing off the ring that was loop through it. It was a simple gold band, saved for a small blue gem embedded inside. “You’re my soulmate.”

Kageyama pulled his out as well, a similar clean band saved for that fact that his was shiver and the gem was a fiery orange. “I… you’re mine too. I never…” he ducked his head, blushing. “I never stopped loving you. But you… you left me and-"

“I know!” And Hinata, high pitches and frantic. “I was c-confused and overwhelmed. I was trying to get everyone out as fast as possible. It took forever to Natsu’s wing to h-heal. And my d-dad… he…” hinata hiccups and Kageyama shuffling his four legs back and forth. It always made him very anxious to see Hinata cry.

Kageyama fidgets in place, stiffened in place with awkwardness. It had never been this hard to talk to partner. Their conversation was always so easy, whether they were arguing or rambling

He knew how Hinata liked to be comforted. He was expressive, he liked to be listened to, he liked being held, affirmed. It was hard for Kageyama, being that he was the opposite of emotionally expressive... But forty years of memories, romance and missions, it became a learning curve he overcame

And now he felt as lost as he did when Hinata first kissed him, when he realized he _loved_ the fairy.

“I know,” Kageyama croaks, ringing his fingers. “I just… it wasn’t me. Us, those other centaurs. For years I wanted to tell you, to prove myself… that I would never betray you like that…”

Hinata lets out a wet laugh. “I think I always knew that. I just… I wanted someone to blame. We lost our home, my dad, I lose _you._ Our bond never broke but you weren’t here.” Hinata sniffles.

“It was that demon that took everything away.” Kageyama muses. Kageyama had felt both dread and relief when the truth was revealed. The unknown has eaten at him for years. Why was their forest targeted? Why did he have to be alone again? Having it answered was a blessing but knowing that it was far for over soured his thoughts. He sighs, finally looking at his mate. “So… what do we do now?”

Hinata’s sunrise eyes met his, shimmering with tears. Kageyama jolts when they widened in a familiar stare, dark and startling. “I want to find a way to kill that demon,” he says tightly. “Will you help me, partner?”

Kageyama’s face splits in a tilted smile, nodding. “Couldn’t think of anything better.”

Hinata’s smiles as his wings spread out and he flies, hovering over Kageyama’s face and cupping his cheeks. “For now,” hinata says slowly, “kiss me”

And just like that, forty years—the hurt, in wait— vanished as they two mates meet in a familiar holding.

.

.

_The fire was startling hot._

_Tendou had shuffled out of her wooden home just as it collapse to the ground. She looked all around her small village crumbling into nothing._

_Her paradise fell to flames as the minutes blurred past._

_It was winter, mid-November and a full moon. The bright rock hung in the sky and the clouds and smoke covered her up bit by bit._

_Tendou was shaking as she rushed through and past the houses, not a single person alive as she searches and listened closely for any heartbeats. Her optimism dropped as she was met with cold stillness, the crackle of fire the only sound for miles._

_No screams, no cries to for help._

_Suddenly there was a screech behind her. She turns and a figure is mid-air, dropping and object carelessly on the ground. In the dark like, Tendou’s eyes flicker to make out the silhouette of the object, a small person. Her eyes water as she takes in red cloak, the silver hair._

_“Baa-Chan.” She whispers, voice dry and choked up._

_The demons that were scrambling around the village, devouring the insides of Tendou’s chosen family begin to come out of the dark corners, this snow crunching the slow below their tarred skin and rough nails._

_They were lower level demons, from what Tendou could tell. It was her first time seeing with her own eyes but Baa-chan had taught her more than enough on how to spot a demon. They were mere foot soldiers, easily identifiable by their hoof-like feet and indistinguishable features. They all look like carbon copies of one another. They didn’t have big wings, they we bat-like in shape and they usually have dark reddish skin._

_They cried out and snarled as they created a circle around the distressed she-wolf, who stood numbly in the middle of the snow-stained road, back slightly hunched. Sweat gathered fiercely over the back of her forehead and neck, juxtaposing the numbness she felt crawling through her fingers. The lull of her heartbeat was strangely slow, like a bell striking midnight_

_“Tendou!” A shout called out for her, fuzzy and too far away to catch her attention. The sound neared, the buzzing of her name becoming more and more clear as they came close. She rolls her head up, blinking through the tears as she finally registers that someone’s addressing her._

_Ushijima looked frantic, an expression she has never see adore her mate and they’ve been together for over a century by now._

_His clothes were torn but he wasn’t completely nude, meaning he hadn’t fought in his furs. He had new scars adorning his chests, neck and arms and as he neared, Tendou realized the wounds haven’t stop bleeding. Strings of blood slipped over the Wolf of Arm’s skin, cascading down and bleeding through the snow._

_Tendou opened her dry mouth, words attempting to tumble out and holding no sound. She was stunned silent, eyes wide as she stumbled over to meet her lover. She hadn’t realized how terrifying the thought of Ushijima being a part of the dead bodies was until he stood in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to crumble in his arms, have him take her as far away from this nightmare, as far as his feet could carry them._

_In mere moments, as Tendou’s lengthy legs attempted to bring her closer to Ushijima, a demon jumped out, its large slobbering mouth aimed out Ushijima’s throat, the Wolf of Arms, still in his skins and no way near close to protect himself, his neck._

_But Tendou’s eyes slit themselves narrow and she struck before the demon could even blink._

_Her skin unfurled, a static rush of burgundy fur replacing pale skin. Too many teeth jammed into her wolf mouth as she snarled, taking the demon’s head into her mouth, completely crushing it. Her hands were still morphing into too-large paws before she even reached the ground. She felt the cracks of bone, the thick sinew dwell against her tongue and chests as she spat the carcass out, fully lupin and feral._

_She could feel herself settle in the strange body, though she couldn’t remember the last time she took on this form. Maybe when father discovered he was related to wickedness? Her back curved unnaturally; upwards, like a frightened cat. Her teeth grew outside her mouth. She was too large, her fur stood on pins and in the foggy light, she looked like she rolled in pints of blood._

_The oni had awaken. What ugly form she took on._

_Without prompting, she took down the demons. She dragged their hearts out, chopped their heads off, smashed teeth into their bodies. She couldn’t stop, even as their numbers dwindled. Even as some attempted to flee, she raced and brought them down. She howled triumphantly with every kill, soaking further and further in slaughter._

_As the last demon’s cries die out, Tendou snapped her head up as the presence she felt bearing down on her. She looks up, silted eyes looking at the dark figure from meters away. It’s glowy red eyes were the only distinguishable feature._

_“Ah, how short-lived.” The voice complains, clearly disappointed. “Lowly demons really aren’t good for much.”_

_Tendou snarled deep in her bones, starting up on chasing the figure. Their aura, even with all the distance between them, made Tendou tremble. It was clear that they were the ringleader, the whole reason Tendou’s world was burning all around her. Her mouth fill with drool thinking of sinking her teeth into them but as she moved to strike, arms come around and bear down her neck. She attempts to shrug them off, but the wild mint scent of Ushijima stills the fight in her._

_“Calm yourself, mate. That is no ordinary demon.” Ushijima murmured to her. He then tilts his head up, shouting loud enough for the other figure to here. “What is your reason for this destruction?” He asked. Though his voice remained neutral enough, there was an unmistakable air and rage in his tone._

_The figure slowly began to vanish in the night, moving with the wind that whip around them around them harshly._

_“Just to satisfy a whim.” The figure said before disappearing completely._

_All that were left were dead bodies, crimson snow, and a nationless oni being held by her lover._

.

.

Tendou blinks into the present as she bends before the unmarked grave, placing the last flower in her hands down on the wet land. There was the lightest snowfall last night, resulting into the wet dirt against her fingertips.

“Satori?” The redhead looked up at the man calling her name, who has claimed her heart for some many dozens of years now, centuries. She rises and meets Ushijima halfway, melting into his warm embrace.

Tendou is a bit embarrassed thinking back of how poorly she reacted when it was revealed exactly what demon dwelled inside of Akaashi. As Kuroo held onto his mate, Tendou could feel that disgusting rush of anger filling her body, as if she could see the shadowy figure inside her Luna like so many years ago.

_“You,”_ She remembers snarling, standing from her chair as she glared down at the weeping human _. “You vile creature.”_

She was thankful for everyone’s quick reaction. Ushijima had stood to obscured Akaashi from view and both Akaashi’s parents stood up when Tendou’s animosity swelled in the air.

Ushijima and Tendou took off later that night. What used to be the Shiratorizawa area has now become an empty wasteland. The three-day trip was good for their minds and bodies, their lupin forms rushing through open fields and forest as they raced to their destination. The played around with one another in their furs, finding comfort in the growls and grooming they did.

When they arrived, all that greeted them was a single home and behind that, a field of 154 members; all pack members that two of them lost and buried that dark night

The little home was covered in lint. It was the only home didn’t catch fire nor had any dead bodies within it. It was falling apart slowly because of lack of care. They didn’t even enter, just stood at the threshold and peered inside, breathing beside another.

“Ready to return?” Ushijima spoke first, stripping off his clothes and placing them in the sack he brought.

Tendou moves from the mouth of the door and follows after mate, nodding. “Toshi?” She says softly, Ushijima answering by lifting his hazel eyes to meet hers. “We’re gonna kill that demon, right?”

Ushijima leans in, pressing the firmest of kisses to Tendou’s forehead, only moving far enough to make eye contact

“Without a doubt.” He promised

  
.

.

Tsukishima slammed his fist into the wall of his room, growling loudly.

The demon. _Beleth._ Watching him made a mockery of his Luna made his stomach turn. And he just sat there, unable to do anything. How could he possibly have the blessing of his Goddess and nothing to show for it?

“Dammit. Dammit, Dammit!” He swears, slamming his fists harder and harder into the wall, not minding how it creaked under the pressure of his angered fists.

“If you keep at it, you’ll scrap your knuckles raw.”

Tsukishima’s snaps his head up, a disgusting snarl bubbling out of him as he addresses the person at the door. Kuroo steps into the room fully, looking passive and intensely exhausted. “I do not blame you, however. These past few days have not treated us kindly.” Kuroo says causally, settling on the edge of the blonde’s bed.

“What do you want, alpha?” Tsukishima greeted out, attempting to hold as much irritation at bay as he could.

“Nothing. I’m making my rounds, checking in on everyone. Tendou and Ushijima have taken a trip, Hinata and Kageyama are no longer arguing, while the others are reading through scrolls, books and things. Just finished catching up Akaashi’s family and friends on exactly what we’ve been attempting to figure out about Akaashi. You’re the last on my list. Come sit, beta.”

Tsukishima is still hunched, bent in a defensive manner but Kuroo keeps his gaze leveled until the blonde sighs in annoyed defeat. Tsukishima rolls his shoulders, standing at his full height as he walks across the room and sits beside his alpha.

For a moment, silence settles besides them. It isn’t uncomfortable, tense maybe. Tsukishima always had an interesting relationship with his alpha. Neither good nor bad. Sort of the kind you have with a sibling. You butt heads, you fight and yell, but you would go into war for them if you had to.

Kuroo was older than Tsukishima by about 150 years. Kuroo was in his twenties when the War ended and the Betas of Fukurodani had born Tsukishima, which made him a Vessel to the Goddess. Since he was a child, he was told his purpose in life: to serve his alpha when the time came, to serve his Luna. War comes, Kei would be there. Death came and Kei would fight against it. He respected his alpha, his strength, his planning and his impactful leadership

But he was at odds with his alpha as well. He had poor emotional control, he didn’t revere the Goddess in a becoming way, and this rift only grew when Akaashi appeared. Kuroo showed time and time again that he wasn’t worth the dirt under his Luna’s foot.

Tsukishima had let Kuroo know his thoughts. Because above all, he had a Goddess to serve. And no man nor demon nor wolf could dictate that.

“I cannot believe I’m admitting this,” Kuroo starts, a small laugh in his voice. “But I think I understand. I may be an idiot-”

“May be?” Tsukishima questions and Kuroo kisses his teeth.

“-And idiot for how long it took me to realize... the self-sacrifice you feel obligated to commit for Akaashi.”

“Oh.” Is all Tsukishima offers.

“I want, I wanted to pull Beleth out with my bare hands,” Kuroo adds, his hands turning to fists on top of his lap. “Nothing mattered then. I didn’t have a plan; I could hardly think. I just wanted Akaashi safe. The feeling was so intense. So strong it hurt. Is that what it feels like for you? Your blind fate?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima looks at the wall before him, before turning to Kuroo. “It feels like I must complete my task otherwise I can’t think of anything else. I’m fixated on it. I felt that when Akaashi disappeared into the Hunt. I felt his presence vanished. It was faint, but still gone.” Tsukishima explains. “It’s terrifying, but I don’t run away, like you have.” Tsukishima adds flippantly and Kuroo winces, having the decency to look embarrassed.

“Ah well, that’s why I said I think I understand you now. I don’t want to run; I want to do the exact opposite actually. I want to go headfirst and not look back.” Kuroo says, turning to meet his beta’s gaze. “Will you follow me?” Kuroo asks, extending his fists out to the blonde

Tsukishima’s eyes flutter down to the extended limb, moving back to look Kuroo in the face. “You mean it? You won’t run again?”

“What alpha would I be if I did? After all these chances?” Kuroo asks, low and sad. Tsukishima doesn’t really know what to make of it, but he looks back down, pressing his own fist to Kuroo’s in a silence agreement.

“Now,” Kuroo says, standing up and pulling Tsukishima up as well by holding the blonde down with the arm around his neck, making the Beta groan in annoyance. “Lev tells me there’s a pack member our lil’ beta has been eying. Ah, Yamaguchi is it? Heard he’s the boy who bakes all our breads for mealtime.” Kuroo’s grin is razor sharp as he leads the beta out of his room, his grip firm around the tall blonde’s neck. Tsukishima blushes, fiercely attempting to leave Kuroo’s grip

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you talking about.” Tsukishima strains, hands pressing into Kuroo’s forearm to escape, but to no avail.

“Be honest Tsukki. Or do Lev and I have to force it out of you?” Kuroo says slightly and a shiver rushes through the blonde in response  
  


.

.

Moya-San has offered Sugawara her assistance in finding resources and spell to rid Akaashi of the demon and would stay as long as they’d have her. Akaashi’s parents wanted to stay closer to their child because of recent developments and Kuroo had no problems offering up another room, communicating with their alpha that the two betas would be in his care till further notice.

Pushing past their fear, everyone couldn’t help their worry as they watched their Luna. Bokuto had to bear witness to night terrors that have come every night since Beleth’s appearance. And his soft touches did little to sooth the boiling anxiousness he felt under his master’s skin. Somedays the human wouldn’t even sleep, for fear of what would greet him when he closed his eyes. And Bokuto stayed awake in concern for the human.

It has now been a week or so. Most days he had to beg Akaashi to get out of bed, then beg again for him to eat. If it was not Bokuto doing so, it was Akaashi’s parents, Sugawara, even Kuroo. It seemed small, but Bokuto could feel tension ease away from Akaashi when Kuroo spoke to him, when placing his hands on the human. It was only time Bokuto could breathe a sigh of relief, the anxiety calming down when the two held close.

Bokuto was going to lose his mind if he didn’t figure out how to fix this. And waiting for when Beleth would be casted out of Akaashi wasn’t an answer.

.

.

Bokuto finds flat land after a quick run through the forest. He moves away the stray branches and twigs before scraping his fingers into the dirt, creating a symbol so familiar he could sketch it with his eyes close. But unlike that time before, this time he draws his blood. He doesn’t flinch at the cut he makes on his palm, watching the little river of blood flow does into the soil.

Red smoke begins to sliver out of the lines of the marking only seconds later. He begins to reel back but he isn’t quick enough. A hand shoots out from the seal, holding Bokuto’s bloody hand still as Silk’s head emerges. His long red tongue coils and saps up the blood against Bokuto’s skin, his bright green eyes shimmering as he fully appears in a crouched position over the seal.

The ground below isn’t disrupted at all, as if he appeared out of thin air. He speaks first, chuckling at the disgusted look on Bokuto’s face when he finished sapping at the open wound, his spit sealing the cut closed

“You must _really_ be desperate for something if you needed to bribe me with your delicious blood.” Silk swipes his tongue again and this time Bokuto manages to snap his arm back, rising to his feet. “Need someone to speak to after seeing your master like that? Beleth is not a pretty one, that demon.” Silk says with a shake of his head.

“What made him able to possess Akaashi the other day?” Bokuto asked.

Silk shrugs. “Hearing his name, and from another demon of his similar creation not less. It was like a summon. And although Akaashi doesn’t remember himself, it’s like a memory to his body.” Silk explains. “Like I said, Beleth’s control is only getting stronger.”

“How do we stop him? From possessing Akaashi? I know you know.”

Silk snickered. “And if I do? I am endeared by the human, yes but am I obligated to help him?” Silk looks out at his nails, long, red, and perfectly shaped. “You know Bokuto; the only worse than a greedy human is a selfless one. If Akaashi had asked to expel the demon within him during the Hunt, I could have with the snapped of my fingers. But it’s too late. Anything I do now would kill him because I am not savvy in the ways of demonic work, especially outside of my dimension.” Silk explained. “I may even let the demon loose, which would be no good. The Moon Goddess.... well.” Silk smiles, an unkind one that makes Bokuto know he’s hiding something. “Let’s just say She has plans of Her own.” He offers vaguely.

Bokuto sighs loudly with this news, grabbing strands of his long duo-colored hair. Bokuto would do anything to remain Akaashi’s familiar, but he couldn't act recklessly. He was Akaashi’s lifeline too, his actions could cost of Akaashi’s life and his own. That fact hurt. It burned Bokuto’s throat bitter. It enraged him.

“Now come Bokuto! You know what giving your blood means!” Silk’s tongue flicks out and his tone drops as he cracks his fingers. He moves to pat Bokuto’s shoulder but the inmyeonjo snarls, baring his teeth at the Sin.

“If I am supposed to the answer to Akaashi’s problems, Kuroo’s problem, then tell me _why_ I’m here dammit!” His eyes burned gold, his teeth becoming conical as he snapped at Silk. “You talking in circles have been working my last nerves. Speak clearly or I’ll make you regret it.” Bokuto threatens.

Silk does seem bothered by the blatant disrespect or bothered by Bokuto’s anger. Cool as ever, he smirks. “Oh? why are you so curious? You’re a messenger bird, you’re supposed to be blindly faithful” Silk says, crossing his arms and leaning his back on the body of the tree. “I thought it didn’t matter how things go-”

Bokuto huffs. “I said that to you all those years ago because I said I wanted most to reunite with Sora. It’s been over 800 years since. And instead, came back to Earth bonded to a human and a watered-down version of him!” Bokuto snapped.

“And does it feel exactly like when he laid eyes on your Sora?” Silk asked, his question making the inmyeonjo stiffen up. “And you laid with not only Kuroo but Akaashi too, correct?” Bokuto’s cheeks burned, hating how Silk was able to know, to see _everything_. It frustrated Bokuto how Silk has grown to know him so well throughout these many years

Bokuto pursed his lips, unsure on just how to describe the multiple feelings and nostalgia he was faced with. “It’s not that. It’s not that I’m falling in love with Sora again.” Bokuto says, a disgruntled expression towards the ground, fists clenched at his sides.

“Then what are you feeling, Koutarou?” Silk asked, a tone filled of soft confusion

“I’m falling in love for the first time.” Bokuto says with a dry laugh and Silk’s eyes widen, shocked by the display of vulnerability. In those many years of being Bokuto’s only company, he watched the bubbly friend harden. He spent more time alone and closed up, becoming apathetic and only willing to do the bare minimum. The softness that appeared in his tone was not something the Wrath Sin had seen in quite a while. “Akaashi speaks and my heart threatens to fall from my mouth. I look towards Kuroo and watch how walks like he’s always ready to lead and army.” Bokuto’s eyes glimmer, in wonder as he speaks, like he can’t even believe what he’s saying himself. “I never felt this before. And I know the love for Sora was, _is_ real. Yet these two slide their way into my mind with ease. And now I have to watch them fade before me too?” Bokuto asked hollowly and Silk’s breath caught as he watches Bokuto melt into the lost young man that came begging him for answers all that time ago.

Silk’s eyes twitch in annoyance. This is not what he except when he heard Bokuto’s blood calling his name. His body ached for battle, but he couldn’t ignore Bokuto’s crumbles form. Silk sighs and looking into the direction of the setting sun, the massive star covered with dozens of clouds, swirls of pinks and purple.

“Fine, I’ll indulge you.” He mummers to himself. He clears his throat, speaking up. “Bokuto, do you remember your first battle?” Silk asked. Bokuto nods easily.

“I was 23 autumns. It was when the Crawlers had first spun from the core of the earth. We lost hundreds fighting them off. It is how I met Sora. He was 30 springs and lead many humans into battle.” Bokuto remember easily and Silk nods.

“And do you remember when you had vanished?” Silk egged on.

“Yes. I had got to Valley of seas for herbs to heal our soldiers quickly. It was inhabitable land but filled with herbs that were fast-acting.” Bokuto eyebrows furrowed. “I had almost died. No one had reported crawlers to be there, but I had to fight off two there on my own when I had nearly spilt off the loose edge of the cliff.” Bokuto’s eyes narrowed, cutting over to Silk. “What is your point of bringing this up?” He asked.

“A human is the reason why the Great Wars started. One made a contract. The Demons of Solomon would kill off Crawlers in exchange for this human vessel. But Demons are tricksters and after killing the Crawlers, they drove nearly every species before them to near extinction, if not that, enslavement. Bokuto, that human was Sora.” Silk claims.

For a moment, Bokuto’s heart stops. His eyes watched Silk form those words, hear him says those words, but it entered Bokuto’s mind like static, the connection not forming. The words turned his blood to ice, feeling like the air was pulled out of him. Silk sighed again, continuing.

“Many had decided that you died in the Valley. Sora refused to believe it. He wanted to wait for you, but more men were dying, even more inmyeonjo. He felt as though he had no choice. He traded his vessel and begged the demons to kill off the Crawlers. He begged the demon to keep you safe, let no harm come to you. He did not want you to know that he had now become a demon’s vessel, so he fled to purgatory.”

“He’s in purgatory...?” Bokuto whispered. Silk winced as the rawness of the inmyeonjo’s voice.

“Ahh, not quite. When you returned, you received news that Sora died. That’s when you called on me, who you thought was Fate though I had been embodying Wrath. And I accepted your request because Sora was going to be reincarnated anyway.” Bokuto’s confused face takes a moment before blooming into understanding, Silk nodding.

“When Sora actually died, it was when he finished his contract with Paimon, the 10th demon. The contract _technically ended_ when I removed you from this plane of Earth with me, because that would mean you’re not of this Earth... ahh...” Silk trailed off when Bokuto cocked his head, clearly confused. “... you know, logistics.” Silk said with a wave of his hand. “And Solomon’s demons can pick their vessels. I do not know the manner in which Kuroo’s mother, Kohaku’s mother, obtained Paimon after Sora, but as you can probably tell, Kuroo is the reincarnated of Sora. When you first asked for my help, I told you how you must wait a quite a while, but you immediately said yes.” Silk says with a fond eye roll. Bokuto had the decency to blush.

“And in not heeding my warning, you were bond to forget, which you did, amongst many things.” Silk says and Bokuto’s head hangs low.

“I did.” Bokuto admits dejectedly.

“Well, that felt good to get off my chest!” Silk declares. “Now, may we fight?” He asked, smiling turn feral, the tender moment officially over. Bokuto rolls his eyes and discards his shirt, Silk cheering at his physical agreement.

“I do have one more question.” Bokuto says and Silk cast him a bored look. “Hey, hey! Just one more.” Bokuto promised.

“I’ve spoiled you quite a bit.” Silk says and Bokuto looks at him with wide eyes. They circle one another as they’ve done so many times before. “Fine, I’ll indulge you.”

“Why did u make me Akaashi’s familiar and not Kuroo’s then?” Bokuto asked, inching closer and closer. Silk smiles, smooth and slow.

Silk tilts his head back and forth, as if trying to decide what he’ll say next. “I’ll indulge you I assume. Let’s just say... It’s the only way none of you will die.” And with that, he flies forward, his fist fast and strong enough that the wind is pushed in opposite direction on its impact  
  


.

.

Silk huffs out a massive laugh, placing his hands on his bronze hips as Bokuto lays on his back against the forest ground. The sound is so grand that Bokuto could feel it vibrating against his skin. Silk’s eyes are bright green and filled with cheer, his wounds healing as he begins to speak.

“What a skilled fighter you are. But you cannot fight fate!” Silk grins, holding out his hands to Bokuto, who takes it with a face of annoyance. “What a lovely brawl, my boy.” Silk compliments.

“You always make is so that I think I’ll win just to put me on my ass.” Bokuto snarls playfully. Silk just claps his back, the inmyeonjo gritting at the impact. Bokuto is eye level with the Sin, those bright vivid eyes gleaming.

“What are you thinking of, Koutarou?” Silk says with and easy smile.

“Your eyes are similar to Akaashi’s right now. Very green. Dark but still light.” Bokuto mentions as he picks up his discarded shirt. When he looks up after dressing, Bokuto is startled by the expression on Silk’s face. It was a mixture of shock and discomfort, his eyes darkening. “Silk?” Bokuto asked, unsure.

“The human... he has his sight?” Silk asked, Bokuto nodding in admittance. “Bokuto, you know Akaashi used to be blind?” Bokuto nods. “I’ve gifted that boy sight simply to get him through the Hunt. I... fuck.” Silk swore, Bokuto’s eyes widening. It was so strange to see Silk... worried, anxious even? Before Bokuto to asked, Silk’s eyes cut to Bokuto sharply.

“Bokuto, here’s some advice: keep Akaashi’s eyes closed.” And with that. Silk disappears into red mist.

Bokuto is silent for a moment, the whispering autumn wind buffing around him until he outright growls in frustration, gripping his hair as he groans.

“What the burning hell does _that_ mean?!” Bokuto cries out, grumbling and kicking the dirt under him.

“Koutarou! Koutarou!” Bokuto snapped his head up as Akaashi’s voice calls out to him, getting louder as he nears. For many days, Bokuto has had the displeasure of seeing dark circles and tense expressions on Akaashi’s face. What greeted him now made his heart clench. Akaashi’s bright face beamed, replacing the sun that had faded behind the mountains. Pink cheeked and smiling so widely as he nears Bokuto. His hands come down on Bokuto’s shoulders, shaking with excitement as he jumps a bit on his toes. _Cute, so cute._ Bokuto murmurs to himself. _I wanna kiss him, I want to take him here on the ground right now_

“Yes, my master?” Bokuto says, trying to listen to the human past his very loud desires.

“Come. I have something to show you and it’s glorious.”  
  


.

.

In the medical room on the Fukurodani land, a small cry, Sugawara’s gasp and Daichi’s long breath of relief. After, the smallest cooing.

A baby was born the second of November.

Surrounding Sugawara and the tiny babe in bed from left to right was his fretting mate, an equally nervous Yachi and calm Kiyoko, who is giving some gentle words of advice to Sugawara. The silver-haired witch looks a half step away from falling asleep but nods along regardless. Tendou is also there to add on, as she heads the nursery for the Fukurodani pack. Kenma’s eyes are big, black thin slits zoning in on the small bundle in Sugawara’s eyes. Hinata teases him, know how fascinated the little demon got over children.

Akaashi leads Bokuto down the hall, holding his hand. The human glances back sometimes throughout the walk, as if the inmyeonjo would disappear at any moment. In the moment they near the door, Kuroo appears at the other side of the hall, heading in the same direction. If possible, Akaashi brightens even more. In response, Kuroo rubs the back of his head, slightly red-cheeked and Bokuto falls more in love by the moment.

“Have they named her?” Akaashi asked the alpha, who shakes his head as they head into the room.

Bokuto sniffs out loudly, the strong scent of milk and wet flesh heavy in the room. They near Sugawara and Bokuto’s golden eyes immediately falls on the round flesh bundled in the yellow blankets. The baby was currently sleeping, mouth puckered outward as she holds close to Sugawara exposed chest.

“Congratulations. You had your heir born on Fukurodani land.” Kuroo snickers, clashing his hand down heavy on Sawamura’s shoulders. The Karasuno alpha’s eyes close and he places a hand on top of Kuroo’s, pinching the skin.

“Don’t start with me, Kuroo.” He says with a pleasant smile and a tight voice, almost too kind to be sincere.

“A Fukurodani native!” Hinata cheers and Daichi looks at the ginger with genuine disappointment.

“Your symbols are both birds correct? Like relatives?” Akaashi attempts to add on helpfully. Sawamura looks even more dejected by that fact

“What _is_ that?” Bokuto asked, eyes still steady on the baby. Akaashi looks up at his familiar.

“You had mentioned to me how you’ve never seen a baby before. And Sugawara due date was three days from now, but they baby decided to come a bit early.” Akaashi reveals.

_“Koutarou, so let me understand; you don’t know what a baby is because you’ve never seen one? Didn’t you mentioned you had many siblings?” Akaashi asked. The two were laid in bed, lazing around before breakfast as they both seemed to randomly wake up at dawn simultaneously._

_“We come from eggs, so-”_

_“Eggs?” Akaashi says, his face paling a bit and Bokuto cocks his head before laughing._

_“Akaashi, you held me as an egg.” Bokuto reminds and there’s a beat of silence. Then Akaashi turns his face into Bokuto’s bare chest, clearly embarrassed at how he forgot that obvious fact._

_“When we are born, we aren’t as small as you are describing. We can walk a week after birth. We speak soon after. We get our first pair of wings three months later.”_

_“That is... not what I imagined.” Akaashi’s responds._

_“We call them hatchlings or doves, not babies.”_

_“That’s adorable.” Akaashi replies._

_“Very.” Bokuto agrees._

Bokuto blinks, looking at the tiny thing pressed against Sugawara. The witch looks up at Bokuto, sort of showing off the baby he just birthed, clearly proud of his work. Bokuto squints.

“It looks like a lump of meat.” Bokuto he finally announces.

Akaashi and Kenma’s eyes go wide in silence while Sugawara, Sawamura and Kuroo’s mouths dropped in unison. Yachi looks around the room nervously and it was Tendou’s laugh that stumbles out first, following by Hinata’s sputtering giggle.

“How _dare_ you.” Sugawara cries out, sounding absolutely scandalized, clutching the newborn closed to his chest. Sawamura stands up, hands gesturing towards the pair.

“Bokuto, I think very highly of you. But are not thinking clearly. Look at her!” Sawamura says sternly, Bokuto returning his eyes back to the baby. Again, he squints, again he speaks.

“It is... very red.” Bokuto announces. Everyone in the room drops their head, sighing loudly.

“This is how human babies look like Bokuto-san.” Kiyko says formally, holding a clipboard to her chest. “They can’t speak or see. They’re a bit weak and take much longer to grow than most other species. The red color will fade a bit with time.” She explains, the inmyeonjo nodding intently to her words. He looks back up at Sugawara and Daichi, his gaze serious.

“You made this baby? When you bonded correct?” He asked. The Karasuno Alpha and Luna nodded, a bit confused.

Bokuto nods to himself, turning and grabbing Kuroo’s hand in his left, and Akaashi’s hand in his left, looking between the two.

“Will you make a baby with me?” Bokuto asked earnestly, plunging the room in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments n kudos are appreciated as always. Much love —author-san 💗


	9. XXIX: desire / awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triangles are the strongest structures in the world  
> And skinship, it makes for some of the strongest bonds  
> Akaashi bends like metal  
> Bokuto does the bending  
> Kuroo melts and melts  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end. There’s litterally four more chapters. Wow. This will be my first story on here fully completed. Wow!
> 
> Warning for dis chapter: mainly smut tings

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**29** _

Akaashi’s dreams are getting more frequent. Every night, he is in the same white space, with the eerie sky. He started another game a shogi with the same demon.

Only this time, it’s worse. The demon is no longer a black mass. It’s him; Akaashi with ghastly pale, those haunting red eyes.

He can’t tell if the terrifying version of himself is what is making the game harder, or if the game itself is getting harder. He finds himself staring at the wooden pieces longer than usual. The back and forth click of the pieces slamming on the board would come to halt when his mind froze, unable to make a move quick enough. In those moments, the demon would taunt him in the low, distorted voice of theirs, sending chills down Akaashi’s spine. It all felt too real in this space, his dread unescapable.

_“When does this game end? We’ve going back in forth for days.” Akaashi speaks, followed by exhausted sigh. He’s won this round, the score now 80 games loss and 81 won. The greatest difference between them has only even been one game’s worth._

_The demon smile, as it always does, slow and so sure of itself. “We could end it now if you’d like.” He offers easily and Akaashi’s eyes narrow in suspicious at the easy-going remark._

_“How so?” He asked. As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he chokes. Bloods rushes like a river from his throat and out his mouth, over his chin and dripping of the edge of his face. Akaashi gasps, looking down to see the demon’s arm impaling through is his chest, right over his heart._

_“Give me your body and surely I can make you a winner.”_

# .

Akaashi bolts upright, mouth open in a silent scream as he grips onto the bedsheets, eyes wide and searching. For what, only the Goddess knows.

From beside him, Bokuto’s eyes flash and he’s up in an instant too. His chest is tight, full of discomfort and it only worsened once he laid eyes on his familiar. He circles Akaashi so he could face the human, hands landing on his shoulder.

If anything, the touch that was meant to comfort him, only worsen the situation. Akaashi was unseeing to the concern on Bokuto’s face, thrashing away from the inmyeonjo’s hold, wet green eyes stuck in horror. Bokuto hissed, feeling the growing panic that was dwelling his Akaashi’s very bones growing in his own chest.

The door creaks opening, revealing an equally worried Kuroo. Sleep had left his whole body when the bond between him and the human erupted like a flame. Just pass sunrise and he rose without hesitation, making his way down the hall in mere moments.

“Akaashi,” he calls out, voice rough with sleep. He nears but doesn’t touch, aware of the human’s rough movements. The only thing out of place was his sharp, dark nails. Kuroo has found that Beleth has somehow learned just what ways to whined Akaashi up, bringing various reactions out of them. Some would sharpen the human’s teeth; others would have his irises switching between meadow green and plum red. Kuroo was now to accustomed to see Akaashi’s pointed fingernails more often than he wanted to

“Mate,” Kuroo says lowly, leaning in to touch Akaashi’s face, hovering on the human. “I am here. With you and your familiar. Come back. Come back and greet us good morning. My little mate.” His hand moves told onto the back of Akaashi’s neck. His fingers graze the small hairs of the human’s scalp as he coos, almost as if he were rocking a child to sleep.

Bokuto watches, both helplessly and completely intrigued. This is how many mornings have started. Bokuto’s poor attempt at sating his master and Kuroo’s successful one. He watched the alpha soften like heated glass. How he could move smoothly in the face of the disaster and come out still polished, in one dazzling piece.

Akaashi’s movements slow, not in fatigue but as if he had no sense of urgency anymore. His eyes were still wide but they grew in focus as they hold Kuroo’s gaze. He blinks in silence before swallowing, opening his mouth speak.

“Ah, good morning.” He says his voice an unsure rasp that blooms heat within Bokuto’s stomach. Him and the alpha both sigh in clear relief as they felt the dread whisk itself away without a trance. “Sorry to have woken you up again.” Akaashi adds sheepishly, eyes averting Kuroo’s. As if the alpha just realized his physical position, he moves away from Akaashi, hand falling from the nape of the human’s neck.

“Ah, don’t mind. No need to apologize.” Kuroo offers

And just like that, the moment dropped like a ceramic plate. Just like the four mornings before. Bokuto watches helplessly as the two lovers shuffle around each other like spring birds, new borne deer. It was both endearing and mind-numbing to bear witness to.

Something that has been plaguing his mind was Silk’s words, how this arrangement was, “...the only way none of you will die.” Bokuto wasn’t the brightest man, and sometimes Silk liked to speak in metaphors for the hell of it. And this phase could very well be an over exaggeration, but Bokuto did not, could not take it lightly. He would not deny his body, how his chest bloomed at the thought of the two before him. The way his mind search for Kuroo or how he was always guided back to Akaashi’s lithe form when he stood in the gardens. Whether they would die or not, he _felt_ as if he’d die if he parted away from them.

He knows that he needed to do something, something _right now,_ or it was going to stay as it was forever.

“Kuroo.” Bokuto calls out just as the alpha looks as if he were going to bolt. The inmyeonjo rises, the tall massive man that he is. He moves forward, quick and with moments, he is in front of the alpha. Before Kuroo could get a word in, Bokuto kisses him hard on the mouth.

Kuroo taste like coffee, which means he was up before Akaashi even woke from his terror. Which means he was waiting to comfort his mate. And that thought alone makes Bokuto moan. Along with the fact that the alpha was holding on to Bokuto’s forearms for dear life and it made the inmyeonjo want to take him against the wall. But again, Bokuto was a man on a mission.

He pulls away, giving a firm look to the alpha, before turning around, looking at Akaashi. The human is red-cheeked and staring in the direction of the two men, a mixture of awe and disbelief. He squeaks when Bokuto makes his way towards him, catching the determined look on the inmyeonjo face before Bokuto captured his lips.

They both have terrible morning breath, but they groan into each other’s mouth regardless. Bokuto thinks that Akaashi’s had the faintest taste of flowers on him, regardless of whatever the human was doing. Like a walking garden of sorts.

Breathless, Bokuto pulls away and casts a glance in both men’s direction. “Now kiss.” He demands, please with himself, even as he’s met with silence

Both of the men’s eyes widen comically, looking at the inmyeonjo as if he grew another head. Bokuto sighs, rolling his golden eyes.

“You too have already shared intimate moments between one another. I have now shared intimate moments with each of you. If I am not wrong, all that is missing is the three of us to engaged with one another _together.”_ He said slowly, making then understood him clearly.

For a moment, silence fills the room, nothing to be heard but the sound of their own breathing. And then, Kuroo snapped his head over his mate, hazel eyes widening in shock. Akaashi greets him with a similar expression, mouth slightly ajar.

“You slept with this bird?” Kuroo breaks the silence first, using that annoying pet name much to Bokuto’s dismay. Akaashi’s cheeks flare pink but his eyes narrow, raising his hand to point at Kuroo.

“Says you! I thought you hated him!” Akaashi hissed back. Kuroo looks sheepishly as he rubs his cheek.

“I don’t hate him. I never did. He’s the one who introduced himself by putting a fucking hole in my stomach!” Kuroo shouted in a low whisper. “And then he was clinging all over you-”

“Jealous, are we?” Akaashi says with a smirk and Kuroo fumes

“Yes!” He admits. “I was jealous because a massive, nearly seven-foot winged man came and put claim on you and I still couldn’t even call you my mate! I was jealous because there was a stranger treated you better than I could.” Kuroo says, his voice rising at the end, cracking the slightest bit. The smile falls from Akaashi’s face at the confession. Kuroo’s gaze drops as he look to his bare feet, tension clear in his posture.

“I was in awe of Bokuto.” He says after a moment of awkward silence. “he was… unconcerned. So, focus on you. A literally barbarian with how much he was willing to fight but so soft and gentle with you. It both intrigued and infuriated me.” Kuroo was rambling at this point, almost as if he’s speaking to himself instead of Akaashi. “Then we fought that night, after summoning Silk. And he was one of the most still fighters I’ve ever seen. He moved like an owl through the air, no wasted efforts, just precision.”

It didn’t happen often, but when Bokuto’s blush, it was a sight. And currently, hot blood crawled over his cheeks and up his ears. He couldn’t help the flush brewing at Kuroo’s embarrassing words

“We had... touched each one another that night.” Kuroo says, a small flush of his own coming through his grumbled words.

For a tense moment, Akaashi does not response, simply takes in Kuroo’s confession. Then, Akaashi sits up on his knees, pressing them into the bed. He motions his hands to his mate, beckoning him closer. Kuroo is hesitant but moves closer regardless, stopping just before the edge of the bed. Akaashi places his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling the alpha close enough that their lips hover beside one another.

“How did he touch you?” Akaashi asked lowly, his tone soft and savory. Kuroo’s breath hitched, his hands coming up to hold onto Akaashi’s hips.

“He,” Kuroo starts, licking his own lips. “He wet his hands and put them on me.”

“Where were his hands? Here?” He asked, Akaashi placing his open palm on Kuroo’s bare chest. The alphas shake his head. “Here then?” Akaashi moves his left hand over Kuroo’s belly. The alpha shakes his head again.

“Lower.” the alpha breathes out.

“Ah, I should have known.” Akaashi says, his hand trailing down to where Kuroo’s cock was, semi hard through his bottoms. Kuroo breaths on deeply through his nose, eyes half lidded as he revels in Akaashi’s gentle touches.

Bokuto jumps, focusing away from the scene before him when Akaashi’s eyes fall intently on him.

“Koutarou, would you like to show me exactly how you held him that night?” He hums like slow honey, pulling Kuroo in until the alpha was laid with his back on the bed. Bokuto moves in, hovering over the two and staring intently at Kuroo’s form. The man cheeks are cherry-red stained, and it makes Bokuto’s blood rush wildly. Bokuto bends, his massive hands going straight for Kuroo’s pants, pulling them down slowly before discarded them off to the side.

Kuroo is just as pretty as he was the first time Bokuto seen him. He’s quieter now, almost shy compared to how flippant and mouthy he was before. His sharp, hard eyes were nowhere to be seen. Bokuto couldn’t help the pleased feeling brewing in his at the alpha’s compliant body. He looks _so_ willing.

Bokuto’s hot breath rushes over Kuroo’s dick, what was now thick and dark red, already leaking with the small touches of his lover. He groans, his head falling into the sheets, turned to the side when Bokuto’s mouth falls right where his pelvis and thigh meet, sucking harshly at the skin.

“You like that, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo’s eyes open to see the human hovering over them. Akaashi takes the alpha’s lips then, pulling him into a slow and wet kiss. One hand cups Kuroo’s neck, the other runs gentle over the alpha’s chest.

Just then, Bokuto takes Kuroo’s whole cock in on go, his lips touching the bottom of Kuroo’s stomach, punching a gasp out of the alpha. His hands jump up to go over the back of Bokuto’s head, keeping him there. He sits up fully before the inmyeonjo’s kneeling form, catching Bokuto’s eyes. They shimmered a wet gold, the pupil expanding and shrinking as he glanced back at Kuroo, pulling off till his lips cupped his tip before devouring the alpha again with a wet slurp.

“This is what Bokuto did to you, Kuroo? How does he feel?” Akaashi kneels behind the alpha, mouth going to nibble on Kuroo’s ear.

“It’s so warm,” Kuroo pants. “His mouth is so t-tight, Akaashi.” Kuroo informs, mouth open as Bokuto continued his ministrations, not batting an eye when Kuroo bucked his hips up, taking him without the slightest gag. He’d flex his throat, causes Kuroo to cry on, pressing Bokuto down further.

“He had his hands on me.” Akaashi informs, his voice no louder than a whisper, but loud enough for both men to hear. “he was so wet for me. He’s so big, perfect in my hands.” Akaashi retells his and Bokuto’s encounter, making Bokuto groan in around Kuroo’s cock. The alpha groans at the sensation, his hip bucking becoming more frequent.

“I’m going to come if you keep going.” Kuroo warns. This causes Bokuto to pull off of the alpha, his eyes coming to land on Akaashi. The human could purr at the act. Bokuto was always waiting for _his_ word. And it pleased the human more than he was willing to admit.

“Touch him, Koutarou. Make him spill all over himself.” Akaashi commanded. Bokuto nods, slicking up his hand before grabbing Kuroo into his hold. He rises from his knees, hovering over Kuroo with his massive form. He cranes his neck down, kissing Kuroo square on the mouth, licking into his mouth with fever. With his right hand, he rubs at Kuroo’s nipples, pinching without mercy.

Overstimulated and in a trance with how fiercely Bokuto did _everything,_ Kuroo lets out a hoarse swear against Bokuto’s mouth as he releases, coming covering his stomach and Bokuto’s fist.

Kuroo’s head falls onto Bokuto’s chest as he catches his breath, shuddering under the weight of his pleasure. But as his ecstasy faded, the weight of their current situation was coming back to him, making his awkwardness return.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi calls out. Kuroo lifts his head off Bokuto to turn to the human. Akaashi looks as nervous as Kuroo felt, which only makes the alpha feel worse. “I am sorry. I hadn’t meant to be with Bokuto intimately to spite you. It just... happened.” Akaashi lifts his eyes to Bokuto, giving him a private smile, one that made Kuroo’s chest ache.

“Do not apologize. I too... I had Bokuto keep it between us. I had alright hurt you more times than you ever deserve.” Kuroo says. Akaashi’s eyes fall back on the alpha.

“You have hurt me. So badly.” Akaashi agrees, and Kuroo winced. “However, I think we’ve both haven’t gone about this in the most adult ways. Clearly Bokuto has had enough of our petty behavior.” Akaashi says jokingly. Bokuto nods seriously, blinking at the two.

“Quite enough.” Bokuto agrees and the other two men breathe out small laughs.

Kuroo,” Akaashi says. “I love you.” The human confesses through a shaky breath and clenched fists. “I have not forgotten what you’ve done, but I love you both so fiercely I could not possibly find anything to measure it. It is undoubtable endless how I feel for you.” Akaashi rambles, eye wet but he was smiling. Everything he was in the moment was genuine and fragile, like a soft light of the moon through a curtain. “Please,” He begs wetly. “Please be gentle with me. I cannot bare the heartache I've felt before. It surely will kill me before this demon does.”

His words stunned the room silent. Kuroo had turned to fully faced the human while Bokuto stood right the front of the bed.

Kuroo positions his body in a low bow, leaning forward so his forehead and palms were pressed into the bed sheets, closed to where Akaashi’s knees were.

“Please forgive me, my love. Please. I beg for you forgiveness.” Kuroo repeated, over and over again, his voice suspiciously rasped. He was overwhelmed, unable to comprehend how to perfect, how immensely kind the being before him was. His chest felt ready to cave in, filled with shame, with regret, with adoration for all Akaashi Keiji was.

The human sniffled, running his fingers those Kuroo’s ink black hair. “How could I love you if I had yet to forgive you?” He asked kindly. “Raise your head, Kuroo. A king does not bow.”

Kuroo does, unable to look at Akaashi’s face. The human places a hand to Kuroo’s cheek, caressing him gently. “If your forgiveness is real, do not hurt me again.”

“Never. Never again.” Kuroo promises.

“I wouldn’t let him.” Bokuto finally jumps in, crawling on the bed, sitting beside Akaashi and eying Kuroo with a blank, dark look. “I too adore you. But it will not end well for you if you choose to cross my master.” Bokuto promises, his words cruel even as he cups Kuroo’s vacant cheeks kindly. Kuroo nods, accepting the threat.

“Now that we’ve address those matters.” Akaashi begins, his eye lid heavily, tilting his head up and flickering his tongue as he licks his lips. “Will you let me have you, my alpha?”

Kuroo, ever-so compliantly, nods quickly. Akaashi pulls him in again, pressing him into the bed. He leans over, whispering something into Bokuto’s ear. The inmyeonjo nods, kissing Akaashi slow and sweet before he leaves the bed. Akaashi smiles when he pulls away, before facing back to Kuroo.

“You think you can come for me again, Kuroo?” Akaashi asks, long hands dragging over Kuroo’s sex, making the alpha hissed at the oversensitivity. He nods anyway, excitement filling his limbs.

As Akaashi reaches into the draw beside the bed for the oil, Bokuto comes back with towels. He had already wiped himself down, and when he finishes setting down the pile, he does the same to Kuroo. The alpha nods appreciatively at the gesture.

Akaashi hands are slick, his right grabbing a hold of Kuroo’s semi hard cock, the other teasing a finger against the alphas rim.

He had quite literally been centuries since Kuroo has had anyone intimately like this. For one, he likes giving and two, he liked power, to display his strength. He couldn’t help but feel a little vulnerable in this posture.

He glances up, watching as Akaashi has his eyes focus on where they were joined. He looked tensed, nervous for sure. Bokuto pulls up behind him, his hand going over Akaashi’s.

“Just like that.” Bokuto whispers, and Akaashi’s first finger breaches Kuroo. The sketch isn’t much but it’s not anything great. Most like an odd pressing sensation. Kuroo reminds himself that Akaashi was a virgin before him. Kuroo had been his only partner, and all those times they were intimate, Kuroo had entered Akaashi.

Kuroo gasps, his back archly lightly as a second finger joined the first, discomfort bleeding to pleasure. He threw his arm over his eyes, panting out loudly as Akaashi began to find a steady rhythm, pressing into him perfectly, no doubt supported by Bokuto’s expertise.

“Another.” Bokuto grunts out and Akaashi lets out a groan of his own. Kuroo looks up, watching the pair above. Akaashi was just as flushed as he was, moaning and rocking his hips to and fro. With one hand over Akaashi’s, Boktuo’s other hand pumped within Akaashi, causing the human to melt against Bokuto as he added a third finger inside Kuroo.

“ _Yesss,”_ Kuroo hissed, jerking his hips down on Akaashi’s fingers. Bokuto grins, pushing Akaashi’s fingers deep. The tips them brush that spot, the bundle of nerves lighting up inside of Kuroo. He cries out, lifting up, open-mouth and hungering for more.

“Get inside me, my dove.” He says gruffly, gently pulling out Akaashi’s fingers.

“Y-You sure? Do you feel-?” Before he could finish, Kuroo brings his lithe fingers into his mouth, sucking on two of them obscenely. Akaashi whimpers out the sight, his dick twitching in clear interest.

“Inside, now.” He commands over Akaashi’s fingers.

Akaashi nods, rubbing himself with more oil as Kuroo stays perched on his elbows, watching in arousal as Bokuto keeps working inside of Akaashi, pressing two fingers within the human. Akaashi groans sweetly, eyes low as his gaze warms Kuroo in all the right ways. The alpha could never get enough of this Akaashi; the one who was hardly embarrassed once he was in the right mood. He was needy, honest and always gave a show.

Bokuto stops long enough for Akaashi to shuffle closer, right until his sex was pressed against Kuroo’s rim, causing them to both sigh. Akaashi holds himself in one hand, the other holding on to Kuroo’s hip. He presses in, punching the breath out of Kuroo as he completes his stroke, only stopping when he’s fully settled inside the alpha.

The moment clicks perfect for the alpha. Like a lock and key. He is full in all the ways the matter, pinned by the vibrant stare of his lover. Akaashi is hovering over him, panting, curled hair pressed against his forward, slanted eyes dark and endless.

“I love you.” He breaths and Kuroo’s chest restricts. Without another would, Akaashi places his hands on either side of Kuroo’s head, pulls out, just to slam back it, flushed against Kuroo’s ass.

The alpha’s eyes snap close and he cries out, scrambling to hold on to Akaashi’s sides as the human tries to find his pace. He’s little choppy at first, accidentally pulling out of Kuroo. He huffs, lining himself back up and pressing close into the alpha. Kuroo whines at every thrust, each on hitting the spot dead on, Akaashi finding it without much trouble

Kuroo couldn’t keep his eyes off of Akaashi. His hair was longer, his jaw as sharp as ever. The green of his eyes has never failed to shock Kuroo. Their vibrancy, how they always found him, no matter he tried to hide from them.

Akaashi hips stutter suddenly, His eyes rolling as he slows his thrusting. Bokuto had taken his fingers out, replacing them with his dick, which pressed into Akaashi to the hilt.

For a moment, the room fills with panting and soft whines. Then Bokuto snaps his hips forward, causing to Akaashi to press into Kuroo in response. Bokuto barks out a laugh, a sharp grin on his shiny face.

“That was fucking magnificent” He says seriously. Akaashi gapes, a laughing stumbling out of him.

“Koutarou, did you just swear?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto furrows his brow, ducking his head a bit.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles shyly. Akaashi lefts out a breathy laugh, turning his head to kiss Bokuto’s temple, teasing him.

Kuroo couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene even if he wanted to. They glowed so naturally, pressed closed as if they were always meant to be. At sunset, where the sun gets to kiss the smaller stars good night before it fades for the night. How those same stars come to blow kisses as the rising sun in the morn. The nature in their closeness was something Kuroo would only dream of. Yet it was taking place right in front of him.

“I don’t deserve you.” Kuroo croaked from below, his hands tight in the sheets at his confession. “I don’t, I don’t.” His chest felt so unbelievably tight. What a pathetic sight he must have been. An alpha, demon falling apart at the mere sight of a human. It was laughable. And yet, none of those dark voices came to him, none spoke to mock his behavior.

Akaashi’s attention came back to Kuroo, his eyes sad and soft. “You deserve happiness, Kuroo.” Akaashi refutes. Kuroo can’t find his voice, shaking his head instead. Akaashi remains smiling despite that, rocking his hips gently into his lover.

“You deserve me because I want you to have me. I am giving myself to you. Not everything has to be earned by h-hardships.” Akaashi’s voice cracks when Bokuto’s gives a particular hard thrust, his mouth fixing itself on the junction of Akaashi’s neck and shoulder. Akaashi stills manages that beautiful smile, his hand running over Kuroo’s chest.

His eyes do not fear nor bare disgust to Kuroo’s blue tinted skin, the jagged scars his gained through battle. There was not a hideous thing in the room, not when Akaashi’s gaze was on it

“You deserve this be we want this. All of us. I desire nothing other than this.” Bokuto chimes in, a feral growl following after. He bents over Akaashi, making the human press closer to Kuroo, the two becoming chest-to-chest with a another whine as Bokuto pressed tightly to Akaashi’s back. Kuroo shouts at the new angle, the delicious burn of Akaash’s short thrusts egging his orgasm.

“Harder.” Kuroo snaps. Akaashi regards him lazily, letting his mouth brushed the alpha’s, his breath fanning over Kuroo’s face.

“Ask nicely.” He said simply, twisting his hips in a dirty grind, making Kuroo keen.

“Keiji.” He groaned but Akaashi didn’t response, stealing his lips for another heated kiss. The human worked Kuroo’s mouth like he always did. He’s learned that the human loved kissing more than anything, and he liked it messy, with a lot of biting and even more spit.

Suddenly, Akaashi cried out, wet mouth chanting Bokuto’s name, the inmyeonjo giving it to Akaashi just as he needed it. He pulls back just enough to press his forehead to Kuroo’s this time, grabbing each side of Kuroo’s head and holding him as he panted loudly.

“Keiji, please. I n-need more.” Kuroo flushed at the sound of his own begging. But Akaashi did not hesitate, pressing into Kuroo with less than half as much grace. He bit his lip, green eyes gleaming as he moved inside of Kuroo, while also plunging onto Bokuto’s cock, inciting a squeal out of him every other beat.

He was glorious. A sight Kuroo could look at the days. His was slicked with sweat, drowning in pleasure and drunk off the sensation of Kuroo’s wet heat, Bokuto precise thrusts. He licked his lips, rose mouth hanging over Kuroo like temptation itself.

“I’m gonna come.” Kuroo warns. Bokuto’s eyes flash brightly at that, and he leans down even lower. He opens his mouth, showing off his conical teeth, four of them, two above and two below.

“Will let me mark you?” He growls out, words shift and choppy. The position made his thrusts sloppy, trying to maintain balance as he neared his orgasm. He grits his teeth, feeling how Akaashi’s impossible heat began to tighten at his question, spasming erratically.

“Yes, yes” Kuroo breathes out without hesitation, turning his head and offering his neck. Bokuto doesn’t wait, leaning in and pricking his teeth into the supple flesh.

Kuroo comes just like that, pain and heat flushing through him as he jerks below the two men, coming in between his stomach and Akaashi’s. His nails drag down the human’s back and he feel his own sharp teeth appear. With even less finesse, he drags his foggy head up and marks Akaashi. It’s different from the pack bond he placed on the human before. But this was a bond mark. Where a usual gland would be on wolves be, he dips his teeth right over Akaashi’s pulse. Akaashi hissed, clinging onto Kuroo by the forearms for dear life.

A soft click sounded; a single bell rung.

That’s all it takes for Akaashi’s eyes to roll in the back of his head, shuddering violently as he releases within Kuroo, making the alpha moan around Akaashi’s bloodied skin

Bokuto pulls away from Kuroo first, his jerky hips bucking gently. When Kuroo licks up the lasts of Akaashi’s blood, Bokuto pulls the human back completely. He spreads his legs open and begins to administer brutal thrusts. Akaashi is sated and moaning softly, begging for the inmyeonjo to come inside him, turning his head to kiss the side of Bokuto’s face. If Kuroo wasn’t completely spent, he’d definitely react at the sight of Akaashi impaled on Bokuto’s cock. The inmyeonjo was manhandling Akaashi and Kuroo could only imagine what it would feel like to be on the receiving end.

Bokuto stills and comes with the softest sounds Kuroo had ever heard. Most surprisingly, a clap sounds in the room, the soft edges of Bokuto’s wings spouting out from behind him. When the inmyeonjo catches him breath, he blushes slightly, pulling out of Akaashi and laying him on the bed.

They bathe in the silent afterglow, their breathe setting down to normal.

“We’re filthy.” Akaashi interrupts quickly, his voice sweet and breathy. Bokuto reaches over, getting the additional wet cloth he brought and wiping down Akaashi. He had the other to Kuroo for the alpha to cleanse him.

“This will have to do. I’m much to boneless to bathe at the moment.” Kuroo says and Bokuto nods in agreement. When most of the mess in clear, Bokuto throws the dirtied clothes in the small hamper beside the bed.

The bed was surely not built for three grown men to sleep in. Akaashi was large enough at around six feet and Kuroo stood six inches total than that. It was laughable to even include Bokuto seven foot being into the mix. Yet no one pointed such facts out as they all laid their heads down. Both Bokuto and Kuroo on the outside, curling to Akaashi. His back pressed against Kuroo’s front while he faced Bokuto, sleep taking him under my the second.

He presses a feather of a kiss on Bokuto’s lips. “You always coming with a surprise, hmm?” He murmurs, mouth growing too heavy to speak clearly.

Bokuto grins back. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and tings. Happy holidays and final season if you have them <3


	10. XXX: kidnapped / ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worse comes to Fukurodani  
> War is on the horizon  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi. So I'm out of school! So in the next ten days you will receive three chapters, along with a epilogue. We're almost done!!! this is so wild to me!! ahhh!!!!

**INFO FOR THE PUBLIC**

It is _impossible_ to decline a declaration of war from a Demon, Mystic and Gods. If one were to do so, there are three curses that fall upon them. The last one is _death._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30**

That day, only the sun and moon saw the faces  of a human, a n inmyeonjo, and a king in their sweet union. Over and over they hold close, they cry out, and whisper hush names and shy affirmations. Kuroo’s sha rp teeth, Bokuto’s wicked mouth and Akaashi’s lewd face appeared in rotation until night came upon them. Only those four walls held them till morn.

Akaashi was the first to wake, face pressed against the column of Kuroo’s neck, the alpha’s chin pressed atop Akaashi’s hair. Kuroo laid asleep i n the middle, with Bokuto curled to his back . Soon,  the inmyeonjo ’s breathing grew li ght , and his oil gold eyes blinked blearily over Kuroo’s shoulder to gaze as Akaashi.

“Morning, Akaashi.” He grumbled, his voice a hoarse tune. Akaashi’s smiles sleepily but grimaces soon after at the un com fortable feeling clinging to his skin.

“Now, we’re f ilthy become recognition.” Akaashi groans, sitting up and throwing his legs over the bed. He rotates his neck, lifting his arms over his head, sighing deeply at the cracks and groans his bones made.

“Are you alright?” Bokuto says, reaching across to grip Akaashi’s cheek, letting his finger press firmly against the human’s neck. Akaashi sighs at the warm touch,  closing his eyes and smiling through the sensation. The look of soft bliss on his face burns with in Bokuto. How he managed to get so lucky, was beyond his very existence.

“I’m better than alright. I am at ease.” Akaashi says, raising both of his hands to hold on to Bokuto’s extended arm. 

The moment doesn’t last long, broken when  Kuroo groans, bur y ing himself deeper into his pillow. “Bokuto... more...” He groans and the inmyeonjo and human snap their  heads over at the alpha as he blinks  slowly. When his eyes settle on Akaashi, actually  comprehending what’s in front of him, his eyes widen. He looks over, to where Bokuto is wearing a  mischievous grin on his face. 

“Are you alright?” Bokuto asked again, this time directed to Kuroo.

The alpha blinks a few more times before speaking.  “It wasn’t a dream.”  Kuroo finall y says, looking incredulous. Both of his partners shake their heads. 

“We went many rounds yesterday. How could that have possibl y been a dream?” Akaashi asked.

“That’s more of a hallucination, if you ask me.” Bokuto chimes in.  Kuroo  scratches his cheek, grumbling under his breath with rosy cheeks. Bokuto leans in, pressing his face next to Kuroo an d looking at the alpha’s lap. “Seems like you did have a good dream, however.” Bokuto says cheekily. 

Akaashi huffs out a laugh,  stand ing upon  wobbling legs, his naked backside littered with dark marks and  scratches for Bokuto and Kuroo to gaze out . His hip sway s as he moves towards the bathroom, raising his hand and waving it lazily, beckoning the two men to follow. Kuroo raises with ha ste , attempting to rush off the bed but Bok uto grips his waist, flinging the alpha back and clambering over him with  double the fierceness . Kuroo growls playfully as he pushes himself off the bed, glaring holes into Bokuto’s back.

“You childish little bird.” He snaps, all in good fun. Bokuto barks out a loud laugh and Akaashi shakes his head fondly as he begins to run the water.

.

.

It was disgusting how  hungry  the three men were. Saved for the pitchers of water Akaashi always kept in the room because of random hours of the ni ght he’d wake, they had not eaten in over twenty-four hours. And the whole  situation pack  w as not lost on the fact as to why that might be.

Kuroo sat down at his usual seat, downing his coffee without wait, before filling his mouth with the food Kenma had prepared. When he raised h is head, Kenma stared at hi s alpha; the full cheeks, crumbs on his face and as his eyes moved down, he could see the dark marks on his alpha’s neck. His lip curled slightly; his eyes narrowed.

“You’re disgusting.” He says without prompting from Kuroo. The alpha’s eyes widen at the remark, he swallows, a smile growing on his face. He leans an elbow on the table, grinning at his friend.

“Oh Kenma, must I remind you the mornings I after you and Lev-" Kuroo jerks back lays minute when Kenma swings his tail in front of Kuroo’s  face, the sharp point hovering over the alpha’s face.

“Not another word.” Kenma says behind a mug of tea, cheeks flushed red. Kuroo barks out a laugh, hands up in surrender.

“Kenma’s has a point though. You leave a little to the imagination on what kind of lover you are, King.” Lev says as he sits in seat right beside Kenma. “Kenma, why do you always hide the marks I give you? Look at Akaashi’s collarbones! I’d like-”

“Who cared or asked what you like?” Kenma snapped, growing  redder and Lev pouts at being shut down.

“No more sex talk over breakfast. It isn’t proper.” Sawamura calls out, nodding his head at Akaashi who gives him a cup of tea. “You look well, Luna.” He greets and Akaashi smiles. It a small one , softer corners of his lip tilt so slightly  but it still manages to blind Kuroo from across the long table. 

Hinata appears suddenly, wrapping around the corner and speeding over to the table. Sawamura holds out a hand and Hinata skids to a stop, getting to his  destination with a brisk walk. Not far behind him was Kageyama, who came in  _ galloping.  _ Sawamura sighed even louder, stopping Kageyama with a similar hand. From his seat in the middle of the table, Hinata sticks out  his tongue triumphantly. 

“Ha! Beat you again, this morning too!” He calls out, his chest puffed up in pride. Kageyama grumbles something, pulling out a chair beside Hinata to make room for hi m t o stand.

Slowly but surely the table fills in with more people until all seats are filled.  Most chairs needed to  add to allow all of the new guests to be seated as well. Iwaizumi sat near Tsukishima , making small talk while  both Shirofuku and Suzumeda helped make a plate for M oya. Across from them was  Oikawa who con verse d with both of Akaashi’s parents. Akaashi  couldn’t  find it in himself to make eye contact with his parents. They had already made sure to apply “parental” pressure on Kuroo in the days they had  spent here. Akaashi didn’t need them to implode like h e knew they would. It was bound to happen, but Akaashi would be damned if it happened over breakfast, in front of everyone else.

Lastly,  Sugawara comes down with a tender and tired smile, his child swaddled and pressed to h is  chest. He sits besides Akaashi, wh o already had a cup of tea ready for the fellow Luna.

“She kept you up again?” Akaashi asked, putting a hand on Sugawara’s back, administering small circles. Su gawara sighed at the feeling.

“She did. She isn’t loud or anything. She just won’t fall back asleep when she wakes up.” Sugawara hums after takes a sip of his tea, lowering his gaze as it fell on Akaashi. The h uman flushes when the witch’s mouth curls into a knowing smile. “Seems you’re more restless than she is, however.” He adds slyly. He leans in, close to Akaashi’s ea r. “How was it then?”

“Ah, I've been  _ dying  _ to ask but I felt a bit nosy! ”  Tendou, who sat on the other side of Akaashi had also leaned in, chuckling as Akaashi dropped his face into his hands. “Oh . come on!  Look at all the men we’re mated to!  They all got one thing in common: those muscles. It had to be something  otherworldly to keep you locked up in there for nearly two suns. ”

Akaashi looks up, glancing between the two and smiling shyly. “It was. It was everything I wanted and more.” Akaashi says so softly, almost as if he’s talking to himself. It makes both of his  companions' sm ile.

“Go od  for you.” Sugawara says, mirroring the Luna’s quiet tone. “You deserve it.” He grips Akaashi’s arm, shaking him a bit as if to affirm what he said.  Akaashi nods with an easy smile, agreeing.

“Bokuto! Where have you been?!” Hinata called out to the inmyeonjo, who just emerged from kitchen. Bokuto walk over, taking a seat be sides Tsukishima, which was across from the wide eyed Hinata. 

“You were supposed to spare with us yesterday.” Kageyama adds. Bokuto makes a face as thoughts he’s thinking then nods.

“My apologizes. I was busy yesterday.”

“For the whole day? Doing what?” Hinata asked with a whine.

For a moment, many of the members at the table take a collective breath. As Akaashi  assessed the table, it seemed that Hinata and Kageyama  truly didn’t know that Bokuto was involved with Akaashi. Akaashi casted a glance at Ushijima, who wasn’t paying the conversation the slightly bit of attention. Akaash i had noticed that the Wolf of Arms had always been a bit aloof on matters like this.  Akaashi could see his parents straining to catch his eyes. Akaashi swallowed, praying to the Goddess that Bokuto would answer as appropriate as possible.

“I was with my Master. ” Bokuto answered easily.  If Akaashi could, he’d kiss the man. 

Hinata’s face twisted in confusion. “But Suga-san said Akaashi was... was  _ with  _ Kuroo yesterday.  As ,  _ you know.”  _ Hinata  says, dropping his voice for the last part, equal parts  embarrassing and endearing for Akaashi to see. He wanted to throttle the little fae.

“I was with then too. As,  _ you know.”  _ Bokuto says, mimicking Hinata with a proud grin on face. Hinata’s face of confusion becomes blank after three passing moments, his eyes widen  and cheeks beet red, the coloring rushing to his ears when Bokuto’s comments finally clicks. Next to Sugawara, Sawamura chokes on his coffee, looking at Sugawara, as if asking for confirmation while imagines himself slipping through the  floorboards .

“Daichi, you mean to tell you didn’t figure that out?”  Sugawara  says incredulously. 

“It’s not like it’s any my business!” Sawamura defends. Sugawara  and Akaashi groans at the same time, while most the table laughs, saved for Kuroo, who stared tensely as he ’s placed under the pressure of Akaashi’s parents’ harsh eyes.  _ Poor Kuroo,  _ Akaashi thought helplessly. The h uman couldn’t even focus on him for too long, pulled into the exchange O ikawa and Iwaizumi  were having about the bets he made. Akaashi was too  overwhelmed to even be scandalized at the fact that they made bets over his affairs. Th ough he was shocked that more than half the table had participated in it.

Ushijima, who glanced around the table,  remained  quiet,  l ost at the past few comments e xchanged.

.

.

After one of the most  embarrassing meals of his life, Akaashi follows Kageyama, Hinata and Bokuto out to spar.  Begrudgingly , Tsukishima offers to train with them, and stays close  to Akaashi. It  irritates the inmyeonjo, who has  no problem baring his teeth at the blonde. It’s a bit nerve-wracking. Even at Tsukishima impressive height, no one could stand taller than Bokuto. And yet, the blonde  throws him a bored look. 

“ You don’t have to worried  nor  carry him away to mark him. We all got the message, bird. He’s your master in more ways than one.”  Tsukishima doesn’t both to hide the ruthless smile on his face as Bokuto blushes, grumbling as he tells Hinata to shape up his form, clearly pouting.

Akaashi groans for the  umpteenth  time  today . “Kei, I beg you. I can’t possibly take any more teasing.” Akaa shi pleaded . Tsukishima huffs, crossing his arms but does n’t rebut. Akaashi breathed out, a buff on white air coming from his mouth.  “Thank you.”  Akaashi sighs.

“ Of course, Luna.” He says, helping the human unwrap the cloth around his fingers. “Your skill has increased tremendously.”

“Really?” Akaashi, unable to hide to the shock in his tone.  Similarly, to Kuroo, but for different reasons, Tsukishima was  opposed to Akaashi learning how to fight.  The purpose of the Goddess’s wolves is to protect Her most precious child, Her Luna. Tsukishima  was even more against Akaashi even insinuating that blonde  fight hi s own Luna in return. Before the Hunt, it was the only thing the beta would  refuse his Luna of. But after his return, though  begrudgingly , Tsukishima participa ted in combat with Akaashi. It was clear that his annoyance was a coverup for his concern. He always fretted over Akaashi, helping with his gauze and sometimes lessen his blows, which Akaashi  would complain about. So, to hear a genuine compliment from him was still new to Akaashi.

“Yes. You’re a quick learner.” Tsukishima adds on, finishing rolling up the cloth in his hands. “It’s  an honor to fight in practice with you, Luna.” As polite and straightforward as  he always is, Tsukishima gives a small bow before his Luna.

“I am a grateful for you as well.” Akaashi adds. “I know you know nothing of demons saved for you Alpha, but I am thankful you have not fled my side.  Both for your oath two your Goddess as well as yours to me.” 

The second week was bitter cold. There was snow that clung to the ground and the sun was barely making an appearance behind the clouds. Ushijima had mentioned to Akaashi  before that wolves tend to run much warmer than most of species, so fighting in the cold made little difference to them. Akaashi  attempted to do the same but he  could n’t stand to be outside for very long, his body numbing at his digits and making his movements too stiff. That and the fact that Bokuto would saunter towards him in silence, an  expectant look on his fa ce, knowing that Akaashi was at his limit. Sometimes the human would ignore him, enjoying the pout the inmyeonjo would take on when Akaashi was listening to his advice to get inside.

Today, Akaashi stood on the sidelines , watching as Hinata took Tsukishima on and Kageyama partnered with Bokuto.

Tsukishima had an interesting fighting style. He definitely utilized all parts of his body and would surprise his appointments with just how much his limbs could stretch. He would smiley cruelly whenever Hinat a would assume he was open, only to administer a block on launch a clean attack thanks to his long arms or legs.

In response, Hinata would hold his own by fake attacks and slipping easily around Tsukishima. The little fairy was fast even without the aid of his wings and although he lacked brute power, he  made up in the series of attacks. The biggest different between the two was that Hinata clearly was trained and relied a lot on his  natural abilities  while Tsukishima was  coordinated and thoughtful in his  fighting style. It was a battle of instinct vs. control

A few feet away, Akaashi drew his eyes to the  fight of bronze and strength. Kageyama had a sure and firm upper body, paired with his massive four legs. He was machine, precise and powerful.  Bokuto was a giant with big everything, from his owlish eyes to his bold arms. Every hit the two landed on each other clapped like thunder. They were so equally matched  but Kageyama moved like a dancer. The sound of his hooves across the ground could barely be heard. His legs never slipped from below him, keeping impeccable balance as he slammed a  closed fist into Bokuto ’s chest.

The inmyeonjo wheezed as he stepped back. Bokuto had a particular style of fight Akaashi had never seen before. Ushijima had mentioned it before but Akaashi couldn’t recall it. Where Kag eyama seemed to be floating,  Bokuto slammed his bare feet in the ground, striking dynamic poses and baring down punches that packed oceans of power. Not matter how good Kageyama, he was no match for Bokuto this time.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto would cry out as always, hands above his head in pride as he cheered. He then would bend down, offering his hand to his  opponent as he pulled them up. Kageyama  accepts, standing to his feet and bowing, thanking Bokuto for the match. 

And like always, Bokuto finally turns to Akaashi, his gold eyes clashing at forest green. “Akaashi, did you see me?”

Akaashi smiles, head in his hands as he watches the cheerful man. Something was different about him, Akaashi thought. He  remembers  how closed off and cold Bokuto was the very moment he  emerged from the shimmering egg. How dead his eyes seemed when he took Fiona’s life, how easily he craved a hold into Kuroo’s stomach . Bokuto was merciless, similarly devoid of emotion and almost as if he  wasn’t  _ really  _ there. He had made it clear that he was only there for Akaashi  as an obligation and nothing else.

And now, he was the warmest parts of Akaashi’s days. Strange how the human  couldn’t  possibly imagine how  he’d  go on  without the inmyeonjo beside him, his talking shadow, his  winged companion.

“You did lovely, Koutarou. As always.” Akaashi says and if possible, Bokuto bares a devastatingly gorgeous grin, one that takes up his whole face. The inmyeonjo makes his way to Akaashi across the court, bare-chested and slicked with sweat despite the cold  weather .  Akaashi ’s warm feeling deepens, an ache beginning to bloom. He blames his two lovers and  the ir insatiable desires. Akaashi realizes that he’s never really known  _ want  _ unti l into the arms of these two. 

The next moment flashes before his eyes.

Tsukishima is wiping a towel over his face. The moment he places his glasses back on his face, his eyes widen , pupil turn ing to slits. The usual calm bronze of his eyes flicke r to a startling light. And he turns, rushing over to Akaashi in a flash.

Then,  obscuring Bokuto’s nearly figure is a smoke of black. Akaashi can barely open his mouth when he shoved aside into the snow on his hands and knees. A series of sounds  assaulting his ears, making him  wince , covering th em out of  habit.

When he turns, his eyes widen in horror.

There is a man, a very  strange look ing  man Akaashi has never met before. He knows this for his face was not something has recognized since gaining his sight. And the only man who co uld appear out of thin air was Silk. And this being was  _ not  _ Silk.

He  w as strange creature. There was a being with body of a human, yet he had three heads connected to his shoulders. One was of a snake on the left, one of a cat with black fur and fiery red eyes on the right and a human head in the center. He was muscular and wore no shirt, just a pair of flowing trousers low on his hips seemed  strange to see in contrast to the cold weather. He had golden bracelets  chained strapped  across  his chest  half-hazardly and his skin was a  dark  red color.  When he landed on the ground, it split and cracked beneath him, the p ressure of his power  too much for the ground to bare and his a ura spreading from the point at which  he stood.

And there, his arm  w rapped  across Tsukishima’s neck. He was quite tall, possible the same height of Bokuto. Before he gets a firm hold on Tsukishima, the beta, sharp nails move upward to claw at the being’s face. The red-skinned man looks mildly annoyed by this, flicking out two sharp nails of his own. He pressed one into the small of Tsukishima’s b ack, until the blonde goes  completely  limp.

The blaring sounds around Akaashi finally fade back as he stumbles to his fit and rushes forward without much thought. “Let him go!” He screams. Strong arms come behind him, holding him back from getting closer to the  intruder. He thrashes for a bit, one of the arms coming to circle is waist. It was undoubtedly  Bokuto, the inmyeonjo breaking hard in Akaashi.

“That is a demon, Akaashi. I can’t let you get any closer to him.” Bokuto explains.

If Akaashi heard him, he doesn’t bother responding or even acknowledging him, still fighting against the hold , though  his acts were futile.

“You’re as pretty as ever,  human.” The voice calls out and Akaashi’s mouth drops. This... this was the same demon they had clashed with before he went rushing into the hunt. It was the one who was attempting to take him away.  _ He wa _ _ s here for Akaashi again.  _

_ “Aini!” _ Kuroo roared, his voice harsh as he stormed over, Akaashi’s parents and Moya-san following closely behind. Kuroo looked... frightening. H is eyes  were turned a violent red and contrasting with his blue tinted skin. The skin around his eyes hard darkened to and his featu res were sharper, less human and more like the demon—Aini apparently—which frightened Akaashi , unable to fight against the tremor crawling up his spine.

“Kuroo, looking devilish!” Aini called out in a cheerfully manner. Kuroo didn’t respond, lunging forward with a snarl. Aini  disappears , only to  reappear a few feet from  where he just stood. “Oh come, Kuroo. I’ve come to speak with you! And  your  mate too.”

“There’s nothing to  converse about. Unhand my Beta and I might consider letting you leave with your life.” He warned darkly. 

Aini’s smile falls, his features grown grim. “You really won’t hand over this human? I know you know he is contaminated.” Akaashi flinched at  Aini’s nonchalant words. “And yet you still marked him. How do you know that he is even himself still?” The  demon questioned, eyes turning to Akaashi. “To me, he’ll  become as much  a demon as you and I before the year’s end. While prolong the inevitable?”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Kuroo snapped. “If you know I won’t hand him over, why the hell on you here?” 

Aini sighed. “I didn’t want to have to retort to lowly  measures, but you’ve forced my hand. _I, Aini, 23rd demon of Purgatory, carrier of an endless fire-!”_

“Oh no you don’t!” Kuroo all but roars but Aini continues.

Suddenly, two stars begin to flow on his forehead, a startling pearl white, “I as Duke am declaring war!”  He stomps his foot, the ground crackling even more. He tilts his head back, puffing his teeth then releasing a gust of air which turns to fire. When it clears, the fire forms s ymbols in the  air .  “This war will drink the blood of this pack  by me, my fellow brothers and our lowly  demons." One of the stars flown towards Kuroo, glowing up the angered alpha's figure. Kuroo clears his throat, his eyes a burgundy red. 

"I, Kuroo Testurou, Man of Alpha's Blood, King of Fukurodani, bond by the Goddess, have accepted the Duke's delcaration." His hand rises, nails extended to pierce the floating star. 

"Whoever’s  men remain shall be victorious.” He  says with  a manic grin on his face. “ Glasvalabolas was going mad without have fought in centuries. He will cheer learning we will be clashing blades again.”

Aini then turns his head to Akaashi, nodding towards the still unconscious blonde in his arms. “Now Akaashi. Your mate may tell you a declaration of war is just  that, a simple declaration. But I’ll be tak ing this Goddess-whipped beta with me to ensure it happens . Think of it as an incentive. You seem like the kind to be drawn to danger regardless.” 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Akaashi snaps, bucking towards the demon, those futile in Bokuto’s grip.

Aini’s eye twitches at the  blatant disrespect but holds his smile. “Ah, well. How did you arrive here in the first place? A human drawn to the drooling, hungry  mou th of a demon wolf.  A human who crawls  to  the moon is strange.” Aini says , his tone too knowing, turning Akaashi to  stone. “But I'll tell you; what is better than the moon of fog when your wolf Beast appear ed?" Without watching for the human's answer, Aini continues. " The moon of blood, when our kin thrive. Come on the day that moon bleeds and your beta slave  will  live. Come not and he dies.”

There's a moment of silence. A standoff of sorts begins . Kuroo glared hotly, Akaashi’s parents, Ushijima, Sawamura and Lev all stood behind the Fukurodani Al pha, taking on a fighting stance. A nd yet, A ini paid no one else any mind but Akaashi. Akaashi’s feels his breathing growing loudly at the clear threat.  _ How dare he?  _ A voice hissed from with Akaashi.  _ I’ll kill him. I’ll end him. I’llendhimI’lllend _ _ himI’llendhim- _

_ “Akaashi, you need to breathe.”  _ Bokuto soothing voice, his hands grounding Akaashi spiraling mind. He bit his lip, feeling the blood swell when he nipped himself to o  hard. He needed to keep a clear head. He couldn’t damn well prove Aini right, that he was more  demon than he was human. 

A swirling sound catches everyone’s attention for a moment. A slit appears mid-air and another being appears from the portal created. A large staff  follows  after the being, rising in the air, before coming down with incredible speed.

“You thought I was not going to find you, Aini? You sick little demon ! ” The being covered in white light shouted as the y brought down the staff, wh ich held a crème colored blade at the end. Aini wasn’t fast enough to teleport, the blade taking off his arm to his shoulder. He stumble s back, eyes widen and the  other end of the staff glows yellow .

“You little bitch!” He  snapped; the silence broken. Kuroo takes it as and  opportunity to attack Aini, nearly striking him with deadly speed and a swing of his sharp claws. With arms holding an unconscious Tsukishima, Aini cannot completely dodged the hit, Kuroo  digging deeply into his face. Aini grunts, stumbling back and  snarling. Kuroo does not hesitate, launching him to his opponent again.

Aini is prepared however, do dging this time and kicking Kuroo with a hard slam into his chest, the alpha flinging  back  several  feet.

Dark fluids  rush out of Aini’s wound and he looked  absolutely livid as he stares at his severed arm  . He looks at Akaashi dead on, no cheer in his face.  His sharp teeth are clenched, clear  frustration adorning his face.  “I will see you under the  light of  red Akaashi. Good day .” And with that, Aini pulls back into a pool of black, Tsukishima  disappearing with him.

Akaashi’s legs  can’t stop shaking, the snow from below him crunching with ever tremor . He looks blankly at the spot where Tsukishima just stood, now nothing but the crumbled ground there as evidence.

The being that had recently appeared stands at full height, an annoyed look on their face. They were quite pretty, sandy brown hair and brown eyes. There face was pinched, brows furrowed. They sw ung their staff, allowing it to rest on their shoulder as they place their hand their him. They were dressed in soft cremes and whites, their clothing light and  flowery material, unaffected by the cold winter wind.

“Hello there.” He calls out in a soft voice. “ Y ou must be Akaashi Keiji. You’ve grown quite popular.” The y say casually, as if they didn’t just attempt to decapitate a demon.  They open their mouth  again but were interrupted by Kuroo’s booming voice.

_ “Yaku, you shitty fucking Mystic!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos would be lovely! kisses, author-san <3


	11. XXXI: prepare / declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's gone, Yaku's here, a war has been declared.  
> What will Kuroo do?  
> All there is to do,  
> is prep  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all. three. more. chapter. after. dis. out. 
> 
> it's bananas. wild. omg. 
> 
> I'm literally writing the epilogue as we speak. Does the epilogue count as a chapter? Two chapters+epilogue is what I mean. 
> 
> Anyway. It's super exciting to finish something. I'm really proud of myself. And I hope this story is enjoyable to you all.

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**Yaku Morisuke:** Mystic once in partnership with Kuroo Kohaku, Kuroo's late mother. Centuries old and fought alongside Fukurodani during the Great Wars

 **Current Appearance:** short and slender with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was flowy, silk clothes can can adapt to any weather. Has no religious affiliation and is often referred to as an angel by humans. Closely related to Fate, the Goddess, 72 Demons of Solomon, etc. There has only ever been 6 or so every recorded to exist. They do not often meddle in human affair are known to be spiteful. There is no known way to kill them. 

**Known Species:** Mystic

 **Personality:** Responsible and reliable. A little chaotic and blunt. 

**Other Names:** Old One, Sealing Mystic

  * Morisuke (衛輔) - _Protecting Help_
  * Yaku (夜久) - _Long Ago Night_



_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**31** _

Akaashi’s legs give out from below him, his knees hitting the ground carelessly before Bokuto could catch him. His eyes have not let the spot where Tsukishima had once stood, held hostage by the Aini demon. His palms and knees  bec ome chilled as they pressed into the gr ound, his breathing so quiet and still.

_ Tsukishima, he’s gone. _ __ Akaashi thought hollowly, stunned by what just took place in front of him. He looked up when Kuroo made his  declaration , his form and expression furious as he made his way t o the being in all white.

“Ah, Kuroo-chan. It’s been quite some time. You’ve grown a lot! Still a terribly mouth on you, though.” Yaku mentioned, standing with one hand on his hip, the other holding his double-sided scythe  as Kuroo stopped right in front of him. “How have you been?”

“Stop with the shitty pleasantries, Yaku. How the hell do you think I’ve been? You’re shitty fucking tomb is broken and one of those sealed demons just abducted my fucking beta . Not to mentioned,  I’m  s till the same  halfling you  remember, and it seems that even my  _ human  _ mate is more of a demon that I am! So, do you wanna run that fucking idiotic question by me again?” Kuroo snarls, raisi ng a hand and  sharpened nai ls that appeared to Yaku’s neck.

The soft-brown haired mystic hardly blinks at Kuroo’s spiel. Instead , he lends his brown eyes to Akaashi, accessing the paralyzed human still kneeling down on the ground. He looks up, to look  at the man standing behind him and Yaku gasped.

“Bokuto Koutarou?  Warrior of the  Mountain of Inmyeonjo , the Omitted?” Yaku called out and Bokuto snaps up his head, having not heard those titles since the War had begun  1,000 years ago. The inmyeonjo squinted his eyes, assessing the mythical being before his eyes widen.

“ Morisuke the Sealing Mystic?” Bokuto says in disbelief. “You’ve gotten bigger!” Bokuto says seriously and Yaku feels his eye twitch at the comment.

“I can say the same to you, your massive boulder. But Bokuto… your mate... Sora told us you had died.” Yaku says  seriously. Bokuto doesn’t respond for a moment, a dark look on his face.

“There’s a lot I’ve come to realize as well. Maybe-” Bokuto manages to get out before Kuroo kisses his teeth

“So glad you two could caught up, but I have a bone to pick with you so your reminiscing  can wait.” Kuroo snarls and Yaku rolls his eyes.

“You are still so impatient after five hundred years. Where’s your control?” Yaku chastises, looking around. Pack members were spread out, looking at the group with wide eyes.  Akaashi’s parents were near ing the group but Ushijima and Lev stayed at a distance, recognizing the mystic they had fought alongside of centuries ago.

“Master, it’s getting cold. Maybe-” Bokuto starts, hooking a hand under Akaashi’s arm. But the human hissed, pulling his arms away abruptly.

“Don’t touch me!” Akaashi said, his voice high pitched and shrilled. “Don’t you d-dare!” Akaashi says, stumbling to his feet. “You! You let him take Kei! You stopped me-”

“Akaashi, that demon was dangerous. You would have been seriously injured or worst, taken away if I had let-”

“So what? So, Kei should have been taken instead?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto looks at him, deadly calm.

“Yes.” The inmyeonjo says and Akaashi’s jaw drops. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo says, playing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Tsukishima would have been more upset if you had been taken instead. It isn’t any better, but this is his job. He swears his life to yo u. We will get him back, I promise.” Kuroo says, trying to ease his mate’s worry. It was strange, sensing the distress and raw dread that came off the human. It was like  his emotions were his own.

“How about we take this inside? There is much to discuss.” Akaashi’s father, Yuto offers lowly from behind. Akaashi doesn’t speak, instead  m oves from Kuroo’s touch and bypasses his parents in si len ce , making his way inside the pack house. On instinct, Bokuto follows after, but Kuroo places an arm before the inmyeonjo, meeting his frantic gold eyes.

“I know what you want to do but... I think it’s best to give him space, yes?” Kuroo offers gently.  Bokuto pursed his lips, looking ready to argue but  holds off, nodding stiffly. Kuroo brings his hand to rest on the inmyeonjo’s neck, rubbing the skin softly as comfort . 

“Oh ho?  Kuroo-kun has a mate now?”  Yaku interrupts, brown eyes taking in the interaction. Kuroo’s sweetened gaze hardens  as he stares at the mystic. 

“That’s none of your business.  Now you mind explaining why your shitty entombment spell ain’t work?” Kuroo snapped. 

Yaku’s face pitched in anger, swirling his staff to point the end near Kuroo’s face. “It was not a shitty spell, you  mutt. I had used the rest of the my magic to crystallize and save your mother! I’ve been trying-“

“Trying what? To disappear? To  avoid your summons?” Kuroo counters. Yaku sucks how teeth, which only irritates Kuroo further.

“I am not a lowly being!” Yaku interrupts. “You cannot summon me as you so pleased!”

Kuroo’s pupils exploded in a violent rush of red. “Don’t act as if I was calling upon you to ask how the weather was or if the sea were blue! My parents had died. I was 20 winters and had to lead a whole kingdom after a war that kills thousands! My mother said I’d have you! You said you’d be there for me!” Kuroo snarled, a manic look on his face  as he stared down the floating mystic. Bokuto watched from behind as the alpha’s body trembles, filled with tension. 

Yaku’s face twisted for a moment, dropping as  Kuroo laughed . “ Admit it! You ran away. And after all this time,  you want to help?” He scoffs. “St ay the hell away from me, my  mate and keep busy in heaven with your Goddess.” Kuroo takes hold of Bokuto, leading him in the direction the pack house. He is absolutely seething, while Bokuto looks much too lost at the last moment that transpired. 

This leaves Akaashi’s, Lev, Ushijima and Tendou all exchanging glanc es with on another, their eyes dashing over to take in Yaku. 

“ Yaku-Sama , it’s good to see you’re well after so long.” Ushijima, as proper as ever, steps forward to greet the mystic. Yaku’s eyes light up in remembrance, lowering themselves  down to the group, only to realize Ushijima now towered over him,  ridiculously so. 

It’s been over five hundred years since Yaku had seen the Wolf of Arms. Before, he was wild wandering man, feral and  unable of human speech. His oldest memories were of growing up around literal wolves, loitering in the Forest covered in hair and walking on all fours.

Yaku remembered how disgusted he was when Kuroo’s mother,  Kohaku had come with the man in tow, insisting “ _ this is a man from the Shirotorizawa mountains. He’s a gift from the Goddess. I’ll have him head the village we just salvaged _ _.”  _ As if it was the most logical thing to have a illiterate half beast be the head of anything. 

And still, Yaku could feel that feral being dwelling with Ushijima as they shook hands, the mystic offering a small smile. “It is good to see you as well.” 

“Yaku-kun!” A voice blared and the mystic could feel his eye twitched. 

“Lev,” Yaku offers  plainly  as the vampire neared. He looked exactly the same as he did saved for the more modern wear and longer hair . His grin widened as he lifted his arms for an embrace, which Yaku grimaced at, moving away swiftly. Lev  pouted at the act, lowering his arms. 

“Cold as usual Yaku. You know your attitude won’t make up for your short—” before the vampire could finish, the sharpen edge of the sword came swinging to his neck. Yaku floated at the other end, brows pinched in annoyance. 

“Positive you’d like to finish that statement?” He asked. Lev let out an uneasy laugh, eyes wandering away from the temperamental mystic. 

“Kidding.” He breathes out, exhaling loudl y when Yaku retracted his weapon. 

Yaku places his hands on his hips, lifting his nose and inhaling deeply. “I smell magic. Is there a witch here?”

“Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno Luna and witch. He’s been helping us find a way to unseal Akaashi from his demon.” Ushijima informs. 

“There’s also Hinata-kun, Koushi’s disciple. He’s a fae, a learned witch.” 

“Ahh, perfect. Well,  we should make haste. We’ve got another war to ready ourselves for.” Yaku says, finally gracing the ground, unaffected by its cold temperature. “Though with our odds, it might be our last.” He adds under his breath, grimly as he follows behind  Ushijima and Lev, introducing himself to the excitable Tendou and Akaashi's parents

.

.

Dinner was a tense affair. Akaashi sat between his parents, repetitively stabbing at the meat on his plate before finally cutting a piece for him to eat, which he chewed at angrily.  He hardly spoke, only answering with short, right responses. 

Bokuto looked like a shell of himself, large gold eyes looking at Akaashi unwaveringly, as if hoping to make eye contact with his familiar, only to be promptly ignored from across the table. 

Kuroo was in between them at his usual seat, looking between the two and sighing deeply. Although he understood Akaashi’s anger and felt that his mate’s feelings were valid, he knew that Bokuto would do anything to protect  his master, even if that meant sacrificing another. But Kuroo felt that adding in his opinions would only make it worse. 

More of the conversation came from Yaku, either him chatting about old times with Moya-San, or  cooing at the newborn in Sugawara’s arms. All of it made Kuroo’s blood boil. How dare the mystic just stroll in,  uncaring to all that was going on? The Tomb has been open for nearly a year and yet now was the time he decided to show? 

“Kuroo,” the alpha snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Akaashi standing beside him. 

“Yes dove?” He asked. He looks around him, realizing everyone had already began to disperse. 

“Yaku-san had wanted us to gather to speak about his findings. Aren’t you coming?” The human questions. Kuroo wiped his mouth with a napkin before placing it on his empty place, rising from his chair. 

“Doesn’t seem like we have much a choice. Though I can't think of anything he’ll say that will be helpful or what  we already know.” Kuroo says flippantly. He  hesitates for a moment before taking Akaashi’s hand into his own as they head down the hall.  “Are you alright?” 

Akaashi doesn’t answer. For a moment, his eyes remain forward as Kuroo stares at his human’s profile. His had such prominent features. The upward curve of his eyes.  The slope in his nose and sharpness of his jaw. His neck was long and slender. He has phenomenal posture. 

“I… I  am  frustrated.” Akaashi said. “The idea of people have to go to war, to suffer just because I am to remain alive.” The human’s grip tighten within Kuroo’s hold as he spoke. “For Tsukishima’s life to be at stake to preserve mine. It does not sit well with me. Not when this time last year I was supposed to be dead.”  Akaashi says, the saddest of smiles on his face, one that twisted Kuroo’s gut with confusion. 

“Akaashi, what-?”

“Tetsurou are you going to continue to drag your feet? Come on now!” Yaku snapped from the doorway, annoyance on waiting on the pair. 

“Shut your damn trap,  old bat!” Kuroo snapped back. 

“Excuse us, Yaku-san . Sorry to make you wait.” Akaashi adds on, pulling Kuroo with him as they enter the room.  Akaashi attempts to separate from the alpha but Kuroo keeps hold of Akaashi’s hand. When he reaches his seat behind his desk, he pulls the human down to be seated in his lap. 

Akaashi makes a strained nose, turning to look at Kuroo, who smirking up at him. “Kuroo, my  _ parents.”  _ Akaashi said. Kuroo sweat-drops, looking at the two beta men staring him down in his  left  periphery. He attempts to look unaffected, holding Akaashi close to  his chest with his arms around the human’s waist. On his right, Bokuto looks at him dead on,  posture slumped and golden eyes dim. His pout is that of a small child and Kuroo’s chest clenched at the sight. 

_ Stay strong my friend.  _ Kuroo thinks solemnly 

Sawamura enters the room last, looking sheepish. “Sorry, I have to put  Mai to sleep.” He says, settling in his mate, who looked thankful their child  was finally resting. 

“That everyone then? Lovely.” Yaku says, clapping his hands. “Now let’s start. I be-”

“Now hold on. Who the hell declared you the one to lead this meeting?” Kuroo snapped. Yaku  sighed loudly, glaring over it Kuroo. 

“What? Have something to say?”

“Oh I don’t know? I need to prepare this room on how we’re  going to war?”

“And you can do that after I speak because it will affect your precious planning.” Yalu snapped back. “ _Anyways,”_ he begins dismissing, eyes twitching at the sound of Kuroo’s kissing his teeth. “I followed Aini here because before he reached Fukurodani he came to Yoshriou. What humans deem to be their heaven. And he stole my book of rituals. This is bad for two reasons. I can only assume he is trying one thing: if he has Beleth come back as well as Kuroo’s demon, he’ll attempt to bring Lucifer back. Which would be… devastating to say the least.” Yaku explains, making the temperature in the room drop drastically. 

“And there's worse news?” Hinata says meekly. 

“Well, that same book has both my entombment spell as well as the only spells I could think  that’ll let Akaashi become himself.” This cause the room to spark with outburst. 

“How? I read everything I could have my hands on!”  Sugawara said. “The only thing that could break the contract was a sacrifice of another body. Like the Sister Ritual of Destiny.” 

“Ah, that is an excellent spell, costly however. I personally am not in the business of gambling. That’s not my nature.” Yaku says easily. “Also, not to  demean you witch but I  _ am  _ a mystic. I do not complete spells. I preform and expel .” Yaku says sweetly , resting a dainty hand on his chest, which was puffed on with pride

“Huh? Says the mystic whose entombment couldn’t hold? Right.” Kuroo adds dryl y. 

“You ungrateful pup! It took the very last of my life form to create and preform that spell. Days before I have healed over 10,000 men. I even put another thousand or so into hiding! Watch your tone!” He listed, red in the face. 

“You hid men? Where?” Lev asked. Yaku straightens his form, huffing and looking over to vampire.

“The inmyeonjo obviously .” Yaku said. Before the room could  even digest what the mystic said, Kuroo speaks. 

“Can you continue on or are you just going to brag about your piss-poor powers?”

“You have a whole lot to say for an alpha that doesn’t know what he’s even doing. Do you you event want to win?”

“You think I’ll beg you of all beings for help?” Kuroo asked incredulously. 

“Would you too please stop bickering for one moment?!” Sugawara snapped , brown eyes firm and bold . “We need to put all our heads together to figure out how to save Akaashi  _ and  _ not lose anyone in this war needlessly. Understand?”  Sugawara asked. There is a low murmur of approval that rushes through the room, from Kuroo and Yaku included. Akaashi couldn’t help but watch the fellow Luna in awe. For someone so smiley and laidback,  Sugawara was a force to be reckoned with. “Yaku-San, if you could continue please.” 

“Now, I’ll admit, there were faults in that entombment. I didn’t have enough raw power as I hadn’t plan to do that massive an entombment. The materials I had couldn’t completely cover all the holes. Your mother,” Yaku says, looking pointedly at Kuroo, “ Kohaku , your fathe r , neither were supposed to die.” Yaku says, hands clenched at her side. 

“In a perfect world, I could have easily healed her. But Aini was a strong demon. And the one your mother struck down had a blade from purgatory. There was nothing I could do.  So  I crystallized her.” 

“You told me  you  blocked me from Paimon to curse me.” Kuroo says. 

Yaku laughs dr yly. “It wouldn’t have matter what I said. You would have hated me regardless for doing it.” 

“That isn’t for you to decide!” Kuroo says. “You did it without telling anyone else! You did it to spite me!”

“I  _ needed to protect you!" _

“ Don’t act like you’re doing it for my sake!” Kuroo snapped. 

“You were going to die!” Yaku fumed, silence rushing over the group. “Beleth ’s plan was to  get Paimon back on the demon’s side. He planned to kill your Father  _ and  _ you. It would tore Paimon out of your mother and  being in that human dwelling for as long as he was, Kohaku nor Paimon  would be no match for Beleth. So before your mother's last battle, I had to seal him. This took most of the power I had planned to use later. ” Yaku explained. 

Kuroo stared at the mystic with wide eyes. “Ma… was gonna die like that…?” He whispered, so harsh and fevered it made a chill rush down Akaashi’s spine hearing it. 

Yaku nodded. “I have already began to the ceremony of  crystallizing your mother but  the demon targeted your father, forcing your mother to fight . This was the only way I could protect both of yo u.”  Yaku revealed, fuming quietly as the room watched speechlessly . 

“Who was the demon she had defeated? He’s… dead for sure, correct? How exactly do you kill a demon?” Akaashi asked. 

“She fought and won again  _ Belial _ ,  the 68 th _. _ He was one of the first-”

“To fall from God’s grace, amongst Lucifer.” Akaashi answered, his voice deepen than usually. Right after his input, he stiffens in Kuroo’s hold, realizing what just happened. 

“… that’s correct.” Yaku says slowly, giving a silent side eye before continuing. “He ’s reckless and loves lies.  H e form s  are two stunning woman in the form of fire. It was a hassle to kill him. Total heart removal and seal or entombment are only ways to kill a demon. But  it’s not an easy task.”

“Who all were sealed in the tomb then? It’d be nice to know what exactly we’re up against.” Sawamura ask. 

“Well, some of the demons you can consider to be “good” they like mischievous, do not care for world destruction and  wreaking mass havoc. Demons like  Purson , or  Astaroth . Then there’s some who like mystics  or angels do not like to meddle in human affair, like  Focalor .  25 demons were attempting to rid of all  species, and we killed them down to four: Aini the 58th ,  Eligor who is only a Duke ,  Glasvalabolas , the 25th and Asmoday ASMODAY the 50 th . In total, they are only 20 or so spirits of Solomon in total . They rest were destroyed. ” Yaku explained.  “21 be it that this little human has the demon  with him  and  Kuroo’s mother sealed away. Now how did that happen? Who wasted my spell on Beleth.” Ya ku asked, voice with  displeasure. It makes Akaashi bow in a bit. 

“It was my husband would attempt a born exchange with… that demon and as a result of it used my daughter, and now my grandson as a host.” Moya-San explained in short. A vein appeared at the side of Yaku’s forehead, crossing his arms in silent. 

“You human’s are so idiotically impulsive it’s sickening.” He says coldly. “First Sora and now the fairy king?  He died I can assumed?” The mystic says bluntly and Moya nods solemnly. Yaku again looks at Akaashi, running his eyes down. “And you don’t seem to far from it by the looks of it.” He says  easily. 

“You little-!” Kuroo starts but Yaku continues speaking. 

“If  I remember correctly, each Demon has a set legion. They might all be a full power but being that I was able to cut Aini’s arm quite easily, I doubt it. And he is… the most terrifying of that four I named.  Each has about… 30 or more legions of demons.” 

“30?!” A series of voices repeated after the mystic in astonishment. 

“Or more.” He replies. “ They’re not particularly strong these underlings. But they can wear down a army quickly. I personally own about  3 00 or so animal  familiars , anything from elephants to big cats and Phoenix. You t wo , you are of this land? How many men are at your disposal?”

Yaku’s choice of words made Akaashi’s stomach further. Akaashi didn’t think anyone should be  disposable .  Not when being chosen for war.

“I’d say everyone from the first sector including… we have about 1,000 to 1,200 people capable of fighting. ” Yuto answers. 

“Though only... less than half have ever seen battle. I wouldn’t even call those  a war, really.” Touma adds

“ Small but it will have to do. And what of this city?” Yalu asked, eyes in Ushijima. 

“Another 3,000 or so men, trained . Similarly, nearly half have had a taste of battle .” Ushijima answers. 

“And you , Karasuno leader?”

“We’ve offer our alliance with  F ukurodani years. We have 700 trained and experienced people at the ready.” 

“What of healers and medics?” The room grows silent at the ask. 

“Besides are  Kiyoko , Tendou of Fukurodani and Yachi, Ennoshita and Asahi, no one else.” Kuroo explained. 

Where does that leave us? With about  6 ,000 or so men? I’d say that’d do if I wasn’t worried about then dying from their wounds.  Are their any fae available Moya -san ?” Yaku asked the fae queen.

“I am no longer queen. I cannot ask that they been out in the position of war. My apologies. ”

“I believe if Hinata and I, along with those Kuroo mentioned-“ Sugawara started

“Koushi, you cannot!” Akaashi snapped, making the silver haired Luna’s eyes widen. “I refuse for you to go to war . You, you are with child .” Akaashi stood for  Kuroo’s hold, slamming his hands on the desk as he stares frantically as his fr iend. 

“ _ Were  _ with child-” Sugawara offers lightly.

“He’s right Koushi.” Sawamura  says with a softer tone. “I cannot in good faith—“

Yaku lets out a soft laugh, hiding the sound behind his mouth.

“You all seem to be  misunderstanding. In my many,  _ many  _ years I have not seen a witch worth taking a double look at . Fairies eve less. Yet these two,” Yaku begins, pointing two fingers at Sugawara and Hinata, “these two are the only ones with enough power or ability  to complete this spell . I am not asking for Sugawara to join. I’m  _ telling you.”  _ Yaku  finishes. 

The room falls silent at that truth, shifty and unsure. Sugawara clears his throat before continuing. “As I was saying, Hinata and I could complete the two twin ritual. I just… we were concerned by our lack of experience with such massive rituals, be it that re quires massive amounts of blood and energy, that it would kill us, Akaashi included. But with you, I believe we’d be able to recover that energy. ”

“You also need an ancient item.  Because it will be what we seal  Beleth in. And any other demons if we are unable to kill them outright”

“… we do  not have that, no.”

“And that is why we need that book. There’s an charm and when fill, it destroys it. I plan to use the  spell, seal all the demons into that charm and have it be crushed. That was the original plan five hundred years ago anyway.”

Bokuto sniffs aloud after a moment of laps silence , his hand pointing out to the west window. “I smell my brethren under the soil. I can call to them and surely they’ll be able to join the fight to kill demon weakling s .” For a moment, the room falls silent to process the words coming out of Bokuto's mouth. Lev is first to break the silence

“That’s… both impressive and terrifying.” The vampire offers. 

“How do you know that it’s them?” Sawamura asked. 

“The mystic just confirmed h e has entombed them. I has always felt they were there.” Bokuto says easily. 

“Well, how many is it?” Lev asked. 

Bokuto says quiet for a bit, eyes brows pitched in concentration as he thinks. Akaashi almost smiles, finding it adorable until he remembers he’s supposed to be upset with the inmyeonjo. 

“Ah, I’d say about 1,000 or more. Many of them are young but it’s a mixed group.” He finally answers 

“That sounds about right. That ritual took the life force from me because there were so many.” Yaku complained offhandedly.

“How uh, big are your young exactly if you yourself are nearly eight feet high?”

“More  inmyeonjo reach mature in  about ten or so years. The age of full development doesn’t  necessary stop  bc our wings or claws can keep growing till death.” Bokuto  explains. “To answer your question, most of these  young will be around six heads tall.  If they are crystallized like the many tombs this mystic has performed, they should have remained that way.” 

“You are correct Bokuto.”  Yaku agreed

“Again, terrifying and impressive.” Lev repeats

Should I call them now ?” Bokuto asked. 

“No!” The whole room shouts in return. Bokuto sits back with his arms crossed, almost pouting at being completely shut down . 

“Well then, over 8,000 men. I believe that should be enough. ”

“We also have that  scattered men of Shiratorizawa, about 50 or so in the city. They are high skilled craftsmen. Some are healers as well. ”  Tendou offers, eyes shining ruby, her posture tall. Akaashi regards the woman gentl y . For many in this room, this fight meant everything. It would be a reclamation of what they've lose, restoring what took so much of their lives. And as Akaashi had come to learn, he was in a room of born fighters and  warriors alike.

“Then it’s settle. Lev, I would like you  create a map with the quickest way to the valley, the least trailed  path took. Get in contact with those men Tendou had mentioned as well as merchants willing to make large trades. The march there is  three days in furs at minimum and we don’t know how long  war shall last. Speak with Ki yoko on what herbs would best to treat wounds. Daichi, if you can order your me n here in the next days, as well as bringing your medics. Ask Ki yoko how many wolves are versed in healing as well.” Kuroo began to riddle off  requests, hands frantically writing down at the papers on his desks. 

“Kageyama, Hinata, you will lead our men to training under Ushijima overall order. Tendou you too. If you so wish you may head the women’s division though I’d liked them to be trained equally.  Betas,” Kuroo called out, the two mates looking at the alpha. “You two will be guarding Akaashi up the day we sent out. If possible, till the ritual -“ at that Bokuto out right  growled, offended by  Kuroo’s insinuation . 

“Bokuto. You will have an army of 1,000 . Maybe more that I will need you to train. Ha, before that you many need to convince them if they want to _reenter_ another war. I need your focus elsewhere-“ Kuroo explains. 

“Are you telling me  abandon  my master?” Bokuto snarled

“I’m ordering you to lead your men, Bokuto. As your  alpha, as your mate.”  Kuroo says softly. Bokuto eyes are sharp and cold as he sits, tense in his  seat. Kuroo gentle nudges Akaashi, whose eyes were already on  his familiar. 

“Bokuto please. Train your men. My fathers will protect me .” He promises. Bokuto’s rough expression does not change but instead, he tightens  up, standing abrupt to head to the door, opening and slamming it close d behind him. Everyone winced as the hinges squealed in protest, the slam of the gram echoin g after Bokuto’s exit. 

“I can check on him.” Youma offers when he sees his child reading to stand. “Don’t worry, little one.” He says, following after the large man. 

Akaashi grips his arms tightly, Bokuto’s anger was so tangible he could taste it on his mouth. It was sour, bitter and cold. He had never felt such…  dark emotions from the inmyeonjo. It especially hurt knowing it was bared towards him.

“Kenma, I’d like you to assist me in formation. It’s been a while since I’ve handle rank s. Are you up for it?” Kuroo continued, no deterred by the winged man dramatic leave. Bokuto was a man of war just as Kuroo was. He knows that what’s most important. he simply need to throw his tantrum first to see that. 

“ Of course.” Kenma agrees. 

“I will be delivering an announcement that the Capital is under lockdown. There will be no one in and out until we return home.  Everyone knows their roles.  Everyone in this room  _ will  _ return. That’s an order, understand?” 

“Yes alpha.” Was the resounding agreement around the room. Lev smiles, eyes sliding over to Ushijima, the smallest of grins gracing his face.

“It  would be honored to serve you my king.” The two say in unison. Kuroo jolts a bit, a wave of nostalgia rushing towards him. 

“What makes you think I am your king again?”  K uroo asked but has hardly any bite to it . “I am an alpha selfishly asking you to lay down your lives for my mate, and now my beta.” He say s. There’s a dull ache that fires through Akaashi at his mate’s words. He grabs Kuroo’s left hand, squeezing it in his palm. Kuroo’s lends Akaashi’s his hazel eyes, bringing that back of Akaashi’s hand to his mouth, kissing it firmly. 

“I w ould  not allow a man who isn’t my king to lead me into war.” Ushijima says.

“What do you say Kuroo? Be our king again.” Tendou offers cheerfully. “It’s got a nice ring to it, does it not?”

“Just don’t let it get to your head.” Kenma grumbles. 

“Second that.” Yaku adds slyly.

Kuroo pro ps his head on his knuckles, smiling widely at the group in front of him. His office has never been so warm before. He used to stay in here for hours, not a sound beside the scratch of his quill against the paper. Whenever Lev would enter to bother him or Kenma would grumble about how Kuroo was missing meals, those moments would be the only things that could break thought the quiet

Now, this office knew no rest, brimming with fond memories. It has held the bearing of devastating news, Hinata scrambling inside to hide from Kageyama, or Bokuto’s mouth against his. He’d never thought a day like this could be possible. 

“If it's what my people what, how could I say no.” 

All of his old comrades let out a series and of cheers, followed by the chaos of others, all  cheering on the re-crowned king. 

“Now, everyone get a good  night’s rest. We have just over three weeks to prepare.” This sobers everyone up as Kuroo’s eyes narrow. “By the first of the December, the red moon will be here and we’ll be at war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Yaku's character. Hope you do too.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed as always. 
> 
> kisses, author-san <3


	12. XXXII: battle / despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is war, there is bloodshed.  
> Where there is sorrow, there is rage.  
> They boy run the same fiery red.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! We are so close it's absolutely making me feral! like,,, bark bark bark omg.
> 
> This chapter is heavy, heavy sadness, heavy violence. So be kind to ya self when you read. And it's super long. like 9,000+ words I think.

**INFO FOR THE PUBLIC: _BINDING_**

There are three types of binding spells that can be preformed on a species. 

**1: Low Bind:** this can be preformed by any person with magic, witch, fae, demon etc. This simply restricts someone's movements set by a time restraint. or exchange ( _i.e. this being will remain bond until a price is paid.)_ It's a easily breakable bind as well.

**2\. Entombment bind:** this bind is meant for capture, incapacitating a being and sealing them into an object. This can be done by well trained witches, mystics and higher beings. This bond has to be broken by the caster and/or with a equally weighted sacrifice or offering, like blood or living sacrifice. Usually. whatever is sealed maintains the shape and form it had when first bound. This is the spell Yaku casted on the Demon's, Kuroo's mother Kohaku, and Bokuto's people

**3\. Destruction bound:** This bind will seal a being into a object and destroy itself, unable to come together or be recreated. This spell can only be preformed by high level beings, seldom witches. This is the spell Yaku is attempting to preform in order to defeat Beleth.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_32_ **

Akaashi wakes silently , his eyes snapping open quickly . His breathing is harsh  but he is  still , clenching tightly to the ends of  his blanket. He stares up at the  ceiling , slowly blinking away sleep from h is eyes. Beside him, Bokuto sleeps soundly. 

He sits up , throwing off his  covers to stand to his full height, stretching his arms over his head. Tho ugh it was now morn, there was no sun to prove it . Th e darken blue skies began to lighten slowly , cloud s heavy  and shading the sun completely. 

Akaashi enters the bathroom, first brushing his teeth. After, he begins running the water and reaching forward as he bends his head, pressing the cool water to his face, the sensation waking him up further. When he finishes, his  hands clench the edge of  of the sink  as he sighs deeply, ignoring the dripping water from his face and down his neck. 

He looks up, locking eyes on  with his reflection. His hair was a mess, curled at his cheek s and completely untamed. His  the whites of his  eyes were a  bit  red , stark against the green pupils , paired with  dark circles under his eyes.  His skin is pale. Before , when his fingers graced his face, he could feel the oiliness of it. 

_ Don’t you look pretty?  _ A raspy,  distorted voice croon. Akaashi refocused, blinking as he looks in the mirror. Yet this time,  dark red eyes twinkled back at him. He flinched a bit, releasing his t ight grip on the sink. He reaches upward towards his cheeks again , feeling the deep frown etched on his face.  Yet the Akaashi in the mirror was smiling, small and coy. 

“Miss me? You’ve been thinking a mile a minute and haven’t made any time for us to ch at!” The demon in the mirror cried out with  mock  hurt. 

“Shut up.” Akaashi grumbled. 

“Ready for war? I saw Aini with your eyes. He looks as spectacular as I remember.  I’m shaking all over to finally have my body back.” Aini  sighs, as if nostalgic.

“Stop talking.” Akaashi hissed. “You’re going to lose. You’re gonna die.”

“If I die, I’ll take you with me.” Beleth snaps back.  “I’ll drag you so deep into purgatory,  you’ll be shitting— ”

Akaashi stumbles back when the mirrors cracks, lines rapidly splitting off sections of the mirror all the way to the edges of the frame. Akaashi’s eyes move from the fist that caused the hit, up their forearm and leading to their face. 

Bokuto looks down at Akaashi with intent eyes, open and calm, completely unfazed my the glass in  his knuckles. 

“Koutarou.” Akaashi wheezes out, hand going over his chest.  He looks away, trying to will the trembling of his body.  “Why- ?”

“I heard you talking. You began to …  sound strange .” Bokuto offers. He brings his hand away,  pieces of glass  dropping at the act. 

“Let me clean that off for you.” Akaashi started but Bokuto shakes his head.  Though the re were blood, most of the cuts  easily closed. 

“ So rry I’ve woken you . ” Akaashi says after a moment of silence. Again, Bokuto shakes his head, leaning closer to his familiar.

“It isn’t a problem. We begin an early day regardless.” He states. “Are you still upset with me?” Bokuto asked. 

“No. ” Akaashi says quickly. “ I have already forgiven you. Why-?”

“Because you are unable to look me in my  face.” Bokuto interrupts. Akaashi pursed his  lips  tightly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talk- "

“Do not speak to me like I’m  an idiot .” Bokuto says. It —his voice — i s soft, almost resigned. “And you have not been able to do so since you’ve forgiven me . You won’t even let me touch you . Kuroo neither.  Why is that?”

“I’m… scared.” Akaashi starts, his throat dry and tight. “I… I can’t look at you , touch you  without thinking that it’ll be that last time I do so.” Akaashi  reveals, his arms circling around himself. “How c ould I go on like that? That one of us might not come back?”

“And what leads you to believe none of us will come back ?” A new voice questions, making the two men in the bathroom  jolt. Kuroo stands at the mouth of the door, leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed over his  bare  chest , a blouse over his arm . There’s a small, easy smile on his face. That same reckless hair hanging over his right eye. 

Akaashi scoffs.  “Kuroo you can’t just act like it isn’t a possibility.”

“It fully is. But it isn’t my reality. It isn’t our reality .” Kuroo rebuts. “I haven’t lost a war-“

“You’ve only been in  _ one war _ -“  Akaashi stressed. 

“ And many battles. I don’t play one losing this one .” Kuroo continues, undeterred. 

Akaashi makes a strangled sound, annoyed and gruff. “You’re not  _ listening-!" _

“But I know fear too.” Kuroo says softly, walking forward and towering over  his mate. “I’ve been running this plan in my mind for days, weeks. Reimagining any possibilities. Anything that could fall apart. Of losing my men. Of losing you two .”  His hand raised, resting on Akaashi’s cheeks.  “If you are worried  about how you ’d be able to go on, you mustn’t see  the image my mind is painting.” Kuroo promises.  He turns, looking at Bokuto. 

“Are you touched starved my  dear?” He says with a grin.  Bokuto pou ts in response. Kuroo leans in, kissing the inmyeonjo firmly, his hand coming to hold Bokuto by his neck. His right hand throws the shirt on the counter, giving him the ability to p ress his hand over Bokuto’s  abdomen . 

“You’re going to have sex with him before a literal war?” Akaashi questions from behind and it makes Bokuto groan. Kuroo smiles devilishly, turning to look Akaashi over his shoulder.

“Certainly not. At least, not without you?” Kuroo puts out his hand, waiting for Akaashi to place his dainty one within his before pulling him forward. The three men stand in a circle, shoulder to  shoulder. “What would you like, my dove ?” 

Akaashi’s tense shoulders fell, causing soft smiles to spread on the other’s faces. No matter what the human says, h is desire is honest. His slanted eyes  slide over to Bokuto’s, eyes racking down his massive form. 

“I’d love to see Bokuto take you, Kuroo. And you can offer me your  mouth, right ?” He says coyly, hands  cupping Kuroo’s cheek.

“Of course.” Kuroo says . Secondly later, he lifts Akaashi on counter, much to the human’s dismay. The alpha lifts up his mate’s gown , staring down at Akaashi’s sex. Bend over in this position, he presents in front Bokuto. He bites back against his natu re, willing himself to submit to the inmyeonjo looming over him. His eyes were low and inviting. “Come on  birdy . We’re burning daylight.” 

And Bokuto could only grin back. 

**.**

**.**

There are four separate groups headed towards the Miya Valley: Two groups of lupins , each led by Akaashi’s fathers as well as Iwaizumi and Tooru ,  one group of  lupins and inmyeonjo lead by Ushijima , one group of inmyeonjo  lead by Bokuto  and the smallest group is Kuroo’s pack, Akaashi, Sugawara,  Kageyama ,  Tendou , and Yaku ,  led by Kuroo.  Because Hinata and Kenma were not only the best when flying,  they were both able to shrink to small forms, which led  t hem to  sent out earlier to patrol the path, making sure everything when smoothly as the larger groups  approached . Hinata and Kenma were also able to curate a spell  that man communication possible between such as massive group, a mind link through different species. Lev was one the ground as well, making sure there could be no surprise at tacks. He also protects the medic team. They’d be the first to reach their base to set up camp. 

Left behind was Akaashi’s old alpha as well as the neighboring sections of Fukurodani who moved into the capital for safety, so all civilians were all into the same location. 

Akaashi looked out to the masses of people, never having seen so many people in one place, close together and condensed. 

Weeks ago, Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto traveled  southwest, no more than twenty miles to the entombment of Bokuto’s people.  It was the most exhilarating yet terrifying thing Akaashi had come to witness. 

_ Bokuto's large form suddenly stops midair, wings slowing down. For a moment, he is startling still, even his wings  _ _ stop, staying pin straight behind him. From below, Akaashi is perched atop a massive black wolf with golden eyes. He’s adorned in a large hooded black robe to keep him warm, pressing firmly against the furry back of his mate. Kuroo stops too, tilting the massive wolf head to look up at the  _ _ inmyeonjo’s posture. _ _ This must be it. _

_ Akaashi looks out at the land, covered in white snow. It seemed as t _ _ hough it would be a meadow covered in flowers in the spring. It formed a perfect circle, leafless trees line up around it. Behind all of this was a mountain _ _ , also covered in snow and majestic. _

_ Even in the winter, the sight was stunning, almost untouched _

_ Then suddenly, Bokuto begins to de _ _ scend at a rapid pace, so violent and quick that Akaashi yelps out in fright. Bokuto's hand had turned into a claw as he strikes the ground, creating a small crater below him.  _ _ Then he cries out, a sort of song if Akaashi had to explain it. It felt somber, almost too personal. For whatever reason, he looks away from the sight.  _

_ Bokuto stands from his bent form after he stops his  _ _ cries _ _ , looking at the mark he created _ _. For a moment, nothing happened. All is at peace, same as it was before they came. And then, a rumbling began.  _

_ “Step back. _ _ ” Bokuto says, moving towards the pair and motioning his hand out. “Yaku says that there are different kinds of entombment. The one he casted keeps them awake. They may be hostile when they arise.” Bokuto explained.  _

_ Akaashi eyes widen at that. To be underground, alive and conscious for five hundred years seemed unfathomable to him.  _ _ Does that mean they could hear everything? Could they see anything more than then the dark soil? _

_ A series of howls and shrieks pierced Akaashi’s ears, making the human slam his hands over them, wincing at the sounds. His eyes widened further as he began to take in the hands suddenly digging themselves out of the ground, pushing past the unbothered snow. It was… disgusting in a way. Almost like the dead coming back to life. _

_ And yet, past his distaste was a  _ _ massive jolt of joy. He _ _ lifts his eyes to Bokuto _ _ , realizing it was the inmyeonjo’s emotions presenting themselves. Of course. These were Bokuto’s people. A people he thought were separated from him for years. Now was their chance to re _ _ unite. Some of them would be his siblings. Of course this was a moment of joy for him.  _

_ Akaashi turned back, watching how dozens of hands turned into heads and torsos, the entombed people pulling themselves out of the ground by the hundreds. Soon, they stood to their feet, shaking off the dirt and blinking their eyes to adjust to outside world sealed off to them. _

_ “Bokuto-San!” A  _ _ group rushes towards the massive man, cheering as they reunite with their long lost kin. Many openly sob while Bokuto beams down at their faces, ruffling their hair and slapping their backs. Like Bokuto mentioned, many of them are young. You can tell by their youthful faces. Nearly all them stood shorter than Bokuto. The inmyeonjo had been taken by  _ _ Silk early in the War, so many of these members were born after he was gone, when it became a war against demons and not crawlers.  _

_ One person in particular caught Akaashi’s eyes. The look of confusion contorted into one of grief then darkening rage. Her wings flared out and her  _ _ mouth extended into a beak, lined with sharp teeth. In seconds, she turned into, well, an inmyeonjo in its turn form. Her eyes stayed human, as did some parts like her cheeks, but the rest resembled that of a bird. down to her clawed feet.  _ _ He eyes were massive plate, dark and  _ _ vengeful. Below Akaashi, Kuroo bristled, sensing the inmyeonjo's aura and striking a pose to attack.  _ _ She tucked her wings to her a flew in Akaashi’s direction, filled with the intent to kill. _

_ But Bokuto was faster.  _ _ With his massive eight foot form, he stood in front of Kuroo and Akaashi, baring his teeth and growling so deeply Akaashi felt it rattle his ribs. The inmye _ _ onjo stops right in front of him. In this full form, she actually is taller than Bokuto, which was an overwhelming sight to see. She doesn’t back down but instead leers at the man, even more threatening to Akaashi this close up.  _

_ Then, she begins to click. It’s a sound that repeats, stops then repeats again. Bokuto responds in the same motion. Akaashi catches on quickly, realizing it’s a form of language for them.  _

_ When Bokuto speaks a third time, it’s in a tongue Akaashi understands. “He is my familiar. The Fukurodani nation’s Luna.”  _

_ At that, dozens of heads turn to face the human, making Akaashi squirm. Kuroo huffs, lowering his front and  _ _ signaling Akaashi to get off. The human does so, and readiyng a robe for Kuroo as he morphs back to his skins _ _. This gets an even bigger reaction from the crowd.  _

_ “ _ _ Sora-sama _ _!” A handful of them call out. Some even  _ _ begin to sob, overwhelmed by the sight of their comrade. Kuroo looks uncomfortable by this, eyes falling to Bokuto as if asking for aid.  _

_ “This is not  _ _ Sora-Sama _ _. This man is a demon- _ _ lupin hybrid. He is King of Fukurodani. These two are my halves.” Bokuto announces to the massive group.  _

_ “King of Fukurodani? Where is  _ _ Koha _ _ ku- _ _ sama _ _? And  _ _ Yaku _ _ -sama _ _? _ _ ” _

_ “Dead _ _. As is my father _ _. My  _ _ parents _ _ was killed in  _ _ battle. I, Kuroo Testurou, took this land after.” Kuroo says, ste _ _ pping forward.  _

_ “And here I am!” A small voice announced, only for Akaashi and Kuroo to hear. The alpha turns, clearly annoyed as miniature version of  _ _ Yaku appears from Akaashi’s pouch. Kuroo’s eyes glare down at Akaashi, the human giving a sheepish look in return.  _

_ “He demanded he come. I couldn’t say no.” Akaashi says helplessly.  _

_ Yaku floats upward, slowly growing into his full form. “Hello you all. It is wonderful to see everyone again.” He taps Kuroo on his head,  _ _ moving quickly when the alpha swats at him. “You all were sealed by me before having seen Kuroo in his adulthood, fighting alongside his mother. I can verify that he is of her blood.” Yaku announced.  _

_ “You’ve aligned yourself with demons, Bokuto-San.” The woman who rose to strike at Akaashi spoke. She was in a form similar to everyone else now; only from her waist upward did she took a human form. What was more shocking their her bare breasts was that she looked exactly like Bokuto. Their hair was the duo black and white coloring, long and s _ _ traight. She had the same sharp golden eyes as him. Her expression was just when Bokuto first appeared, bored and dark.  _

_ “The demon which resides in Kuroo is the same as his mother-” Yaku began.  _

_ “I am not speaking to you, mystic. I speak to my brother only.” She interrupts. At that _ _ , Yaku’s eye twitches. Mystics are often revered and spoken to with the upmost respect, almost that of a Goddess or Demon. The disrespect was clear and noticed by all.  _

_ “ _ _ My familiar and my halve are more than the demons that embody them.” Bokuto rebuts, causing both the human and alpha to lend their eyes to him. _

_ “I can feel both of their demons. They are unstable, feral. What good does it do you to be with them?” She asked.  _

_ “I love them. That is good enough for me.” Bokuto answers easily and Akaashi swears his heart will leap out of his chest. Kuroo is in not better state, heat rushing to his cheeks and up his ears at the declaration.  _

_ The woman is just inches shorter than Bokuto, right at his mouth. She stares him down. Bokuto stares back, unyielding.  _

_ “Where are our siblings?” He says.  _

_ “Dead. It’s just us out of the eleven of us. You feel it.” She offers and  _ _ Akaashi gasps at that. Bokuto nods. The women’s annoyed face wobbles a bit when she sighs, dropping her head into her brother’s chest  _

_ “I’ve missed you Koutarou. So much.” She says, voice harsh and raspy. Bokuto’s arm circle around her and he pressed his lips together, eyes glistening.  _

_ “I’ve thought of you everyday, Kari.” He says.  _

_ This leads  _ _ a hundred or so to crowd around the pair, passing kisses and cheers with one any other as Kuroo and Akaashi look on with fondness.  _

_ “Ahem.” Yaku called from above. “I hate to break up a _ _ moment such as this to be the bearer of bad news, but their has been a war declaration. Against demons once more and time is of the essence. _ _ You,” Yaku says, pointing at Kari. “You hate demons so much. Then help us win this war.”  _

Three weeks was spent on preparation. Many nights ended with Akaashi and Sugawara demanding the the others go to sleep, such a forcing Hinata and Kageyama to stop sparing or pushing Kenma away from his blueprints. 

Now, Akaashi saw all the hard work before his very eyes. Dozens of bodies stood before him, getting their armor, storing their weapons to the sides.  There was clear excitement in the air, dozens of high powered emotions buzzing about, filled the gloomy winter morning. Yet the sight only turned Akaashi’s stomach. 

In three days they’d find themselves in Miya Valley. The name rang through Akaashi but he was unable to place where he can hear it from before. 

He couldn’t say he was scared. No, fear wasn’t what haunted him these days. It was guilt.  He came from a village where no one wanted anything to do with him saved for a select few. He came from a place where people tried to kill him. Where they bounded him to a stake to be eaten by a Demon. 

Now, he was a part of a pack. He was a mate. A halve. He had  men who were willing to  _ die  _ for him. We’re willing to save Tsukishima with him. It seemed almost unfair. And yet, his heart couldn’t help but swell. What were their acts if not selflessness?

“You old geezers, ready for war?” Akaashi blinked, look over at  Yaku as he slams his fist into Sawamura’s  arm, grinning at the  Karasuno alpha who yelps.

“You’re as old as me!”  He protested.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Ushijima answers seriously.  Akaashi watched in awe as the Wolf of Arms bared no armor saved for brass cuffs at his wrist. There were markings painted all over his skin. His hair was cut a bit, shorter than usual and he seemed even more majestic than ever.  Many of the men in his squad also lack armor, for they would shift into their furs. Most of them in armor were either archers or swordsmen, those who specialized in armed fighting. 

“That’s a spirit!” Yaku cried out . 

“Yaku-San.” Akaashi calls out, beckoning him over.  The Yaku floats towards him, eyes light with interest. “You know how you altered your voice ear lier? To amplif y yo ur voice?”

Yaku smiled a bit as he looked at the human. “Do you have something to say, Keiji?” He asked, laughing at the human nodded. He touches Akaashi’s neck with his fingers,  a small glow a appearing then vanishing a moment later. “Here, hold my hand.” 

Akaashi does so, then shrieks a little when he is lifted in the air. He rises about 15 feet into the air and when Yaku lets him go, his eyes widen in panic. “Do not fear. My energy is holding you up.” He explains. When Akaashi steadies his breathing, he  real izes his sta ble in the air, without any support. 

He clears his voice gentle, but the sound echoes, gathering the attention of the massive group before him. At this angle, he’s able to see everyone, the sea of bodies ready for war. It unnerves him. 

“I do not deserve you.” He begins, not at all the thoughts and ideas he’s been thinking of conveying. No one speaks, so he continues. “I have not gotten to know any of you; your names, the families you come from, what is most salient for you. Yet you all appear in front of me, ready to fight in my name. For your Luna.  I know the battle has not started but,” his eyes water, his finger interlace with one another as he squeezes them. “You all have played your part so well already.  For that, I thank you.

Please.” He continues. “Let me thank you once more. When you all return to Fukurodani,  Karasuno, Shirotorizawa, land of Inmyeonjo safely. If you are going to fight, let it not be in vain. Let it be with intention, with honor, and with skill.  You have my grace, as well as the Goddess’s, with you all.” Akaashi finished, bowing deeply. The crowd begins to murmur, leading up to a trembling roar of claps and cheers and Yaku begins to lower the human back to the ground. 

There, Kuroo lifts the human up above his head before s mashing their lips together. Akaashi is quick to wrap his arms around the alpha, moaning into the kiss.

“That was perfect.  _ You  _ are perfect.” He says and Akaashi can only smile in return, heart racing at all Kuroo is. 

_ “The path is clear. All units may begin to move.”  _ Kenma’s voice rumbles in the ears of all,  the energy only doubling. 

“Men! Let’s move!” Ushijima cries out, standing before his group.  Akaashi’s  fathers do the same, some men beginning to shift into their furs. Akaashi would be riding atop Kageyama, with Sugawara behind him. Yaku road upon in of his many familiar, a Pegasus. 

Everyone began to move forward,  paws and feet slamming against the snowy ground, leading them into the forest. 

In three days, there’d be a field of blood to stand upon

**.**

**.**

When Akaashi arrived, he was roused out of sleep by  Tendou , who aided him off of Kageyama.

“We’re arrived?” Akaashi asked, voice hoarse as he landed on his feet. 

“We stand on a cliff looking downward. We must ride  lower to be within the valley. From here we can oversea it without be detected.” Kageyama explained. 

“Where’s Sugawara?” Akaashi asked. 

“Resting. You should do the same.” Tendou offered but  Akaashi shook his head. He felt like he had slept the most in these past few days. At first it annoyed him how much everyone fretted over him. By now, he was use to it, shrugging it off whenever he could. 

Miya Valley was not two  twin rocky walls with a thin dwell of land in between them. The space was much more massive and they were based outside the mouth of it. 

Akaashi blinked the sleep out of his gaze, eyes fluttering to find Bokuto speaking lowly to Kuroo.  As Akaashi neared  their conversation became clearer. 

“Both Kenma and Hinata are resting. Their trip took more  out of them than we excepted. Especially Kenma.” Kuroo announced. “And Sugawara and Yaku need to rest bef ore the ritual. But they were supposed to figure the formation the lower demons were placed. And if there are bat higher level demons we’ll face off with.” Kuroo explained. 

“Don’t mind that. I can go in their stead.” Bokuto offered. He regards Akaashi when he nears, golden eyes fixated on the human. He bends down, pressing a solid kiss on the Akaashi’s lips. “Hello Keiji.” He says, low and sweet. Akaashi kisses back happily. 

“That’d be pointless. Your size makes you easy to detect. What’s more, your aura is every bigger than your body. I’m surprised they haven’t spotted you from here.” Kuroo says. Bokuto frowns. 

“Are you calling me fat,  Tetsu ?”  Bokuto questions and Kuroo rolls his eyes as Akaashi snorts. 

“Allow me to show you.” Bokuto says.  He stands back and in seconds, he begins to… shrink. His clothes drop the ground and small chirps are sounded. Akaashi bends downwards, shifting through Bokuto’s discarded clothes to reveal a small bird. 

“Koutarou?” Akaashi asked incredulously. The small bird chirps brightly as if to say  _ yes! _

This gets a boisterous laugh out of Kuroo who nears and points his finger at the small bird. “So the massive bird can also turn into this?” At that,  the bird makes an angered chirp, opening its beak and shutting it on Kuroo’s extended finger. The alpha flares his nostrils at him, gritting his teeth. “You little shit-!”

“Kuroo,” Akaashi scowls. Akaashi returns his attention to the small bird in his palm. “You’re able to scout like this, aren’t you Koutarou? You understand what I’m saying too, yes?” At that,  Bokuto nods. “Okay. Then go and scout as best you can. If you feel as thought you’ll be discovered, return to me.” And with that Bokuto sets off with a delighted chirp , his form vanishing into the dark sky. 

Akaashi turns to Kuroo, who is frantically sucking the small amount of blood from his finger. “Must you two always bicker?” 

“He started it.”

“He did not.”

“Did too.” 

“Tetsurou.”

“Keiji.” 

The two stare each other down before Kuroo laughs, pulling the human to tuck him under his arm, kissing his forehead repeatedly as he leads him into one of the tents. 

**.**

**.**

When Bokuto returns, Akaashi  makes quick work of regarding his nude body before he is handed a robe. Kuroo stands beside him and the alpha can't help but do the same. The two look at each other, sharing a secret smile before turning their attention back to the inmyeonjo. 

“They have less beings they we do. Around five to six thousand I’d say.  Most are simple foot soldiers. About two thousand have wings. Most of them lack weapons saved for spears Leads me to believe that none of have any language. ”

“That’s ideal. It means their formation can be easily broken.” Kageyama offers

“Two thousand less soldiers then we have is also beneficial to us as well.” Tendou says. Lev winces at that. 

“We must be mindful that these demons would also… attempt to eat the fallen then.” Lev announces. The group grimaces at that. Soldiers all around make dark remarks. 

“We won’t let that happen. If our men fall we’ll bring them back for proper b urials. Yet all of you should be minding the words of your Luna.” Kuroo says, cutting through the grumbling. “ Kou , continue.”

“There were larger demons. With more distinct energies. I assumed these were some of the ones entombed, yes?”

“Must be. Describe them for me.” Yaku says. 

There  were  three before me, but I felt another, who I assumed to be Aini. One demon was massive, even larger than  me .  He is built mainly like a dog, with wings of a griffin, his skin is so blue it’s black.” Bokuto explained. 

“That is Glasvalabolas , the 25 th demon. He loves war. He will be a hard  opponent for sure.  Especially because he’s excellent in flight. Fighting for him is about bloodshed and satisfaction, so he’s doesn’t have a particular fighting style. ” Yaku said.  _ No Lupin _ _ or inmyeonjo _ _ of inexperience  _ _ should  _ _ approach _ _ this being.  _ At Yaku’s words, a mental image of the demon came to mind. It was looking a dog in human form. Akaashi had only every seen one in the picture books he studied after gaining his sight, never having see n one in real life. His wings were massive, maybe double the size of Bokuto's and dipped in black ink. He has a vicious smile on his face, massive canines glistening with spit.  _ If you are going to attack, may your numbers be many. _

“The next was much smaller . He looked most like a human, saved for his pale white skin. He is dressed like a knight and his horse is made of bones.”

“That’s  Eligor .” Akaashi announced, in the same dull voice that set everyone on edge. “He was the one who attacked Fukurodani during the breach and later attacked me. Or well, some of his minions did.”

At that, Bokuto’s eyes become vibrant. “He did? I will handle that then.” _No one touch him,_ his voice echoning deeply through the mind link. He blinks, looking at Yaku. “And lastly, there was a strange one. He had three heads, a bull human and ram with snake tails. He sat upon a dragon. He was the one commanding most of the soldiers. He is quite loud.”

“That must be  Asmoday . He's the 32 nd demon. He too will also be trouble. He’s good at forecasting, which makes it easy to predict his  opponents moves .”

“I will go against him then.” Tendou offered. Ushijima looks up at his mate, lips pursed but doesn’t challenge her. With no one to pushes back, Yaku nods. 

“I think I’ve figured a formation that be best with this information. Alpha?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo nods and Bokuto begins directing their men before him.

.

.

Only  an hour before battle,  Akaashi is approached by  Bokuto’s sister, who is stiff and meek .

“Hello Luna.” Kari greets.  Akaashi pats the space right beside him on the ground. Kari looks cautious but comes to sit beside the human.

“You can call me  Akaashi as well. No need for the title.”  Akaashi says. Kari nods. 

“Your king... he takes on the  appearance  of  Bokuto’s past lover. But you... you feel most like Sora,  but also different.” Kari says.  Akaashi does not respond so the woman continues. “You two are both soft spoken and very eloquent.  Both of you are leaders. But you seem to know  Bokuto so well. You speak to him and just ... listens.” Kari says in awe. But  Akaashi can’t help but giggle a bit at that. 

“Are you telling me  Bokuto was a poor listener before me?” Akaashi asked.

Kari blinks, then lets out a snort of her own. “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. It’s as if someone stuffed his ears with feathers.” The two share a laugh at that.

“I’m sorry. At the way I aggressed you before. You are not what I assumed. You’re no demon.” Kari apologized.  Akaashi nod s, pulling up his knees and resting his chin on them

“ I accept your apology. And it’s no problem. You weren’t wrong to assume.”  Akaashi touches his stomach. “There is a demon dwelling in me. And now there’s a war to bring it out and kill it. I’d be wary to o.” The human says lightly. “I want us to win. Not for my benefit alone. But for everyone here today. I want my mates to live. I want  Bokuto to live. A life he deserves.”  Akaashi whispers into his knees.

Kari looks at the human, hears his words, watching his delicate features. “You know, Sora stood alongside  Bokuto, always looking to him . The human thought  Bokuto was so grand, so strong. But you, I think you see as  Bokuto a s something else, something more.” Kari states, more of a question than anything.

“I do.”  Akaashi says , soft . “He is the protagonist of the world.” 

On the other side of camp, Kuroo sighs, watching the sky dark and moon make her way through the sky. He stands on the cliff, running plans through his head over and ov er like a madman.

“I can smell your brain burning like oil.” A voice says from behind him. Kuroo doesn’t need to turn to know it’s Yaku nearing closer.

“Just thinking. Don’t what to leave a single detail out.”

_ “It’s much better to do everything with intention then to have every single thing figured out.”  _ Yaku recites. “Something your mother would say, right?” 

“She also would threaten to beat me to a pulp if I lost any of my battles.” Kuroo snorts, causing both men to laugh. 

“Kuroo, I’m sorry-"

“I’m sorry for-” They both begin, then chuckle at the other’s confession. Yaku floats, hand coming down to pat Kuroo’s head.

“I’m so sorry for leaving you all by yourself. To look after you self after everything happened. I’m sorry.” Yaku insist and Kuroo ducks his head, blinking his eyes rapidly. 

“I’m sorry too. For yelling at you. For cursing you.”

Silence fills in after, the two close and in a nostalgic holding.

“We’ll win, right?” Kuroo asked, meek like a child. Yaku keeps his fingers threaded in the alpha’s hair, moving with the utmost care.

“Surely.” 

.

.

To Bokuto's discretion, he four massive groups split into eight smaller sectors, creating a half circle formation. On the horizon stood a daunting dark castle, appearing as if the skies got impossibly darker the  closer they were to the structure.  The sun has vanished completely, the sky masked in a n unfamiliar burgundy.  The moon fluttering behind the clouds, trying to make her appearance as the nation of men ready themselves into their positions. 

The y  neared slowly, as quick as possible . Thankfully, snowfall had not reached this area, but the December winds were still bitter and sharp. Tucked right under the  cliff is where the medics were stations, guarded by both Lupin and inmyeonjo. Most of the experienced archers were of Karasuno, who  were on the sides of the massive vall ey.

In the center was Akaashi, Sugawara and Hinata. And circlin g then was Kuroo, Tendou, Kageyama and Lev with Yaku floating above. The goal was to get this group of eight into the castle where they would  spilt off. There, one group would find Tsukishima and secure him, the other would  perform the ritual. Th is would be a destruction bind  as well as the  Sister Ritual of Destiny.  With Yaku’s magic and the  ancient object he spoke of, the ritual became possible without the high risk of fatality.

“Archers, on my mark.” Akaashi could hear Sawamura’s call even from where he stood in the back. “Bokuto, we are ready for you.” Sawamura addresses him. 

Bokuto nods at that, turning to Kuroo. The have a conversation with their eyes, no words. After, Bokuto turns to Akaashi, places a hand on both of his shoulders. “Keep your eyes close to anything but your goal, okay?” He offers vaguely. Ins tead of naming his confusion,  Aka as hi nods, receiving the kiss that Bokuto placed on his head. 

With that, Bokuto soars in the air to land beside Sawamura.  Large and massive, Bokuto's form is unyielding. He was  adorned in black clothing and a matching robe. That morn he and many other inmyeonjo had cute their hair. A ritual they performed before battle. The look was different, as the strains of hair were no longer down his back but cupped by his ears. It made him appear even younger bu t no less powerful. 

The way the first group was positioned, it made it seem as if one two thousand men were behind the Karasuno Alpha and inmyeonjo. The demons on the other side squealed at this.  Eligor shoved his way forward on his horse. For the demons that were too close who had brushed the see-through beast Eligor was perched on, they crumbled into nothing.

Behind  Eligor was the massive  Glasvalabolas , his dog tongue fl opped out as he grinned maddening. 

Veins popped out and ran down the sides of Bokuto’s temple as he took in the demon before him. Bokuto spoke, a literal mile between the two forces but his voice was loud and clear.

“You are  Eligor , the 15 th correct ?” He asked.

Eligor grinned, cocking his head up. “Yes? Who dares ask-?”

Before he could make another sound, his gurgled loudly, choking on his blood. He looks down, his heart  separated from his body, held in the hand of the man before him. He shakes as he tilts his head up, face to face with his killer.

“You harmed my halve. Perish.” Bokuto offers simply. His other hand grabs a feather from his wing, hardening it. His jerks his arm, the feather cutting off the head of  Eligor without  a fight. 

At this, Sawamura roars his call and  a flock of arrows comes raining down. Bokuto dives out the way, dozens of arrows making the mark and sliding into the warm bodies of demons. Cries and groan fill  the valley before  Eligor’s head even hits the ground. 

Bokuto flies back when a massive arm comes swinging his way. He lends his eyes to  Glasvalabolas , the snarling dog demon looking rapid and furious. The arrows coming toward him have no effect, bouncing off of his tough skin as if they were toys. He  leers at Bokuto and the inmyeonjo licks his lips at the challenge.

But at that moment, Both Akaashi’s father’s cry out, leading their troops out of hiding and into the main battle. From above, inmyeonjo carry  lupin by their taloned-feet, making more range for  poisonous arrows. One man in particular pulls himself away from the hold a flying inmyeonjo had on him, slamming into the ground and crumbling the soil beneath him .

“I will be your opponent.” Ushijima offered. The dog demon’s lip curls up in a happily snarl.

“Wolf bitch of the Goddess. It’ll be a pleasure to kill you and present your body back to Her.” He declares.

The battle was in full swing, red moon hung up in the clear sky.

Akaashi keep his eyes on his clenched fist s as they walked. Every shrieking demon the flew their way was casted off by the circle around him, but he stilled flinched at the  overwhelming sound. He tried to catch himself, taking in deep breathes. But  as the carnage began to build, so did the smell of blood and dismembered bodies.  He felt lightheaded, disgusted but worse of all, he was  _ thrilled.  _

His heart rattled in his ribcage, as if pleading to come out. Beleth was  _ fighting  _ to come out. Bloodlust rattled within his very being. It was as if the demon within him could sense the fight going around this body. And he wanted nothing more than to take part. 

“Keiji.” The human looked up, eyes finding a pair of soft brown ones on him. Sugawara looked serious but still as kind as always, a hand pressing firmly onto Akaashi’s shoulder. The pressure grounded the human, forcing him to exhale the breath he didn’t realize he w as holding. “I need you to focus. We’re almost to the gate of the castle. And when we get inside, I need all your intention on this ritual, understand?” Sugawara said. Akaashi nodded.

“We’re almost there. Has anyone seen a sign of  Asmoday or Aini?” Tendou asked. From a few feet in the air, Yaku shook his head. 

“Bokuto mentioned sensing them but it’s as if they disappeared.” 

“Do any of them have the magic to do such a thing?” Sugawara asked.

“ Asmoday can make things invisible but not mask auras. And with us being this close to their dwelling, it seems strange for them not to appear.” Yaku said, appearing concerned

“Your left!”  Hinata cried out. At that, Akaashi watched as Kuroo flung forward, severing four demons in one clean swipe. Similar to Bokuto, Kuroo wore no armor. He only  flowy bottoms, similar to that of Silk’s attire. Akaashi watched as the alpha’s back flexed and he bared his teeth, movi ng back to cover Akaashi. 

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked. Before he could get a response, h is head snaps upward, a massive staff falling from the sky and headed down to Kenma, who was up against two demons. 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo called out when he saw his mate moving forward. Those familiar black whips came from Akaashi’s body as the spear descended with great speed. When the whips the protruded got a hold of it, the shockwaves se nt him flying back, his feet digging into the ground and creating twin trails as he was pushed further away. His placed his hands on the rod and gritted his teeth, fighting to still himself. Finally, the  momentum the spear he ld lowered and fizzled out into nothing. Akaashi raised his hands above his head before throwing them down, slamming the spear into the ground to leave it to stand vertically.

A  boorish laugh  sounded, and the group looked up to see none other than Aini, whose smile took up his face in a  distorted manner. He opened his hand, the spear shaking and flying back into his palm without a moments delay.

“That was my gift to Kenma, human.” He said as he landed down on the ground gracefully. Akaashi walked forward but gasps, the sting in his shoulder  almost unbearable. He looked down,  realizing the tip of the spear had in fact pierced him. The wound didn’t seem the deep nor did it hit bone, but it has soaked his blue blouse dark red, leading right down to his fingertips. 

“Akaashi!” Sugawara neared him  immediately , hands lighting up with gold magic but Akaashi shook his head. 

“Do not use any of your magic. You need to  preserve it.”

“But-!”

“I mean it.” Akaashi says, sending a level gaze to his fellow Luna. Sugawara pursed his lips in dismay but nodded. “Now rip off my other sleeve and wrap it around the wound. It looks much worse than it is.” He or ders and the witch does as tell. 

“Aini you bastard!” Kuroo roars, catching Akaashi attention. Aini doesn’t mind the insult, smiling even further. 

“We do not all have luxury of knowing our fathers, Kuroo. Though I’d rather be crucified than to be a half mutt like you.” Aini bites right back. He opens his mouth to make another  remark, but  eyes widen when Kenma appears right in front of him, sword brought down to take on Aini’s arm. The demon jumps back a bit, looking at his lost limb with both annoyance and boredom. “Is that all you lot know how to do?  Dismemberment ? Does regenerated not ring a bell? Do I-?” But Aini is startled to find that his arm is not reforming. No instead, the vacant spot where his forearm once was remains empty. He looks up at Kenma, expression venom ous. “ _ What did you do?”  _ He all but barks out. Kenma gives the smallest of smiles, the whites of his eyes coloring themselves back, the iris now red. His bat-li ke wings expand, and he takes position like a veteran warrior.

“I bless his sword.” Hinata calls out, chest puffed out in pride. “And he’s gonna kill you with that thing!” The fairy proclaims. 

Kenma turns to the group, that same neutral expression on his face. “Go on. I’ll hold him off. He’s here for Akaashi.” He says simply. 

“I'll watch your back.” Kageyama offers, rising his hand with a long sword in each other them. Kenma nods, look back at the red-skinned demon that look like slaughter itself.

The human hears him, but he can’t move. This doesn’t seem right. It doesn’t feel right to leave Kenma here. And yet, Hinata takes his wrist and he is being pulled along with the group; Kuroo on his left, Hinata on his righ t, both Yaku and Sugawara at the rear and Tendou leading them closer and closer to the castle. Akaashi realizes that they've lost Lev along the way and knots form deep in his stomach

As they run across the field, they're dress in the blood red hue of the moon, as if bathing in blood. Akaashi’s ears  are ringing, creating a symphony of his heavy breathing, footsteps, the clash of swords and skin. Time doesn’t exist. Just feeling. He could have walked across this  land for ages, yet mere seconds all the same. 

_ We... are we going to make it?  _ Akaashi can’t help the thought. His body is screaming at him to rest yet all he’s done was run. He looks around, noticing that the fatigue was catching up to those around them too . Even if they enter the castle, there was still much work to be done after. _Is this possible?_

“Ushijima!” Akaashi watches in slow motion as Tendou cries out for his lover, running  the direction of Ushijima. The Wolf of Arms were covered in deep open wounds, only add ing to the collection of scars, one eye is shut closed as a wound dripped blood from his forehead and down his neck.

Another demon appeared, looming over the fated pair. “Who was the the man who beat  Glasvalabolas? ” He called out. Tendou does not respond, all her focus on Ushijima.

“ Ushi , are you alright? Can you hear me?” She asked, cupping the man’s face.

Ushijima coughs and nods. “I am fine.  Glasvalabolas has been defeated but he was quite the opponent.” The lupin explains. Y aku floats over and even fifteen feet in the air, he’s just about eye level with the demon. 

“You four,  _ move.  _ Get inside. We will handle  Asmoday .” Yaku announced and Akaashi shakes his head.

“No! We cannot leave any more people to fight out here! Yaku, Tendou we  _ need  _ you!” Akaashi cries, eyes welling up with tears. Even Kuroo looks conflicted by Yaku’s demand. Both Sugawara and Hinata ’s face are gray at the choice before them.

“I am not asking you. I’m  _ telling you. Go!”  _ A gust of wind hits them as Yaku’s spear  lengths, and he sends it flying in the demon’s direction.  It only scrapes the large demon’s bull head, eliciting a cry while the human and ram head's expression dark. 

Tendou bends down on all fours, sprouting out hair and slinging in her fur in seconds. She is ruby red massive of dark energy, red eyes staring her enemy with nothing short of hatred. She hasn’t felt this filled with rage in years. Just like seen her home burnt to the ground, he chosen family slaughtered before her. She feels her bone creaking and aligning themselves as they saw fight, building a body fit for an  oni . She was massive , her lupin forward toward that of Kuroo’s, mouth salivating at the thought of taking this demon down. 

She digs her paws into the soil, twisting and then she pounces, She jump high enough to land on the forearm of the massive demon.  Asmody growls attempting to  shake off the lupin while fighting against Yaku’s relentless attacks. Tendou continues to move up the fleshy terrain, one goal in mind. When she reaches the shoulder the beast, a bre ath of fire comes her way. She  manages to dodge, the flame only singeing some of h er furs. She bats at the tail of the demon, which were two snake heads that blew that fire at her. She bends her  bow low and jumps, aiming at the bull head of the demon. 

_ I’m taking you down and ripping you apart, _ she thought venomously. 

**.**

**.**

_The inside of the castle felt alive,_ Akaashi thought as they ran through the halls. It wasn’t livable, the like the one of Fukurodani. There were no room buts dozens of halls and stairs . Every wal l lined with books and every once in a while, the halls would shift, swinging left or right and leading them elsewhere. 

“Can you feel Tsukishima, Kuroo?” Sugawara asked. Kuroo gritted his teeth, eyes pinched in concentration.

“Yes, but every time these halls move, it’s like his aura vanishes. I can feel him everywhere and nowhere at the same time.” Kuroo describes. 

“Same with the book. Yaku gave me this compass but it’s like it disappears whenever we approach it. As if it’s running away. ” Sugawara huffs out in frustration. 

“Like it’s alive, right?” Akaashi says, the three looking at the human in question. “When we entered, it felt like... we entered a living bubble. Sort of like that in the Hunt. Or...  a body.” Akaashi said, pressing his hands against the row of books. A small pulse pushed against his hand.  Again, and  again, it bumped his palm, like a heartbeat would. “I  think, we inside another world of sorts.” Akaashi explained lamely.

“Like a mirage? So, this isn’t the real castle? At least, not from the inside?” Hinata offers.

“A masking spell. I can break that, give me a moment.” Sugawara says, pressing his palms together and pointing his index fingers at the spot Akaashi just touched

Kuroo jumps before the three, crouched down in a  protective stance. There at the end of the hall stood Daishou. Though his posture was lazy, his eyes were full of intent. Kuroo snarled at him just as a crack sounded with the hall. Suddenly, the images of bo oks faded away into smoke, revealing a wooden door. Hinata made quick work of it, hitting it with orange-hued magic. The door crumbled into nothing, revealing a large  circular room with massive wind ows. 

“I am only allowed to let that beauty in, Kuroo. No hard feelings.” Daishou speaks first, almost look reluctant.  Akaashi couldn’t tell for sure, but it’s almost as if that man was mournful. Akaashi remembers him, not by sight but by his voice. This was the man he met on Fukurodani grounds, the one Kuroo had told him about. When Kuroo  described him, Akaashi would have never imagine seen a half man, half snake. Yet here he was. 

“Are you really going to fight me?” Kuroo says, still holding a protective stance.

“I’m under orders of Aini. After he kills Kenma, he’ll come for you and your mate. Is this all really worth it, Kuroo?”

Kuroo lets out a dry laugh. “ Of course, it’s worth it.” He says, looking over his shoulder. He cups Akaashi's cheek, expression sincere. “Go.”

“Akaashi grabs Kuroo extended arm, expression “No." He says quickly. "No way. Kuroo-”

“Go.” Kuroo says, gentle and firm. “Find the book. Cast the s p ell. Win. I’m right behind you.” Just as he finished those words, Daishou lunges at the alpha. Kuroo responds quick ly, pushing the human out of the way just as the  naga wraps his massive tail around the alpha and flings him off the side of the rail. 

“Seal the door behind you!” Kuroo screamed at the witch just as he falls over, Daishou going after him.

“Kuroo!” Akaashi yells as a wall begins to form between him and his mate.

“Come now.” Sugawara says calmly, ignoring the shaking in his hands as he rolls his sleeves up. “let’s begin our search.”

“Wow, there’s so many books.” Hinata says. Akaashi shakes his head, once against focusing on stilling his breathing. He’s being selfi sh . He’s not the only one putting his life on the line. Everyone is, for his sake. 

_ Find the book. Cast the spell. Win.  _ He repeated his lover’s words, aiding his heart rate to steady itself

“Yaku said if you pull that book out, it will fly open to the page of the magic item.”

“So, should we just start pulling books out?” Akaashi asked. Sugawara nodded but didn’t seem pleased with this.

Sugawara open the compass. “The book is definitely within this room. Though the compass is a mess. It seems impossible to pull out all of these books one by one. Some of them have padlocks too, which may need individual spells to unlock them ” Sugawara said, pull out one as an example to the other two.

“Do you think it’s because the book has too much magic power? So now it’s overwhelming this space.” Hinata explains. Sugawara nods.

“That might be it. I don’t have spell that I can think of to make it appear, however.” Sugawara looks out the long windows, the war outside visible. “And we cannot simple stand hear and wait for Y aku... Akaashi?”

Akaashi did not respond, Instead, he moved slowly towards the book the caugh t  his eyes . The black whips appeared one more and he slammed them against the ground. This causes dozens of books around the room to come rushing down, both Sugawara and Hinata jumping out of the way to dodge them. 

The book with purple binding flew to the ground and opened itself up, glossy and bright with purple light. 

“Keiji, you found it!” The witch cried out, falling his knees near the open book. In his  satchel , he takes out a tarp in which Akaashi’s body will lay, along with the last of the su nlight that they’ve collected before. He douses his hands as well as Hinata’s in it, looking over a human. “Come, we’ll began the ritual. We must say the chants before, yes? Hinata, begin to draw the circle.” Sugawara  instructed

“Yes, yes of course.” Akaashi says, moving towards the two. But before he could kneel. Someone calls out for him.

“ Luna?” 

All three beings snapped their head up to the new voice within the room. Upon entering the room, the first think Sugawara notices is the altar. He thinks nothing of it at first, assuming that is where Akaashi  was supposed to be sacrificed. But now, the altar held Tsukishima, his clothing wore and torn, with a sword in his  hand . His glasses are gone, his eyes are watering , his movements are stiff and unnatural as he pants loudly.

His eyes aren’t clear at all, almost as if he wasn’t really seeing or comprehending anything before him. But Akaashi doesn’t mind any of that.

“Kei!” He cries out happily , standing straight and making his way towards the blonde. 

“You found the book?” Sugawara jolts, looking over his shoulder to where Yaku stood. There besides him is Kenma.  Both are  completely worn down, covered in blood and cuts. In Kenma’s hand is the head of Aini, the huma n one, dripping by his cut neck. 

“I brought some extra blood.” Is all the demon offers. He falls on his butt, looking half asleep. Hinata chuckles a bit at the demon.

“What is going on? Where’s Kuroo?” Yaku asked. 

“Kuroo is fighting of Daishou. He attacked him on our way inside.” Hinata explained. Yaku swore.

“That snake bastard. I forgot he was entombed as well.” Yaku kisses his teeth. “Well, why haven’t you started the ritual yet? You have everything you need!”

“Except Akaashi.” Sugawara rebuts. He turns to call out the human’s name, but his voice gets caught in his throat at the sight.

“Kei... what are you...?” Akaashi says slowly, his smiling slowly fading from his lips as Tsukishima raises the sword. “Kei, what-!”

“For you, Beleth.” Is all he offers. His voice is calm, soft as the sword comes down, breaching skin. Tsukishima  impales himself, the other end of the sword coming out of his back.

From behind the two, Sugawara cries out, both Kenma and Hinata gape, widen-eyed and in disbelief. Yaku eyes narrow and he raises his head in the direction of the beta. “Compulsion. It’s one of Aini’s powers. Fucking hell.” The mystic swears.

“But w-why,”  Sugawara sniffs, wiping roughly at his eyes. “He wanted to kill Akaashi or at least pull the demon out of him. Why compel Tsukishima to die?!” The witch cries out angrily. 

“I don’t know...” Yaku starts, attempting to piece it together.

Blood begins to bubble out of Tsukishima’s mouth and the light appears in his brown eyes at the motion Yaku makes . He looks at the wound he’s creating, then back at Akaashi. “My L-Luna,” Tsukishima offers through ragged breathes. “I am so g-glad. .. that you are unharmed.”

“Tsukki…” Akaashi warbles, feeling as though his feet were nailed to the ground. His arms, that were still extended out to the blonde, now felt like dead weight. 

Yaku suddenly tenses, as does everyone else in the room. A flare of dark aura suddenly presses upon them, saturated and daunting. 

“Shit, shit, shit  _ shit.”  _ Yaku chants like a prayer. “Sugawara we to start the ritual _now_ , we need to get Akaashi in the circle o r now. Or get the circle to him. Shit!”

“What? How do we-?”

“Aini was trying to trigger another trauma in Akaashi.  _ That’s  _ how he’s gonna bring Beleth out. Now start chanting, now!” Yaku yells. The Mystic’s staff lights up and he has it pointed to the center of the circle Hinata had created, starting a chant of his own.  _ Hurry, hurry, hurry,  _ Was the only thought running through Yaku’s mind as he keeps his eyes on Akaashi’s  disturbingly  still form.

Akaashi watches in silent horror as Tsukishima gags again  before falling to his knees soundly , slumping into that kneeling position before Akaashi. A pool of blood begins to form around  the blonde’s body.

At that, all four people were slammed into the ground as the pressure of  Akaashi’s bloodlust expanded,  exploding into every corner of the room. They are pressed flat, groaning at the mass of dark. Those dark whips began to  enclose about the human, who has not moved an inch. Yaku groans as he lifts up his head. The last bit of Akaashi he sees is he’s tears strained fac e, soon covered by a curtain of back.

In its place, a demon ready to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed. i honestly can't believe i wrote that :/ I hade major death and hardly ever read it went it tagged, let alone write it. 
> 
> Double update tomorrow with last chapter+epilogue. Kisses, author-san <3


	13. XXXIII: unleash / demonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Akaashi and Kuroo have something unbind from  
> Some things will always be cyclical, they will return to you  
> Some things, when lost, are gone forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooo! we are at our end! head over to the epilogue right after you finish this one!

**INFO FOR THE PUBLIC:**

**Beleth: the 13th demon** is a mighty and terrible king of Hell, who has eighty-five legions of demons under his command. He rides a warhorse, and all kind of music. His sounds burn the ears. When appearing he looks very fierce to frighten the conjurer or to see if he is courageous. The conjurer must be respectful and pay homage unto Beleth due to his rank, and hold a silver ring in the middle finger of the left hand against his face

**PAIMON: the 9th demon** (also Paimonia, Paymon) is one of the Kings of Hell, more obedient to Lucifer than the other kings are, and has two hundred legions of demons under his rule. He has a great voice and roars as soon as he comes, speaking in this manner for a while until the conjurer compels him and then he answers clearly the questions he is asked. s depicted as a man with a woman's face, wearing a crown made with precious stones

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_33_ **

Akaashi _hasn’t been able to make a move. His eyes dash_ _frantically_ _across the shogi board. He has no moves, no options, no alternatives. He stuck. He’s done._

_ 592 wins.  _

_ 594 losses. _

_ He’s los _ _ t. _

_ The demon stretches, letting out a relaxed yawn and Akaashi flinches at the sound _ _ of the demon’s bones crackling _ _. The demo _ _ n had been _ _ appearing like Akaashi with pale skin and re _ _ d eyes _ _ for quite a while. _ _ Now, he looks even more daunting. His cheeks are sunken in, jaw sharp. He’s riddled with strange markings on his arms _ _ , legs _ _ and face. And now, his eyes _ _ , including  _ _ the sclera _ __ _ were _ _ all red, no pupil or iris to be found. He smiles down at the human. _

_ The demon bends at the hip, leering in Akaashi’s face. “Think it’s time I go outside for a little air, yeah?” _

.

.

Kuroo feels something devastatingly  _ wrong _ when he lands another punch across Daishou’s cheek. They had fallen to the main floor when Daishou threw him over the rail and had  been sparring since. 

But the  frigid feeling that rush down his spine halted both demon s, nailing them to the ground. 

“Beleth has risen.” Daishou says what the two already knew . Kuroo bends his knees and soars up ward , the source of magic become more menacing and dense as he neared.  H is skin felt as though it was on fire, yet the sweat building around his skin and face felt cold

The first thing he was able to access was Yaku desperately trying to stand, only able to rise to his knees under the massive pressure being expelled from the newly arise n  demon.  Kenma, Hinata and Sugawara were in worse states; all pressed to the concrete gro und , groaning under the pressure . Finally, the large  amounts of aura suddenly slowed, revealing a dark figure. The men in the ground all gasp s greedily, relieved that  the  air turned normal again. 

When Kuroo looked up to seen his mate, he was met  with a ghastly sight. 

Akaashi looked… terrifying. His skin was ash grey , the tips of his fingers and toes burgundy, adorning in long , spiked nails .  He was covered in long red markings.  His back was hunched and covered in rocky bumps, with three pairs of batty wings sprouting out of them .  He had black horns protruding out of his seemingly wet hair, gleaming darkly.  He wore no clothes ,  that red coloring ran all the way to his hips, almost acting like a clo ak.

Kuroo winces, crying out when Akaashi suddenly through his head back,  creating an ear piercing scream. 

His face was nothing Kuroo had ever seen. His eyes were completely covered over in a gleaming red. His mouth was widening , the corners split open, a  long  and slim y tongue  lapping out of his maw, adorned with several rows of black teeth. 

So this was Beleth. 

Akaashi reels his head back, looking down and Kuroo’s follows his line of vision. Kuroo couldn’t help the breath that was seized out of him, eyes wide as he looks at a lifeless  Tsukishima on his knees, impaled by a sword. 

“Kei…” he grunts, hands tightening into fists , eyes watering hotly . The cold sweat builds for a moment as he tries to piece together the scene before him. Did Akaashi do that? But why? And  wh -?

“Your mate is innocent, Kuroo.” Yaku grunts as he’s finally able to rise to his f eet,  albeit  unsteadily. “Aini compelled your beta to take his life. And as a result, it became the another trauma that broke Akaashi. This… will make it harder to preform the ritual.” Yaku says, voice  wavering in anxiousness. 

“What do you m-mean?” Sugawara says, pushing him self off the ground and setting in his knees while Kenma helps Hinata  up into a sitting position.

“What I fear is that  B eleth occupying this body will slower eat away at Akaashi, until he is no more. Worse, if we kill Beleth, he’ll take Akaashi with him.” Yaku explained, eyed hard and focused on the dark being. He had yet to move after making his wail. But the  malicious  intent was thick in the air. 

At that, Akaashi steps forward, causing the five other men in the room to be in g uard. Sugawara and Hinata’s hands fill with magic as Yaku and Kenma position themselves, weapons in hand. 

Akaashi pulls the sword out of Tsukishima’s body, the blond falling limp to the ground. With gr eat speed, he moves, sword pointed to Sugawara. Thankfully, Kuroo is quicker, blocking the a ttack with his bare hands. 

“Akaashi, listen to me. You’re under Beleth control and I  _ need  _ you to fight against it.” Kuroo says, eyes connecting with the red gaze before him. 

Akaashi tilts his head, a smile too large for his face  leers back at Kuroo. “Who is this Akaashi you speak off?” The voice coming from Akaashi’s body was anything but natural. It was swampy and distorted, almost like seven individuals all speaking at once. Dread only continue d to fill Kuroo , like a glass vase at capacity. “I am here to kill those magic users and take this body. As you can see, I’ve perfectly crafted it for my own use. I’ll convince you later to rejoin me ruling over purgatory and this  realm too. Now move Paimon.” 

“This body belongs to my mate.” Kuroo growls out, pushing back against the sword and focusing Beleth to move . Beleth jumps back, sword still posed in front of him. 

“Are all the preparations done?” Yaku whispered to the magic pair. Sugawara looked up at the mystic and nodded. “You t wo will not be entering that body. It’s t oo risky now .” 

“But how will the Sister Ritual  happen? It is similar to that of a soul search.” Hinata questioned. 

“That’s true but the soul you’re delving into  is not as it was before. At first, you w ent through  Akaashi’s, interacted with his traumas,  _ then  _ happened upon Beleth’s form. If you were to enter this current vessel…” yaku explained, looking at the manic grin adorning  the before human’s features. “… it would surely kill you. ”  The mystic concludes, a somber breath  covering them. “ So instead, we’ll send Kuroo in there while we complete the rest of the ritual externally.  What demonic energy he has from Paimon will save him.  Kenma, you’ll have to stand over us to keep our chants from being interrupted.  The odds are not in our favor by any means—”

“What are you lot whispering about?” Beleth’s sinister voice hisses out. Yaku could barely let out a gasp, overwhelmed by how quickly the demon managed to past Kuroo and appear beside him. His hand is on his double edged staff but he can’t move. Sugawara and Hinata are  glued to the  ground in kneeling position, eyes wide and mouth trembling . The demon giggled, watching all the faces  spin with despair.  _ Oh I haven’t felt this much glee in y _ _ ears _ _. I can’t wait to rip them apart.  _

Beleth’s head is toss back by  a fist coming down on his face, managing to send the demon back a few meters and away form the group. 

“ Kou !” Kuroo cries out.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto breathes. “Are you hurt?”

“No. And you?”

“Fine.” Bokuto says, uncaring to the blood dripping off of him. It did not smell of him though. The most aggressive  scent was  that of Daishou. Kuroo could only speculate that Bokuto confronted the naga and won. “Where’s Akaashi?” The inmyeonjo replies, moving closer to  Kuroo. This brings Tsukishima’s body in his line of sight, and his eyes harden. “Is that your beta?”

“Yes .” Kuroo says through gritted teeth. “And Koutarou… that  _ is  _ Akaashi. The one you just attacked.”

Bokuto’s response is quick. “I don’t feel his presence at all. That can’t be him.” 

“What about your bond? Is it still present?” Yaku asked, eyes on Beleth would rises to a standing position, no bruise or cut in place of where Bokuto hit him.  He discards the sword in his hand, his nails lengthening into sharp knives

“Sort of… but it’s like… he’s far away. Like he couldn’t possibly be in this room with us.” Bokuto explains. 

“Ahh, nice  form you have there. Is that a bird man I see? Wasn’t your kind decimated by mine?” Beleth asked sweetly.  Bokuto moves forward, slamming his foot into the ground and raises his arm in a offensive stance.  He felt bile curl in his stomach at the being holding his mate hostage, eyes dark and  focused. 

“Come.” Is all he says and Beleth’s bares his teeth. 

“You dare command me, you winged little shit?” Beleth snarls and Bokuto looks  unfazed.  Properly  looking at the demon, he can see features of his Akaashi, thought it was faint. For Bokuto, he recognized the human more by his energy than his literal form. The taste of rain Akaashi had. The cool blue aura. The dark that was  burrowed inside. But all the black muck seemed to erode, covering all that Akaashi was . 

“I going to pluck all those feather s off you , one by one.” Beleth promise s , clashing fist to fist with  Bokuto

“Bokuto will fight him off. Kuroo, come.” Yaku take this moment to continue the ritual,  materializing a golden bowl. He lifts up Aini’s decapitated head, allowing the flow of blood to pull into the bowl until nearly filled. Then he mutters for a moment.  Aini and what remained of him suddenly began to crumble away until it was nothing more than dust in the wind. 

“Everyone, lather your right hand in this blood, the other in sunlight. Kuroo ,  you  place your blood inside as well.” Kuroo flicks his nail across his palm, allowing his blood to merge with what was inside the bowl. “Kenma , rise and stand guard. Though I believe Bokuto is giving Beleth enough to deal with.” 

The two creatures were up in the air at the moment, slashing skin and bruising flesh. Both healed a tremendously fast rates. Beleth  pulls at his chest, a sword coming out of his very big, made of bone. He slashed it toward Bokuto, which the inmyeonjo manages to  dodge. He takes Beleth by the arm, attempting to slam the demon down from their height in air. But Beleth grabs at Bokuto’s wing, sending them both crashing down and cracking the ground behind them. 

“Chant with me.” Yaku gets the attention of the three  men, sweating as he begins to ritual. He places the ancient item, an dark, dust y crystal in the center of the circle of markings Hinata made. Sugawara and Hinata chime in on the chant, weeks of memorization proving to be useful as energy begins to buzz in the air, entering the ritual ground. Kuroo doesn’t  join in but offers his intention , attempting to clean his mind .  He can fill the energy fill him as well, feel his sticky palms grow hot as he holds on to Yaku and Hinata, who held on to Sugawara. 

Kuroo gasps as he felt magic surge through him, feeling as he’s burning. He opens his eyes, looking at his form and watches in awe as he glows a bright red hue. 

“Kuroo, listen very carefully. You are going to find and opening into Beleth’s body and take it. Instead of looking for a curse or demon or even a seal, you’re going to look for Akaashi. And you are going to kill him, okay?”

Kuroo looks at Yaku as if the mystic ha s gro wn two heads. “Is that  not  the exact opposite of what we’re trying to do here?” Kuroo snapped.

“I’m serious.  What you’d be killing is not actually Akaashi. It’s not his soul or heart.  Before we came here, I thought Aini wanted Beleth to rip himself out of Akaashi, effectively killing him. But now I see that he’s using Akaashi as an anchor. You killing that Akaashi safely breaks the chain linking them together. And with Beleth out of the body , I can seal him without harming Akaashi.”

Just then,  Hinata coughs roughly,  wet and harsh, instantly worrying both the mystic and witch. 

“We have to make this fast. This spell takes a lot out of the caster. Don’t doddle.  _ Go.”  _ Yaku says. 

Kuroo rises to his feet , feeling static run through his veins. “Koutarou!” He roars, gaining the attention of the inmyeonjo. “Pin him down!” He commands, and watches those golden eyes  gleam. Beleth takes as an opening but Bokuto flashes before him, his massive arms grappling Beleth by his shoulders and slamming him down to the ground. Beleth let’s out a gasp as Kuroo takes off running, pressing his hand against Beleth’s chest, right over his heart 

.

.

Kuroo  is in all-red world .

He gasps when he drops, landing to his feet. There. Nothing a round him. Just a black ground and red skies. 

“Why are you here?” He turns around at the voice, met with a young version of Akaashi. Two of them in fact. One is around seven or so years, the other most likely in his teens. “Why did you come here?”

“To save you.” Kuroo says. The younger of the two doesn’t like that answer, his face darkening , face scrunching up in distain. 

“You can’t save us! Just leave! Go!” It was so s trange to see such a small child, his mate’s past self so full of rage. And the familiar white eyes st aring angrily at him, staring into him.

“I have to try.” Kuroo reasons

“We have to kill you know.  He said we have to.  You spoke to us. You’re not supposed to speak to us.” He informs.  Kuroo looks at him, not like a child, but an enemy. His body is stiff, ready for an attack, eyes flickering between the two with caution. 

“I… I have to kill you too. To save you.” He says thickly. At that, the smaller attacks, face morphing , baring his little  fangs as he attempts to strike

Kuroo is quick , taking a deep breath as he moves forward . With on e hand extended, he goes for the  boy's throat, his other hand at the back of his head. Without mercy, he snaps neck and drops the body, looking at the te en. This  Akaashi  had baby fat tethered to his cheeks,  the same foggy white eyes  bright and filled with youth. He looked less menacing than the other child, almost scared.

“Kill me.” He plea ds , low and wet. His eyes bubble up with tears and Kuroo’s chest stings at the sight , burns at the begging request . It felt overwhelming wrong, a  filthy guilt of killing a defenseless child, a boy who wouldn’t even fight for his fig ht. “Please, p-please quickly.” He begs, almost  waddling over to Kuroo and taking gripping the front of shirt. Akaashi pressed his face into Kuroo’s  abdomen and the alpha is even more aware of how tiny he was. 

“Hush. Don’t beg. It’s... it’ll be okay.” He promises. Similarly, he takes the boy’s head, snapping it quick and affectively, hardly a sound coming out of the teen. He grips fades as he falls out of Kuroo’s hold and onto the ground, beside Akaashi the child .

Kuroo turns, looking at the vast world that appeared before him. He hadn’t a single clue where he was supposed to go, how he was supposed to find Akaashi ? It was clear that nothing particularly came out of Kuroo kill ing the other two. But he knows that they were there to stop him from finding his target. 

_ Get  _ _ outtt _ _.  _ A voice run so close in his ears Kuroo wince. It  echoes off the walls of this space, bouncing back between Kuroo’s eardrums.  _ Outoutout _ _ , get out of here _ _!  _ The voice of Beleth snarls, appearing to come from all directions, no matter which way Kuroo turned. The noise was building up in his head, making his vision blurry as he stumbled about. He tried to breathe, focused on s ensing any approaching presence. He stumbles back when he realizes the bodies that were at his feet were no more and standing before him was Akaashi , fully grown . 

The human was so endlessly beautiful in this form. His foggy eyes, easy smile, lithe form as he stood as he appeared to Kuroo a year ago. He wore that blue gown, dark hair curled against his red cheeks. H is hand was behind his back, his feet bare. “Kuroo.” His soft tone cleared the noise in the air, nearing bringing Kuroo to his knees.  He looked just as he did the night of the Offering.

“Akaashi. Akaashi, y- you're okay...” Kuroo mumbles, legs shaking below him. Kuroo felt like he could laugh. Was the alpha... scared? He hadn’t felt fear like this in years. Like seeing his father, then mother peris h before him. When Yaku abandoned him. He feels a terrifying rush pull at him, a daunting truth waiting for him.  _ He was absolute petrified.  _

Akaashi seemed  unaware of Kuroo’s internal turmoil, coyly walking towards the distressed alpha. “Kuroo, I’ve missed you.” He throws his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder s , smiling up at the alpha lovingly. It felt off, yet so famil iar, only adding to Kuroo’s restlessness. 

“I miss you too...” Kuroo mumbled, voice tight and hollow.

“Really? Then why did you kill me?” Within the next blink, Kuroo is meet with a jawless Akaashi. Kuroo shouts,  scrambling back so quietly, he falls to the ground and lands on his ass.

Akaashi’s face has a gashing hole in  it, his jaw hanging off limply from the rest of his face. One of his eyes is missing, the other one staring back at Kuroo cruelly. “Why did you  _ devour me? _ ” He asked, staggering towards Kuroo. “Why’d you do this to me, demon king? If you love me?” He asked over and over, his blood dressing the blacken floor as Kuroo shakes his head. 

“I d-didn't! I would never! I never-!”

“Why did you take me if you don’t want me?” Akaashi asked from behind Kuroo, suddenly appearing there while he whispered in the alpha’s ear. Kuroo jerks away, once again shuffling to make space between the t wo.

Akaashi’s form remains disfigured and bloody as he talks, walking around Kuroo’s sitting form. 

“All you had to do was accept me, Kuroo. Not look at where we are.”

“This isn’t _ you,  _ Keiji.” He insisted, both trying to convince himself and his mate. “T-This is Beleth’s doing. He’s affecting you. He’s trying to control you. ”

“Beleth ?” Akaashi asked. “What does it matter if it’s him! Aren’t  you just horrid as him?” Akaashi asked and Kuroo froze. “I mean, you both used me for your benefit. Both of you just want to beco me stronger, no matter the consequence. That’s expected of demons I suppose.” Akaashi assumed.

Guilt is drowning Kuroo by now. The sorrow in his mouth is building. His bones are watered do wn with it . What was there to say? H e had desired power for so long and now he sits on the ground like a child, helpless and at the mercy of Akaashi’s truth. 

“You love me?” Akaashi asked, disbelieving. “You love me like a man loves his property. The ownership, the ability to do whatever they want without question. ” Akaashi declares, smiling ruefully down at a crumbling Kuroo. 

“You love me but keep letting me down. Everyone has been let down by you.” Akaashi insisted. “ Your mother is dead. Your beta is dead. I am dead.”  Akaashi drops to his knees, crawling over Kuroo’s body, eyes crazed as he crackles with an open bloodied maw. “You see? You ruin  _ everything you touch! You ruined me! You ruin me, alpha!”  _

But Kuroo isn’t listening anymore. He takes in the love of his life, his  _alterum verum_ , his mate . The vulgar look his face as grins down at Kuroo without a mouth. Kuroo can’t hear the words he’s saying anymore . His body has cooled down cons iderable . Akaashi’s words begin to gurgle into nothing but white noise and Kuroo breathes out deeply as his mind clears. 

_ Do you trust me now?  _ A presence Kuroo hadn’t felt prowling in his b rain asked. 

_ Well,  _ Kuroo starts _. You don’t seem to be trying to take me over.  _

_ Because I am not all you desire anymore.  _ The voice reasons. 

_ Tru _ _ e. And my blood is not all you desire of me either.  _ _ So yes, I do _ _ trust you _ _.  _ _ Make _ _ a contract with  _ _ me. _

_ You don’t have to ask anymore, Kuroo Testurou. _

“Ah, did I break you?” Akaashi ask s from above. Blood from his face wound drips  over Kuroo’s chin and down his neck. 

Kuroo lays there as his hand rises to take Akaashi’s neck into his hand, his thumb caressing the part of Akaashi’s face that was unblemished. 

“I cannot help it,” He whispers, voice hoarse with emotion. “how selflessly I want you to be mine, my  _alterum verum_ .” He speaks. “Though, you are not my Akaashi.”

Akaashi tilts his head in question. “Oh? How so?

“You would never say Tsukishima is my beta. As if you didn’t know his name.” Kuroo says firmly. The alpha almost seems... sadden by this admission and Akaashi’s eyes widen at his mistake. Golden eyes begin to bleed red and Akaashi shudders at this. 

“Paimon? ”

But that’s all he could  say . He chokes, feeling Kuroo’s hand stab through his chest, rough fingers and sharp nails clutching his heart. 

“You know me so well.” Akaashi says weakly, splatting more blood as Kuroo’s removes his hand, pull the beating heart out of his chest. Akaashi’s eyes close as he falls away from Kuroo, s ettling limping to the left of the Alpha. 

Kuroo pushes him self off his back, looking down at his hand. It isn’t a real  anatomical heart.  Instead, it a ball of black muck in the shape of  one,  pulsing loudly and alive. 

_ “How does it feel? To be the real Demon King _ _?” A voice, old and rough asked from within him.  _

Kuroo looks up, watching as the sky slowly starts to bleed aw ay the red.

Replaced with a dazzling green .

.

.

Beleth is downright furious when Kuroo vanished into his body, his dark aura growing even more massive by the minute. It sets Bokuto’s teeth on edge.

He blinks suddenly, belatedly realizing that he’s been slamming into the wall.  A dozen of books fall at the impact of his body. Bokuto watches as Beleth roars in the direction of the chanting beings, stocking over towards them with great speed . Kenma readies him, sword posed before him and eyes fixated on the malicious demon .

Bokuto flashes before Kenma, arms brought up in a X formation as Beleth lands a strike, affecting marring Bokuto’s skin. He hissed, raising his foot to slams into Beleth’s chest, sending the demon flying.

Bokuto lowers his arms, blooding dripping down and onto the floor. His wounds were definitely taking longer to heal. His stamina was falling, slo w but surely. He had already put his all into fighting that massive demon with Ushijima. And after , assisted fellow in myeonjo and lupin in fighting off lower demon s . The n as he entered the castle, he was attacked by a snake-like creature w ho was much fierc er than Bokuto expected. Th us taking longer to deal with and kill off than Bokuto had excepted.

Beleth was powerful. He could grow weapons with his body and his punches felt like that of a hundred demons. His aura alone was enough to bring someone to  their knees .

But Bokuto was no ordinary being. He was inmyeonjo, fighting in the name of his familiar. He could not be stopped so easily by fear or the evil before him.

“You are willingly to risk your live for a human like this? Who is half a self away from being devouring  by me? I can’t say whether your stupid or  heroic .” Beleth snarls and Bokuto staggers away from the swing of  Beleth’s blade. Bokuto rushes to pick a metal one discarded earlier by the demon , just in time to meet Beleth’s next attack, their blades slamming into one another, the sound of rumbling thunder produced as they connected . 

“What I do for Akaashi is none of your concern.” Bokuto says, using all his might to press the demon back. Beleth crackles at that. 

“Oh, it is all my concern. Because I will use this body until it has no purpose. When it become s a shell of itself, I will deliver him to you. Well, it you aren’t already dead by then.” Beleth promises and veins  protrude along the sides of Bokuto’s face. His nails sharp and his teeth elongate ou tside of his mouth. Beleth becomes even more amused by the sight. He yelps  when his back meets the ground again, Bokuto’s fist s coming from upon  him  and landing  repetitively  in to  his face. Bokuto flashes his teeth, aim at the  d emon ’s scaled neck but Beleth’s points the edge his sword towards Bokuto, gouging the tip of his ear off. Bokuto dodges a more lethal wound, giving Beleth to jump back. His flips his long tongue out of his mouth , licking at the blood that poured from his face wounds

“You’ve been holding back on me, bird? Come, give me all that you have.” He says, voice a dark invitation. Bokuto feel murderous , riled up by the demon’s words. He  hasn’t felt this enraged in years. He  hears his blood singing, feels his wound begin to bound together and close as he snarls, mouth  thirsting for blood. “That’s it! That’s the look! Come! Come and let me rip your heart out!” Beleth  says with a shrill cry, body riddled with bloodlust

_ Oh, the irony.  _ A voice hissed,  rattling Beleth from within .

The demon coughs, clutching tightly to his chest. He staggers to the ground, sali va  and blood bubbling  out of his mouth. Beleth grips his neck tightly as he gargles out, “What I-is happening-?”

At this, Kuroo emerges from behind the wounded demon, black mass still beating in his arms. He looks different though. His red eyes, his skin no longer blue or covered in scales but a s un-kissed brown.  He has golden horns protruding from his head, paired with a horned tail whipping behind him.  H e  squeezes at the item in his hand and Beleth cries out. Kuroo ’s slams his foot under Beleth, sending the demon flying forward and up into the air , as if kicking garbage out of his way. He crosses across the room, Kenma moving again for Kuroo to bend beside the chanting circle.

All three men before him were sweating profusely. Hinata was shaking, blood coming from both of his nostrils. Worry spiked within Kuroo, as he spoke. “Yaku. I have it. I have Beleth-!” 

“Give that back you insolent brat!” Beleth desperately lunges for Kuroo, but Kenma’s wings flick out and he brings his sword down, Beleth hissed at the wound the blessed sword name. The imp act sends him rolling towards the ground, scrambling to get back on shaking feet. “I will  _ kill you  _ all!” He  hissed. 

Yaku speaks first, the other two still chanting. “P-Place that beside the item and step back. And do not let Beleth near this circle. Paimon, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

Kuroo’s voice remains the same, but his demon addresses the mystic. “You look as youthful as always , Yaku .” He says kindly. 

Yaku chants sounds different from Sugawara and Hinata, choppier and faster. Kuroo turns around, standing beside Bokuto as they look onto the wheezing demon, noticeably weaker than before.

“Paimon, it’s been s-so long,” Beleth says with a feral grin. “Here to help me kill these insects or are you still going to act like a bitch?” Beleth insults. 

“You are a disgrace to demons, clinging to life in this manner, Beleth.” Kuroo responds. “ I shouldn’t eve n present myself. Shall I fight you in my furs, imp?” Kuroo insults and Beleth’s eyes turn beady, dark and de adly. 

“I like to see you try, Paimon . You should be thanking me. Trespassing in my body is what g-granted you that magnificent f-form .” Beleth snarls, ignoring his increasingly fatal wounds. 

“ You muster speak such delusions.” Kuroo says, readying himself in a fighting position.  As cliché as it must be, he was bursting with everything he had for Akaashi. In need to honor him,  _ protect him  _ the only thoughts he had when delving in Beleth’s body. And Paimon fed off that desire, formed a contract with him  bonded by his need for Akaashi. 

“ Do not call me by the name like we are familiar with each oth er.” Kuroo descends on him with speed akin to light itself , a smile of his own creeping on his face, eyes sharp rubies. “I’m going to sh red you to pieces.” He whispered his fevered promise, before  granting Beleth a rain of punches. Beleth’s skin rips at the impact of the hits, healing and splitting again over and over, becoming slower each time. 

Beleth manages to kick off , escaping the newly  full-fledged demon but is meet with Bokuto’s holding his horns, slamming Beleth’ knee into his face. 

Yaku rises of unsteady feet, eyes on the ancient item as the fight unravels before him. He had one chance to make this happen.  _ This better work.  _ _ I’m trying to feed two birds with one seed here.  _ He thinks, hands finally releasing Sugawara and H inata. “You t wo , rest. Kenma, fed them these. Force it down their throats if you must.” Yaku says, producing to small fruits before the smaller demon. Sugawara slumps in his kneeling position while Hinata outright falls o ver on his side. Kenma takes out the water pouch from his waistband, working on feeding the two drained witches.

Yaku’s glowing hands over Beleth’s heart and the crystal. Slowly, the dirt that had buil t  o ver the crystal  began to fade away, the opal-like pattern appearing. It began to double then triple in size, growing more massive by the minute. Yaku push him and the others away, making more room for  crystal which was a big as a horse now. 

“And what do you think you're doing with my heart, mystic?!” Beleth sound nothing short of crazed at the moment, undeterred by the multiple open wounds that no longer could heal on his body . Bokuto looked pained by the sight, conflicted. He had to overcome this demon, but what of Akaashi’s body? What state would the human be in once the demon was expelled ?

“I am finishing you off!” Yaku snapped, the crystal even bigger. It’s sparkling color only brightening. Yaku fl icked his hand up, the black muck of a heart raising to o. Yaku weaved his hands together then pulled them back out, forming a triangle, all the tips of his fingers touching. The black heart was flung  within the crystal, and what came out was... a woman.

Her hair was black and long, tips of black hair pointing out in all directions. Just as the day she died, she stood with sliver-black armor, a massive sword  wield in her arms. Her eyes open, revealing a dazzling gold.

“Mom!” Kuroo cries out, a breath punched out of him when his mouth looks at him, smiling so bright Kuroo’s knees buckle.

Without another second passing, Beleth is plunged on Kohaku’s sword, so deep he’s pressed on the hilt, the rest protruding out of his back.

“Finish off the seal, Yaku!” She calls out, her voice bright and full of energy , undeterred by her years of entombment

Yaku slams his palms together against and the crystal shrinks rapidly, wrapping around tightly, covering Beleth’s heart.  Kohaku re moves her sword and Beleth warbles, crawling pathetically towards his heart. There’s no point by then. The crystal begins to crack, the sound audible and echoing throughout the room. Beleth cannot even utter last words as his heart begins to crumble.

Slowly the horns begin to disappear. The red coloring and scales that adorn the body slowing fade into pale, unmar red skin. The teeth vanish, the sunken cheeks plump back to their original state. The last of Beleth’s mark disappears as Akaashi’s eyes return. One is  a foggy white, the other a sharp emerald. He settles on his knees, before slumping forward but Bokuto has already moved to grab him, cradling his familiar in his lap . Kenma removes his robe, Bokuto taking it appreciatively as he covers his unconscious mate.

The crystal has turned completely  black shatters, thousands of pieces spattering before disappearing  all together  at the snap of the  mystic's fingers .  Yaku huffs out loud, throwing his head up and  panting loudly. He looks down, but Sugawara and Hinata lying on the gro und , unconscious as well.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo watches as Akaashi’s parents rush in, followed by Ushijima and Tendou. Kageyama and Sawamura  follows in as well, kneeling besid e their mate s, checking on Yaku as well, who waves off their concern . Lev follows after and embraces Kenma as if the small demon would vanish at any moment. Kenma whines but embraces the vampire with just as much enthusiasm. Many  lupin a nd inmyeonjo also follow , looking at the scene before them with immense worry.

_ Akaashi blinks, looking at... well. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking at. _

_ The place before him is sparkling from every corner. There  _ _ is  _ _ an oasis, shimmering blue waters. Topless beings with fish tails sing and chase on _ _ e _ _ another. There are dozens  _ _ of animals _ __ _ loitering around, deer and creatures his never seen.  _

_ The skies are an endless sunset, swirls of oranges and pinks. There three moons circling the sun.  _

_ “Akaashi.”  _

_ He turns around to the voice calling out to him. A  _ _ woman _ _ stands before him and beside her stands a man. Both of them stare  _ _ at _ _ him fondly. Her eyes were  _ _ deep  _ _ green, her h _ _ ead _ _ filled with curly black hair. The man also had dark hair and bro _ _ wn eyes, with a light bread adorning his face _ _. They bo _ _ th _ _ mov _ _ e in unison _ _ , cradling the human boy in their arms. _

_ “Akaashi. Our sweet child.” She states and Akaashi doesn’t move, but he feels his chin wobble. He cries like that of a child, bright and loud, unable to contain his emotion _ _ s. He feels his mother’s face pressed against his, his father’s hand patting through his hair. _

_ Kaito. Sakura. His parents were right in front of him. He was in his  _ _ parent's _ _ arms _ _ for the first time. It was overwhelming, foreign, nothing he could have ever imagined himself. They were both here, next to him, warm and so, so alive.  _

_ “Akaashi.” Another voice calls out to him. Akaashi’s open his eyes. _

_ The woman before him was massive, towering over the three easily. She had brown skin and a veil falling over her hair and down her shoulders.  _ _ There were dozen _ _ s _ _ of dazzling petals and ornaments adorning her arms and neck.  _ _ She was  _ _ adorned _ _ in a dress that shifted colors _ _ as she moved _ _. Her eyes remained closed as she smiled down at him.  _ Who was this woman? Did she bring him here?

_ “I am the Goddess. And yes, you were brought to _ __ _ Yoshirou _ _ by Me.” She explains, clearly reading his thoughts. “You’ve fought quite a battle down on Earth. So, I must ask a question.”  _

_ “Uh, yes Goddess.” He says, nervousness feeling his being. _

_ “At ease my child. You cannot answer incorrectly. Your body has sustained quite a bit of damage, so much so that your soul was brought here. _ _ Your fa _ _ te _ _ was to die in this war. Do you understand?” She asked, so sweetly Akaashi didn’t know whether he was crying from sh _ _ ock or _ _ from _ _ her kindness.  _ _ She had the kind of voice that out his heart at ease.  _ _ “You  _ _ may remain here, amongst me, you _ _ r _ _ parents and  _ _ many  _ _ other beings. Or you may return to Earth. Though, you will not be as you are _ _ now.” She states _ __

_ Akaashi’s mouth opens but no words come out. He looks at his parents, who return smiling faces back at him. His mother kisses his cheek, eyes wet with tears.  _

_ “We are so proud of you. You did what we could not _ _. You fought so bravely _ _.” His father says.  _

_ “Being about to see you like this is more than we both deserve.” His mother continues. “The choice is yours. You owe us nothing. _ _ ” His mother promises. _

_ Akaashi bites his lip, a flurry of images passing through his eyes. His fathers. Iwaizumi and  _ _ Tooru _ _. Hinata’s blooming face. Sugawara holding his baby girl. Bokuto. _ _ Kuroo.  _ _ Al _ _ terum _ __ _ verum _ _.  _

_ Akaashi closes his eyes and breathes deeply, before staring up at the Goddess, in each of this hand, he holds his parent’s _ _ hands _ _ , squeezing tightly. The _ _ y _ _ squeeze back, the act filling with warmth. _

_ “I’d like to return, no matter the consequence.” The Goddess nods, still smiling. “May I... ask you a question?” Akaashi adds.  _ _ At this, the Goddess seems to laugh. _

_ “Silk did mention you were an inquisitive one. Go on, little human.” She speaks. _

_ “Did... where did Tsukishima Kei end up?” Akaashi asked, heart aching at the thought of the blonde, lifeless on the cold ground. The Goddess remains neutral for _ _ the most part but almost seems surprised by the question. _

_ “He is here with me. The most loyal of souls, he now resides in  _ _ Yoshirou _ _. Why do you ask?” She  _ _ speaks _ _. Akaashi doesn’t answer, looking bashful. “I cannot bring him back to life,  _ _ little human.” She says but Akaashi shakes his head. _

_ “That’s not it. I... I’m just relieved to hear he’s alright.” Akaashi says _ _ , with a smile so honest, the Goddess finds herself speechless. Silk had described the tiny human in one word: selfless.  _ __ _ And as the Goddess too a moment to listen to  _ _ , Akaashi’s heart _ _ , she found not one _ _ lie. She finds none, just sorrow, _ _ joy, _ _ so raw  _ _ it intrigues her. _

_ Akaashi was to return to Earth as nothing. But She was a Goddess, she could bend the rules as she pleases.  _

_ “You are one of a kind, you know that Akaashi Keiji?” She  _ _ murmurs _ _ , eyes sliding open just a bit as she presses her palms together. “To  _ _ Earth you return, little human. Where you’ve become the most loved of all.”  _

Akaashi coughs, getting the attention of both his mates. His eyes open, the du o color peering up at both men. Akaashi is startled when he glances at Bokuto, pushing away from him . Bokuto does not miss the look of fear that covers Akaashi’s face . He looks at Kuroo, eyes hesitant and unsure. 

“Akaashi, are you alright?” It seems like the last thing that should be asked but it’s all Kuroo could think of. 

Akaashi doesn’t answer. Instead, his eyes stare behind Kuroo’s . Akaashi rises to his feet despite Kuroo’s protects, eyes on Tsukishima’ body. He knee ls before him, not minding his knees sitting in blood. His hands touch Tsukishima’s skin, shivering at the cold his met with. He hums a bit, trying to push the lump in his throat down.

_ “ _ _ Won’t thy rest in peace? Don’t thy body know what a true bed is? _ _ ” _ __ Akaashi remembers these words , the ones he had spoken for  Dmitri. He  remembers the mud slick under him, the freezing rain that pounded against his skin as he screamed over and over, begging for his words to take, begging to perform a proper burial . 

This time, sandy blond fur sprouts  without hesitation , a dead wolf under his hands. 

And between his hands, a single magnolia.

Akaashi’s watches as tears drip over the fur. He leans down , doubling over until  his face presses against it, wailing like a child once more.

Behind him, Kuroo stands to his feet, staring at his men who stand at the door. He tips his head back and howls. It’s raw and mournful. Over and  over, he howls and slowly Ushijima joins, then Yuto, Touma, and soon there is a whole quiet of grieving wo lves, sending cries to the Goddess at the fallen Beta of Fukurodani. The inmyeonjo nearby bow their head in respect, lower their wings

Past the glass windows , the moon is red, satisfied by the split blood.

_ Above, Tsukishima looks down and scoffs wetly, the sound of mourning wolves heard from here. _

_ “You altered his fate didn’t  _ _ you?! _ _ ” Silk says to the Goddess, pouting. “Without even consulting me!” _

_ “You are not fate, Silk. You are Wrath, remember?” Goddess says softly. Silk huffs at that.  _

_ “ _ _ You think you made the right choice then?” He asked. Goddess has a small smile on her face, a bit cruel.  _

_ “Much better than yours, I can assure you that.” And turns away from the  _ _ shouting Wrath Sin promptly ignoring his indignant cries.  _

_ “It’s a pretty sound, isn’t it?” The Goddess a _ _ ddress Tsukishima. _ _ “You did well _ _ , my little Beta _ _.” She adds. _

_ “It is. _ _ Thank you, Goddess.”  _ _ Tsukishima  _ _ agrees. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even gonna front this chapter made me a wee bit emotional :'). kudos and comments are always appericated xx
> 
> hmu on twitter too [killuaxlevi](https://twitter.com/killuaxlevi)


	14. XXXIV: epilogue / fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> february comes, and with it, a revelation  
> Akaashi begins again. Bokuto and Kuroo by his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the FINALE. go on, read it.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_34 / end_ **

**two months later | winter | february**

“ Your checkup is all done. You seemed to be in great health, save for the aches an d pain. Let me know if the salve isn’t working for you, alright?”  Kiyoko says, Akaashi nods, standing from the bed.

“I will. Thank you again  Kiyoko-san .” 

“You do not have to use the honorific me with, Luna.” She insists. All Akaashi does is smile in return. He takes his staff, heading towards the door

Akaashi leaves the medic’s room, heading down the hall, listening to the familiar click of his walking stick.

It has been t wo months since the apparent war. And for the most part, Akaashi does not remember most of it. Some things come to him in dreams, to which he asks Kenma to verify if they were real or not. Most were.

When he first came to, Tsukishima laid peacefully still in his arms. After his tears, he lets out a  blood-curding scream, scrambling away and looking around for answers.

When the return to Fukurodani, a celebration was delated for treating the wounded and burying the dead.

Of 8,000 men, about eight hundred of them were lupin, mostly from Fukurodani forces. Another two hundred were inmyeonjo . The burial lasted two days. Sugawara, Hinata, Akaashi and his parents did the blessings, returning fallen lupin the furs before laying them to rest. By the beginning of February, all parties were buried peacefully on Fukurodani with a few taken back to Karasuno

He is a Luna. That what they call him.  He enjoys meeting up with pack members and making conversation. It’s strange, how fragile they treat him. Like he’d vanish it they touched him. Their words, their tone is always unsure, which shakes Akaashi to his core. He smiles through it . 

What he found  frightening was Kuroo and Bokuto. Something was off about those two. They… we close. Close in a way that burned curiosity in Akaashi’s gut more than jealously. 

Akaashi felt fear crawl up his back when Bokuto nears him. He can’t get the imagine of him be heading Fiona out of his mind. His emotionless expression. Though, that never seemed to be the face the winged man makes.

And Kuroo… was so  _ sweet  _ to him. Akaashi at first felt as those the alpha was playing with his feelings again, hoping to gain something for Akaashi. But now that Kuroo fully inhabited a demon, what more could the alpha want from him?  Affection seemed to easy and answer yet seemed like what the alpha was seeking. And Akaashi watched in confusion as that sweet affection bloomed between the men. It wasn’t in an obvious way. Bokuto would place his hand on Kuroo’s lower back, the alpha would fix a plate for the  white haired man with question. They were close but almost hesitant. A secret not well kept. 

It felt like a fevered dream to Akaashi. 

.

.

Silk finds himself on his back for the first time in his life, Bokuto  and the blue sky  hovering over him.  He  blinks owlishly.

From  the sidelines,  Kuroo and  Kohaku watched the massive bawl with widen eyes, never having seen a majestic fight such as this. 

Kohaku’s reappearance brightens everyone she came in contact with. Kuroo, bloodied and exhausted had rushed to his mother with question, sobbing five hundred years of loneliness into her shoulder.  Kohaku received her son with question, holding him just as tight. Kuroo was her carbon copy, down the feral grin and cackle. With  Kohaku , Kuroo was equally matched.

Kohaku , without Paimon the demon inhabiting her, was now a simple lupin. Kuroo had successfully embodied both his demon and lupin form, while  maintaining his humanity. 

Silk begins to laugh loudly, taking Bokuto’s hand as he always the inmyeonjo to help pull him up. “Bokuto Koutarou! You’ve beaten me! I’ll indulge you in whatever you’d like!” Silk proclaims, thanking Kuroo for the water the alpha offered him. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto simply states and Silk grins, already knowing what the inmyeonjo was desperate for. 

“I had warned you that if Akaashi was to see, with those eyes, they’d be consequences. He was supposed to die.  The Goddess had planned for that.” He says , chuckling at the expression adorning the alpha and inmyeonjo’s faces . “But Akaashi is a human unlike anything  seen before. Of course he won over the heart of the Goddess.” Silk explains. 

“But how? Akaashi have never met the Goddess?” Kuroo asked. Silks shakes his head. 

“But he has. Though, that is for him to tell you. Regardless, him essential ly being life has it consequences.” 

.

. 

Yaku scans Akaashi’s brain and after, his soul. Sugawara is there to asks a seriously of questions.

“Do you know your name? Your age?”  _ Akaashi Keiji. 27 winters. _

“Do you know how you got to the Fukurodani Capital.” _ I was the selected Offering. _

“Do you know what the war was for?” _ I did not know we were at war for anything. _

“Did you know a Demon was in your body? Do you know how?” _ Yes. No. _

“Do you know me? Do you know him ? ”  _ Yes, you are Sugawara, Karasuno’s Luna. No, I do not know Yaku. _

“Do you know this man?”  _ Akaashi looks up. Yes... he’s Kuroo Testurou. The Demon King.  _ _ My... mate I supposed.  _ “You supposed?” _ Well, he isn’t... we don’t quite agree with one another on the matter. _

“Do you know this man?’  _ Akaashi looks up again. You were the one who emerged from that egg I brought back. You... I do not know your name. _

Akaashi’s memory blurs when mentioning anything after the Hunt. It’d heartbreaking for everyone to witness. 

“This seems like a byproduct of the ritual.” Yaku states solemnly. “It’s not bad, or  at least not as bad as I thought. But that’s about the past six or so months, right?” 

“We’ll fill you in on everything we can! Promise!” Hinata announces, Kageyama nodding quietly behind them. Akaashi gives them thankful smiles .

“His eye, well one of them returned his blindness . Is that normal?” Touma asked. 

“Silk told me his sight was only meant for the Hunt. It should have left him when he came out but didn’t . The fact that he one has one isn’t easily explainable but makes sense.” Bokuto added. He catches Akaashi’s eyes on him. Akaashi jolts, looking away and blushing. Bokuto smiles a bit at that. It  nostalgic , the human shy around him all over again.

Bokuto, though completely  relieved  to know his familiar is in good  health, cannot bear the ache he feels at Akaashi’s words. Kuroo feels similarly, a bitter taste  building his mouth that Akaashi’s only remembers his as a selfish man.

“You are my familiar?” Akaashi asked when Sugawara informs him. “Silk told me you were a gift to Kuroo-san.”

“And protection for you.” Bokuto says. “I belong to the both of you.” He adds.

Akaashi looks at Kuroo then, eyes hesitant.  Kuroo looks uncomfortable under the human’s stare, the room holding their breath as they watch the fated pair stare each other down.  When Akaashi had returned for  the Hunt , his plan was to rid himself of both the demon and he’s feelings for Kuroo.  His plans were to flee to Karasuno.  He would learn to live with out  desiring the cold- hear ted alpha.

But since they’ve return from , Kuroo’s behavior has switched, morphing into a man Akaashi did not recognize, his new behaviors making the human uneasy.  It reminded him of his Hunt of the Pride Sin and all the alternate forms of Kuroo he had to face

Kohaku hits Kuroo  at the back of his head, Kuroo breaking eye contact with his mate. “What the hell is he so spooke d around you for? ” She snappe d . Akaashi smiles at this. 

Akaashi had been anxious to meet Kuroo’s mother, especially because he never thought he’d get the chan ce  to. But she was braze n and  full of bright kindness which out Akaashi’s worried at ease.

“ You not  treatin ’ ya mate right or something? Lev, be honest: he a shitty mate or what?” She asked, sounding disappointed. 

“Don’t, answer that.” Kuroo growls when he sees the vampire opens his mouth.

“He’s certainly not the best.” Kenma says flippantly . 

“I agree.” Yuto  addes out. 

“Second that.” To uma  f ollows .

Kuroo ducks out of his mother’s path and glares at Kenma and Akaashi’s fathers, completely gutted and clearly betrayed. 

“He’s gotten much better though.” Bokuto adds on. “He’s kinder, more honest.” Bokuto fingers dust over Kuroo’s cheek, so gentle Kuroo’s hear t jolts at the sensation. He peers up at Bokuto, smiling up at the inmyeonjo as Bokuto smiled down at him.

Akaashi’s heart fluttered at the sight.  For weeks, they’ve been this feeling egging at him. As nudging him to remember.  Sometimes, looking at the two makes him feel like he’s watching from a glass mirror. His mouth taste like nostalgia. 

He stands to his feet, going over before Kuroo and Bokuto. Both their eyes were hopeful, weary, s tunning displays of gold and hazel. Akaashi blushes, trying to find the right words. 

“Well, both of you are my  _ al _ _ terum _ __ _ verum _ _ , _ right? Or my halves, like you mentioned. ” He asked, chuckling when they both nod their heads enthusiastically. “ Then it’s a pleasure to get know you... again . Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san .” He offers. 

Bokuto smile is so massive Akaashi fears  the other’s  cheeks with split. But the human has no time to worry as the inmyeonjo lifts him up by his waist and kisses him square on the mouth

“Bokuto! You said you’d wait!” Kuroo says, a small whine in his tone.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Bokuto reasons. Kuroo snorts.

“Clearly!” He huffs, exasperated.

Akaashi watches on with a smile, peering down at Kuroo. “Kiss me too then.”

And Kuroo won’t deny him. Not now, not ever again. He works quickly,  leaning over to Akaashi and kissing him soundly on the lips. “My mate. I’ll be good to you this time. I promise.” He says sweetly. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

_**end of three / A Demon in Human's Clothing** _

_**end of Saga / Tales of the Demon's Offering** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows deeply* this is my first mutli-fic that I've ever finished on here and I'm so proud. In total, this three part series is 200k+ words! I finished it in about a year and six months. It's absolutely unbelievable. 
> 
> Thank you for the reading this work, for the sweet comments, kudos and encouragments. I hope you enjoy. I'll be cleaning it up slowly, as best I can since I have no betas and it's just lil old me. In this next year, hopefully I'm be focused on the fics below:
> 
> Operation Recovery (hopefully finishes in March 2021)  
> the rabbit jumps over the moon, the tiger follows behind (hopefully finishes summer 2021)  
> And two more!
> 
> hugs and kisses, sweetness as always, author-san <3


End file.
